Ne le répète à personne
by Mayura-8
Summary: Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre. Naru/Sasu yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Tout est à Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?

 **Rating** : M Yaoi

UA

 **Résumé** : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ne le répète à personne**

Sasuke était assis sur le profond et confortable canapé de son frère Itachi et regardait en sa compagnie le match de football que disputait l'équipe de Konoha.

Une fois de plus, Konoha menait le jeu haut la main, ayant déjà marqués deux buts contre l'équipe adverse dès la première manche.

Près de lui, Itachi exultait. Sasuke était toujours étonné de voir à quel point un match de foot pouvait transformer son frère d'ordinaire si pondéré et calme en un fan hystérique.

-Uzumaki est toujours aussi génial ! Déclara son frère alors que sur l'écran, le capitaine de Konoha exécutait une passe magnifique et totalement contrôlée à l'un de ses coéquipiers.

Sasuke se contenta d'hocher la tête. Son frère avait raison, depuis trois ans que Naruto Uzumaki était revenu au pays et jouait dans l'équipe de Konoha, le club enchaînait les victoires et les triomphes. Naruto Uzumaki avait été sacré ballon d'or plusieurs fois et il était considéré par tous les médias sportifs comme l'un des meilleurs footballeurs de sa génération.

Itachi, qui adorait le foot et trouvait dans cette activité un exutoire à son travail oppressant de vice président dans une multinationale, avait toujours été un grand fan de Naruto et avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'après avoir joué dans plusieurs clubs au travers du monde, ce dernier avait décidé de rentrer au pays et de finir sa carrière à Konoha. Même Sasuke qui n'avait jamais été passionné par le football, était tenu informé par son cher grand-frère des aventures sportives de ce joueur talentueux.

Itachi poussa un grand cri lorsque Naruto marqua un nouveau but de la tête.

-Magnifique ! Hurla-t-il.

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire.

Oui le but était magnifique. Mais il se garda de dire à son frère que ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il trouvait belle sur le terrain mais que le sourire et les yeux pétillants de Naruto Uzumaki étaient pour lui encore bien plus beaux que le but qu'il venait de marquer. Et qu'il espérait de tout cœur qu'une fois encore l'équipe de Konoha gagnerait car à chaque fois qu'elle sortait vainqueur d'une rencontre, Naruto Uzumaki retirait son maillot et courait torse-nu sur le terrain avant de balancer son vêtement dans le public. Sasuke songea qu'un jour, sous couvert d'emmener son frère voir le match, il faudrait vraiment qu'il s'offre des places au stade. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient peut-être rencontrer le fameux capitaine dans les vestiaires à la fin du jeu. Après tout, Itachi et lui n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Tous les deux étaient les fils du préfet de police de Konoha. De plus, Itachi était le bras droit dans une puissante entreprise du luxe et lui, Sasuke, était le mannequin le plus en vu du moment. Égérie de plusieurs marques, sa photo trônait sur les plus grands panneaux publicitaire du pays et il tournait dans de nombreuses pubs tout en défilant sur les podiums pour les plu célèbres couturiers. Il avait atterri dans ce milieu complètement par hasard, à l'âge de 19 ans, alors qu'il effectuait des études de commerce. Il accompagnait simplement son frère dans son entreprise de luxe quand il avait été remarqué par un grand couturier. Son physique et son intelligence avaient séduits très rapidement toute la jet-set et Sasuke enchaînait depuis les contrats, sachant disparaître quelques mois afin de ne pas lasser le public avant de revenir sur le haut des podiums. Sa beauté froide et sans aspérité envoûtait ses fans et il savait parfaitement jouer avec les poses et les photographes. Il était devenu une icône de la beauté et même après 12 ans dans ce métier, les marques se l'arrachaient toujours autant. Les médias, pour leur part, faisaient plutôt grises mines car il était assez discret sur sa vie personnel. Tout ce qu'ils étaient parvenus à tirer de lui concernait la révélation de sa bisexualité, ce qui avait fait grand bruit à l'époque. Mais dans le milieu du mannequinat, il n'était pas rare que les top-modèles jouent sur les deux tableaux. Alors cette révélation n'avait ému le public que quelques semaines avant de vite passer en second plan. Ce qui intéressait les gens, c'était de savoir qui Sasuke fréquentait. Hors le brun avait beau être élu régulièrement l'homme le plus sexy de l'année, sa vie amoureuse n'avait rien de trépidante. En effet, Sasuke était très difficile et très solitaire. Il ne sortait pas avec n'importe qui et ne fréquentait pas particulièrement les soirées mondaines au grand désarroi de son agent, Kakashi. Séduire Sasuke Uchiha semblait d'ailleurs être devenu un jeu et un pari dans ce milieu et plusieurs personnes, femmes ou hommes, avaient tenté leur chance auprès du brun. Mais personne n'avait vraiment eu l'honneur d'attirer son attention. Sauf Naruto Uzumaki, et ce sans que même le capitaine en ait conscience.

Sasuke l'avait plus aperçu que rencontré réellement, au cours d'un gala de charité. Le capitaine de Konoha était le parrain d'une association venant en aide aux orphelins. Il était monté sur l'estrade pour exposer son projet et expliquer qu'il avait lui-même souffert d'être orphelin de l'âge de 5 ans jusqu'à celui de 13 ans. Jusqu'au retour de son parrain, le journaliste d'investigation, Jiraya. Quand ce dernier était enfin rentré à Konoha après des années de détention dans un pays en guerre, il avait pris son filleul sous son aile et lui avait offert le foyer aimant qui lui avait tant manqué. Sasuke avait d'abord été ému par son passé, lui qui n'avait jamais connu l'absence d'une famille et les privations. Puis, il avait été touché par le sourire et la bonne humeur de l'homme blond, qui après son discours, riait d'un air décontracté avec ses coéquipiers.

Sasuke ne lui avait pas adressé la parole mais depuis, le blond énergique aux yeux céruléens et au sourire lumineux ne cessait de le hanter.

Si Itachi admirait le jeu de Naruto, Sasuke lui, était attiré par sa personnalité. Et aussi par son physique.

Même si Naruto ne possédait pas une beauté lisse et parfaite, il dégageait un charisme et une virilité qui plaisaient beaucoup au public et beaucoup de filles s'étaient découverts un amour inconsidéré pour le foot à l'arrivée du capitaine. Et avec gêne, Sasuke devait bien admettre qu'il n'était au final pas mieux que toutes ces groupies et que lui aussi bavait sur les fesses et les jambes puissantes et musclées du footballeur.

-Sasuke! Tu rêves? demanda Itachi en le tirant de ses pensées.

-Hnn?

-C'est la mi-temps, petit-frère.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran TV sur lequel défilait des publicités.

-Bon, je vais faire chauffer des pizzas, déclara Itachi. Sauf si tu as une séance photos demain et que ton agent t'a menacé de représailles si tu mangeais gras.

-Non, je n'ai rien demain.

-Super, on évite les jus de légumes, soupira Itachi en partant dans la cuisine.

Sasuke sourit. Il devait admettre que par moment son régime alimentaire était dur à suivre. Mais bon, il était mannequin, il devait avoir un physique irréprochable. Il faisait beaucoup de sport pour cela mais avant des défilés ou des shootings, il surveillait également son alimentation. Il refusait obstinément d'être photoshoper.

Il se leva et s'étira longuement. Puis il se rendit compte que son téléphone clignotait et qu'on lui avait laissé un message. Sans surprise, il lut le nom de Kakashi et sut instantanément que ce dernier lui avait décroché un nouveau contrat.

Il écouta son répondeur et eut le souffle coupé. Quand Itachi revint dans le salon, il retrouva son frère complètement tétanisé devant l'écran de son smartphone.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sasuke leva ses yeux noirs obsidienne vers lui, l'air halluciné.

-C'est Kakashi. L'agence Kyubi me veut pour la pub de noël qui va présenter les derniers parfums.

-C'est pas nouveau, c'est la troisième année que l'agence te réclame, observa Itachi.

-Oui, mais cette fois je ne serai pas seul. Ils veulent faire une pub longue pour présenter deux parfums différents. Je vais représenter le parfum élégant et raffiné tandis qu'il y aura quelqu'un d'autre qui représentera le parfum plus sauvage et fougueux.

-Pas mal comme idée, approuva Itachi. Et tu connais l'identité de celui qui va tourner avec toi ?

Sasuke leva les yeux sur l'écran TV où le match reprenait.

-C'est lui, dit-il d'une voix blanche, tandis que la caméra faisait un gros plan sur le capitaine Naruto Uzumaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Tout est à Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?

 **Rating** : M Yaoi

UA

 **Résumé** : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

 **Merci à Jess, Guest et Disikas pour leur commentaire.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ne le répète à personne. chap : 2**

Un mois plus tard, Sasuke se tenait sur le lieu du tournage. On était en plein mois d'août et une chaleur étouffante écrasait Konoha de sa chape de plomb. Heureusement pour Sasuke, qui supportait très mal la chaleur, la scène devait se dérouler entre plusieurs bungalows disposés en U autour d'une piscine. Cela lui permettait de profiter de la fraicheur apaisante de l'eau. Dire que cette publicité serait diffusée au début de novembre, dès l'arrivée des premiers frimas, tenait du paradoxe et de l'ironie tant il faisait chaud en ce jour.

-Sasuke, tu a bien mémorisé le script? lui demanda Kakashi alors qu'une maquilleuse s'affairait autour du jeune mannequin.

L'Uchiha lui décocha un regard noir. Il n'y avait rien de compliqué, c'était juste une pub pour un parfum. Il n'avait pas un seul mot à mémoriser. Tout devait se jouer dans le regard et l'attitude. Sasuke possédait un jeu d'acteur assez bon, ce qui lui avait permis de tenir des petits rôles dans quelques films. Il préparait sa reconversion en tant qu'acteur, car malheureusement à 30 ans passés, on avait tendance à trouver les mannequins un peu trop vieux et à les reléguer dans les oubliettes. Sasuke en avait conscience et avait accepté de commencer à prendre des cours de théâtre afin de se recycler le moment venu. Il n'ambitionnait pas de devenir un grand acteur mais quelques petits rôles de temps en temps le satisfairait pleinement.

Kakashi allait ajouter quelque chose quand un brouhaha l'en empêcha. Les deux hommes jetèrent un coup d'oeil vers la source du bruit et constatèrent que l'arrivée du capitaine de Konoha ne se faisait pas sans tintamarre.

-Le voilà enfin, observa placidement Kakashi.

-Il revient tout juste d'un match disputé à Kiri, ajouta Sasuke en faisant signe à la maquilleuse de le laisser.

-Tu es bien informé.

-Itachi est un grand fan.

-Et pas toi ? demanda Kakashi, amusé.

-Je ne suis fan de personne, bougonna le brun.

Kakashi hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien, bien qu'un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Évidemment, son agent était au courant des goûts de Sasuke et savait que Naruto répondait à beaucoup de ses critères. Mais Sasuke se serait mordu la langue plutôt que de lui avouer qu'il était un peu fébrile à l'idée de rencontrer enfin Naruto Uzumaki et de tourner avec lui. Lui-même trouvait cela parfaitement ridicule venant de sa part et se persuadait que sitôt qu'il le connaîtrait personnellement, le pouvoir d'attraction qu'exerçait le blond sur lui retomberait aussi sûrement que les soufflets que sa mère, Mikoto, tentait de cuisiner depuis des années.

C'est sur cette certitude qu'il daigna enfin se mouvoir et rejoindre Kurama, le directeur de la marque de cosmétique Kyubi, qui lui faisait des grands signes de la main.

-Sasuke, viens que je te présente Naruto, fit l'homme aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux gris.

Sasuke s'approcha d'un air tranquille du petit groupe formé par Kurama, Naruto et un jeune-fille aux cheveux roses et aux grands yeux verts.

-Sasuke, voilà Naruto, le capitaine de Konoha et Naruto, voici...

-Le célèbre mannequin, Sasuke Uchiha, le coupa Naruto en tendant une main amicale au brun. .

Sasuke afficha un air profondément étonné.

-Tu me connais ?

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère? On ne peut pas faire trois pas sans croiser un panneau publicitaire où on te voit, répondit Naruto, tout sourire. Tu es l'ambassadeur de tellement de marques. Et en plus, je t'ai vu dans ton dernier film et franchement j'avoue que j'ai été épaté. Je ne pensais pas que tu savais aussi bien jouer la comédie.

Sasuke tentait de garder contenance et d'afficher un air distant alors qu'en réalité, chaque fibre de son corps vibrait sous le compliment. Naruto, le meilleur joueur de foot du monde, le connaissait et avait même vu un de ses films ! C'était tout simplement incroyable !

-Ce n'était qu'un petit rôle, fit modestement Sasuke.

-Je pense que ça peut être les prémices pour des rôles plus important, lui assura Naruto.

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, objecta le brun.

Naruto sourit d'un air entendu et mit les mains dans ses poches, de façon décontractée.

-Et bien je suis heureux de constater que le courant passe entre vous, déclara Kurama en se frottant les mains.

-Naruto s'entend avec tout le monde, observa la jeune-femme aux cheveux roses.

Sasuke jeta un léger coup d'œil vers elle et à sa vive surprise, Naruto comprit sa question silencieuse.

-Voici Sakura Haruno, ma meilleure amie et mon agent, dit-il. Elle s'occupe de gérer mon planning car elle connaît mon incapacité à être ponctuel.

Naruto fit un petit sourire, mi-contrit, mi-taquin. Cela désarçonna quelque peu Sasuke qui ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi naturel et simple.

-Et moi je suis Kakashi Hatake, se présenta l'agent de Sasuke.

Ils échangèrent tous des poignées de main, puis Kurama prit la parole.

-Le tournage durera deux jours à compter d'aujourd'hui. Nous avons louer tous les bungalows, l'un d'entre eux nous servira pour la scène de Sasuke tandis que nous pourrons loger dans tous les autres le temps du tournage. Sasuke et Naruto vous avez évidemment vos bungalows privés. Ensuite, le reste de la scène se déroulera en extérieur, autour de la piscine. Vous avez regardé le scénario ?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête.

-Parfait. Je vais donc vous laisser installer vos affaires dans vos bungalows et vous changer. Pendant ce temps, je vais prévenir Tenten afin qu'elle passe son maillot de bain. C'est elle qui jouera le rôle de la fille que vous voulez tous les deux séduire.

Ce disant, Kurama tourna les talons et partit en quête du fameux mannequin Tenten. Sasuke avait déjà tourné plusieurs fois avec elle et même si elle était jolie, il n'était pas attiré par elle. Sasuke n'aimait pas les femmes trop mince et sans forme. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il n'aimait pas les corps androgynes mais au contraire, préférait les silhouettes bien marquées. Ainsi, il aimait les femmes aux formes pleines et généreuses et les hommes à la stature virile. Et si Tenten ne possédait pas les atouts qu'il aimait chez une femme, en revanche ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Naruto qui remplissait à merveilles toutes ses exigences.

Sasuke se rabroua alors qu'un assistant les conduisait vers leur bungalow respectif et que Sakura et Kakashi partaient en inspection des lieux. Naruto était intouchable, il ne devait pas craquer pour lui. L'Uzumaki n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il avait des faiblesses pour les hommes, ce qui dans le milieu machiste du foot aurait été inhabituel et très mal accueilli. Il avait même été fiancé pendant près de deux ans avec la très jolie fille d'un des actionnaire du club, la réservée Hinata Hyuga. Depuis leur séparation, le blond, à la différence de beaucoup de ses coéquipiers, semblait mener une vie plutôt chaste et posée. Les paparazzis, à leur plus grand désarroi, n'avaient enregistré aucune frasque sexuelle avec des filles de passages. Naruto était quelqu'un de très impulsif qui parfois commettait des impairs (c'était ce qui plaisait aussi beaucoup au public) mais les médias ne trouvaient aucun ragot à colporter sur sa vie sentimentale.

L'assistant présenta à Sasuke le premier bungalow et lui expliqua que les vêtements qu'il devait porter l'attendait sur le lit.

-A toute Sas'ke ! Fit Naruto alors qu'on l'emmenait dans son propre bungalow, juste à côté.

-Hnn..., répondit le brun.

Il profita que le footballeur suive l'assistant pour jeter un coup d'oeil discret à son postérieur.

Des yeux pétillants, un sourire éclatant et des fesses de rêve ! Cet homme avait vraiment tout pour lui!

Sasuke poussa un soupir et entra dans son bungalow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le réalisateur, Saï, un homme au teint clair et aux cheveux ébènes, donnait ses dernières instructions;

-Bien, Sasuke, je veux que tu te diriges vers le miroir et qu'on te voit clairement mettre le parfum au creux de ta gorge. Si tu pouvais t'arranger pour bien t'en asperger afin qu'un voit un goutte couler le long de ton buste dénudé, ce serait parfait. Je veux que les filles mouillent leur culotte et que les gays bandent !

Kurama lança un regard désapprobateur face au vocabulaire de son réalisateur pendant que le reste du plateau le contemplait d'un air indécis. Saï faisait du très bon travail mais il n'avait pas de filtre et semblait dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, même si c'était indécent et peu approprié.

-Quoi? Il est bi ? ça doit pas le déranger de faire de l'effet aux femmes et aux hommes?

-Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua Kurama. Mais je préférerai que tu corriges ta façon de parler. Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas.

Saï secoua la tête, perplexe.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de choquant.

Kurama poussa un profond soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Sasuke de son côté, avait croisé les bras sur le buste et regardait d'un air peu amène le réalisateur. Certes, il savait l'effet qu'il devait faire dans les chaumières mais il n'appréciait pas pour autant ce vocabulaire scabreux.

-Et bien, que se passe-t-il ici ? Il y a un silence de mort, intervint une voix grave.

Le groupe tourna les yeux vers l'autre star du plateau qui aurait dû attendre patiemment son tour en dehors du bungalow. Hors s'il y avait bien une chose qui faisait défaut à Naruto, c'était la patience.

Le blond avait revêtu sa tenue de tournage, à savoir une chemisette à rayure bleues non boutonnée sur un simple jean. Sasuke déglutit difficilement en apercevant la peau caramel du buste sous laquelle roulait le moindre muscle puissant du footballeur. Si Sasuke pouvait s'enorgueillir d'avoir une jolie musculature, il faisait pâle figure face au footballeur professionnel à la peau bronzée.

-Sublime, déclara Saï. Tu as un grain de peau parfait et une musculature puissante. Je découvre même le dessin de certains muscles dont j'ignorais l'existence. Je suis certain que ton intimité doit être tout aussi bien proportionnée.

-Saï ! Le gronda Kurama alors que Naruto le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-C'était un compliment, assura Saï qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurama roulait des yeux.

Naruto éclata d'un fou rire puissant et Sasuke eut l'impression que du plomb fondu s'instillait dans ses veines pour fourmiller le long de ses membres avant de trouver refuge dans son bas-ventre. Le rire de Naruto était chaleureux et contagieux.

-Aucun problème Saï. Et si je peux te rassurer, personne ne s'est jamais plaint de cette partie là de mon anatomie.

-Heureux de le savoir, fit Saï d'un ton sincère.

-Je suis désolé, fit Kurama. Notre réalisateur est un peu déconnecté parfois. Mais c'est le meilleur, alors...

Naruto fit signe que cela ne posait aucun problème.

-Puis-je assister à la scène ? s'enquit-il.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Saï avant que Kurama ne puisse répondre. Sasuke est l'un de mes mannequins favoris. Tout lui va à merveille et peu importe sous quel angle il est filmé, il est toujours parfait. Travailler avec lui est un gain de temps, c'est très rare que les prises soient à refaire. De plus il dégage une sensualité naturelle et je suis sur que certains hétéro seraient prêts à tenter une expérience gay avec lui.

-On dirait presque que tu es amoureux, observa Naruto en se rapprochant de Saï.

Kurama avait croisé les bras sur le buste en se promettant d'avoir par la suite une conversation avec son réalisateur.

-Oh oui, je suis amoureux de lui mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. Sasuke est comme une œuvre d'art et mon boulot est de faire ressortir sa perfection et de la mettre en valeur.

-Je vois...un peu comme un artiste avec ses créations.

-Exactement, approuva Saï, ravi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comprenant sa façon de pensée.

Sasuke, en peignoirs et le bout des fesses appuyé contre le rebord du lavabo, écoutait Saï vanter ses qualités esthétiques d'un air blasé. Il était habitué aux excentricités de Saï. Il était la muse du brun et le réalisateur se battait souvent pour avoir le privilège de le filmer. Même s'il trouvait cet homme un peu singulier, il aimait son sérieux et son professionnalisme et travailler avec lui ne le dérangeait nullement. Sauf en cet instant précis car Saï venait de s'approprier l'attention exclusive du capitaine de foot et cela contrariait excessivement Sasuke.

-Bon, Sasuke...on y va ? demanda soudain le brun.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, l'air de dire qu'il était prêt depuis un moment et que c'était lui qui attendait son bon vouloir et non l'inverse.

-Que doit-il faire ? demanda Naruto.

-Tu vas voir, il va se parfumer avant d'enfiler sa chemise. Puis on va le voir traverser le bungalow et se tenir sur le pas de la porte. Ensuite, c'est toi qu'on ira filmer.

-Okay.

-Sasuke, souviens-toi. Sois sensuel ! rappela Saï.

Sasuke grinça des dents. Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle ça. Il retira son peignoirs et se plaça devant le miroir.

-Action ! Hurla Saï.

Sasuke se regarda dans le miroir et esquissa un léger sourire séducteur et conquérant comme le voulait le script. Puis il saisit l'élégante bouteille de parfum sur laquelle l'objectif de la caméra devait faire un zoom. La bouteille avait une forme élancée et alliait les tons bleus nuits et noir. Sur le flacon, était gravée en lettre d'or" Kyubi by night".

Sasuke déboucha le parfum et répandit le liquide ambré au creux de sa paume. Normalement le parfum était vendu avec un vaporisateur mais pour les besoins de la publicité, ce dernier avait été retiré. Sasuke s'aspergea alors avec le liquide dans le creux de la clavicule, s'assurant comme le désirait Saï, que quelques gouttes du parfum glisse le long de sa peau albâtre et s'aventure jusqu'à ses pectoraux.

Puis, il se dirigea avec une certaine assurance vers la chambre attenante, saisit la chemise noire qui l'attendait sur son lit et s'en enveloppa avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'arrêter sur le seuil, le regard scrutant l'horizon.

-Coupez ! Cria Saï.

Aussitôt le moteur de la caméra cessa de tourner et des voix se ranimèrent sur le plateau après un silence étourdissant.

-C'était parfait ! Décréta Saï. Je vais regarder ça de plus près mais je doute qu'il y ait besoin de retourner la scène. Et bravo pour les gouttes de parfums qui coulent le long de ton buste, c'est exactement ce que je voulais.

-Bon travail les enfants, applaudit Kurama en tapant des mains.

-Vous pouvez aller faire une pause. On se retrouve dans une heure avec la scène de Naruto au bord de la piscine.

Sasuke soupira et retira la chemise noire que Kakashi saisit avant de lui donner une chemisette blanche qui lui permettrait d'être plus à l'aise avec cette chaleur.

Une main virile lui claqua l'omoplate.

-Ouah Sasuke j'en reviens pas ! Je suis impressionné. On sent que tu es vraiment très à l'aise avec les caméras, observa Naruto tout sourire.

Sasuke lui lança un coup d'œil et tenta de cacher sa gêne. En faisant abstraction du monde qui l'entourait, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il tournait, il avait complètement oublié que Naruto le regardait. Ce qui était une bonne chose car sinon, il n'aurait pas pu jouer la scène aussi bien.

-Tu voudrai pas me donner quelques conseils pour être aussi à l'aise? Tu sais, c'est la première fois pour moi que je suis filmé et déjà qu'en temps normal je ne sais pas jouer la comédie, alors là, je redoute le pire.

-Tu n'as pas l'air stressé pourtant, s'étonna le brun.

-Non, mais je suis d'un naturel spontané, pour ne pas dire gaffeur. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir gérer mon tempérament devant la caméra, avoua-t-il dans un petit sourire.

Sasuke ignora les battements de son cœur qui commençaient à s'affoler face à la proximité du blond. Il prit un grand bol d'air. Il aurait pu l'envoyer boulé en prétextant n'importe quelle excuse. Cela aurait mis un terme à son tourment. ça aurait été facile. Mais Sasuke n'aimait pas la facilité. Et puis...il ne pouvait pas dire non à un tel sourire, n'est-ce pas?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Okay, donc tu me conseilles d'ignorer totalement la caméra? De jouer comme si personne ne me regardait? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke avait entraîné le blond dans son bungalow car il faisait vraiment trop chaud pour qu'il puisse supporter de rester dehors pendant une heure. Il lui avait expliquer quelques trucs pour avoir l'air naturel devant la caméra avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait même pas songé à lui proposer à boire.

-Exactement, fit Sasuke en tendant au blond un verre de jus d'orange.

Naruto contempla le verre d'un air peu appréciateur.

-Je crois que j'aurai préféré quelque chose d'un peu plus fort en cet instant afin d'oublier complètement l'équipe de tournage lors de ma scène.

"Moi aussi j'aurai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort pour oublier que Naruto Uzumaki se trouve dans mon bungalow", songea Sasuke en contemplant son verre.

Néanmoins, il ne se risqua pas de dire ça à voix haute.

-Je croyais que les sportifs devaient avoir une hygiène de vie irréprochable, fit-il moqueur.

Naruto lui fit un petit sourire en mimant de trinquer avec son verre.

-Tu parles, après un match où on sort vainqueur, on se retrouve tous pour fêter ça un descendant des litres de bière, déclara-t-il.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil.

-Moi qui pensais que vous deviez faire attention à votre santé, je suis déçu.

Naruto ricana.

-On fait attention mais parfois, on a besoin de relâcher la pression.

-Et bien Uzumaki, estime-toi heureux, parce-que moi, quand je dois faire retomber la pression je bois du jus d'orange. Sinon, le reste du temps, je suis au jus de carottes et de tomates.

-Tu te fous de moi, Uchiha, pouffa Naruto.

Sasuke s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui en affichant un air sérieux.

-Non, tu te moques pas de moi? s'étonna Naruto, incrédule.

-Je dois faire attention à ce corps qui fait fantasmer tellement de monde, le provoqua-t-il.

"A quoi tu joues Sasuke ? " se fustigea le brun en prononçant ces mots.

-Viens avec moi pendant les entraînements et je t'assure que tu n'auras plus besoin de tes jus de carottes pour t'entretenir, affirma Naruto.

Sasuke pencha la tête et laissa son regard glisser le long du buste et des abdos magnifiquement dessinés du blond. Sasuke était déjà sorti avec des mannequins mais jamais avec des sportifs de haut niveau. Et voir en vrai la masse de muscles d'un champion était une chose incroyable. Toucher cette musculature serait vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau.

Il se reprit et secoua la tête. Puis il enchaîna sur la conversation comme s'il n'avait pas eu d'idée mal placées quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne pense pas avoir suffisamment d'endurance pour tenir.

-ça se travaille, fit Naruto en sirotant son verre.

-Trop de transpiration.

-On s'épile tous pour éviter ça un maximum.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Quoi ? demanda Naruto.

-Les footballeurs s'épilent?

-La plupart des sportifs s'épilent. Déjà pour des raisons d'hygiène mais aussi pour des raison esthétiques. Nos shorts sont très courts et on s'affiche pas mal torse-nu lors des entraînements. Les touffes de poils sont donc assez mal venues. On passe tous entre les mains des meilleures esthéticiennes. Et puis même pour nos kinés, quand ils nous massent, c'est plus pratiques et agréables pour eux s'il n'y a pas de pilosité.

-Je n'en reviens pas. J'ignorais que les footballeurs s'épilaient.

Naruto prit un air étonné.

-Tu n'as jamais fait attention que les sportifs avaient rarement du poils aux jambes.

Sasuke fit signe que non de la tête.

-Et bien tu te coucheras moins idiot, le taquina le capitaine.

-Toi aussi, tu t'épiles?

-Évidemment. Depuis que je suis rentré dans un club officiel, à l'âge de 18 ans. Au début c'était très douloureux et je détestais ça d'autant que je devais y aller toutes les deux semaines. Maintenant...j'y vais une fois toutes les cinq semaines et ça ne me fait plus mal du tout, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sasuke fixa le contenu de son verre pour oublier la question qui lui effleurait l'esprit, à savoir si Naruto se faisait épiler uniquement les jambes ou bien...partout ?

-Et toi? Tu n'as pas droit à la séance d'épilation, s'enquit le plus naturellement du monde Naruto.

-Je suis imberbe, répondit Sasuke. Parfois j'ai une séance d'épilation mais ça reste exceptionnel.

-Quelle chance ! fit le blond en finissant son verre.

-Naruto, ça va être à toi ! Fit Sakura en rentrant dans le bungalow.

-Okay, j'arrive, fit le blond en se levant.

Il fixa Sasuke de ses yeux céruléens et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Merci pour les conseils Sasuke.

Le brun le regarda sortir de son bungalow avant de se prendre le front entre les mains.

Okay, il y a avait un problème. Naruto Uzumaki était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et ça ne faisait même pas une demie-journée qu'il l'avait rencontré.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Tout est à Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?

 **Rating** : M Yaoi

UA

 **Résumé** : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

 **Note :** Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier ce chapitre et je tiens à vous rassurer, cette fiction ne sera pas abandonnée, j'ai déjà toute la trame. Mais il y a des moments dans la vie où l'écriture ne nous permet plus de nous évader de nos tracas du quotidien et où on est dépassé par les événements. Heureusement ça ne dure jamais, ouf...

Je m'excuse également de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews et vous remercie de continuer à me suivre.

Et surtout je remercie Melian24 pour son soutien pendant cette période difficile.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous toutes (et aux rares garçons qui lisent hypothétiquement ^^) !

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ne le répète à personne. Chap : 3**

-Bien, donc je récapitule, fit Saï. Le bungalow de Sasuke se trouve sur la branche droite du U que forment les bungalow autour de la piscine, tandis que toi, Naruto, ton bungalow pour la publicité se trouve sur la barre du fond du U. Tenten se tient à l'opposé de Sasuke, sur la branche gauche du U et elle se fait rôtir au soleil sur un transat. Nous avons suivi Sasuke qui après s'être parfumé, s'apprête à sortir afin de tenter sa chance auprès d'elle. Mais il va te voir, toi Naruto, qui sort également de ton bungalow dans une tenue beaucoup plus décontractée que la sienne. Tu es en train de t'asperger de parfum, tu as également repéré Tenten et tu te diriges vers elle. Le problème pour Sasuke, c'est que de vous deux, tu es celui qui est le plus proche de notre jolie sirène et qu'il ne pourra pas te doubler. Mais Sasuke a une idée. Il passe devant ton bungalow où tu as laissé traîné ton parfum sur une table et s'en empare. Puis il se dirige vers la piscine et siffle afin d'attirer ton attention. Quand il constate que tu t'es détourné de Tenten pour le regarder, il exhibe ton flacon de parfum et le laisse tomber dans la piscine. A ce moment-là, tu n'hésites pas et tu plonges dans la piscine afin de récupérer le flacon pendant que Sasuke continue de contourner le bassin pour rejoindre Tenten.

Et à l'instant où Sasuke est presque arrivé devant elle, tu surgis de la piscine et tu te plantes derrière lui, un sourire revanchard sur les lèvres et le parfum dans la main. Et là, la publicité se termine. Vous êtes à ex-æquo, personne n'a gagné le cœur de la sirène.

Est-ce que tout est clair pour toi ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Aucun problème, j'ai bien compris le scénario. Ce qui me tourmente surtout c'est d'être capable de jouer la scène. Je n'ai aucune formation dans la comédie et j'ai peur de tout faire foirer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. A la différence de Sasuke, nous ne ferons pas des gros plans sur ton visage. Garde l'air naturel et taquin qu'on te connaît en temps normal. Et surtout mets bien en avant ton physique d'Apollon. Pour le reste, c'est moi qui gère. On va sans doute devoir faire plusieurs prises. Je pense que cette après-midi sera consacré à la scène où tu te parfumes. Comme pour Sasuke, j'aimerai bien voir du liquide rouler sur ton buste. Et puis, demain nous passerons la journée à tourner la scène avec Sasuke, Tenten et toi.

-Si Tenten ne joue pas aujourd'hui, pourquoi lui avoir fait mettre son maillot? S'étonna le blond.

-Elle a fait quelques prises, étendue sur son transat afin de les intercaler entre la scène où Sasuke sort de son bungalow et celle où toi tu arrives. Afin que le spectateur comprenne qu'elle est la pomme de la discorde.

Naruto hocha la tête d'un air concentré tandis que Sasuke esquissait un léger sourire. De son point de vue, ce n'était pas Tenten mais Naruto le fruit défendu dans lequel il rêvait de croquer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke regardait avec attention Naruto. Le blond affichait un air concentré et un peu nerveux.

-Détends-toi, lui intima Saï. Ce n'est pas grave si on refait plusieurs prises. On a tout notre temps. Sois naturel. Oublie la présence de l'équipe.

-Facile à dire, bougonna le blond en regardant les cameramen.

-Penses à un endroit que tu aimes et où tu te sens à l'aise, intervient Sasuke.

-Un terrain de foot, fit le blond en faisant un grand sourire à Sasuke.

-Alors pense que tu te prépares à rentrer sur un terrain de foot. Sasuke est l'équipe adversaire et Tenten le ballon, reprit Saï;

-Est-ce vraiment flatteur pour Tenten d'être comparé à un ballon? Observa le blond.

-Elle n'a aucune rondeur, elle ne peut pas en prendre ombrage, décréta Saï, toujours très terre à terre.

-J'espère pour vous qu'elle n'apprendra jamais ce que vous venez de dire, chuchota Sakura à l'adresse du réalisateur.

-Mais ce n'était pas une critique, se défendit-il. Elle n'a pas les rondeurs d'un ballon, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous ne comprenez décidément rien aux femmes, conclu-t-elle.

-Vous les comprenez certainement mieux que moi étant donné que la cousine de Naruto est votre conjointe, continua Saï avec un sourire qu'il était difficile d'interpréter. Etait-il critique ou sincère?

-Comment le savez-vous ? s'offusqua Sakura.

-Vous n'en faîtes pas un secret.

-Non, mais je ne le crie pas sur les toits. Ma compagne n'aime pas le monde des peoples.

-C'est vrai qu'elle ne travaille pas du tout dans cet univers.

-Vous avez fait des recherches ou quoi ? gronda Sakura qui commençait sérieusement à s'agacer contre le réalisateur alors que celui-ci continuait de lui faire son étrange sourire.

-Non pas particulièrement, continua ce dernier d'un ton badin, inconscient de l'exaspération de Sakura.

Sasuke s'approcha lentement de Naruto qui observait sa meilleure amie et le réalisateur d'un air amusé.

-Sakura sort vraiment avec ta cousine?

-Et oui...Sakura était mon premier amour mais elle m'a préféré Karin. Je m'en suis remis en me disant qu'au moins elle restait dans la famille, plaisanta le blond.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, une pointe de jalousie vrillant malgré lui son cœur.

-Alors comme ça t'étais amoureux de Sakura ?

-J'avais 13 ans à l'époque. Jiraya venait à peine de revenir au pays et de me récupérer et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais enfin un vrai foyer aimant. Sakura et moi allions dans le même collège et c'est la première fille qui m'a adressé la parole. Bon, certes c'était juste pour me demander un stylo, mais pour moi, le fait qu'une fille me parle sans me regarder avec pitié ou crainte, ça m'a complètement retourné. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle dès la première minute et je l'ai harcelé pendant tout le collège pour qu'elle sorte avec moi. Mais elle, elle m'envoyait bouler à chaque fois en me disant qu'elle voulait seulement qu'on soit amis. Et puis un jour, elle m'a avoué que les mecs, c'était pas son truc. Alors je me suis fait une raison, exposa le blond en haussant les épaules.

Sasuke pinça les lèvres.

-Tu as eu une enfance difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as été de foyer en foyer pendant plusieurs années si j'ai bien compris.

Naruto leva ses yeux bleu azur sur lui et esquissa un sourire léger.

-Exact. Ça m'a forgé le caractère et ça m'a appris à ne jamais renoncer.

Sasuke se perdit quelques secondes dans l'immensité limpide de ces yeux lagons qui l'observaient. Il avait l'impression que le temps venait de s'arrêter autour de lui et Naruto et qu'un fil invisible les reliait. Se berçait-il d'illusion ou bien y avait-il vraiment une certaine alchimie qui se créait petit à petit entre eux depuis leur récente rencontre?

Naruto cilla et rompit le lien ténu qui était en train de se tresser.

Kurama venait de faire irruption sur le plateau et demandait les raisons de cette pause dans le tournage.

Aussitôt Saï cessa d'asticoter Sakura (oui parce-que Sasuke en était persuadé, le réalisateur sous ses airs innocents, faisait exprès de l'embêter) et retrouva son sérieux. Le tournage pouvait reprendre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke trouva que Naruto ne s'en était pas si mal sorti que ça pour une première scène. Il n'avait fallu que trois prises pour que Saï se montre satisfait, ce qui chez ce perfectionniste était un exploit.

La nuit venait de tomber et les grillons faisaient entendre leurs douces stridulations. Sasuke s'assit sur le bord de la piscine et glissa ses pieds dans l'eau limpide du bassin. L'onde y était encore légèrement tiède et il savoura ce moment de paix parfait. L'équipe de tournage avait rangé le matériel coûteux dans un des bungalows et la plupart des membres étaient partis se coucher. Le tournage reprendrait tôt le lendemain et il s'agissait de la scène où Sasuke jetait le flacon de parfum dans la piscine, forçant Naruto à se détourner de Tenten pour aller repêcher sa précieuse fragrance.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke. Il avait vraiment hâte de tourner cette scène.

Soudain, un léger tintement attira son attention. En tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que l'objet de ses pensées se dirigeait vers lui, deux verres à pieds dans une main et un bouteille de vin dans l'autre.

Naruto, les cheveux en bataille et l'air éternellement décontracté, s'assit à ses côtés et lui tendit un verre.

-C'est un vin rouge qui vient de l'occident, de grands spécialistes dans ce domaine, déclara-t-il en versant le liquide de couleur bordeaux dans le verre du mannequin.

-Tu essaies de me soûler ? demanda Sasuke.

Naruto éclata de rire.

-J'espère pour toi que tu tiens mieux l'alcool que ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le blond remplit à son tour son verre et le tendit vers Sasuke. Ce dernier comprit l'invitation silencieuse et cogna délicatement son verre contre le sien.

-A notre collaboration ! Fit le blond.

-Hnnn.., fit l'Uchiha en hochant la tête.

Naruto porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala doucement une gorgée du breuvage.

-Délicieux, déclara-t-il. C'est un bon millésime.

-On dirait que tu t'y connais en vin..., observa le brun en goûtant à son tour le précieux liquide.

-J'ai joué quelques années dans les contrées occidentales. J'ai eu le temps de me faire à certaines de leurs mœurs. Dont la dégustation du bon vin.

-Tu as beaucoup bougé.

-Ouais..., fit le blond, d'un air lointain. Mais je suis bien content d'être rentré au pays.

-Tu as une belle carrière. Tu es mondialement reconnu et les équipes se disputent pour t'avoir.

Naruto ricana.

-Et pourtant je ne courais pas après la gloire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me faire accepter et avoir une famille.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, conscient qu'ils abordaient une partie sombre de l'enfance de Naruto. Cette partie dont le joueur parlait très peu auprès des journalistes. Cette partie mystérieuse que Sasuke avait toujours voulu connaître malgré lui.

-Tu veux dire...quand tu étais petit, tu ne jouais pas au foot avec le rêve de devenir célèbre, c'est ça ?

Naruto contempla longuement son verre de vin et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Non, le foot c'était juste pour me faire des copains.

Sasuke le regarda longuement, attendant qu'il continue.

-Tu connais mon enfance, sans doute comme tout le monde, reprit le blond.

J'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de cinq ans, dans un accident de voiture. Je me souviendrai toujours de cette journée. Je les attendais à la sortie de l'école. Personne ne venait me chercher. Je commençais à avoir peur et à pleurer. Et puis, la maîtresse m'a rappelé dans la classe et elle m'a dit d'attendre avec elle. Elle qui était toujours souriante, elle avait le visage grave et attristé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Quelques instants plus tard, une dame est arrivée et m'a emmené. C'était Tsunade, la chefs des assistantes sociales. J'étais encore petit mais elle m'a parlé franchement, sans rien me cacher. Elle m'a expliqué que mes parents ne viendraient pas me chercher. Qu'il y avait eu un grave accident sur l'autoroute. Un camion s'était renversé et des voitures s'étaient rentrées dedans. Il y avait eu plusieurs morts. Dont mes parents.

Après ça, tout est allé très vite, l'enterrement, l'orphelinat. Jiraya était mon parrain mais il était emprisonné dans un pays lointain car il avait dénoncé certaines choses qui n'avaient pas plu au gouvernement du pays en question. Karin était une cousine lointaine, elle et ses parents ne vivaient pas à Konoha et d'après nos lois, ils n'avaient aucun droit sur moi. J'ai donc été de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, tentant de me faire accepter tant bien que mal. Ce n'était pas facile de changer à chaque fois d'environnement et la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour rapidement me faire accepter par les autres, c'est le foot. Grâce au foot, les autres garçons jouaient facilement avec moi sans me poser de questions, sans chercher à connaître mon passé et les filles me regardaient un peu. Et au plus j'étais bon au foot, au plus les garçons voulaient jouer avec moi. Alors du coup, ce qui pour moi n'était qu'un bon moyen pour m'échapper de mon quotidien, est devenu une vraie façon de m'affirmer. J'étais connu non plus comme l'orphelin mais comme le super joueur de foot, conclut Naruto avec un grand sourire. Tsunade, la directrice des assistantes sociales, m'a soutenu et elle a même réussi à me faire intégrer différents clubs de foot pour que je puisse progresser. Et c'est elle qui a fait jouer ses relations afin que mon parrain soit enfin relâché et puisse rentrer à Konoha pour s'occuper de moi. Quand Jiraya est rentré, il a mis entre parenthèse son métier de journaliste d'investigation pour se consacrer à mon éducation. Il m'a offert tout ce dont j'avais été privé pendant des années : un vrai foyer où je ne manquais de rien. Il a continué à m'inscrire dans des clubs de foot et puis j'ai été repéré à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Je n'avais pas du tout pour optique d'être footballeur professionnel mais quand on m'a proposé de commencer une carrière, Jiraya et Tsunade m'ont dit de foncer. Et voilà où j'en suis grâce à eux.

-Grâce à eux mais surtout grâce à ton travail Naruto, intervient Sasuke. Tu n'as pas lâché prise là où d'autres auraient pu prendre une mauvaises voie.

-Je vais jusqu'au bout des choses, c'est mon nindo, déclara le blond dans un grand sourire.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Cela ne faisait que renforcer son admiration sincère pour le blond. Il détailla le profil décidé du joueur de foot. Les yeux clairs qui ne recelaient aucune once de méchanceté, le sourire sur les lèvres pleines qui était enjoué et sincère, la mâchoire volontaire qui soulignait son caractère entêté. Puis il détourna le regard afin de contempler le clair de lune qui luisait au-dessus d'eux.

Cette soirée était décidément parfaite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, le tournage commença dès 9h00. Ils devaient absolument boucler la scène avant que le jour ne décline.

-Naruto, détends-toi, nous commençons exprès tôt afin que nous ayons le temps de refaire plusieurs prises si nécessaire, affirma Saï.

-Comment voulez-vous qu'il se détente si vous ne cessez de lui mettre la pression, le houspilla Sakura qui avait vraiment du mal avec le réalisateur.

Sasuke s'approcha du capitaine de foot alors que Sakura et Saï entamaient les hostilités.

-ça va aller ?

-Je vais gueuler un bon coup et ils vont se calmer, grogna Naruto boudeur en croisant les bras sur le buste.

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire. Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit à son tour.

-Quoi ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Rien, je me disais seulement qu'ils avaient tous raison. Quelque soit ton expression, tu as toujours un physique parfait et photogénique. Pas étonnant que tu sois le mannequin que tout le monde s'arrache.

Sasuke resta sans voix face au compliment non dissimulé. Comment pouvait-il l'interpréter ? Un simple compliment sans arrière pensée ou bien...?

Sans s'apercevoir de son trouble, Naruto claqua des mains pour interrompre Saï et Sakura.

-On s'y met ?

-Bien parlé, approuva le réalisateur en jetant un coup d'œil grincheux à Sakura.

Celle-ci se renfrogna et le regarda d'un oeil noir. Non décidément, ça ne passait pas entre eux.

Le tournage commença enfin et Naruto pris position près de la piscine, à quelques mètres de Tenten étendue sur son transat.

-Bien, vous connaissez le scénario. Action ! Cria Saï.

Naruto vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemisette entrouverte, un petit sourire conquérant sur les lèvres, se dirigeaient vers Tenten. La jeune-femme le regardait d'un air intéressé par dessus ses lunettes de soleil. Soudain, un sifflement détourna l'attention du blond de la belle et il regarda derrière lui.

Sasuke, impeccable dans son costume de soirée, tenait entre ses longs doigts ciselés, le flacon de parfum "Kyuubi for the brave". Il s'approcha du bord de la piscine et d'un air dédaigneux, écarta les doigts pour laisser tomber le flacon dans les eaux turquoises.

Aussitôt, Naruto plongea dans l'onde clair pour repêcher son précieux bien, délaissant Tenten à la merci de Sasuke.

Ce dernier contourna le bassin et se dirigea d'un air vainqueur vers la jolie Tenten qui retirait paisiblement ses lunettes. Il s'apprêtait à l'aborder lorsqu'une main humide se posa sur son épaule. Quand il se retourna, il affecta la surprise de découvrir Naruto devant lui, les vêtements ruisselants d'eau et moulant à la perfection son corps d'athlète.

Ce dernier tenait dans sa main, le flacon de son parfum et avec un petit sourire de défi, fit comprendre à Sasuke qu'il ne gagnerait pas aussi facilement le cœur de la demoiselle.

La scène devait prendre fin à cet instant. Mais Sasuke sut qu'elle était ratée dès que Saï cria "coupez". Et cet échec n'était pas de la faute de Naruto. Non, le blond s'en était pas trop mal tiré. L'échec venait de lui, Sasuke. Il avait été totalement déstabilise par la présence charismatique du blond et l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son cœur batte si vite, ni à ce que les yeux clairs de Naruto l'épinglent comme un papillon et lui fassent perdre le fil de ses pensées.

-Bien, on recommence, fit Saï.

-Désolé, s'excusa Naruto. Je dois travailler davantage mes expressions.

Saï allait répondre lorsque la main de Kakashi s'abattit sur l'épaule du réalisateur pour le faire taire.

-Ne lui faites par remarquer ce qu'il n'a pas vu, fit l'agent de Sasuke.

Saï soupira.

-Okay, mais Sasuke doit retrouver l'air arrogant qu'on lui connaît d'ordinaire. Ce n'est pas Naruto qui doit être l'objet de ses désirs sur ce tournage, mais Tenten.

-La prochaine prise sera la bonne, assura Kakashi.

-Il doit vraiment craquer pour lui pour ne pas être capable de dissimuler son attirance sur un plateau.

-Nous sommes les seuls à l'avoir remarqué, alors gardez ça pour vous, dit Kakashi.

-Craquer pour un hétéro, quelle idée, marmonna Saï.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke retrouva très vite son attitude professionnelle et ne se laissa plus déstabiliser par la présence du capitaine de Konoha. Il fallut faire encore quelques prises car Naruto avait un peu de mal à totalement s'investir dans son personnage, mais au final, ils finirent le tournage peu après 14h.

-Super! C'est dans la boîte! S'exclama Saï.

-Ouf...bien content d'en avoir fini, décréta Naruto en s'épongeant avec une serviette. J'en avais assez de piquer une tête dans cette piscine.

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais se débarrassa de sa veste de costume. Il commençait vraiment à crever de chaleur avec le soleil de 14h. Saï avait décrété que la publicité serait probablement en noir et blanc et qu'ils estomperaient les rayons du soleil pour qu'il n'y ait pas de décalage entre les scènes de la veille et celles tournées aujourd'hui. La magie de photoshop.

-Naruto tu as été super ! S'écria soudain une jeune-femme rousse en se précipitant vers le blond.

Sasuke la regarda d'un air peu amène, espérant secrètement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la petite amie du blond. Même si ce dernier semblait être célibataire, rien n'empêchait qu'il ait en réalité quelqu'un.

-Karin, fit le blond en claquant une bise sur le front de sa cousine. Viens, je te présente Sasuke Uchiha.

Karin ajusta ses lunettes et contempla d'un air presque émerveillé le jeune mannequin.

-Mon dieu il est canon ! Si j'étais pas lesbienne, je craquerais pour lui. Et même en tant que lesbienne, je pourrai devenir hétéro pour lui ! Décréta-t-elle.

-J'espère bien que non! Dit Sakura, mi-figue, mi-raisin alors que Naruto explosait de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, tu n'as rien à craindre, la rassura Karin et lui prenant la main. Mais avoue qu'il pourrait faire virer de bord n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, si tu veux on peut lui proposer un plan à trois, suggéra-t-elle a sa compagne.

-Karin ! Hurlèrent Sakura et Naruto en chœur.

La jeune rouquine fit un petit sourire malicieux.

-Je plaisantais, détendez-vous, fit-elle.

-Désolé, ma cousine peut parfois être insupportable, s'excusa Naruto auprès de Sasuke.

-C'est un trait caractéristique des Uzumaki. Ils sont expansifs, colériques et imprévisibles, fit Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Avoue que ça te plaît, dit Karin en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Sakura se contenta de lui sourire d'un air complice. Sasuke trouva cela touchant et se surpris à les envier. Il reporta machinalement son attention sur Naruto. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire et Sasuke sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il rêvait ou bien Naruto jouait un jeu un peu ambiguë avec lui ?

-Bon, reprit Sakura, Sasuke nous te revoyons dans une dizaine de jours pour la séance photos si j'ai bien noté.

-Exact, approuva le brun.

-Ah bon ? On a une séance photos en plus ? s'étonna le blond.

-Naruto, j'aimerai vraiment que tu m'écoutes quand je te parles, soupira Sakura. L'air de rien, ce que je dis peut avoir de l'importance tu sais...

-Je sais...mais tu es là pour me le rappeler alors...

Sakura se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferai sans moi ?

-Bah certainement pas le shooting photos, vu que je l'ai déjà oublié, répondit-il goguenard. Et j'aurai jamais eu l'idée de signer pour une publicité.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et après on s'étonne que les mecs ce soient pas mon truc.

-C'est méchant Sakura-chan, protesta le blond.

-Je veux pas vous presser mais j'ai laissé une expérience en cours pour vous rejoindre, observa Karin et il est plus que temps que j'aille voir le résultat. Alors je vous ramène ou pas ?

-Ma cousine est chimiste, expliqua Naruto à Sasuke. Enfin le nom de son métier est plus compliqué mais il faut juste retenir qu'elle fait des expériences qui parfois explosent.

-C'est un peu réducteur ça, remarqua Karin.

-Je t'en prie, ne lui raconte pas encore ce que tu fais, tu sais très bien qu'il est incapable de s'en souvenir, dit Sakura.

-Toi non plus, tu ne t'en souviens jamais, fit Karin.

-Je m'en souviens parfaitement c'est juste que...

-Mouais...t'as tout le temps de te souvenir de mon métier sur le chemin menant au labo, chérie. Allez, venez ! Salut beau gosse ! Fit la rouquine en tournant les talons.

-Non mais Karin, je sais ce que tu fais, continua Sakura en emboîtant ses pas.

Naruto ricanait doucement.

-Elles sont pas croyables, dit-il. Bon, Sasuke, je dois les rejoindre. On se voit dans une dizaine de jours si j'ai bien compris.

-C'est ça.

-Okay. Au fait, file-moi ton numéro, fit le capitaine en dégainant son smartphone.

-Hnnn?

-Bah au cas où ? Non ?

-Au cas où quoi ?

-Je sais pas...t'es chiant. Alors tu me le donnes ou pas ?

Sasuke ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Naruto voulait son numéro en toute amitié ou bien...pour plus que ça. Rien ne semblait indiquer que le blond avait eu dans son passé un quelconque intérêt pour les hommes et pourtant, par moment, Sasuke avait eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable entre eux. Alors, sans réfléchir, le brun lui donna son numéro personnel. Et le grand sourire que lui fit le capitaine avant de partir, fit vibrer son cœur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Tout est à Kishimoto  
Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?  
Rating : M Yaoi UA  
Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ne le répète à personne. 4

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke posait pour présenter la nouvelle collection de jeans d'un célèbre créateur. Afin de mettre en valeur les pantalons, le photographe avait exigé de ses mannequins masculins qu'ils posent torse-nu. Suigetsu avec lequel Sasuke partageait la vedette, était en train de s'étaler de l'huile solaire sur le buste afin de mettre en valeur ses pectoraux. L'Uchiha le regardait faire d'un air un peu narquois. Ceci dit, il avait l'habitude des lubies du jeune mannequin aux cheveux gris-violet et au regard d'acier et étrangement, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui. Si Sasuke faisait office de gendre idéal, Suigetsu entrait plutôt dans la catégorie bad-boy que les mères redoutaient pour leur fille.

-Alors, ça fait quoi de tourner avec le héros de Konoha? demanda-t-il brusquement à Sasuke.

Ils étaient dans la loge et Sasuke enfilait le jean à moitié déchiré qu'il devait porter pour la prochaine séance de photo. Comment un pantalon aussi troué pouvait-il valoir aussi cher ?

-Hnnn? fit-il.

-Pas de ça avec moi Sasuke, je sais très bien qu'il te fait de l'effet.

-C'était juste une tournage de deux jours pour un parfum…, esquiva le brun.

-Et….?

-Et quoi ?

-Vous avez sympathisé ?

-Il est sympa avec tout le monde.

-T'as son numéro ?

-Non, répondit le brun.

Et il ne mentait pas. Si Naruto avait bien son numéro, lui n'avait en revanche pas demandé celui du blond. Et d'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi le capitaine s'était donné la peine de prendre ses coordonnées vu qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis.

-Tu lui as pas demandé ?

-Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ?

-Lui filer un rencard, suggéra Suigetsu en regardant Sasuke comme si cela coulait de source.

Sasuke lui retourna un regard blasé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas quand je te dis qu'il est hétéro?

-Tu pourrais le convaincre de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Avec ton physique et ton charisme, ça devrait pas être difficile.

-Suigetsu, tous les mecs ne sont pas potentiellement des gays qui s'ignorent. Et encore heureux pour la survie de l'humanité.

-Ouais mais les beaux gosses devraient tous être gays ou au moins bi comme toi, argua-t-il.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pas parce-que tu préfères les hommes que tout le monde devrait en faire autant.

-J'ai pas dit tout le monde. Seulement les mecs qui valent le coup. Et crois-moi, même s'il a pas un physique de mannequin, le capitaine de l'équipe de Konoha est vraiment un gars qui en vaut la peine. Il a cette légère imperfection qui le rend particulièrement virile avec un côté sauvage.

-Ouais mais si un jour il bascule de l'autre côté, souviens-toi à ce moment-là que c'est chasse gardé ! Le menaça d'un ton amusé le brun.

-Ah ouais…..pour que tu m'interdises de m'y intéresser, c'est qu'il t'a vraiment taper dans l'œil !

Sasuke secoua la tête et s'apprêtait à sortir de la loge lorsque son cellulaire sonna, annonçant un sms. Il vit un numéro inconnu s'afficher sur l'écran et espéra que ce n'était pas une de ses fans qui avait réussi à obtenir son numéro, sinon il était bon pour changer une nouvelle fois ses coordonnées.

Mais au lieu d'un message énamouré, il eut l'agréable surprise de lire un sms venant de l'objet de ses pensées.

"Slt Sa'ke, c'est Naruto ! ça va ? ça te dirait de venir voir avec ton frère notre match samedi prochain? J'ai des entrées VIP, je peux te les filer lors de notre séance photo".

-C'est qui? demanda Suigetsu qui n'avait pas manqué de relever le regard profondément satisfait de Sasuke.

-ça te regarde pas.

-C'est ton beau capitaine ? Il te dit quoi ?

-Tsss..., répondit simplement le beau brun avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il n'allait certainement pas révéler au mannequin bad-boy la teneur du message. Puis de toute façon, c'était juste une proposition pour aller voir un match, il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le jour de la séance photo se présenta rapidement. Depuis que Naruto lui avait envoyé un message pour les places VIP, les deux hommes n'avaient cessé d'échanger des sms et Sasuke avait découvert qu'il adorait leur discussion. Il y avait une véritable affinité entre eux, une connivence assez étonnante s'était installée au bout de quelques jours, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Sasuke se permettait même d'envoyer bouler le blond et se plaisait à l'asticoter, jusqu'à ce que dernier pète les plombs et le traite de "bâtard" ou d"enfoiré". Contre toute attente, ces insultes ressemblaient plus à des marques d'affection qu'à des piques blessantes et Sasuke n'en prenait pas ombrage. C'était comme une sorte de jeu entre eux. Mais le brun était incapable de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un jeu amical ou bien d'une forme de jeu de séduction. Naruto semblait être quelqu'un de trop franc et trop entier pour se lancer dans une drague subtile. Et puis, surtout, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'avait jamais affiché de préférence pour les hommes. Alors Sasuke préférait ne pas se faire trop d'illusions et voir l'évolution de leur relation comme une amitié en train de naître.

Mais pour l'heure, il avait d'autres soucis en tête, dont celui de la présence de son frère lors du shooting. Ce dernier tenait absolument à rencontrer le célèbre capitaine. Une vraie groupie...

Ino, la photographe, était en train d'installer son matériel quand Naruto se présenta enfin. Près de lui, Sakura lui énumérait une liste de choses à faire, que le blond écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Soudain, son regard s'éclaira et un magnifique sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut Sasuke.

-Sas'ke ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, dit-il en s'approchant de la fratrie Uchiha.

Il donna une claque amicale dans le dos du jeune mannequin. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement de douleur. Le capitaine était vraiment puissant.

-Naruto Uzumaki, s'écria Itachi en tendant sa main au blond. Je suis Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto saisit la main tendue et la serra avec vigueur.

-Ravi de faire ta rencontrer Itachi.

-Le plaisir est pour moi. Je te suis depuis tes débuts. J'ai toujours admiré ton jeu et ta maîtrise incroyable du ballon. Sur le terrain tu es impressionnant et complètement imprévisible, tu déstabilises tes adversaires.

-J'ai malheureusement aussi tendance à déstabiliser mes coéquipiers. Heureusement Kiba est très réactif et arrive à anticiper mes manœuvres. Au début, notre entraîneur, Yamato, a eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à ma façon de jouer. Mais maintenant, il fait avec, conclut le blond en riant.

Itachi acquiesça et enchaîna sur les actions mémorables qu'avait exécuté le blond au cours de sa carrière. Sasuke se sentait un peu tenu à l'écart. Lui aussi aimait beaucoup le foot mais pas au point de pouvoir en parler pendant des heures comme son aîné. Il se racla alors ostensiblement la gorge afin de rappeler aux deux bavards qu'il était toujours là.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de prendre place pour la séance photo, exposa-t-il.

-Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison, fit Naruto.

Itachi hocha la tête tout en contemplant son petit-frère d'un air un peu amusé. Sasuke pesta. Son frère était trop observateur et trop intelligent pour ne pas comprendre rapidement que le capitaine l'intéressait pour des raisons plus personnelles.

Mais Ino leur fit signe de la rejoindre avant qu'Itachi le génie de la famille Uchiha, ne commence à creuser le sujet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Très bien, je vais commencer par prendre une photo de chacun d'entre vous et ensuite Kurama veut une photo sur laquelle vous figurez tous les deux. Il veut sentir l'opposition et la rivalité entre vous deux sur cette photo.

-Je suis mauvais acteur, précisa Naruto et j'apprécie beaucoup Sasuke. ça risque d'être compliqué d'afficher une certaine rivalité.

-Mmmm.., je te donnerai des conseils, ne t'inquiète pas, fit la jolie blonde aux yeux clairs. Saï m'a dit que tu t'en sortais pas trop mal pour un sportif de haut niveau.

-Oh...venant de Saï, je prend ça pour un sacré compliment.

-Tu peux. Mon mari est très perfectionniste. Le seul qui trouve grâce à ses yeux, c'est Sasuke.

-Ton mari ? Saï est ton mari ? Il est marié? s'étonna Naruto.

Ino fit un petit sourire. Elle comprenait parfaitement l'ahurissement du blond.

-Il faut du temps pour arriver à le cerner. Mais une fois cela fait, Saï est quelqu'un de très agréable à vivre. Et je comprends sa passion artistique pour Sasuke, je partage la même.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil amusé au brun.

-Quel succès, ricana-t-il.

-La ferme, idiot, rétorqua Sasuke d'un ton atone.

Itachi et Ino se figèrent en entendant l'insulte et redoutèrent soudain que les deux jeunes gens ne se tirent dans les pattes. Au lieu de quoi, Naruto se contenta de sourire et de lui asséner un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

Puis il passa un bras autour des épaules du brun et l'entraîna vers les maquilleuses.

-Allez viens, allons faire exploser le record de vente des parfums Kyuubi.

Ino dégaina aussitôt son appareil photo et à l'insu des deux jeunes gens, photographia cet instant de complicité. Naruto et son grand sourire, le regard pétillant, un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke, ce dernier les mains dans les poches, semblant subir l'étreinte du blond mais ne pouvant cacher l'ébauche d'un doux sourire.

-Ouah, j'ignorai qu'ils étaient aussi complices, s'extasia-t-elle.

Itachi croisa les bras sur le buste, en hochant la tête. Sasuke ne lui avait pas dit que le courant était aussi bien passé entre lui et Naruto. Il était surpris. Et il savait d'expérience que quand son frère ne lui parlait pas d'un fait, c'était que cette chose lui tenait à cœur. Il allait observer ça d'un peu plus près.

Ino reprit la direction des opérations.

-Naruto, mets le jean et la chemisette que tu portais lors du tournage. Sasuke, pareil pour toi, remets ton costume. Vous allez poser chacun votre tour sur l'estrade et on choisira la meilleure prise. Ensuite vous poserez ensemble.

Les deux hommes obtempérèrent sans protester et ils passèrent l'après-midi à se soumettre aux exigences d'Ino. Tout se passa bien mais la blonde eut du mal à trouver satisfaction lorsqu'elle leur demanda de montrer leur rivalité sur la photo en duo.

-Pensez que vous vous battez pour la même fille, insista-t-elle.

Sasuke essayait bien de s'en persuader mais quand il tombait dans les yeux céruléens du capitaine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'aucune fille ne valait la peine qu'il renonce à ces yeux-là pour elle.

-Ino, on peut pas faire un break ? demanda Naruto, exténué. Garder la pose et le visage figé sur la même expression pendant des heures, ça m'épuise.

-Tu exagères Naruto, tu ne gardes pas la pose des heures durant, le reprit la blonde.

-Crois-moi, c'est tout comme. J'ai besoin de bouger.

-Okay, faisons une pause, approuva-t-elle.

-Kami-sama, merci, soupira le capitaine en s'étirant.

De nombreuses filles se mirent à glousser car lors du mouvement, la chemise de Naruto bailla davantage et dévoila sans scrupule le torse sculpté et bronzé qu'elles n'avaient fait que deviner jusqu'à présent.

Sasuke se rendit compte des émois des demoiselles et s'en agaça. Il les fusilla d'un regard noir et s'approcha du blond.

-Tu devrai fermer ta chemise, sinon certaines vont s'évanouir.

Le blond leva vers lui des yeux un peu amusé.

-J'ai l'habitude de faire cet effet aux femmes.

-Tssss et t'as pas honte d'en jouer ?

-C'est toi le mannequin vedette qui dis ça ? se moqua le blond.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il jalousait ces filles.

Naruto ricana et entoura de nouveau les épaules du brun. Ce dernier sentit son palpitant s'emballer malgré lui. Il tenta de se calmer et d'ignorer cette proximité. Ce maudit blond se révélait bien trop tactile pour sa santé mentale.

-Allez, sois pas jaloux de mon succès. Si tu veux on partage les filles, l'invita Naruto.

-Imbécile...

-C'est quoi ton style ? Perso je préfère les brunes au teint clair. Tu me les laisses et moi je te laisse les autres, ça te va ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Cherche pas idiot, face à moi tu fais pas le poids. Mais tu as de la chance, je préfère les filles aux cheveux et aux yeux clairs. Tu n'auras pas à souffrir ma concurrence menant à ton échec.

-Bâtard ! S'esclaffa Naruto.

Sasuke lui-même avait du mal à comprendre comment ils pouvaient avoir ce genre de conversation sur un ton aussi amical. Et surtout, il se fustigea de ne pas avoir osé lui dire qu'il aimait aussi bien les filles que les garçons aux cheveux et aux yeux clairs. Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains car la relation amicale qui était en train de s'instaurer entre eux ne lui convenait pas du tout.

Ils furent soudain interrompu dans leur débat sur les femmes par une série de cliquetis. Quand ils trouvèrent la source du bruit, ils découvrirent qu'Ino les mitraillait et que Kurama se tenait près d'elle.

-Parfait, dit-elle, tout simplement parfait.

-Effectivement, approuva Kurama en regardant les clichés sur l'appareil d'Ino, je les voulais en rivaux mais finalement...nous allons prendre ces photos. Elles sont beaucoup plus parlantes et authentiques.

-Normal qu'elles soient authentiques, on ne posait pas, remarqua Naruto.

-Exact. Et ça te va mieux Naruto. Ino, sors-moi ces clichés. Le spot publicitaire se finit sur une rivalité mais les affiches nous montrerons une réconciliation. L'amitié triomphe même de l'amour, fit Kurama d'un ton un peu théâtral.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de mettre cette phrase d'accroche, objecta Ino, mais j'aime beaucoup ces dernières photos alors je vais m'arranger pour qu'elles cadrent avec l'annonce.

-Très bien, fit Kurama. On peut donc déclarer que la séance est finie?

-Oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans la boite.

-Et bien merci à tous pour votre excellent travail. Naruto et Sasuke, nous vous recontacterons dans les jours qui viennent afin de vous montrer les photos sélectionnées pour le lancement de la campagne publicitaire.

Tout le monde se congratula pour le travail qui avait été accompli. D'ici un mois, ils se retrouveraient tous pour la soirée de gala du lancement officiel de la campagne de publicités pour les fêtes de fin d'année. En attendant, ils passaient le relais aux infographistes et aux techniciens de l'image.

-Et bien voilà, finalement c'était pas si dur que ça, souffla Naruto.

-J'avoue que pour un débutant, tu t'en es pas trop mal tiré.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil blasé à Sasuke.

-Je suppose que c'est une forme de compliment.

-On peut dire ça.

Le blond secoua la tête puis fit signe à Sakura de les rejoindre. Cette dernière comprit sa demande silencieuse et vint vers eux avec deux billets.

-Tiens, ce sont les billets dont je te parlais, pour le match de samedi. Avec ça, vous avez la place dans les loges spéciales VIP et vous pourrez venir nous voir dans les vestiaires après le match.

-Itachi va hurler de joie quand il va apprendre ça.

-Content de faire un heureux.

Alors que le blond emboîtait le pas à son agent, Sasuke l'interpella.

-Hé Naruto ! Merci, dit-il en montrant les billets.

-Avec plaisir, lui répondit le blond, tout sourire.

Sasuke soupira. Ouais...il allait falloir qu'il parle au blond et qu'il lui révèle ce qu'il désirait vraiment de lui. Une simple amitié, ça ne lui suffirait pas. Et le capitaine se montrait trop tactile pour qu'il ne tente pas sa chance. Après tout, même Suigetsu l'avait reconnu, il pouvait être capable de faire virer sa cuti à un hétéro alors autant tenter sa chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Tout est à Kishimoto  
Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?  
Rating : M Yaoi UA  
Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

Note : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que vous risquez de trouver. Je me suis relue plusieurs fois mais mon correcteur orthographique refuse de fonctionner et malheureusement j'ai bien peur que certaines erreurs soient parvenues à se cacher dans le texte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ne le répète à personne. 5**

La stade était rempli. Des centaines de supporters s'étaient rassemblées afin d'encourager à grands cris l'équipe de football de Konoha, le Rasengan, menée par leur idole, le capitaine Uzumaki.

Sasuke et Itachi étaient assis dans la loge des VIP, entourés par les gens les plus importants du pays, qu'ils soient vedette de cinéma ou personnages politique. Mais habitués à fréquenter ces personnalités, les frères Uchiha leur jetèrent à peine un coup d'œil, toute leur attention étant rivée sur le terrain de football où l'équipe de Konoha faisait des merveilles.

-Tu as vu ce but ! Magistral ! Hurla Itachi.

Sasuke hocha la tête en souriant. Il était très rare de voir le si sage et sérieux Itachi aussi enjoué. Mais quand il s'agissait de foot, son aîné remisait dans un coin de son esprit tous ses problèmes et ses dossiers pour se focaliser totalement sur le match. Le football était la catharsis d'Itachi Uchiha, qu'on se le dise.

-Kami-sama, Naruto est vraiment un joueur extraordinaire, argua Itachi.

Puis il tourna un visage taquin et complice vers Sasuke.

-Il a l'air d'être en plus quelqu'un de très agréable à fréquenter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et il est aussi incroyablement hétéro, si tu te rappelles bien, le rembarra Sasuke. Alors cesse tes insinuations.

Il n'allait pas avouer à son frère qu'il espérait un peu détourner le footballeur du chemin dit droit.

-C'est pas faux, fit l'aîné en haussant les épaules.

Puis il se concentra de nouveau sur la partie alors que le ballon passait de joueur en joueur avec fluidité et remontait dangereusement le terrain en direction de la cage de but des adversaires de Konoha.

-L'équipe est vraiment soudée, constata Itachi.

Sasuke approuva. Mais à la différence de son frère qui suivait le ballon des yeux, son regard à lui ne quittait pas le joueur au maillot vert feuille de Konoha, qui portait le brassard orangé le désignant comme capitaine. Ce soir, Naruto était au mieux de sa forme et avait déjà marqué deux buts. De son côté, son ailier, Kiba, en avait aussi marqué un tandis que Shikamaru, le goal de Konoha, était parvenu à arrêter tous les buts adverses.

L'équipe adversaire fulminait et commençait à se décourager, face au mur que lui opposait Konoha.

Le stade résonnait des cris de joie des supporters et des pancartes d'encouragement trouait la foule en liesse dans les gradins.

Le Rasengan jouait à domicile et tenait à affirmer ses positions dans sa propre ville, c'était pour cette raison que l'équipe ne lâchait rien et ne laissait rien passer. Hors de question que leurs adversaires l'emportent alors qu'ils étaient chez eux !

Comme pour étayer cette thèse, Naruto allongea son pas de course avant de tirer un véritable boulet de canon qui franchit le but adverse et finit son périple dans le filet de la cage. Le capitaine poussa un grand cri en levant les bras au ciel et fit le tour du terrain tandis que tout le stade exultait avec ferveur.

Sasuke, le coude appuyé sur le parapet devant lui, le menton poser au creux de la main, esquissa un sourire ravi. Il éprouvait en cet instant précis, une étrange fierté à l'égard du jeune capitaine. C'était comme si la victoire de Naruto rejaillissait sur lui et l'éclaboussait de ses éclats. Il n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait cet étrange sentiment mais il trouva cela très agréable.

-Ils vont gagner, pronostiqua Itachi.

-Surprenant, railla Sasuke.

Son aîné lui donna un léger coup de coude avant de contempler de nouveau le match.

De son côté, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de saisir la conversation de deux filles assises juste derrière eux, qui s'extasiaient sur les performances du capitaine Uzumaki et en particulier sur son physique.

-Il a des yeux magnifiques ! Disait l'une.

-Et aussi une jolie paire de fesses, renchérit l'autre. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Hinata Hyuuga l'ait quitté pour Kiba.

-Ce n'est pas elle qui est partie mais Naruto qui a mis fin à leur relation. Elle s'est réfugiée dans les bras de Kiba après.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu. Sa mise en couple avec Kiba a été si rapide.

-Réfléchis, si vraiment elle l'avait quitté pour Kiba, tu crois que Naruto pourrait encore jouer aussi bien avec lui sur le terrain ?

-Oh mais Naruto Uzumaki est tellement gentil...il a pu leur pardonner.

-Je ne pense pas, il est cool mais quand même ! Et puis de toute façon, on s'en fout. L'essentiel c'est qu'il soit célibataire. Il fait parti du top dix des mecs les plus sexy et charismatiques du monde. J'ai noté nos numéros sur de jolies cartes en lui disant de nous rappeler, on va s'arranger pour les lui donner lors de l'interview avant qu'il ne retourne dans les vestiaires.

-Carrément ! Moi je suis prête à me plier à tous ses fantasmes pour une nuit avec lui. Et qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai? pouffa sa copine.

Sasuke sentit la colère monter d'un coup en lui et se retourna en les fusillant d'un long regard noir.

-J'essaie de me concentrer sur le match, cingla-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Les deux filles piquèrent un fard magistral et se recroquevillèrent sur leur siège en reconnaissant le célèbre et canon mannequin Sasuke Uchiha.

-Et n'essayez même pas de me refiler vos cartes avec vos numéros, assena-t-il en voyant le coup venir.

Puis il se détourna pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le jeu tandis que les filles se faisaient toutes petites dans leur coin.

Soudain, un coup de sifflet retentit, annonçant la fin du match et la victoire fracassante de l'équipe de Konoha.

Après s'être tous congratulés et avoir serré la main de leurs adversaires, Naruto fit comme à son habitude un tour du terrain pour saluer la foule en liesse. Puis sous les applaudissement du public, il retira rituellement son maillot et après l'avoir fait tourner au-dessus de sa tête, le balança au hasard dans la foule. Toutes les mains se tendirent dans l'espoir d'attraper le Saint Graal.

Même Sasuke esquissa un léger geste car le maillot avait été lancé de son côté des gradins. Et soudain, ses doigts crochetèrent un morceau du tissu et c'est avec stupéfaction que l'Uchiha se retrouva avec le maillot de l'Uzumaki dans la main.

Interloqué, il contempla le trophée comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde tandis que Naruto s'éloignait sous les vivats en brandissant le pouce vers le haut.

Sasuke se dit alors que les greluches derrière lui n'avait pas tort sur un sujet : qui ne tentait rien, n'avait rien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke et Itachi avaient pu accéder aux coulisses du stade et se dirigeaient d'un pas souples vers les vestiaires des sportifs.

-C'est vraiment génial que Naruto t'ait donné ces passes pour aller les voir jusque là. Tu sais, c'est rare que les joueurs accordent ce privilège.

-Hnnn, fit Sasuke qui tenait fermemant le maillot du blond dans ses mains.

Itachi esquissa un léger sourire mais ne put rien ajouter car deux filles les interpelèrent.

-Mais c'est Sasuke Uchiha ! S'écria la rouquine.

Sasuke tourna la tête et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Karin et Sakura.

Main dans la main, la cousine et la meilleure amie de Naruto se pressèrent vers eux.

-Toujours aussi canon, admira Karin en réajustant ses lunettes. Et en plus tu as emmené avec toi un autre beau gosse. Tu veux vraiment que je vire ma cuti ?

-C'est mon frère, Itachi, répondit laconiquement Sasuke.

-ça explique la ressemblance, dit Sakura en serrant la main des deux frères. Moi c'est Sakura, la meilleur amie de Naruto. Et voici Karin, la cousine de Naruto et accessoirement ma petite copine quand elle ne remet pas en cause son orientation sexuelle en vous voyant tous les deux.

Itachi éclata d'un léger rire en avisant le visage contrarié de Sakura et celui contrit de Karin.

-Mais chérie, je plaisante bien sûr.

-Tu dis ça parce-que tu sais que j'ai une force phénoménale et que j'ai tendance à casser les choses quand je m'énerve.

-Mais non, lui assura Karin.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et esquissèrent un sourire de connivence. Un peu de jalousie et de concurrence ne faisait pas de mal à leur couple, au contraire, tant que ça restait raisonnable.

-Si vous cherchez l'équipe, les vestiaires sont par là, leur indiqua-t-elle. Mais Naruto vient à peine de sortir de l'interview donc si tous les autres gars sont presque prêts, je ne garantie rien pour Monsieur qui aime passer trois heures sous la douche. Nous on va déjà au buffet avant que ces ventres sur pattes ne se précipite dessus.

-Je vais peut-être vous y accompagner, décida soudain Itachi. Après tout s'ils sont presque prêts, autant ne pas les déranger et les rencontrer devant des petits fours.

Sasuke eut l'impression que son frère venait de le trahir et que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Lui, il ne voulait pas aller à ce buffet ! Il voulait voir Naruto dans les vestiaires tout de suite ! C'était un besoin primordial !

-Suivez-nous alors, les enjoignit Karin.

-Je viens mais je crois que Sasuke va aller quand même aux vestiaires. Après tout, il a tourné avec Naruto et ils s'entendent bien. Je ne pense pas que ça dérange l'équipe puisqu'il a un passe, non ?

Sakura haussa les épaules tandis que Karin faisait des yeux ronds.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Karin et moi y faisons souvent irruption alors que nous sommes des filles. Alors Sasuke ne devrait pas les déranger. Et puis comme je le disais, ils sont tous presque prêts.

-Okay. Alors à toute à l'heure Sasuke. Te perds pas dans les couloirs.

Sasuke hocha la tête et sut que son frère avait deviné qu'il craquait littéralement pour le blond. Pourquoi Itachi était-il aussi doué ?

Secouant la tête, Sasuke se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers sa destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand il poussa la porte du vestiaire après avoir montré son autorisation au gardien, une joyeuse cacophonie résonnait dans la pièce. Tous les joueurs étaient habillés de pied en cap et hurlaient à plein poumon l'hymne de leur équipe. Et ils chantaient particulièrement faux. Sasuke avait les oreilles qui saignaient presque de douleur. En tout cas le chant avait recouvert le bruit de la porte et personne ne l'avait encore remarqué.

Quand, enfin, ils eurent fini leur mini-concerto, Kiba, reconnaissable avec le maquillage triangulaires qui ornaient chacune de ses joues, tapa dans ses mains.

-Bon, Naruto ! On veut bien être patient mais là, tu déconnes mon vieux ! On se retrouve au buffet ! Décréta-t-il sous les acquiescements des autres joueurs.

-Vous faîtes chier les gars ! Fit Naruto en surgissant des douches. Moi je me tape l'interview pendant que vous vous lavez et après vous vous barrez !

-C'est ça d'être capitaine, il faut assumer ses devoirs, plaisanta Kiba.

-Le problème, c'est que tu mets trois plombes à te laver, argua Shikamaru, une cigarette à la bouche. Et j'ai très envie de fumer.

-Si le coach te vois avec cette clopes, tu vas te prendre une volée, le prévint le blond.

-Il sait que je fume.

-Il s'en doute mais ne l'a jamais vu. Alors tu vas gentiment rengainer cette clope, le menaça d'un ton sévère Naruto.

-Pfff...galère, soupira Shikamaru qui savait que son capitaine avait raison.

Soudain, Naruto s'avisa d'un coup que Sasuke était là, près de la porte et un sourire radieux s'étala sur ses lèvres.

-Sasuke !

-Tiens, on l'avait pas vu, s'étonna Kiba.

Naruto se dirigea vers le brun pour lui donner une accolade amicale.

Sasuke pour sa part, avait eu le cerveau déconnecté, dès l'instant où le blond était sorti des douches, admirant les gouttes éparses dans les cheveux d'or et l'eau ruisselant sur le buste puissant. Il avait déglutit difficilement en baissant les yeux et en apercevant un début de toison dorée maladroitement dissimulée par la serviette éponge blanche que Naruto tenait devant son intimité. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un archange au charme démoniaque. Et lorsque le sourire du blond avait fleuri sur ses lèvres, Sasuke avait reçu un uppercut à l'estomac. Au moins c'était indiscutable, il était complètement envoûté

-Eh c'est toi qui l'as eu ? Cool! s'extasia le blond en voyant son maillot entre les doigts du brun.

-Hnnn.

-Bon, Naruto, maintenant que tu as un pote qui est prêt à t'attendre, nous on va manger, déclara Shikamaru en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Vous avez intérêt à me garder des petits-fours, les tança le blond.

-Mais oui, mais oui..., fit Kiba en fermant la porte derrière eux.

-Bande d'ingrats ! Hurla Naruto, moqueur.

-Nous aussi on t'aime capitaine, répondit Kiba.

-Tssss.

Le blond tourna le dos au brun et se dirigea vers son casier afin de se changer.

Sasuke crut qu'il allait lui sauter dessus quand il vit le magnifique fessier du joueur lorsque ce dernier laissa sa serviette tomber au sol pour enfiler son boxer. Tout son corps était en ébullition et il n'arrivait même plus à penser. Ce mec avait-il conscience de l'effet qu'il lui faisait ? C'était voulu, n'est-ce pas ? On ne pouvait pas être innocent à ce point ! Il savait bien que les joueurs entre eux n'avaient pas beaucoup de pudeur dans les vestiaires à force de se côtoyer mais Sasuke n'était pas un joueur ! L'avait-il oublié ?

Incapable de savoir quel sujet aborder et comme Naruto ne pipait mot en enfilant son jean, Sasuke dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête :

-C'est étonnant que Kiba et toi vous entendiez aussi bien malgré le fait qu'il sorte avec ton ex.

Mais bon Dieu ! Pourquoi venait-il de dire ça ? Il n'aurait pas pu tout simplement lui parler de son match au lieu d'aborder un sujet aussi fâcheux et délicat? Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour la conversation...

Naruto le contempla avec étonnement. Lui non plus ne s'attendait visiblement pas à aborder ce sujet.

-Oublie. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te poser cette question, avoua Sasuke en baissant les yeux.

Naruto s'assit sur le banc devant son casier.

-Je suis surpris que tu demandes ça.

-Moi aussi.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais au courant pour Kiba et Hinata. Seuls les grands fans le savent.

-Deux filles en ont parlé pendant le match. Avant je ne savais pas. Mais peu importe, ça ne me regarde pas., balaya le brun en s'approchant. Le match était super. Tu as été super.

Il fixa Naruto et fit un léger sourire.

Le capitaine avait été génial et là, tout de suite, Sasuke avait terriblement envie de lui. Et c'était dur de se retenir. Il poussa un léger soupir et s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. "Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien" avait dit la fille.

-Merci, , répondit le blond en enfilant son polo. Et...pour revenir à Kiba, je n'ai aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Il s'est mis avec mon ex, certes, mais c'était fini entre nous depuis longtemps.

-Okay, fit le brun qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond lui réponde.

-Je suis même très content pour eux car il aime Hinata plus que tout et la traite comme elle le mérite. Hinata est quelqu'un de bien.

-Tu ne l'as pas traité pas comme il fallait ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir.

-J'étais bien avec elle mais...il manquait quelque chose.

-Ah?

-En fait Hinata a toujours été amoureuse de moi. Et je crois que c'est plus pour lui faire plaisir et pour répondre aux attentes des gens que je me suis mis avec elle. Notre relation était...sympa. Pas de prise de tête, pas de risque, tout roulait comme sur des roulettes.

-C'est parce-que ça roulait trop bien que tu l'as quitté ?

Naruto pencha la tête.

-C'était trop calme, trop routinier. Pas de passion, jamais de désaccord...je crois que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me fasse vibrer pour me sentir vivant. Avec Hinata, c'était confortable mais pas suffisamment intense, avoua-t-il.

Il tourna son regard azur vers Sasuke et lui sourit.

-Voilà, tu sais tout.

Sasuke sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il songea qu'avec lui, Naruto n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer car il avait un caractère bien trempé (Suigetsu disait sans ambage qu'il avait un caractère de merde) et il serait capable de faire vibrer chaque parcelle de son être. La phrase de la fille revint une nouvelle fois dans son esprit : "Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien".

Alors soudain, prit d'une impulsion brutale et irraisonnée, il franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparait du blond. Et l'embrassa. Sur la bouche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre ...

Chapitre un peu court mais on avance ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Tout est à Kishimoto  
Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?  
Rating : M Yaoi UA  
Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ne le répète à personne. 6**

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel Naruto eut conscience avec une étrange acuité de la présence envoûtante qui se dégageait de l'homme qui l'embrassait, de l'odeur addictive de sa peau et du goût enivrant de ses lèvres. Toutes ces sensations, le capitaine les perçues en une fraction de secondes. Puis soudain, il sortit de son étrange torpeur et réalisa l'identité de celui qui lui offrait ce baiser. Plaçant les mains sur les épaules de Sasuke, il le repoussa brusquement et se redressa, surpris, contemplant son vis-à-vis, les yeux écarquillés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, en reculant, paniqué.

Il vit les paupières se refermer avec un douloureux regret sur les pupilles noirs, tandis qu'un soupir las franchissait les lèvres. Puis, l'Uchiha rouvrit les yeux, un air fier et décidé dans le regard. Il se releva et les mains sur les hanches, les pieds solidement campés sur le sol, fixa Naruto de ses iris imperturbables.

-J'avais cru voir certains signes, alors j'ai tenté ma chance..., exposa-t-il d'un ton légèrement hautain, comme s'il reprochait à Naruto de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs.

-Quoi? Mais je n'ai pas...je suis pas...j'ai jamais..., bafouilla le blond.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, un brin goguenard face à son désarroi pour formuler une phrase correcte.

-Je suis pas gay ! S'emporta le blond, que l'attitude de l'Uchiha déstabilisait et agaçait.

N'était-ce pas à Sasuke de se sentir gêné et de se confondre en excuse ? Alors pourquoi était-ce Naruto qui s'empêtrait et se justifiait ?

-Hnnn

-Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire une chose pareille ?

-Ton comportement, répondit laconiquement son interlocuteur.

-Pardon ?

-Tu te balades presque nu devant moi.

-Nous sommes dans un vestiaire, argua Naruto.

-Tu m'envoies tout le temps des messages.

-J'aime prendre des nouvelles...

-Tu es très tactile avec moi.

-C'est dans ma nature.

-Et bien tu devrais faire attention à ton attitude. Tu envoies des signes qui peuvent être très mal interpréter. Chez les footballeurs c'est sans doute sans ambiguïté entre hommes, mais dans le monde du mannequinat et du cinéma, les orientations sexuelles sont beaucoup plus "variées" que l'hétérosexualité. Alors maintenant que tu vas être mené à fréquenter ce milieu, garde ça en tête. Je ne serai pas le dernier bisexuel que tu croiseras, décréta Sasuke d'un ton ferme.

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons et sortit du vestiaire d'un pas qui se voulait calme et assuré quand tout son être intérieur tremblait de honte et de frustration. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point? Et pourquoi le fait que Naruto le rejette et ne puisse jamais le considérer comme un potentiel amant lui faisait-il un tel mal de chien?

Resté seul dans le vestiaire, Naruto se rassit sur le banc et se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Putain, putain, putain" fut la seule pensée à peu près cohérente, qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une semaine plus tard, Naruto était assis à la table de son salon et fixait d'un œil vide l'écran de son smartphone. Une semaine s'était écoulée sans qu'il n'ait reçu la moindre nouvelle de Sasuke. Une semaine que tout s'embrouillait dans la tête du pauvre capitaine et qu'il en avait perdu le sommeil.

Après la déclaration de Sasuke, le blond l'avait retrouvé au buffet afin de célébrer la victoire de l'équipe, mais le brun et lui ne s'étaient pas adressés la moindre parole ni n'avaient échangé le moindre regard. Sasuke, drapé dans sa dignité, avait toujours trouvé le moyen de se tenir à distance du blond. Quant-à Naruto, héros de la soirée, les gens l'avaient tellement accaparé pour le féliciter, qu'il avait été bien content d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas croiser le regard de Sasuke. Ce putain de regard qui l'obsédait depuis...des semaines maintenant.

Naruto poussa un soupir et s'effondra sur la table, la tête entre les bras.

Il n'avait pas menti à Sasuke. Il n'était pas gay. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les garçons et se déshabiller devant ses coéquipiers étaient la chose la plus naturelle et la moins gênante du monde pour lui.

Mais il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité non plus. Tous ces signes que Sasuke avait vu et interprété, il les avait bien lancé. Tous ces petits signaux, tous ces regards appuyés, Sasuke ne les avait pas rêvé. Naruto lui-même n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer les raisons de ce comportement. Ou plutôt, disons qu'il en connaissait la cause mais jusqu'à ce baiser, il avait eu peur de se l'avouer. Il fallait dire qu'à trente ans passés, c'était assez difficile de remettre en question certains faits qui semblaient acquis. Et admettre qu'un homme vous faisait de l'effet quand on avant de le rencontrer on avait été attiré uniquement par les femmes, c'était particulièrement effrayant.

Il savait qu'il voulait que l'attention du brun se focalise sur lui mais avant le baiser, il ne comprenait pas (et surtout ne voulait pas comprendre) d'où lui venait ce besoin viscéral d'être au centre de ses pensées. Maintenant, il savait. Il comprenait. Déjà quand trois ans auparavant; à son retour à Konoha, il avait vu la photo du jeune mannequin placardée sur tous les murs de la ville, Naruto avait été interpelé par le charisme magnétique de l'homme. Et quand il avait eu la proposition de tourner pour la publicité Kyubi, il avait sauté sur l'occasion en apprenant que Sasuke serait là. Il tenait absolument à le rencontrer. Il ignorait pourquoi.

Maintenant il pouvait dire qu'il avait déjà été attiré par la figure sur papier glacé que les médias exposaient dans les pages des magazines. Et qu'en apprenant à connaître le célèbre mannequin, il avait été totalement séduit par sa personnalité atypique. Sasuke avait un caractère très particulier, un peu froid, un peu déstabilisant aussi. Mais c'était justement ça qui fascinait les gens et faisait son succès.

Naruto pensait s'en faire un ami. Mais il s'était leurré car, même si c'était plus ou moins inconsciemment, on ne cherchait pas à séduire un ami, n'est-ce pas?

Le téléphone émit un léger son, le tirant de ses pensées. Il en regarda l'écran et éprouva une légère déception en constatant que le message n'émanait pas de Sasuke. En même temps, à quoi s'attendait-il? Pourquoi le brun lui aurait-il écrit ?

Il ouvrit le sms de Sakura et le parcourut rapidement. Cette dernière lui annonçait qu'elle lui envoyait par mail les photos retenues par Kurama pour la campagne publicitaire des parfums et qu'une première présentation se ferait finalement assez rapidement, à savoir dans deux semaines.

Naruto sourit et s'apprêta spontanément à envoyer un message à Sasuke. Mais soudain il se souvint qu'ils étaient en froid et ses doigts cessèrent toute action sur le clavier tactile de l'écran.

Son sourire se fana et alors qu'il visualisait le beau visage de l'Uchiha, une onde de désir incontrôlable parcourut brusquement son corps. C'était la première fois que son désir pour Sasuke se manifestait de façon aussi claire et impérieuse.

Furieux et déstabilisé, il balança le portable au travers de la pièce. Ce dernier se fracassa violemment contre le mur et l'écran explosa en centaines de petits fragments.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel avant de se cogner la tête contre la table.

-Putain fais chier ! Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Naruto, tu as la tête ailleurs en ce moment, observa Shikamaru en tirant une taffe sur sa cigarette.

Naruto se contenta de grogner, pour montrer à quel point il désapprouvait le fait que Shikamaru fume près de lui. Mais le gardien de but n'en fit pas cas et continua de fixer son capitaine.

-Tu as la tête ailleurs depuis plus d'une semaine. Il se passe quoi?

Naruto soupira, maudissant le sens de son observation de son coéquipier.

-C'est rien, un coup de mou, répondit-il vaguement.

-Moi je sais ce qu'il a notre capitaine ! Claironna joyeusement Kiba à passant son bras autour des épaules de Naruto.

Le dit capitaine pinça les lèvres, attendant la connerie monumentale que ne manquerait pas de sortir son coéquipier. Si Shikamaru avait déclaré la même chose, le blond aurait redouté que ce dernier touche effectivement le problème du doigt, mais avec Kiba, il ne se faisait aucun souci.

-Ah ouais? Et c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-T'as besoin d'une fille ! Décréta Kiba.

-Quoi ?

-Écoute, depuis Hinata, t'as pas eu une seule fille dans ta vie, tu vis aussi chaste qu'un moine, je me trompe ?

Naruto maugréa. Kiba n'avait pas tort, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme.

-Et ce n'est pas sain du tout pour un homme de rester aussi longtemps sans conquête, tu le sais bien, énonça son ami d'un ton docte.

Shikamaru fit une petite moue qui exprimait profondément le fond de sa pensée, à savoir qu'il trouvait ça ridicule et que pour sa part, il trouvait les femmes trop galères et que si son épouse, Témari ne lui avait pas mis le grappin dessus, il ne se serait certainement pas embarrassée avec la gente féminine, beaucoup trop compliquée à son goût.

-N'importe quoi, fit Naruto en croisant les bras sur le buste et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais pas du tout ! Avec toutes ces filles qui te tournent autour, je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour ne pas céder, rien qu'une nuit.

-Les coups d'un soir, c'est pas mon truc, rétorqua le blond.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas un coureur de jupons. ça n'a jamais été dans ta nature, tu es même du genre super fidèle et tu ne peux pas coucher sans un minimum de sentiment, concéda Kiba.

-Ca me rassure de voir que tu me connais.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je veux dire, Naruto, une fois de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal de se faire une jolie fille. T'as pas l'impression que tes hormones sont en folies et que tes couilles vont...?

-Kiba !, l'interrompit Shikamaru, on a compris ce que tu voulais dire.

Naruto de son côté réfléchissait aux propos de son ami et eut comme un déclic : Mais bien sûr ! Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était abstinent ! C'était tout simplement pour cette raison que Sasuke lui faisait de l'effet ! En même temps il était au sommet de sa forme alors forcément, il avait besoin de temps en temps de trouver une fille pour...soulager la tension de son corps. C'était forcément ça ! Cela expliquait cette étrange attirance pour le jeune mannequin.

Un sourire ravi et conquérant fleurit aussitôt sur les lèvres du blond et il tapota vivement l'épaule de Kiba.

-Kiba ! Tu es un génie ! Tu as raison, il me faut une fille, décréta-t-il. Merci mon pote !

-Pas de quoi, répondit son ami, fier de lui.

Shikamaru se contenta de secouer la tête. Il connaissait son capitaine et savait que ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de coucher avec la première venue. Pour que Naruto en vienne à une telle extrémité et écoute les idées pas toujours reluisantes de Kiba, c'est qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui le préoccupait très fortement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir-même, Naruto avait mis son projet à exécution. Il était allé dans le bar où il avait l'habitude de traîner avec ses amis. Kiba, Choji, ainsi que Shikamaru, qui voulait observer la situation et analyser le comportement du blond, l'avaient accompagné. Ils avaient également été rejoint par Karin et Sakura.

Naruto avait passé les deux premières heures à bavarder avec ses amis, en buvant quelques verres, quand soudain, une très jolie fille était venue l'aborder et lui avait proposé plus ou moins subtilement de partager la nuit avec elle.

Karin et Sakura avaient souri, amusé. Naruto avait l'habitude qu'on lui fasse ce genre d'avance, certaines filles étaient prêtes à tout pour coucher avec le capitaine. Mais le blond refusait toujours élégamment les propositions et préférait de loin finir la soirée, seul chez lui en compagnie de ses chiens et de ses chats.

Mais cette fois-ci, à la plus vives surprises des deux demoiselles, Naruto avait accepté de raccompagner la jeune-femme chez elle et avait pris congé dans un grand sourire.

Sakura et Karin s'étaient observées d'un air ébahi et s'étaient penchées vers les autres joueurs pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Il a besoin d'une fille, expliqua simplement Kiba comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente.

Sakura fit une moue et tourna son attention exclusivement vers Shikamaru.

-Je ne sais pas, quelque chose le préoccupe depuis près d'une semaine, mais il ne veut pas en parler, fit-il en soupirant.

Choji laissa tomber sa mastication intensive des amuses-gueules pour prendre la parole.

-Il aurait pas rencontré une fille qu'il ne peut pas avoir ?

-Comment ça ?

-Genre, elle a un mec, elle est mariée et elle a des enfants, fit-il avant de recommencer à s'alimenter.

-Il n'a rencontré aucune fille en particulier dernièrement, dit Sakura.

-Ino, la photographe et épouse de Saï, suggéra Karin.

-Il n'aime pas les blondes, dit Shikamaru.

-Il pourrait faire une exception.

-Non, je ne pense pas, objecta Sakura. Pendant la séance photo, il l'a à peine regardé. Idem pour Tenten, il n'a même pas levé les yeux sur elle.

-En même temps il était surtout collé à Sasuke, ricana Karin.

Sakura lui jeta un petit regard en biais.

-Ne sois pas jalouse, honey. J'ai seulement constaté les faits.

-Ah c'est sûr que le Sasuke, il en parle tout le temps, râla Kiba, un brin jaloux.

-Ils s'entendent plutôt bien, c'est assez étonnant, dit Karin.

-Pas vraiment, ils ont beaucoup de points communs, exposa Sakura.

-Comment un joueur de foot et un mannequin vedette pourraient-ils avoir des points en commun? Grincha Kiba.

-Bah alors il nous fait quoi Naruto, s'il a pas craqué pour une fille inaccessible ? reprit Choji, qui sentait que Kiba n'aimait pas trop qu'on s'étende sur l'entente entre Naruto et Sasuke.

-Il a rencontré personne, il a juste besoin de tirer un coup, c'est tout, fit Kiba.

-Naruto n'est pas comme ça, protesta Karin.

-Ton cousin a beau être un homme bien, il n'en reste pas moins un homme ! Renchérit Kiba.

Karin fulmina contre Kiba tandis que Choji mangeait de nouveau et que Sakura passait en revu toutes les filles que le blond avait pu rencontrer dernièrement.

Shikamaru poussa un petit soupir. Tout concordait et expliquait tellement bien le comportement de Naruto. Mais personne n'avait relevé le prénom qui avait été cité et sur lequel tout le monde s'était accordé. Mais après tout, on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir car à la connaissance générale, Naruto avait toujours été uniquement attiré par les femmes. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Sasuke n'était pas une femme.

Et Shikamaru se dit qu'il y avait de quoi perturber son capitaine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto avait passé une nuit plutôt agréable. Mais sans plus. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de coucher avec la première venue. Mais il avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il calme ses ardeurs et soulage ses hormones. Après tout, Kiba avait raison, il n'était pas moine et de temps en temps, il pouvait se permettre de profiter de ce que les femmes lui offraient sans retenu.

Installé sur le canapé dans son salon, cerné par ses trois chiens, ses deux chats et quelques perruches qui voletaient en liberté chez lui (oui, ses amis ne cessaient de le lui répéter, chez lui, c'était l'arche de Noé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de recueillir les animaux errants), Naruto pianotait à toute vitesse sur son tout nouveau smartphone à l'écran intacte. Maintenant qu'il avait calmé ses pulsions, il était persuadé de ne plus ressentir aucune attirance pour Sasuke Uchiha. Alors il s'était dit que s'il reprenait contact avec lui, il n'y aurait plus aucune ambiguïté entre eux et il pourrait s'en faire définitivement un ami. Il s'excusa auprès du brun pour le malentendu et finit son message en lui disant qu'il tenait vraiment à son amitié et qu'il voulait qu'ils se fréquentent sans arrière-pensée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut la réponse de Sasuke et fébrile, il la parcourut. Petit à petit, les battements de son cœur se firent plus lents et réguliers. Sasuke s'excusait à son tour pour sa mauvaise interprétation et acceptait qu'ils repartent sur de nouvelles bases, axées uniquement sur l'amitié.

Une sourire immense étira les lèvres du blond alors qu'un soupir de satisfaction franchissait ses lèvres. Après une semaine de brouillard et de doute, son petit monde se remettait à tourner rond. Et il espérait développer une solide amitié avec Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir de la présentation de la campagne publicitaire arriva rapidement. Naruto n'avait pas revu Sasuke depuis le baiser dans les vestiaires, le brun étant en déplacement loin de Konoha pour un défilé mais ils n'avaient cessé d'échanger des messages via les sms ou les mails. Tout allait pour le mieux pour Naruto et il se faisait une joie de revoir enfin le mannequin et de reprendre une amitié on ne peut plus conventionnelle avec lui.

Vêtu d'un couteux costume d'un beau noir corbeau, Naruto descendit de sa voiture et la confia au voiturier qui se tenait devant la porte.

-Bonne soirée, Monsieur Uzumaki, lui dit l'homme dans sa livrée bleu et or.

-Merci, répondit-il dans un petit sourire.

Sakura devait déjà l'attendre dans la salle réservée pour la réception. Comme souvent, Naruto était en retard. Ce n''était pas de sa faute, il n'avait jamais réussi à gérer son temps. Il savait qu'une fois de plus, Sakura le lui reprocherait fortement tandis que Karin se contenterait de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Il devait être un peu maso pour autant apprécier leur compagnie.

Quand il franchit la vaste porte à battants ouvrant sur la salle de cérémonie louée pour l'occasion, tous ses sens se virent solliciter par l'ambiance festive qui régnait dans les lieux.

La salle avait été savamment apprêtée, se partageant entre l'élégance et le luxe. Des posters des deux parfums et de Sasuke et Naruto étaient placardés discrètement sur les murs aux couleurs bleu nuit. Les lampes diffusaient une lumière d'ambiance légèrement tamisée tandis qu'une musique alternative, un peu jazzy, se faisait entendre.

Naruto accepta une coupe de champagne qu'un serveur s'empressa de lui présenter sur un plateau argenté. Il piocha également un petit four raffiné avant de se faufiler entre les invités, à la recherche de sa chère agent et meilleure amie.

Il fut interpellé au cours de sa progression et aperçut Kurama et sa chevelure rousse, qui lui faisait signe de se joindre à lui et au groupe qui l'entourait et semblait être en grande conversation. Naruto s'approcha d'eux, surprenant au passage les regards admirateurs de certains invités qui l'avaient reconnu. Il esquissa des légers sourires et serra quelques mains avant de parvenir enfin à rejoindre Kurama et son cercle d'invités.

Il reconnut dans le groupe, la chevelure ébène et le dos droit de Sasuke. Tout sourire, il posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier afin qu'il se tourne vers lui.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son coeur manque un battement quand ce dernier tourna son visage vers lui et lui dédia un léger sourire. Le blond eut brusquement le souffle coupé et ressentit des bouffées de chaleur.

Le jeune mannequin était tout simplement magnifique dans son élégant costume de soirée gris anthracite. Ses cheveux noirs étaient peigné différemment, ils semblaient un peu plus long et une mèche ébène retombait gracieusement sur son front avant de couler le long de son visage où elle dissimulait l'oeil gauche.

Naruto déglutit difficilement alors que l'Uchiha lui tendait la main pour le saluer d'un geste assuré et conquérant. Toute son attitude semblait savamment travaillée et étudiée afin de susciter la fascination.

Soudain Naruto sentit comme du plomb fondu couler dans son bas-ventre alors que malgré lui, ses yeux suivaient les courbes de la fine clavicule de l'Uchiha.

-Naruto, fit le brun de sa voix grave qui envoya une myriade de frissons le long de l'échine du blond.

Le capitaine leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et se perdit dans la profondeur abyssale de ses iris.

Sa gorge s'assécha et une faim terrible se mit à pulser dans son ventre. Il comprit alors avec une surprenant évidence que ses longs mois d'abstinences n'avaient aucun rapport avec son étrange obsession pour Sasuke.

Il aurait pu sortir à l'instant d'une étreinte passionnée, cela n'aurait rien changé à sa réaction face au jeune mannequin.

Malgré son hétérosexualité avérée, il désirait ardemment Sasuke Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : Tout est à Kishimoto  
Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?  
Rating : M Yaoi UA  
Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

Note : Merci encore à vous toutes pour vos encouragements !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ne le répète à personne. 7**

Sasuke serrait la main du capitaine de Konoha tout en essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible, ce qui n'était pas forcément évident. Il se demanda un bref instant d'où lui était venu l'idée d'accepter l'amitié qui lui proposait Naruto. Etait-il vraiment maso pour s'imposer une telle torture ?

A dire vrai, quand Naruto l'avait recontacté, il avait pesé le pour et le contre. Mais une évidence s'était pourtant imposée à lui : Naruto lui manquait. Ne plus le voir, ne plus lui parler pendant plusieurs jours s'étaient avérés vraiment douloureux. Certes Naruto lui plaisait physiquement mais l'attrait ne s'arrêtait pas à seulement à ça. Il aimait également sa mentalité, sa gaieté et sa vitalité. Alors il n'avait pas pu refuser l'offre d'amitié du blond, en se disant qu'il se contenterait de ce qu'il voudrait bien lui donner.

Mais en se retrouvant face à ce dernier, ses bonnes résolutions étaient en train de fondre comme neige au soleil. Finalement n'être que l'ami du capitaine n'était peut-être la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Il entrevit le regard de Naruto vaciller quelques secondes alors que ses yeux le détaillaient. Puis le blond lui fit un petit sourire qui lui alla droit au cœur.

Ils furent interrompus par Kurama qui s'approcha d'eux pour saluer à son tour Naruto.

-Parfait, nos deux héros du jour sont là.

-En retard, comme d'habitude, releva Sakura, moqueuse.

Naruto haussa les épaules d'un air contrit .

-Navré, je n'ai pas su gérer mon temps.

-Tu ne sais jamais gérer ton temps, observa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Naruto j'ai vu les photos, s'extasia Karin, tu es magnifique !

-Ma cousine me faisant un compliment? C'est tout simplement du jamais vu!

-Idiot, fit cette dernière.

-Tes coéquipiers ne sont pas venus? S'enquit Saï.

-Ce genre de soirée mondaine n'est pas vraiment à leur goût.

-Dommage, fit Kurama. Mais bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir lancer la projection du film publicitaire, n'est-ce pas Saï?

-Tout à fait, opina le réalisateur avec un petit sourire.

-Suivez-moi, fit Kurama en les entraînant dans une autre salle attenante où des tables rondes tapissées de nappes blanches avaient été disposées devant un immense écran.

-Vous avez droit à la table d'honneur, fit l'homme roux en les menant vers la plus grande table trônant devant l'écran.

Des petits papiers avec les noms des invités avaient été posés sur les tables, devant chaque chaise.

-Sasuke, à ma droite, Naruto, à ma gauche, déclara Kurama en tirant les chaises afin que ses deux vedettes s'assoient de part et d'autre de lui.

Sakura et Karin prirent place à côté de Naruto tandis que Kakashi et Itachi s'installèrent près de Sasuke.

En quelques minutes, la salle fut comble et Kurama fit signe aux techniciens qu'il était grand temps de lancer la projection.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui animait la table. Kurama, assis entre lui et Sasuke, secouait sa chevelure rouge et parlait fort, particulièrement fier de la campagne publicitaire.

Les doigts crispés sur le pied de sa coupe de champagne, Naruto balayait la salle des yeux, essayant obstinément de ne surtout par regarder Sasuke de l'autre côté du flamboyant rouquin. Vaine tentative car malgré lui, son regard était constamment attiré par le jeune mannequin à la peau diaphane et aux iris d'obsidiennes .

-Bien, on peut lancer le film ! décréta Kurama en tapant dans ses mains.

Aussitôt les lumières se tamisèrent, le brouhaha des voix cessa et une image apparut sur l'écran devant eux.

Naruto porta toute son attention sur la publicité qui défilait devant ses yeux et son cœur manqua un battement quand il aperçut Sasuke Uchiha apparaître à l'écran. Torse nu devant le miroir de la salle de bain, le brun laissait dévaler une goutte de parfum le long de son buste, soulignant les reliefs bien dessinés de ses pectoraux.

Naruto eut du mal à déglutir et sentit ses joues chauffer malgré lui pendant que quelques filles gloussaient dans l'assistance.

Bon sang ! C'était comme si maintenant qu'il avait admis la réelle nature de l'attraction qui le poussait vers Sasuke, son corps avait décidé de faire sauter la barrière mentale qu'il s'était imposée depuis des mois et exprimait clairement son désir pour le brun.

Gêné, Naruto porta sa flûte de champagne à ses lèvres afin de tenter d'endiguer les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger.

Le film continua, montrant un Sasuke revêtant sa chemise avec des gestes gracieux et délicats.

Naruto baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, Saï avait dû retoucher l'image pour obtenir une telle perfection. Personne ne pouvait posséder un grain de peau aussi parfait et pur, ni un regard aussi pénétrant.

Le capitaine tourna instinctivement la tête afin de regarder le modèle original qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine de lui et juger les défauts qui avaient été gommé à l'écran.

Sasuke avait posé un coude en équilibre sur la table et sa main se balançait délicatement sous son visage, ses doigts graciles effleurant par moment son menton, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion intense. Toute son attention semblait portée sur la page publicitaire où Naruto venait de faire son apparition.

Et toute l'attention de Naruto était quant-à elle portée sur le poignet aux attaches délicates mais néanmoins masculines et sur le visage aux traits finement ciselés. Il s'attarda sur la nuque pâle que lui montrait le brun quand il se penchait un peu de côté pour parler à Itachi.

Il réalisa soudain que le Sasuke assis à portée de main était mille fois plus séduisant que celui que Saï avait filmé et une vague de désir irrépressible l'envahit.

Ses muscles se contractèrent brusquement et sa main serra un peu trop fort le verre qu'il tenait et qui se fissura, laissant s'écouler le liquide doré et pétillant en fins ruisselets le long des parois transparentes.

-Merde, pesta Naruto en reposant le verre.

Sakura vint à son secours en saisissant la coupe qu'elle plaça précautionneusement dans le seau de la bouteille de champagne.

-Fais attention à ta force, murmura-t-elle en l'aidant à 'éponger.

-Désolé, fit-il sur le même ton en espérant ne pas avoir attiré l'attention sur lui.

La jeune-femme n'ajouta rien mais elle connaissait son ami et savait que ce dernier perdait le contrôle de sa force quand il était sous le coup d'une émotion forte. Elle supputa que c'était le fait de se voir pour la première fois dans une publicité qui lui avait fait de l'effet.

Naruto hocha la tête pour s'excuser auprès de Kurama mais ce dernier ne semblait absolument pas s'être offusqué de l'incident, qui en réalité avait à peine été remarqué.

Puis ses yeux céruléens croisèrent deux iris d'un noir profond et il oublia de respirer quelques secondes. Sasuke avait haussé le sourcil et semblait lui demander du regard si tout allait bien.

Naruto se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de détourner rapidement les yeux, sonné par le pouvoir d'attraction que Sasuke exerçait sur lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La diffusion de la publicité avait rencontré un vif succès et tout le monde avait été invité à retourner dans la première salle afin de profiter d'un cocktail et d'un buffet dinatoire. De nombreuses personnes se pressaient auprès de Naruto afin de le féliciter pour son professionnalisme et son corps de rêve. Ce dernier, l'esprit ailleurs, remerciait et offrait ses sourires plus par automatisme que par véritable conviction. En réalité, son esprit était complètement obnubilé par Sasuke, qui à l'autre bout de la pièce, répondait à quelques journalistes. Le capitaine n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du célèbre mannequin et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Sasuke l'attirait comme un aimant, il avait beau essayer de l'ignorer, de penser à autre chose, ses yeux étaient malgré lui, toujours en train de chercher l'Uchiha. Il ressentait le besoin viscéral et incontrôlable de savoir où le jeune-homme se situait exactement dans la pièce et en compagnie de qui.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se rapprocher de lui et le suivre pas à pas, cela lui aurait évité de le chercher constamment dans la foule et il était quasiment sûr que Sasuke l'aurait accepté près de lui, mas il était pour le moment incapable de se tenir à ses côtés. Son esprit était tellement agité et si plein de contradiction, qu'il préférait se tenir éloigné de lui. Comment lui, Naruto Uzumaki, 31 ans, hétérosexuel de tout temps, pouvait-il éprouver du désir pour un autre homme ? C'était complètement incompréhensible et improbable! C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait et il se sentait complètement désemparé et acculé. ll essayait encore vainement de se convaincre que tout ceci était le jouet de son imagination mais pourtant, dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur le visage fin de l'Uchiha, son corps le trahissait et manifestait tous les symptômes d'une profonde attirance, autant physique que mentale. Il y avait un profonde connexion chimique entre lui et l'Uchiha et Naruto n'en prenait pleinement conscience que maintenant, après l'avoir repoussé et avoir tenté de le nier et de se voiler la face.

Il poussa un profond soupir las. Il était complètement paumé.

-ça va Naruto, lui demanda Itachi qui avait repéré son air perdu.

Naruto esquissa un léger sourire contrit.

-Ouais mais les mondanités comme ça, c'est vraiment pas mon truc, souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

-Je comprends, fit l'aîné des Uchiha. Sasuke n'aime pas trop ça non plus.

-Il a l'air aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau, objecta Naruto.

-Il est bon comédien, répondit en souriant Itachi.

-Ah okay. Et qui est cet homme qui ne cesse de le suivre depuis que nous sommes sortis de la salle de projection? s'enquit le blond en désignant un beau jeune-homme aux longs cheveux gris et aux yeux verts.

-Kimimaro Kaguya. C'est également un jeune mannequin avec lequel Sasuke a entretenu une courte liaison.

Le fiel de la jalousie s'instilla alors brusquement dans le coeur du jeune capitaine alors qu'il contemplait le sus-nommé Kimimaro d'un air peu amène.

-Un ex de Sasuke? grinça Naruto.

-Je ne parlerai pas vraiment d'ex. Sasuke a eu quelques relations mais rien de vraiment concret, ni officiel, que ce soit aussi bien avec les femmes qu'avec les hommes. D'ailleurs en règle général, mon frère préfère les femmes. Je pense que les hommes qui ont retenu son attention doivent se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

-Et lui, il en fait parti, constata Naruto en se demandant ce qu'il trouvait à ce gars.

Bon, okay, il devait l'admettre, il était pas trop mal dans son genre...mais il n'était pas non plus exceptionnel. Et non, il ne faisait pas preuve de mauvaise foi!

-M. Naruto Uzumaki? Pouvez-vous répondre à quelques questions ? Fit un journaliste, stylo et bloc note en main.

Tiré de ses pensées, Naruto hocha la tête tout en gardant un oeil discret sur Sasuke et son ex-sexfriend, plan-cul (rayez la mention inutile).

-C'était la première fois que vous tourniez devant une caméra, que pouvez-vous nous dire à ce sujet ?

-Que c'était une première, répondit Naruto en suivant Sasuke et Kimimaro du regard alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le buffet.

Kakashi qui n'avait pas lâché Sasuke jusqu'alors pour surveiller les interviews, s'esquiva et les laissa seuls tous les deux.

-Où il va ? marmonna le blond.

-Euh..., balbutia le journaliste qui voyait bien que le capitaine n'était pas du tout avec lui. Tourner avec Sasuke Uchiha a-t-il été facile ? Vous a-t-il donné des conseils? enchaîna-t-il vaillamment car il avait un article à boucler.

-Hein ? Sasuke ? demanda Naruto qui était revenu à l'instant présent en entendant le prénom de l'objet de ses pensées.

-Vous a-t-il aidé? Pour le tournage? insista le journaliste.

-Ah oui, le tournage. Tout s'est très bien passé. Et Sasuke a été très agréable. C'est un bon acteur. Il est parfait et absolument rien n'est retouché dans la publicité, c'est incroyable, décréta Naruto, soudain très disert. Même moi j'ai été étonné de constater que ses photos ne sont pas trafiqués. C'est tellement rare de nos jours.

-Pardon..., intervint Sakura en chantonnant et en mettant fin au hors sujet de Naruto.

Je crois que ce que Naruto veut dire, c'est que Sasuke est un vrai professionnel et qu'il lui a donné de très bon conseils, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

-Euh...oui, c'est ça, bafouilla Naruto qui prenait conscience qu'il avait été complètement à côté de la plaque.

-Sous ses airs froids, Sasuke est quelqu'un de très sympathique et Naruto a été très heureux de tourner avec lui. Tu confirmes?

-Tout à fait, approuva le blond en opinant du chef. On s'entend bien , ajouta-t-il.

-Avez-vous d'autres questions ? s'enquit Sakura.

-Non, c'est parfait, décréta le journaliste en souriant à la jeune-femme qu'il bénissait de l'avoir aidé pour son interview.

Quand le journaliste fut parti, Sakura attrapa son ami par le bras et fit quelques pas avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Naruto, tu es étrange ce soir ?

-C'est rien...j'ai juste pas l'habitude.

-Naruto, tu adores les interviews.

-Oui, mais les interviews sportives. Ce soir ce n'est pas du tout pareil.

Sakura fit une petite moue, pas vraiment convaincue. Karin arriva et tendit une flûte de champagne à son cousin.

-Tu as cassé la tienne lors de la projection. As-tu un peu mangé ?

-Non, je ne suis pas encore allé au buffet.

-Naruto ce n'est pas de toi ça, il faut remédier à ça, décida Karin en les remorquant tous vers le buffet.

Les trétaux étaient chargés de mets tous plus raffinés et délicieux les uns que les autres. Mais Naruto n'en avait cure, ses yeux ne cessaient de chercher l'homme qui le chamboulait totalement. Et quand enfin son regard le trouva alors que Karine et Sakura picoraient des petits-fours, il s'aperçut que Kimimaro avait posé sa main dans le creux des reins de Sasuke et se tenait très proche de lui.

Sa main se crispa de nouveau sur son verre alors que le serpent de la jalousie mordait à pleine dents dans son cœur et sa coupe de champagne se brisa en mille morceaux entre ses doigts. Les bris de verres qui chutèrent au sol dans un son cristallin attirèrent tous les regards et le capitaine se retrouva être le centre de l'attention.

-Naruto, ça va ? S'inquièta Sakura en se pressant près de lui.

-C'est rien, je suis seulement très maladroit ce soir, dit-il d'un ton d'excuse.

-Tu saignes, observa Karin en sortant un mouchoir de son sac pour éponger le champagne et le sang qui maculait la main de son cousin.

-Je vais coûter cher en verre ce soir, je suis désolé, s'excusa le blond auprès des serveurs qui s'étaient précipités vers lui pour réparer les dégâts.

Il se pencha pour les aider à ramasser les débris de verre mais ces derniers protestèrent et l'envoyèrent dans les toilettes avec des serviettes afin qu'il s'essuie les mains.

-Il y a une trousse de secours avec du désinfectant dans les toilettes de service près des cuisines, l'informa un serveur.

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, j'y vais de ce pas, dit le capitaine.

-Je t'accompagne, décida Sakura.

-Sakura, je vais me débrouiller seul, ne t'inquiète pas. Profite du buffet.

-Mais...

-Tu en as suffisamment fait pour moi ce soir, lui assura-t-il. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et je suis encore désolé pour les dégâts, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des serveurs.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grand chose, nous avons déjà affronté pire, lui assura un des serveurs dans un sourire sympathique.

Naruto tourna les talons afin de se diriger vers les toilettes de service à la recherche de la fameuse trousse de secours. Au passage, son regard accrocha les iris sombres qui l'obsédaient depuis le début de la soirée. Mais il préféra ne pas s'attarder dans leur profondeur abyssale sous peine de s'y perdre et continua son chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, munit d'un coton imbibé de désinfectant, il nettoyait ses légères plaies qui courraient sur ses mains.

-Putain, je deviens dingue, marmonna-t-il.

-Dingue je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, tu as deux mains gauches ce soir, répondit une voix grave qu'il aurait reconnu entre toute.

En levant la tête, il aperçut dans le miroir, Sasuke qui rentrait dans les petites toilettes de service.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il en baissant ses yeux vers sa main blessée.

-Je viens voir comment tu vas.

-ça va, fit-il d'un ton atone en posant un sparadrap sur une coupure.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Sasuke. Il voulait que ce dernier parte. Il ne voulait pas être confronté à lui maintenant, il avait besoin de se donner du temps pour réfléchir, pour faire le point. Quand Sasuke était là, il était incapable de raisonner correctement.

Mais ce dernier, ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de son désir de solitude et s'approcha de lui, prenant la main pansée entre ses longs doigts déliés, afin de constater les dégâts.

-Toi alors, tu ne fais jamais de demie-mesure, constata l'Uchiha.

Naruto avait arrêté de respirer. Les doigts de Sasuke lui brûlaient la peau là où il les avait posé et cette chaleur irradiait petit à petit dans tout son corps. Il était certain que ses joues étaient peu à peu en train de se colorer et une autre partie de son anatomie semblait prendre feu.

Soudain, furieux contre Sasuke qui provoquait toutes ses réactions violentes et inattendues, Naruto retira brutalement sa main.

-C'est bon, ça va !

Sasuke papillonna des yeux de surprise face à cet éclat incompréhensible.

-Très bien, puisque tu es de mauvaise humeur, je te laisse, décréta-t-il d'un ton arrogant en tournant les talons.

-C'est de ta faute Uchiha ! Tempêta Naruto, tout est de ta faute !

-Quoi ? En quoi est-ce ma faute si tu as cassé un verre et que tu t'es blessé ta main?

-Je n'ai pas supporté de voir ce Kimimaro te serrer de si près, rugit le blond.

-Pardon ?

Soudain Naruto fut sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur carrelé des toilettes, surprenant Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas vu venir et qui fut stupéfait par la force herculéenne du blond. En même temps, face à un sportif de son gabarit et de son envergure, il n'était pas étonnant que même Sasuke, plutôt bien développé pour un mannequin, ne puisse pas rivaliser.

-Qu'est-ce que que tu m'as fait Sasuke? cracha Naruto.

Les prunelles d'ordinaire céruléennes avaient tourné au gris tempête. L'orage qui se bousculait dans son regard coupa le souffle à Sasuke. Il ignorait s'il reflétait la colère ou bien quelque chose d'autre, comme...du désir?

Le brun repoussa les mains qui le maintenaient contre le mur et s'épousseta les épaules afin de se donner une certaine contenance.

-De quoi tu parles ? l'apostropha-t-il.

-De ça !

Il le poussa de nouveau contre le mur, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Cette fois il n'y eut pas de baiser léger, à peine appuyé. C'était au contraire volcanique et brûlant.

Sasuke ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et attira à lui le capitaine afin d'approfondir l'échange.

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui avait emmené Naruto à changer d'avis sur la nature de leur relation. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'heure, c'était que le blond avait lui-même franchit la distance les séparant et qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres afin de le laisser glisser sa langue entre elles et goûter sa bouche. Un léger gémissement répondit à son initiative et Sasuke comprit que le blond répondait positivement à son intrusion. Il laça ses bras autour du cou de Naruto et mordilla la lèvre inférieure du blond. Ce dernier émit un léger grognement de surprise mais ne recula pas, bien au contraire. Il partit à son tour en exploration de la bouche de Sasuke, oubliant complètement le monde qui continuait de tourner, perdu dans ce baiser incroyable qui allumait un réel incendie dans son corps comme aucun autre baiser ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Il allait plaquer davantage Sasuke contre le mur afin de sentir les formes de son corps au travers de ses vêtements quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, brisant la bulle qui les avait isolé du reste du monde.

Naruto fit un bond en arrière, alors que la porte s'ouvrait doucement.

-Tout va bien M. Uzumaki? demanda un des serveurs en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement.

S'il fut surpris de trouver Sasuke dans les locaux, il ne le manifesta pas et ouvrit en grand la porte afin de laisser Kurama entrer.

-Décidément Naruto, ricana le PDG, ce n'est pas votre soirée.

Naruto et Sasuke se jetèrent un coup d'oeil alors qu'ils tentaient chacun de reprendre contenance.

Comme Kurama s'approchait du blond pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, Sasuke le frôla afin de sortir de la pièce.

-Après la soirée, viens chez moi, dit-il à voix basse de sorte que seul Naruto l'entendit.

Le blond baissa les yeux et comme Sasuke, sur le pas de la porte, se tourna vers lui pour attendre une réponse silencieuse, il acquiesça.

A quoi bon se voiler la face et résister? Il était déjà complètement sous le charme de l'Uchiha. Il ignorait ce que la fin de soirée lui réservait mais ce soir, il n'avait plus envie de repousser Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : Tout est à Kishimoto  
Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?  
Rating : M Yaoi UA  
Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

Note 1 : Avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas à le voir si vite, ce chapitre. Je vous rassure moi non plus.

Conseils : Si vous voulez lire une bonne trilogie Mâle to Mâle, je vous conseille vivement Prince Captif de C.S PACAT. Une très belle plume et une histoire prenante et intelligente dans un univers mariant le monde romain et celui de la renaissance. Où comment deux princes ennemis finissent par s'entendre (et plus, c'est du mâle to mâle, c'est assumé).

Si vous préférez les dramas (coréens), je vous conseille Warrior Baek Dong Soo,qui se passe dans la Corée du 18ème siècle avec deux héros amis d'enfance, que le destin conduits dans deux clans opposés. Une relation qui fait beaucoup penser à celle de Naruto et de Sasuke. Pas d'amour homosexuel assumé, mais beaucoup, beaucoup de bromance. Et de très beaux acteurs !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ne le répète à personne. 8**

La soirée avait défilé à toute vitesse et Naruto, complètement chamboulé, avait eu l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton. Il avait été incapable de se concentrer sur la conversation, son esprit encore obnubilé par le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Sasuke et par la proposition que lui avait fait le jeune mannequin et qu'il avait accepté.

Même à présent qu'il était au volant de sa voiture et suivait les instructions du GPS pour se rendre à l'adresse que lui avait indiqué Sasuke par SMS, son esprit était encore totalement dérouté. Il savait ce qui allait se passer s'il allait chez Sasuke. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas et avait du mal à accepter, c'est comment lui, parfait hétéro, pouvait désirer à ce point un autre homme. Ce n'était jamais arrivé. C'était nouveau et surtout, c'était très perturbant. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré en chair et en os, l'Uchiha l'avait séduit avec son regard sombre si intense (comment pouvait-on avoir des iris aussi noire ? ), sa peau de porcelaine et ses sourires si rares. Et à présent il se demandait à quoi il pouvait ressembler, les yeux brouillés par le plaisir, les joues colorés par l'effort et sa chevelure ébène si bien apprêtée, ébouriffée par la folie d'une étreinte.

Il se racla la gorge, gêné d'avoir de telles pensées. Comment cet homme pouvait-il lui faire perdre autant pied, allant jusqu'à l'encontre de son orientation sexuelle?

Il ralentit doucement alors que le GPS lui annonçait qu'il avait atteint son lieu de destination et qu'il devait se garer.

Il regarda l'immeuble moderne et de grand standing. Au 5ème étage de celui-ci, Sasuke l'attendait. Devait-il vraiment y aller ? Ou bien valait-il mieux qu'il recule?

ll tapota sur le volant, indécis. C'était un saut dans l'inconnu. Comment faisait-on entre homme ? Il n'en savait rien, ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il n'avait rien contre les gays mais il n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de vouloir en connaître davantage.

Il fixa l'horloge de sa voiture. Cette dernière indiquait 2h20 du matin.

Devait-il rentrer chez lui et oublier cette folie?

Il se rencognit dans son siège et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Aussitôt l'image de Sasuke s'imprégnit sur sa pupille. Un coup de klaxon le fit sursauter. Il rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il empêchait la voiture à sa droite de sortir de son stationnement. Une place se libérait au bas de l'immeuble de Sasuke. Il y vit un signe.

"C'est seulement pour cette nuit. Une fois, juste une fois et après, quand ma libido sera satisfaite, je pourrai le voir seulement en tant qu'ami" décida-t-il en se garant.

Il satisferait son désir, sa curiosité. ça n'engageait à rien, ça ne voudrait rien à, il allait juste essayer une fois. Rien de plus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke était un peu nerveux, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il avait laissé le choix à Naruto, la possibilité de refuser. Et encore maintenant, il lui laissait l'option de ne pas venir. Et il redoutait que ce dernier choisisse effectivement de rentrer chez lui, de renoncer à cette attirance qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre.

Aussi, quand la sonnerie retentit, il sursauta. Et quand il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur le regard céruléen, il esquissa un léger sourire, soulagé. Le capitaine était venu malgré tout ce que cela impliquait. Il semblait embarrassé, voire même un peu gauche mais il était là. Il avait été suffisamment courageux pour sauter le pas et Sasuke ne l'en admira que plus.

-Entre, dit-il, en lui ouvrant grand la porte.

Naruto franchit le seuil et retira ses chaussures avant de suivre Sasuke dans la vaste pièce de vie.

-Installe-toi, l'invita-t-il en lui montrant l'immense canapé. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Quelques chose de fort s'il te plait, répondit le blond en prenant place sur le divan.

-Pas de champagne donc, le taquina-t-il en référence aux deux verres cassés.

Naruto fit un petit sourire. Sasuke prit deux verres et leur servit à chacun une bonne rasade de whiskey. Lui aussi avait besoin de quelque chose de fort. L'objet de ses fantasmes depuis des mois se tenait dans son salon. Et s'il était là, ce n'était pas pour faire du tricot.

Il donna le verre à Naruto et s'assit près de lui. Puis il but une petite gorgée tout en le dévorant des yeux.

Le regard clair, d'ordinaire sûr de lui, était hésitant et sautait d'objet en objet, ne parvenant pas à fixer son attention sur quelque chose en particulier.

-C'est sympa chez toi, finit-il par articuler avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

-J'aime les meubles anciens, fit le brun qui savait que la plupart des gens l'imaginait dans un environnement contemporain et aseptisé.

-Moi aussi. Probablement parce-que j'ai besoin d'objets ayant un passé et un vécu pour compenser la perte de mes parents. Enfin, c'est ce que dit Tsunade. Jiraya dit que j'aime tout simplement le foutoir et les vieilleries.

Il sourit en parlant des deux personnes qui l'avaient élevé et son sourire était débordant d'affection et creusa des ridules au coin de ses yeux.

Sasuke trouva ça adorable et inconsciemment tendit la main pour caresser la pommette du blond.

Naruto tressaillit légèrement mais ne repoussa pas la main. Au contraire, il posa les yeux sur le brun et sembla l'inviter silencieusement à continuer.

Ce dernier se rapprocha alors et laissa glisser son doigt le long de sa joue, suivant la courbe jusqu'à l'oreille. Un frisson secoua le blond.

-Sensible ? demanda Sasuke.

-Un peu.

Sasuke continua à balader son doigt jusque sous sa nuque, observant les expressions du blond.

Celui-ci avait le souffle un peu erratique et semblait nerveux.

-Je ne sais pas comment on fait avec un homme, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

-Je m'en doute bien. Mais moi je sais, chuchota le brun en faisant glisser sa main entière sur la nuque du capitaine pour le caresser.

Il le vit se mordre la lèvre surpris par l'onde de désir qui le traversa et qui se refléta sur son visage.

-C'est juste pour cette nuit, fit le blond en tournant son visage vers lui. Et après on sera seulement ami.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. Il n'avait pas vraiment ça en tête. Mais il acquiesça. Il redoutait que le blond perde son désir pour lui au cours de leurs ébats, quand il le verrait nu et prendrait pleinement conscience qu'il était avec un autre homme. Si au contraire, Naruto ne perdait pas de sa vigueur pendant leur étreinte, alors Sasuke envisagerait autre chose. Mais pour l'heure, il voulait profiter de ce que le blond voulait bien lui offrir.

-Et tu ne dois le répéter à personne. Ce qui se passe ici doit rester entre nous.

-Je sais.

-Dans le milieu du foot il n'y a pas de gay, de bi ou encore de mecs ayant envie d'essayer de nouvelles expériences. Il n'y a que des hétéro.

Sasuke pinça les lèvres. Un vrai monde de macho !

-Tu es donc une exception pour ne serait-ce qu'admettre que tu aies de l'attirance pour un autre homme, constata-t-il.

-J'ai un passé trop douloureux pour fermer les yeux sur ce qui peut m'apporter du bonheur, répondit Naruto. Même si c'est un bonheur éphémère .

Sasuke était surpris par la réponse.

-Sasuke, je t'apprécie vraiment. Je me sens bien avec toi et quand je me serai débarrasser de ce désir pour toi, j'espère qu'on pourra rester amis.

Sasuke aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il voulait autant se débarrasser de ce désir pour lui. Mais ça aurait été de la provocation vaine et Naruto lui avait déjà exposé les raisons. Il n'était pas gay et il était footballeur. Deux arguments suffisants.

Le mannequin saisit alors le verre des mains du blond et le posa sur la table avec le sien. Puis il appuya sur la nuque du capitaine pour l'obliger à se pencher vers lui et l'embrassa. Naruto ne le repoussa pas, au contraire. Il répondit au baiser, d'abord avec une légère hésitation. Mais rapidement l'échange devint plus sûr et plus approfondit. Naruto embrassait très bien ou du moins sa façon de faire convenait parfaitement à Sasuke.

Le jeune mannequin se rapprocha soudain du blond et l'enfourcha tout en continuant à l'embrasser langoureusement. Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et parsema des myriades de petits baisers le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire, remontant jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il lapa avant de la mordiller légèrement. Un gémissement étouffé lui répondit, résonnant dans tout son corps. Il s'éloigna un peu pour dévisager son futur amant. Ce dernier, les iris dilatées par le désir dans ses grands yeux bleus, le regardait d'un air un peu confondu. Sasuke reprit ses lèvres et les suçota lentement.

-Aies confiance et laisse-moi faire, lui dit-il. Laisse-toi faire.

-D'accord, répondit le blond d'une voix enrouée.

Sasuke sourit, satisfait. Il se leva et tendit la main au blond. Ce dernier la saisit et il l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La chambre était sobre et élégante, fidèle à son occupant. Mais Naruto n'y prêta pas grande attention, son esprit complètement occupé par la présence de Sasuke. Il avait envie de lui et il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et son corps contre le sien l'avait littéralement enflammé. Il ne savait pas comment ça se passait entre hommes et il se sentait malhabile. Néanmoins, maintenant que sa décision était prise, il était bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout des choses. Il fallait juste qu'il règle un détail :

-Sasuke, je ne me sens pas capable de...comment dire...enfin je ne veux pas que tu...

-Tu ne veux pas que je te prenne, c'est ça ?

-Euh...ouais...je veux pas être en dessous...ou passif, je sais pas comment on dit.

Sasuke ricana, amusé.

-Naruto, non seulement c'est moi qui écarterai les cuisses mais en plus je serai dessus et actif, affirma-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Hein...mais comment tu peux...?

-Naruto, tu parles trop. Je ne te prendrai pas. Je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Et pour le reste, je te montrerai, ça te va?

Le blond hocha la tête et lui répondit par un petit sourire.

Sasuke recommença alors à butiner son cou tout en défaisant savamment les boutons de la chemise du blond. Lorsqu'il la fit choir sur le sol, il admira le buste hâlé aux muscles saillants et promena ses mains sur les pectoraux et les abdominaux en béton.

-Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il.

-Tu l'es bien plus que moi, répondit le blond en le serrant contre lui et en embrassant son cou avec frénésie.

Sasuke frémit, savourant l'attention tout en faisant tourner ses doigts autour des mamelons durcis par le désir du blond. Puis, il en saisit un et le pinça légèrement, provoquant un léger sursaut chez son amant.

-Tu n'aimes pas? demanda-t-il.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me fait ça, ricana le blond, un peu perdu. Ce n'est pas forcément désagréable. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Sasuke se pencha légèrement pour en suçoter un avant de le grignoter, s'amusant de le sentir se raidir sous ses attouchements.

Des légers frissons de plaisir parcouraient la peau du capitaine, lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas insensible.

Naruto posa une main sur son visage et le força à se redresser pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Ses doigts s'activaient à leur tour sur la chemise de Sasuke pour défaire les boutons et le libérer de son carcan vestimentaire. Après avoir bataillé un certain temps, tandis que Sasuke pouffait de rire tout en l'embrassant, il parvint enfin à retirer le vêtement et admira le torse glabre et si pâle comparé au sien.

-Et toi, tu aimes ? demanda-t-il en titillant à son tour un mamelon du brun.

Un doux gémissement lui répondit. Un gémissement qui se répercuta dans tout son corps et le fit vibrer des pieds à la tête. Personne n'avait jamais eu un tel effet sur lui avec ce simple son. Sasuke avait un pouvoir incroyable sur lui.

-J'adore, répondit ce dernier en lui souriant avec douceur.

Emporté par la passion, Naruto les fit basculer tous les deux sur le grand lit et se retrouva au-dessus du brun, baisant son visage avec ferveur. Le jeune mannequin se laissa faire, appréciant les formes de ce grand corps puissant qui le surplombait. Il noua ses jambes autour de la taille du blond et celui-ci se mit inconsciemment à imiter l'acte.

-Ce serait mieux si on retirait nos pantalons, lui signala Sasuke, amusé.

-Ah ouais, ricana Naruto en s'arrêtant soudain.

Il était surpris par la complicité qui existait entre eux et la douceur de cette étreinte. Il s'attendait à être très nerveux, à se sentir complètement idiot mais tout était au contraire très naturel entre eux. C'était doux, intime et ponctué de petits rires. Il n'avait jamais vécu une telle osmose avec aucune fille. Pas même avec Hinata, pourtant sa relation la plus sérieuse.

Sasuke se déshabilla complètement, dévoilant son corps diaphane harmonieusement proportionné. Il n'était pas élu un des plus beaux mannequins du monde pour rien. Naruto admira la musculature fine et déliée qui roulait sous la peau de porcelaine. Son regard descendit plus bas, sur les cuisses et les mollets superbes avant de remonter sur la virilité dressée du brun. Et au lieu d'en ressentir du dégoût, une décharge de désir pulsa dans son ventre et le fit durcir davantage.

-Putain, j'ai envie de toi! Dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Sasuke eut un petit soupir rassuré. Il avait tellement redouté que Naruto perde toute envie de continuer.

Il fit signe au blond de retirer à son tour ses affaires et admira le jeu puissant de ses muscles. Tout chez cet homme était force et fermeté. Il avait des jambes de grands sportifs, bien musclées et dessinées comme seul les coureurs peuvent en posséder. Sasuke aurait voulu voir ses fesses mais lorsque le blond retira son boxer pour libérer son intimité tendue, il oublia sa demande. Naruto était bien membré, ni trop, ni pas assez, juste ce qu'il fallait. A genoux tous les deux sur le lit, il se colla à lui, pressant son torse nu contre le sien, tout en l'embrassant et une de ses mains partie en exploration vers un chemin plus austral, afin d'y trouver le membre turgescent de son amant. Quand il le trouva, il fit glisser un pouce sur le gland déjà sensible avant de le prendre à pleine main.

Naruto poussa un petit grognement de satisfaction. Il mit fin à leur baiser et baissa les yeux sur la main qui allait et venait sur son membre. Puis, il reporta son regard sur celui de Sasuke et tendit les doigts, un peu intimidé. Il commença par l'effleurer, surpris par la douceur de la peau velouté qui le recouvrait.

-C'est doux, chuchota-t-il en le prenant complètement dans sa paume.

-C'est bon quand tu fais ça, répondit son amant.

Naruto continua alors, observant le regard de Sasuke se brouiller de plus en plus. Lui-même était tendu comme un arc et ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état alors que le brun accentuait ses caresses sur son membre.

Soudain, le brun le fit basculer et l'allongea sur le lit.

-J'ai envie de te sucer, dit-il sans ambages.

Puis sans plus de préavis, il parcourut le buste du blond de petits baisers, lécha sensuellement son bas-ventre avant de goûter son pénis.

Naruto, appuyé sur ses bras, frémit quant il sentit les lèvres se poser sur lui et gémit quand son regard tomba sur les iris noirs qui le dévoraient.

-Bon sang, gémit-il en renversant la tête en arrière.

Sasuke était ravi. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre en bouche l'intimité du blond. C'était peut-être la seule fois qu'il pourrait le faire. Alors il voulait en profiter. Il lécha, suça et embrassa avec révérence la virilité tendue ainsi que les bourses palpitantes, attentif aux réactions de son compagnon. Ce dernier avait plongé ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène et le guidait doucement. Puis soudain, il mit fin à la caresse buccale et fit remonter le mannequin vers lui.

-T'es trop doué, dit-il en frottant son nez contre le sien avant de l'embrasser.

Quand ils rompirent le baiser, Sasuke sut qu'autant l'un que l'autre n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Leurs sens étaient saturés par l'excitation.

-Je vais me préparer.

-Te préparer?

-J'ai beau avoir très envie de toi, je ne suis pas une fille et si tu veux passer par là, je dois le lubrifier.

-Oh...oui c'est évident.

Sasuke roula jusqu'à sa table de chevet et en sorti des préservatifs et du lubrifiant.

-Que dois-je faire ? s'enquit le blond.

Sasuke sourit et d'une mains sur le torse, il le plaqua dos sur le lit.

-Me désirer.

Naruto haussa les sourcils, amusé et observa Sasuke étaler du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et lentement se pénétrer pour l'accueillir.

-Tu veux que je..?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sasuke déroulait un préservatif sur son membre toujours raidit. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que les doigts de Sasuke le rendait fou. Puis, le brun l'enfourcha et pressa doucement le pénis du capitaine contre son entrée, se caressant avec afin de s'habituer peu à peu à sa taille.

Naruto le regardait faire, le souffle erratique. Puis Sasuke parvint à le faire rentrer en lui et descendit petit à petit sur sa hampe.

Le blond ne parvenait même plus à respirer. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées à l'extrême alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le corps étroit de son amant.

-Oh bon sang Sasuke, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Le mannequin s'habituait peu à peu à sa présence imposante en lui et se mit à monter et descendre sur son pénis érigé. La douleur fit petit à petit place au plaisir et il avait l'impression que des fourmis lui picotaient le corps.

Naruto saisit ses hanches et l'aida dans ses mouvements tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient attentifs au plaisir de l'autre et chaque son, chaque râle accentuaient la faim qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Brusquement, Naruto se redressa et s'assit tout en l'enserrant dans ses bras, son bassin poussant vers le haut, toujours plus profondément dans le corps du mannequin.

Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de gémir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle communion et un tel plaisir lors d'une étreinte. Puis il senit les doigt du blond se refermer fermement sur sa verge et le masturber vigoureusement.

-Je vais pas tenir plus lontemps et je veux te voir jouir, exposa-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Le brun haleta et se tordit soudain de plaisir alors que l'orgasme déferlait sur lui, saturant ses sens de sensations enivrantes. Il poussa un long cri alors que les vagues l'emportaient et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Naruto, laissant de légères marques de griffures.

Naruto, donna encore quelques poussées avant d'exploser à son tour dans le corps brûlant. Lui aussi atteignit un degrés de félicité qu'il avait très rarement franchit. Il serra Sasuke encore plus fort contre lui en poussant des râles rauques.

Puis ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le matelas et Naruto garda Sasuke contre lui, refermant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Il ne trouvait pas de mot pour définir ce qu'ils venaient de partager cette nuit et c'était déroutant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke était étendu à plat ventre sur le lit en bataille et regardait son amant s'habiller.

-Tu as entraînement demain ?

-Tu veux dire ce matin plutôt, observa le blond en désignant le réveil qui affichait 5h00.

Le brun jeta à peine un coup d'œil à l'heure, trop accaparé par la vision de capitaine qui remontait son pantalon sur son délicieux fessiers.

-Je suis dispensé aujourd'hui, reprit Naruto.

-Pardon?

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je parle, rit le blond.

-J'étais trop occupé à te regarder.

Naruto s'approcha de lui et lui donna une petite fessée qui le surpris.

-Arrête de mâter mes fesses, fit-il en s'asseyant près de lui pour enfiler ses chaussures.

-Je profite, tu m'as dit que c'était notre seule nuit, lui rappela le brun, caustique.

Naruto ne répondit pas de suite et mis sa seconde chaussure, les yeux un peu dans le vague.

-Je ne regrette pas.

-Hnnn?

-Cette nuit, je ne la regrette pas, assura le blond.

-Personne ne regrette ses nuits avec Sasuke Uchiha, fit le brun.

-Bâtard prétentieux ! Lança le blond en lui claquant une nouvelle fois la fesse.

-Tu devrai arrêter avec ça ou je vais finir par y prendre goût, le prévint Sasuke.

-Tu aimes déjà ça Sasuke, continua de le taquiner le blond.

-C'est vrai. Mais seulement quand c'est toi, affirma le jeune mannequin en lui coulant un regard aiguicheur.

Il vit les yeux clair s'assombrirent quelques instants, traversés par le désir. Puis comme s'il reprenait ses esprits, Naruto bondit sur ses pieds.

-Je vais y aller. Je dois nourrir mon arche de Noé.

-Au moins si on doit repeupler la Terre on saura où chercher des animaux.

-C'est dans cette optique que je recueille les chiens et chats errants, fit le capitaine. Un jour je recueillerai également des enfants. Et des lapins, parce-que c'est mignon.

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire. Naruto répondait toujours du tac au tac et il adorait ça.

-On se textote Sasuke, dit le blond en désignant son téléphone.

-Hnnn.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Sasuke entendit la porte de l'appartement se refermer quelques secondes plus tard.

Il était de nouveau seul mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait passé une nuit magique, une nuit qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible avant le gala. En quelques heures à peine, tout avait basculé et l'improbable s'était produit.

A présent, tout était envisageable et il se promit de ne pas laisser le blond lui filer entre les doigts.

"Naruto, que le veuille ou non, c'est chimique entre nous, on ne peut pas y résister. Et maintenant que tu y as cédé une fois, je vais tout faire pour que tu cesses de lutter contre cette évidence. Toi et moi nous ne sommes pas fait pour être de simples amis. Nous sommes fait pour être des amants. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : Tout est à Kishimoto  
Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?  
Rating : M Yaoi UA  
Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

 **Note :** Merci encore à vous tou(te)s de me suivre et j'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long saura vous plaire.

Bonne rentrée pour ceux et celles qui sont concerné(e)s, bon courage !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ne le répète à personne. 9**

-"Alors comment ça se passe en occident ? " tapa Naruto sur son smartphone.

La réponse lui parvint quelques secondes plus tard.

-"On me serre la main et certaines femmes se permettent de me 'faire la bise' comme ils disent là-bas, pour me saluer".

Naruto éclata de rire en lisant le message via whatsapp.

-"C'est déconcertant, pas vrai ? "

-"Toi qui a commencé ta carrière en occident, ça explique ton côté tactile. Moi je ne suis pas friand de ces démonstrations".

-"Ne leur en veut pas, c'est comme ça qu'ils se saluent. Et tu t'en sort avec les couverts? "

-"Pour qui tu me prends? "

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

Arrogant un jour, arrogant toujours.

"J'en déduis que tu ne t'es pas encore tranché la main en coupant ta viande, c'est bien."

-"Je suis en plein défilé, je ne mange pas de viande".

Voilà, toujours des réponses très terre à terre.

-"Uchiha tu me fais chier."

-"Alors pourquoi tu m'écris tous les jours depuis mon départ la semaine dernière".

-Parce-que tu me manques, connard ! Gronda Naruto. Et que tu as complètement perturbé ma vie, enfoiré!

Il se garda néanmoins d'écrire ça. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke sache qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui depuis leurs ébats.

"Rien qu'une fois, pour essayer." Cette grosse blague !

Il leva les yeux et contempla la publicité qui trônait en face de lui : Sasuke étendu dans une baignoire remplie d'eau, sa nudité cachée par des milliers de pétales de fleurs rouges qui tranchaient sur sa peau diaphane et sa chevelure ébène.

Le jeune mannequin affichait un air tout à la fois distant et sensuel, alanguie et intouchable.

En dessous, une simple phrase d'accroche : "Dîtes-le lui avec des fleurs"

Ah ça, c'était on ne peut plus explicite.

"Putain Sasuke mais pourquoi tu poses dans ce genre de pub? Et pourquoi ils affichent cette pub seulement deux jours après cette nuit pendant que toi tu te barres à l'autre bout du monde? Tu veux me rendre fou? "

-"Tu dors encore ? Il est pourtant 8h30 à Konoha, tu devrais aller à ton entraînement sinon Yamato va t'hurler dessus. Quoique Sakura le fait déjà très bien", reprit Sasuke.

Naruto soupira.

-"Je suis déjà devant le stade. Mais il y a ta photo qui trône partout et qui me soule grave"

-"Laquelle? "

Ben voyons...le mec super populaire qui tournait dans tellement de pub qu'il ne savait pas laquelle était sur tous les murs en ce moment.

-Celle où tu me fais bander, marmonna le blond entre ses dents.

-"Celle pour la chaîne Flora" répondit-il sobrement. Hors de question qu'il avoue à Sasuke ce qu'il était en train de réaliser peu à peu. Non seulement cet enfoiré lui manquait mais en plus il le désirait toujours autant. "Rien qu'une seule nuit". Tu parles, c'est comme une drogue. Il suffit d'une fois pour en devenir addict. Va chier Sasuke !

-"Okay".

Mouais...court et concis. Sasuke quoi...

-"Je dois te laisser. A défaut de viande, profites-en pour goûter les cuisses de grenouilles, c'est délicieux", fit Naruto.

-"Même pas en rêve, crétin"

-"Pfff..., aucun esprit d'aventure."

-"J'ai d'autres idée d'aventure en tête. Je ne veux pas goûter aux cuisses de grenouilles mais il y en a d'autres auxquelles je ne dirai pas non".

Naruto relut le message deux fois. Depuis deux jours, Sasuke semblait s'amuser à faire des allusions à peine voilée. Et même si Naruto ne rentrait pas dans son jeu car il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à assumer ce qu'il ressentait, le peu de sous-entendus distillés, avait le don de l'émoustiller. Et il allait devoir courir beaucoup ce matin pour oublier cette allusion-là.

-"Salut Sasuke", coupa-t-il court en éteignant la connexion.

Sur le parking, Kiba lui faisait signe de la main pour qu'il le rejoigne à l'entraînement.

A l'autre bout du monde, Sasuke sourit. Une fois de plus, Naruto ne lui avait pas dit d'arrêter. Hors si le blond avait trouvé ses tentatives incommodantes, il le lui aurait bien fait comprendre, lui qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

Mais là, Naruto ne le repoussait jamais. Il se contentait d'esquiver les remarques. Cela n'allait pas durer, Sasuke le connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour appréhender son caractère direct. S'il ne le rejetait pas et qu'il continuait à le contacter tous les jours malgré ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, c'était qu'il voulait lui aussi que cette relation aille dans ce sens. Il avait seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le point. Donc Sasuke le laissait aller à son rythme. Mais le gala finissait demain et dans deux jours il serait enfin de retour à Konoha. Alors il s'arrangerait pour que l'impulsif blond finisse par rendre les armes. Il se promit de si bien l'allumer que ce serait Naruto qui lui sauterait dessus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux jours plus tard, Naruto était assis dans les vestiaires, le regard dans le vague. Sasuke rentrait aujourd'hui, après une absence de presque deux semaines. Et Naruto crevait d'envie de le revoir et se retenait de ne pas lui envoyer un message pour lui donner un rendez-vous. Mais il ne le faisait pas parce-qu'il savait pertinemment que dès l'instant où il reverrait l'Uchiha, il allait perdre toute contenance et retenue. Sasuke l'obsédait et il ne parvenait pas à se le sortir de la tête. ça le rendait dingue.

-Bon, Naruto, on se mâte les deux derniers épisodes chez toi demain dans la soirée ? demanda Kiba, indifférent aux tourments de son ami.

-Comme d'hab, répondit le blond.

Le jeudi soir, c'était la soirée où Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee et lui se réunissaient en compagnie de leur moitié, chez l'un ou l'autre afin de mâter une série se déroulant dans un monde de ninjas avec des combats épiques. Souvent Sakura et Karin se joignaient à eux.

-Sasuke aime les séries d'action? demanda Shikamaru d'un ton flegmatique.

-J'en sais rien, répondit le blond, étonné par la question. Pourquoi ?

-Tu devrai lui proposer de venir, suggéra le gardien de but. Il vient de rentrer de son défilé, non? Il nous racontera son séjour en occident.

-Et combien de filles il a réussi à se taper, ajouta Kiba, mi figue, mi raisin.

Naruto fusilla malgré lui son ami du regard alors que la jalousie lui dévorait brusquement le coeur.

-Aucune, intervint Lee. Sasuke Uchiha n'est pas le genre à collectionner les aventures. Depuis qu'il est dans le métier, on ne lui a connu que quatre copines et deux mecs. Et sa dernière copine remonte à il y plus d'un an, il me semble. Il n'y a pas plus difficile à séduire que l'Uchiha. Il parait même qu'il est frigide.

Naruto retint difficilement un petit sourire. Sasuke donnait bien cette impression de froideur mais en réalité, au lit il était bouillant. Il cachait vraiment bien son jeu.

-ça ce sont ces conquêtes officielles, mais ne va pas croire qu'il raconte tout aux médias, contra Kiba. Et puis je pourrai savoir comment tu sais tout ça?

-Ma copine est fan de Sasuke Uchiha. Et si jamais il vient, je crains qu'elle oublie mon existence, dit-il d'un ton dépité.

Malheureusement pour Lee, Naruto devait reconnaître que Sasuke était mille fois plus charismatique que lui. C'était dur à dire, mais Lee était loin d'être un canon de beauté. Il avait beaucoup de qualité mais il avait un physique un peu particulier et une attitude tout aussi particulière, qu'on pouvait qualifier d'atypique pour ne pas le blesser.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr qu'elle se lassera vite de le regarder et que ma vitalité et ma fougue feront pencher la balance de mon côté et qu'elle n'aura d'yeux que pour moi, fit le défenseur dans un grand sorire.

Shikamaru croisa les bras derrière la tête et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui.

De toute façon Lee n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Sa copine n'aurait aucune chance avec Sasuke car ce dernier n'aurait à coup sûr d'yeux que pour le capitaine de Konoha.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto.

-Demande lui de venir, insista-t-il.

Le blond trouva étrange que son ami réclame autant la présence de Sasuke.

-On a compris que c'est quelqu'un à qui tu tiens et on aimerait bien apprendre à le connaître, exposa-t-il.

-Parle pour toi, râla Kiba.

Shikamaru lança un regard blasé à Kiba. Il ne savait pas où Naruto en était dans sa démarche sentimentale mais vu ses réactions, il se doutait que les choses avaient évolué d'une certaine façon. Et si le blond finissait pas complètement céder à son attraction pour le brun, Kiba risquait d'avoir une attaque. Shikamaru allait donc devoir le préparer psychologiquement à ce changement de situation. La galère...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto relut le message dans lequel Sasuke lui confirmait sa présence lors de la soirée. Le capitaine était à la foie euphorique et terriblement inquiet. Revoir Sasuke faisait naître en lui un maelstrom de sentiments et il ne savait pas sur quel pied il allait devoir danser en sa présence.

Alors il prit sa décision et décida de demander les conseils avisés de son meilleur ami. Il composa le numéro sur le clavier tactile et attendit plusieurs secondes que la communication se fasse.

A l'autre bout du monde, en occident, un footballeur à la chevelure de feu et aux yeux lagons décrocha son téléphone.

-Toi, quand tu m'appelles sans passer par une application et sans qu'on convienne d'une heure à l'avance, c'est que tu as un problème.

-T'imagines même pas à quel point, répondit Naruto.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui me met sens dessus-dessous.

-En quoi est-ce un problème ?

-C'est un mec.

-Oh...effectivement..ça peut être un problème.

-Gaara, j'ai couché avec lui, se confessa pour la première fois le blond.

Gaara No Subaku se figea de surprise quelques secondes .

-Tu perds pas de temps. Depuis quand tu as viré ta cuti?

-C'est juste lui. Aucun autre homme ne m'a jamais fait d'effet.

-Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureux gagnant?

-Pas sûr que tu le connaisses.

-Dis toujours. Au pire tu me le décriras.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

Un blanc suivit cet aveu.

-Gaara? Tu es toujours là?

-Tu t'es tapé Sasuke Uchiha? s'étonna le rouquin.

-Tu le connais ?

-Naruto, ce mec est mondialement connu. Pas autant que toi, certes, mais presque. Sa photo trône dans toutes les villes du monde. Le film dans lequel il a tourné vient de sortir en occident et les occidentales sont en pâmoison devant lui.

-T'es sérieux?

-Oh que oui. C'est LE mannequin le plus connu du moment et vu que la critique a encensé son jeu d'acteur, je pense que nous aurons l'occasion de le voir à l'affiche dans d'autres films. Non mais, sérieux, tu as couché avec ce mec?

-Ouais.

-Tu vas faire des envieux dans le monde entier, plaisanta son ami.

-C'est plus sérieux qu'un coup d'un soir, le houspilla Naruto.

-Je sais, tu n'es pas du genre à coucher sans sentiment.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, se lamenta le blond.

-Vous entretenez quelle genre de relation? Je veux dire, à part que vous couchez ensemble.

-Une seule fois. On a fait ça qu'une seule fois. Et on est amis depuis qu'on a tourné pour la pub de parfum.

-Amis? Tu as une drôle de conception de l'amitié toi. Et c'était bien ta partie de jambes en l'air? Tu as aimé?

-Gaara !

-Ma question est sérieuse Naruto.

Le blond poussa un petit soupir avant de répondre honnêtement.

-C'était génial. J'ai jamais ressenti une telle chimie avec personne.

-Oh...alors c'est que c'était vraiment le top. Et que tu as envie de recommencer.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Par déduction. Et parce-que tu m'appelles pour m'en parler.

Naruto soupira de nouveau. Pourquoi tout son monde se trouvait-il aussi bouleversé en si peu de temps? .

-Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis mais...on se parle via le tel et demain soir il vient chez moi.

-Pour la soirée série?

-Oui. Je songeais à l'inviter et Shikamaru l'a suggéré aussi alors...

-Mmm... Shikamaru te l'a suggéré? Le connaissant il a deviné qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Hein? Quoi ? Tu crois ? Mais c'est impossible, je n'ai rien dit !

-Tes yeux reflètent tout ce que tu ne dis pas. Ce sont des miroirs sur ton âme Naruto. Il suffit d'être observateur. Shikamaru est observateur, même s'il a mis du temps pour comprendre que ma sœur était la femme de sa vie.

-Oh putain ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il sait tout?

-Tout je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

-Je fais quoi ? Paniqua Naruto.

-Tu ne veux pas que ton attirance pour Sasuke se sache ?

-Évidemment que non ! Ma carrière de footballeur et de futur entraîneur est en jeu ! Il n'y pas de pédé dans le foot !

-Bien entendu qu'il y en a, mais ils ne peuvent pas faire leur coming-out car c'est un univers encore trop macho, voilà tout.

Naruto se tut, surpris par l'affirmation de Gaara. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle-là.

-Ecoute, dans ton cas, tu as deux solutions, reprit son ami. Soit tu fais sortir Sasuke de ta vie et tu continues ta route sans lui, comme avant.

-Non, pas ça, murmura Naruto presque pour lui-même.

-Dans ce cas, il y a la deuxième option : tu vis une relation amoureuse avec lui mais cachée. Tu n'en parle à personne autour de toi, pas même à Sakura, ni Karin. Aux yeux du monde vous faîtes comme si vous étiez de très bons amis et personne n'y trouvera rien à redire.

-Tu crois que c'est possible?

-Propose-lui. Tu verras bien ce qu'il te répond.

Naruto passa une main las sur son visage.

-Tu m'encourages donc à poursuivre cette relation? .

-Je ne t'encourage à rien. Mais visiblement tu ne veux pas couper ton lien avec lui et tu es déjà complètement accro.

-Non, je...

-Ne dis pas le contraire, je te connais trop, le coupa Gaara. Ce mec te fait complètement tourner la tête. Il y a une alchimie entre vous, si j'osais je parlerai même de sentiments amoureux.

-Quoi ? Non, enfin...peut-être...je sais pas, c'est trop tôt pour le dire.

Gaara leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami était parfois idiot. Ne pas être capable de comprendre qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux alors que c'était tellement évident.

-Tu penses que je peux lui demander de vivre une relation cachée et déguisée en amitié? demanda Naruto qui semblait vraiment réfléchir sur le sujet.

Gaara ne répondit rien. A son sens, il y avait une troisième option qui valait la peine qu'on s'attarde dessus mais il savait que Naruto n'était pas prêt pour celle-ci : assumer et affirmer ouvertement sa relation amoureuses avec un autre homme.

-Je vais voir avec Sasuke. Mais, Gaara...ça ne te fait rien toi que j'ai eu des relations avec un homme?

-Même l'église des catholiques te le pardonne.

-Te fous pas de moi !

-Je sais Naruto que ce ne doit pas être drôle pour toi. Mais pour moi, ça ne change rien, tu es mon meilleur ami et tu le resteras quelque soit ton orientation sexuelle. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux. Et si Sasuke te rend heureux, alors ça me convient parfaitement. Je t'envie même presque un peu. Je t'avoue que si je rencontre à mon tour quelqu'un qui me fait vibrer comme il a l'air de te faire vibrer, alors qu'importe que cette personne soit homme ou femme, je foncerai.

Naruto écouta religieusement son meilleur ami, un grand sourire fleurissant peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

-Gaara, merci.

-Je t'en prie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Sasuke se rendait chez le blond, comme convenu. Il savait qu'il se trouverait au milieu de la bande du footballeur mais même s'il était solitaire, pour Naruto, il était prêt à faire un effort. Il avait trop envie de le revoir et il savait que le blond était quelqu'un de sociable ayant besoin d'être entouré de ses amis.

Il ferait donc l'effort de les supporter.

Quand il arrêta sa voiture à l'adresse indiquée, il fut légèrement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond vive dans une petite zone pavillonnaire retranchée derrière un simple portail en acier.

La maison, située tout au bout de l'allée, au milieu de trois autres maisons de maître, était simple et mignonne. La porte donnait directement sur la ruelle. Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'on se faisait d'une maison du meilleur footballeur du monde. Mais cette simplicité sans clinquant correspondait bien à Naruto.

Il sonna et attendit quelques seconds avant que le blond ne lui ouvre la porte. Dès qu'il aperçut les grands yeux azur, il sentit son cœur s'emballer et il se retint de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Cet imbécile lui avait manqué et il avait envie de l'embrasser. Son attraction pour Naruto dépassait de loin la simple attirance physique. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Il était lui-même, sans avoir la nécessité de se cacher derrière un masque d'indifférence et de froideur. Naruto semblait lui apporter une chaleur qui, sans le savoir, lui avait toujours manqué. En sa compagnie, tout prenait un sens et tout semblait plus lumineux et coloré. C'était étrange comme quelqu'un pouvait illuminer votre vie rien que par sa simple présence et pour rien au monde, il n'y aurait renoncé.

-Content de te revoir, dit le blond en le couvant d'un regard joyeux.

-J'ai cru comprendre que je te manquais, répondit-il.

-Bâtard prétentieux, répondit Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ouvrit grand la porte afin de lui permettre de rentrer et Sasuke découvrit avec ravissement le nid douillet qui abritait le champion de foot.

L'entrée débouchait dans la salle à manger, sise entre la cuisine ouverte et le salon. La maison était construite autour d'une grande cours intérieure, un peu comme les maisons traditionnelles d'autrefois. De larges baies vitrées laissaient passer la lumière qui tombait dans ce puits à ciel ouvert où un petit jardin d'agrément permettait de se promener et de profiter du soleil. La maison n'ayant pas d'étage, il devina que les pièces situées de l'autre cotés de la cours devaient être des chambres.

Le mobilier était ancien, en bois brut et la décoration était très sobre. Il n'y avait rien de tape à l'œil chez Naruto, à part le désordre qui régnait sur l'immense table à manger en bois.

-Tu n'as pas assez de placards pour ranger tes affaires? le taquina-t-il en désignant la monticule d'objets hétéroclites qui s'amassaient.

-Pas le temps.

-Et ta femme de ménage, elle s'en sort ?

-Elle fait les poussières, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas là pour classer les papiers.

-Il n'y a pas que des papiers, observa-t-il en désignant une raquette de tennis.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait-là ça ?

-Et tu laisses ta femme de ménage te parler comme ça ? reprit-il.

Naruto haussa les épaules. En réalité, il aimait lorsque les gens ne le traitaient pas comme une star à qui tout était dû. Et sa femme de ménage avait raison, c'était à lui de trier ses affaires.

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire et posa sa main sur le bras du blond.

-Si tu veux qu'on te traite durement, tu n'as qu'à demander. Je sais le faire aussi.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et piqua un fard magistral. Oh bon sang, celle-là, il l'avait pas vu venir.!

Il tourna son visage vers le brun qui le regardait d'un air provocant. Mais ne put rien répliquer car ses amis avaient quitté le salon et le vaste canapé pour venir saluer le nouvel arrivé.

-Sasuke tu es là! S'exclama Karin en manquant de lui sauter au cou.

-Je sais pas ce que tu as fait aux Uzumaki, mais ils sont tous fans de toi, constata Shikamaru, une clope au bec.

Sasuke se contenta d'un léger sourire et Shikamaru nota le coup d'œil qu'il lança à Naruto.

Lee se présenta et lui serra la main et lui précisant qu'il n'avait pas emmené sa copine car il craignait qu'elle s'évanouisse en sa présence, sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Est-il vrai que tu n'as eu que quatre femmes et deux hommes dans ta vie ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto se tapa le front de la main.

-Hnnn?

-C'est ma copine qui le dit. Elle a compté. Elle a été dépité quand elle a appris que tu aimais aussi les hommes mais elle semble s'en être fait une raison.

-Pas tous les hommes, seulement certains, répondit Sasuke d'un ton un peu moqueur.

-Ah bon? Tu as un style ?

-Viril. Et idiot.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Et la referma quand il réalisa qu'il allait gaffer.

-La plupart des hommes sont virils et idiots, dit Témari, la femme de Shikamaru, une blonde au caractère d'acier.

-C'est vrai. C'est pourquoi je les aime également lumineux. Et ceux-là sont très rares.

-Lumineux? Ça veut rien dire, grogna Kiba en s'approchant d'eux..

Sasuke regarda l'attaquant près duquel se tenait une jolie fille brune aux longs cheveux ébènes et aux yeux très clairs, d'une étrange couleur violine. Hinata Hyuuga, l'ex-fiancée de Naruto, l'identifia-t-il de suite.

Il la trouva très jolie. Mais trop timorée pour Naruto. Pas étonnant que ce dernier se soit ennuyé avec elle. Le capitaine avait besoin de quelqu'un de caractère pour lui tenir tête.

Cette dernière se tenait un peu en retrait et ne semblait pas très à son aise. Kiba l'attrapa par la taille d'un mouvement possessif.

-Je vais commandé des pizzas, décréta Naruto pendant que ses amis saluaient Sasuke.

Puis, mût par une intuition, il se tourna vers le brun.

-Pas de pizza pour toi je suppose?

-Je peux en manger, je n'ai pas de shooting demain.

-Super !

-Mais par contre…

Naruto ricana en se dirigeant vers la cuisine où il avait laissé trainer le téléphone fixe quelque part. Il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas aussi facile de le satisfaire. Avec Sasuke, rien n'était facile.

-Tu veux une pizza light, c'est ça ? Je crois pas que ça existe Uchiha, plaisanta-t-il.

-Crétin, siffla Sasuke en le rejoignant.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Lui demanda-t-il en commençant à composer le numéro.

Sasuke attrapa le téléphone.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, maintenant est-ce que tu es prêt à me le donner ? dit-il d'un ton très bas.

Naruto se figea, le souffle court. Les yeux de Sasuke l'interrogeaient ouvertement, sans chercher à jouer. C'était une question sérieuse. Il se sentait envoûté par ce regard et posa doucement ses doigts sur le visage si beau qui lui faisait face.

Puis Kiba les rejoignit et s'appuya sur le comptoir ouvert de la cuisine, ce qui les fit sursauter et s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

-Vous faîtes quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

-Je veux une pizza végétarienne, déclara Sasuke en croisant les bras sur le buste.

-T'es sérieux ? fit Kiba.

-Oui.

-C'est difficile le régime de mannequin. Viens courir avec nous sur le terrain et je t'assure que tu pourras manger tout ce que tu veux, ajouta Choji qui dévorait déjà des chips.

Sasuke hocha la tête et sembla réfléchir sérieusement sur le sujet.

-Pourquoi pas….

-Bon, tu commandes? enchaîna Kiba tout en continuant de fixer les deux hommes.

-Ouais c'est bon, morfale.

Lee qui les avait rejoint à son tour, s'adressa de nouveau à Sasuke.

-Je ne comprends pas, toi qui est si canon et tellement sollicité, tu n'as vraiment eu que six conquêtes depuis tes débuts dans la profession? Comment est-ce possible?

-En quoi ça te regarde? grogna Naruto, fous-lui la paix!

-ça m'intrigue.

-Je suis très difficile et j'ai du mal à m'attacher, répondit simplement Sasuke.

-Pas de plus de six relations, siffla Lee, intrigué.

-En réalité, il y a eu une autre fille.

-Vraiment?

-Mais c'est une relation cachée qui n'a pas duré très longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Lee, les yeux pétillants.

-C'est la fille d'un homme politique. Elle ne voulait pas que son père l'apprenne.

-ça ne t'a pas dérangé de garder cette relation secrète?

-Quel homme politique? demanda Kiba.

-Je ne cherche pas à cacher mes relations mais je ne les exhibe pas non plus. Alors non, ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Et je ne révélerai pas de qui il s'agit.

Kiba fit une petite moue tandis que Naruto réfléchissait aux propos de Sasuke. Une relation cachée ne le dérangeait pas, ça semblait plutôt prometteur pour lui.

-Bon les gars, vous venez? Fit Karin en accrochant le bras de Sasuke. La série va commencer.

Et sans demander l'avis de personne, elle entraîna le brun dans le salon et l'installa sur le canapé, entre elle et Sakura.

-Karin est venue te sauver de l'interrogatoire que te faisait subir Lee? s'enquit Sakura en lui souriant.

-Je ne me l'imaginais pas aussi friands de potins.

-C'est parce-que sa copine t'adore, il est un peu jaloux, lui apprit Karin en lui tendant un paquet de chips.

-Que veux-tu boire ? continua Sakura en lui désignant les apéritifs sur la table basse.

-C'est étonnant que Naruto et toi vous entendiez si bien, vous êtes tellement différents, observa Témari.

-Pas tant que ça, la contredit Shikamaru.

S'ensuivit un débat entre les deux amoureux au cours duquel chacun donna son point de vu.

-Ne fais pas attention, ils sont tout le temps comme ça. Mais ils s'aiment à la folie même si Shikamaru dit "qu'elle est galère", chuchota Karin.

Assise un peu en retrait sur un sofa, en train de caresser un des chiens de Naruto, Hinata observait la scène silencieusement. Sasuke comprenait ce qui avait pu attirer le blond chez elle, elle respirait le calme et la douceur. Mais il manquait chez la jeune-femme le petit grain de vitalité et de caractère qui aurait pu lui permettre de garder le capitaine dans ses filets.

Elle ne semblait pas malheureuse de cette séparation et paraissait former avec Kiba un couple équilibré.

Sasuke saisit le verre qui lui tendit Sakura et sursauta brusquement lorsqu'un chat au pelage noir bondit sur lui et se cala sur ses genoux en quémandant des caresses.

-Sharigan, incroyable ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Karin en lui grattouillant les oreilles.

-Sharigan est le chat le plus solitaire et asocial que possède Naruto, il a mis des années avant de nous adopter. Et toi, tu viens à peine d'arriver et voilà que monsieur te fait l'honneur de réclamer ton attention, j'hallucine, expliqua Sakura.

-J'adore les chats, répondit le brun en grattouillant le félidé qui se mis à ronronner. En règle général, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les humains mais j'apprécie énormément la compagnie des animaux.

-Et ils te le rendent bien, constata Sakura.

S'ensuivit une conversation plaisante sur les animaux et sur le besoin de Naruto de recueillir les laissés pour compte.

-C'est bon, on a les pizzas ! Beugla Kiba en arrivant avec plusieurs boîtes.

-La végétarienne pour toi, fit Naruto en posant une boîte à pizza devant le brun.

Puis il roula les yeux en constatant que le chat noir s'était installé sur les genoux du mannequin.

-Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! L'asocial est sur tes genoux?

-Il lui a sauté dessus, exposa Karin.

Sans préambule, Naruto poussa sa cousine pour s'asseoir entre elle et Sasuke, puis se mit à caresser le chat noir qui faisait le beau. Karin se leva, surprise de se faire éjecter ainsi et alla retrouver sa petite-amie pour se caler sur ses genoux. Sakura lui caressa les cheveux en lui embrassant l'épaule pour la réconforter. Les deux femmes se sourirent. Naruto n'avait même pas fait attention à son comportement. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke. Elles trouvèrent ça étrange.

-C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça. Tu dois avoir une fluide avec les animaux pour qu'il t'adopte aussi vite.

-Pas qu'avec les animaux, murmura Sasuke.

-Non, pas qu'avec les animaux, répondit le blond sur le même ton tout en continuant à câliner le chat.

Sakura et Karin avaient été les seules à les entendre dans le brouhaha ambiant provoqué par la distribution des pizzas, les chiens qui faisaient les beaux pour avoir leur part, les autres chats qui jouaient avec les cartons et les perruches qui voletaient autour de tout ce petit monde. Les deux femmes commençaient à se poser sérieusement des questions. Elles connaissaient très bien le capitaine et étaient étonnées par son comportement envers Sasuke.

-C'est la pagaille chez toi, constata Sasuke.

-Non, c'est juste vivant, plaisanta le blond.

-Hnnn.

-Bon, tout le monde se tait, ça commence, fit Choji en montant le son.

Aussitôt, comme si même les animaux avaient compris le sens des paroles du défenseur, le silence se fit dans la pièce. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur la série relatant la vie de ninjas vivants dans un village secret et exécutants des missions dangereuses pour sauver le monde.

Sasuke profita que tout le monde ait l'attention attiré vers la télévision pour torturer le capitaine. Ce dernier était calé contre le dossier, ses bras reposant le long de son corps. Sasuke constata que sa main était près de lui et hors de vision des autres et se mit à y tracer délicatement une arabesque sur le dessus, attirant de ce fait l'attention du blond. Celui-ci frissonna mais garda les yeux sur l'écran. Le brun fit alors doucement pivoter la main jusqu'à ce que la paume se trouve vers le haut et toujours aussi lentement, il se mit à dessiner des signes pour composer un message sur la peau sensible, dosant savamment les sensations qu'il éveillait chez le capitaine.

Quand il eut fini, il eut le plaisir de voir Naruto tourner la tête vers lui, les iris complètement brouillé par un désir sauvage. Il fallait dire que la teneur du message était très claire : "J'ai très envie de toi". Le capitaine se pencha légèrement vers lui, comme s'il faisait un commentaire sur l'épisode. Et lui chuchota très doucement dans le creux de l'oreille : "Reste après".

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'Uchiha.

Il l'avait eu !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer : Tout est à Kishimoto  
Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?  
Rating : M Yaoi UA  
Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

Note : Désolée d'être aussi irrégulière dans mes publications. Je ne suis pas certaine de finir cette fiction avant la fin de l'année 2017.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ne le répète à personne. 10**

Il était presque 23 heures quand le dernier épisode pris fin et que la bande commença à se disperser.

-A demain matin, fit Kiba sur le pas de la porte en tapant l'épaule de son capitaine.

Sasuke fit mine de rester sur le seuil pour discuter avec Naruto et quand la dernière voiture eut pris la route, il poussa le blond dans la maison tout en claquant la porte et le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Naruto enroula les bras autour de son cou alors que l'Uchiha le dévorait avidement de ses baisers.

-Comment peuvent-ils penser que tu es fait de glace? frémit le blond alors que l'Uchiha lui mordit l'oreille.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke reprit ses lèvres et passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour toucher la peau brûlante qu'il désirait depuis des jours.

-Tu as le nécessaire ? s'enquit le capitaine.

-Dans ma sacoche.

-Tu y as donc pensé, ricana-t-il.

-J'y pense tout le temps depuis cette nuit, répondit le brun en lui retirant son haut.

Naruto le repoussa en riant.

-Va chercher ce qu'il faut, l'exhorta-t-il en l'embrassant.

C'était très dur de s'éloigner des lèvres de Sasuke. Il le retint quelques secondes avant de le laisser chercher les produits dans sa sacoche. Quand le brun revint vers lui, il le saisit par la taille et l'entraîna dans la salle à manger, où, sans plus de manière, il poussa d'un grand geste de la main tous les documents qui l'encombraient et chutèrent sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

Mais trop préoccupés l'un par l'autre, aucun des deux n'y fit vraiment attention et Sasuke se retrouva assis sur l'immense table en bois rustique alors que Naruto l'escaladait tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

-Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une fois pour essayer, le taquina le mannequin.

-La ferme, bâtard, répondit le footballeur en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Comme il bataillait pour déboutonner les boutons de la chemise du brun, il tira brusquement sur les pans et déchira le tissu qui s'écarta pour découvrir le buste pâle. Sasuke papillonna des yeux, surpris par la force du capitaine.

-Naruto, ma chemise espèce de brute ! Le fustigea-t-il.

-Je t'en paierai une autre, lui répondit-il en le renversant dos sur la table.

Sasuke allait rétorquer mais le blond lui coupa le sifflet en lui mordillant un mamelon, provoquant une décharge de plaisir dans tout son corps.

Les mains et la bouche du blond se baladèrent sur tout son buste, en dessinant les contours et les reliefs avec avidité, s'amusant de faire trembler la peau sur leur passage.

Sasuke comprit que cette fois, Naruto comptait prendre pleinement le contrôle de leurs ébats.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi, murmura le blond, je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un comme ça.

Il se défit de son pantalon et le balança quelque part dans le salon. Puis il toisa Sasuke en le surplombant de toute sa puissance, sa virilité superbe défiant les lois de la gravité. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si clairs étaient presque noirs sous le feu du désir qui brûlait en lui. Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé alors que son cœur manquait un battement. Ce mec était magnifique ! Il tendit le bras et crocheta sa nuque afin de le rapprocher de lui et de butiner sa bouche.

Pendant ce temps, le blond se battait avec les boutons du jean de Sasuke et insinuait ses mains sur ses hanches, y caressant la peau tendre et douce. Sasuke releva les fesses, lui permettant de faire glisser le pantalon qu'il envoya à son tour voler dans la pièce. Puis il lui retira avec une délicatesse inattendue les chaussures et les chaussettes et se mit à lui baiser tendrement la cheville qu'il tenait dans la paume de sa main avant de remonter ses lèvres avec un art consommé, le long de son mollet, puis de sa cuisse pour finir sur son aine.

Sasuke était fébrile et des milliers de papillons palpitaient dans son bas-ventre. Son souffle était complètement erratique. Naruto éveillait chez lui des sensations et des sentiments inédits qui lui donnaient le vertige.

-Écarte les cuisses, lui intima-t-il d'une voix incroyablement rauque.

Sasuke obtempéra et vit le blond s'installer à genoux entre elles, les préservatifs et le lubrifiant à ses côtés.

-Je peux..., suggéra le brun, en tendant la main.

-Je veux le faire. J'ai regardé comment on faisait.

-Regardé?

-On trouve tout ce qu'on veut sur Internet, exposa le capitaine dans un grand sourire.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Naruto s'était documenté! Il avait voulu savoir! Il avait donc prévu que cela se reproduirait entre eux!

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le baiser que lui donna le blond et puis, brusquement, il sentit un doigt lubrifié se glisser en lui et il gémit légèrement.

-C'est du plaisir ou de la douleur ? s'informa le blond en entendant le son.

-Du plaisir, lui dit-il.

Naruto, fier de lui, fit un magnifique sourire de contentement et Sasuke sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur.

Le capitaine continua à glisser un à un ses doigts en lui tout en caressant ses bourses et son pénis de son autre main, elle aussi lubrifiée.

Le souffle court, Sasuke s'accrocha à son cou et colla son front contre le sien alors que son corps se tendait sous le délicieux supplice.

-Prends-moi, gémit-il entre deux râles de plaisir.

Comme Naruto n'allait pas assez vite à son goût, il saisit un des préservatifs dont-il déchira la pochette avec les dents et le déroula sur le membre turgescent du capitaine tout en le masturbant.

-Je suis suffisamment tendu, tu sais? Ahana le blond.

-Alors viens.

Naruto cessa ses attouchements et le coucha entièrement sur le table avant de s'insinuer entre ses cuisses et de le pénétrer avec une incroyable facilité tant Sasuke était prêt à la recevoir.

Le mannequin referma ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses mains cherchèrent à accrocher quelque chose derrière sa tête alors que son amant poussait en lui et le comblait entièrement, faisant naître des myriades d'étincelles dans son corps.

Ses mains se refermèrent dans le vide, ne pouvant agripper à rien jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Naruto s'entrelacent aux siens. Puis le blond commença à se déhancher en lui, accentuant la pression et le plaisir qui flambait dans ses reins et dans son sang.

-Naruto ! Grognait-il entre deux gémissements.

Le capitaine lui faisait complètement perdre la tête et les embarquait tous les deux dans un vertige de sensations sensationnelles.

Sasuke atteignit l'orgasme le premier, il ne savait plus s'il faisait jour ou si c'était la nuit. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'instant présent et cette alchimie qu'ils partageaient.

Naruto poussa un ultime gémissement et prononça le prénom de son amant, avant se laisser happer à son tour et de s'effondrer sur lui, pantelant.

La chimie qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre était tout simplement magique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto s'était assis en tailleur sur la table et regardait d'un air blasé le bordel qui jonchait le sol. Il allait devoir sérieusement se soucier de ranger ses affaires un de ces jours.

Étendu près de lui, Sasuke reprenait son souffle et ses esprits. Il réalisait que lors de leur première nuit, il n'avait pas vraiment eu affaire au véritable amant fougueux et attentif que pouvait être Naruto. Celui qui venait de lui faire passionnément l'amour sur une table de salle à manger en bois était certainement l'amant accompli qui avait rendu tant de filles heureuses.

Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et eut le plaisir de constater que Naruto le dévisageait avec douceur et tendresse.

-Avec les joues roses, les lèvres rouges et les cheveux complètement décoiffés, tu es un appel à la luxure, déclara le blond en s'étendant sur le flanc pour le contempler.

-Déjà prêt à remettre le couvert Uzumaki?

-Je suis très endurant, répondit-il.

-Je sais.

Naruto passa un doigt sur son visage et dégagea la mèche de cheveux qui lui dissimulait l'oeil droit.

-Un nouveau style ?

-Je change de style assez régulièrement.

-Je vois ça.

Sasuke passa une main alanguie sur son buste et saisit entre le pouce et l'index le pendentif bleu qu'il avait déjà observé.

-Tu ne le quittes jamais ?

-Non.

-C'est important?

-Un cadeau de Tsunade. Quand Jiraya est venu me chercher. Pour me souvenir de ne jamais perdre de vu mes rêves.

-On dirait que ce talisman a marché.

-On dirait bien que oui, fit le blond en s'allongeant et posant sa tête sur son buste.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre en silence pendant quelques instants. Mêmes les animaux de Naruto semblaient être de connivence avec cette complicité entre les deux hommes et aucun ne se manifesta.

-Sasuke...

-Mmm?

-C'est plus qu'une fois pour essayer tu sais.

-Sans blague.

-Te moque pas, grogna-t-il.

-Je ne me moque pas. Pour moi aussi c'est plus qu'une simple relation de passage.

-Vraiment?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. C'était trop tôt pour le lui dire. L'Uchiha n'était pas idiot et pas du genre à s'aveugler non plus. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de Naruto. Mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et effrayer le blond.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas gay. Et je ne peux parler à personne de ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Pourtant...j'ai...j'ai envie d'avoir une relation avec toi...pas de sexfriend, ni de plan-cul ou autre. Une vraie relation.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères?

Naruto se redressa et le fixa de son regard bleu azur.

-Tu crois qu'on peut vivre une relation de couple et la déguiser en amitié auprès des autres ?

-Que ça reste secret ?

-Mmm..

-Rien qu'entre toi et moi ?

-Oui, ça reste entre nous. Tout le monde, même nos proches, croiront qu'on est simplement de très bons amis.

Sasuke fit mine de réfléchir rien que pour le plaisir de voir Naruto se mordiller la lèvre d'appréhension. Evidemment il était hors de question qu'il refuse une telle proposition. Il se moquait royalement de faire connaître au monde entier sa vie sentimentale et de se pavaner au bras du capitaine.

Il s'assit face à Naruto et le regarda avec le plus grand sérieux.

-On est vraiment ensemble, on est fidèle et exclusif. On ne va pas voir ailleurs.

-Bien entendu, lui assura Naruto qui semblait surpris qu'il ait besoin de s'assurer de ça.

Un sourire détendu fleurit sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha.

-Alors promis, je ne le répèterai à personne. ça restera entre nous.

Naruto lui sauta au cou et le fit basculer de nouveau dos sur la table.

-Brute, geignit le brun alors que le blond le couvrait de baisers passionnés.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Octobre tirait à sa fin et la campagne de publicité pour le parfum était enfin lancée pour le grand public. Des affiches de Naruto et de Sasuke s'étalaient partout dans tout Konoha et même au-delà. Victimes de leur succès, les parfums se vendaient comme des petits pains tandis que les médias rapportaient la bonne entente qui avait uni les deux hommes sur le plateau et semblait se prolonger hors des caméras.

Le titre, "Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki, une amitié inattendue" s'étalait sur toutes les pages des magazines people.

Certains articles relataient comment les deux antipodes de Konoha avaient su aller au-delà de leurs différences pour forger les liens d'une réelle amitié. Des paparazzis revendaient à prix d'or des photos où les deux jeunes hommes s'affichaient lors de tournoi sportif ou de réceptions mondaines. Sasuke et Naruto, le duo improbable qui faisait battre le cœur de toutes les filles de Konoha.

Une véritable surprise. Et pourtant, pas un seul média ne semblait soupçonner que cette amitié dissimulait une relation bien plus intime que celle qui tenait déjà en haleine tout le monde.

Sasuke feuilletait un magazine d'un air amusé. Il ne lisait pas les potins en règle général mais là, il n'avait pas pu résister. Voir à quel point les journalistes pensaient tout savoir sur eux alors qu'en fait ils ne savaient rien du tout, le faisait sourire. Il avait également découvert qu'il existait un classement des plus beaux partis célibataire de Konoha, rangés selon des critères divers et variés. Il avait appris avec stupeur qu'Itachi arrivait à la première position, que lui était à la seconde et que Naruto se trouvait à la troisième, juste devant Néji Hyuuga, un des PDG d'une multinationale et sponsor de l'équipe de Konoha.

Il avait ri en songeant que Naruto et lui pouvaient être rayé de la liste car ils n'étaient plus "célibataires".

-Qu'est-ce que te fait rire comme ça ? demanda le blond, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

Sasuke lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui et lui tendit l'hebdomadaire. Naruto ricana, amusé et l'embrassa. Il sentait bon le savon et sa peau était douce et chaude, ce qui aviva le désir du mannequin. Il le fit basculer sur le dos et l'enfourcha, prêt à lui prouver la force de son affection pour lui.

Naruto l'arrêta en riant.

-Attends Sas'ke, faut d'abord que je te parle.

Aussitôt le brun s'arrêta. Les mots "il faut que je te parle", n'étaient jamais porteur de bonne nouvelle dans son esprit.

-Hnnnn?

-Te raidis pas comme ça, je vais rien t'annoncer de grave, le détrompa Naruto en passant une main sur sa joue.

-Quoi alors ?

-Samedi, je vais manger chez Jiraya. Il y aura Tsunade. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes. En tant qu'ami bien sûr. ça te dit ?

Sasuke cligna des yeux, surpris. Même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'ami, c'était la première fois que Naruto lui proposait de rencontrer sa famille de cœur. Et l'air de rien, c'était un pas en avant dans leur relation. Intérieurement il sautait de joie. Mais il ne l'afficha pas. Uchiha jusqu'au bout des ongles.

-Avec plaisir, se contenta-t-il de dire simplement.

Puis il se jeta de nouveau sur le capitaine en décrétant :

-Et maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La voiture de Naruto s'était immobilisée devant une petite maison pavillonnaire de style occidental. Un petit jardin envahi de mauvaises herbes l'entourait.

-Mon parrain n'a jamais été doué pour le jardinage, constata Naruto en descendant de l'automobile.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Si sa mère, réputée pour sa main verte, voyait le jardin en friche, elle ferait une syncope.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée, un homme à la longue chevelure blanche et à l'air débonnaire, apparut sur le seuil, pour les accueillir.

-Dépêchez-vous les jeunes, ou Tsunade aura fini tout le saké.

-Il fallait attendre avant de le sortir, Jiraya.

-Elle a menacé de me taper.

-Et depuis quand ça te fait peur? rétorqua Naruto en se plantant devant lui.

Le parrain et le filleul se firent un grand sourire et Jiraya lui donna une petite accolade.

-Parrain, je te présente mon ami, Sasuke Uchiha.

Jiraya, l'air avenant et l'œil pétillant, serra fermement la main du nouveau venu.

-Uchiha, comme le préfet de police?

-C'est mon père.

-Et le PDG de la multinationale ?

-C'est mon frère.

-Ouah, ça fait un sacré pédigrée! Ravi de faire ta connaissance mon garçon.

Ce disant, il mit une grand bourrade dans le dos de Sasuke avant de les inviter à les suivre dans la maison.

-Il fait froid dehors, venez donc vous réchauffer avec du saké.

-J'espère que tu tiens bien l'alcool Sasuke, le taquina le blond.

Le mannequin arqua un sourcil. ça promettait.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, une femme blonde à la poitrine très opulente, se tenait sur un canapé en sirotant un verre d'alcool fort.

-Sasuke, je te présente ma bonne amie, Tsunade, dit Jiraya.

-Quand il dit "bonne amie", ça veut surtout dire sa compagne, crut bon de préciser Naruto. Je l'ai compris à 17 ans, quand je les ai surpris en train de faire la bête à deux dos.

Un petit frisson d'effroi parcourut son corps.

-C'est de ta faute gamin, tu devais rester le samedi chez ton meilleur ami. Tu n'avais pas à rentrer à l'improviste, le houspilla Tsunade en se levant pour serrer la main de Sasuke.

-Enchanté, je suis Sasuke, se présenta le brun.

-La copine du moment, de Gaara, lui a fait la surprise en débarquant chez lui ce jour-là. Je n'allais pas rester pour tenir la chandelle, se justifia Naruto.

-Tu aurai dû prévenir, renchérit Tsunade.

-Et comment ? Les téléphones portables n'existaient pas encore à l'époque, grogna Naruto alors que son parrain lui tendait un verre plein de saké.

-Les téléphones fixes existaient déjà, observa Tsunade.

-C'est vrai mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé que je vous surprendrai dans cette position. C'est de votre faute, si vous m'aviez dit la véritable nature de votre relation au lieu de me chanter que vous étiez de "bons amis", je me serai méfié.

-Si tu lisais un peu plus mes romans, tu aurai su que "bon amis" peut avoir plusieurs signification, intervint Jiraya, hilare, en donnant un verre à Sasuke.

-Pitié Jiraya, fit Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel, on ne peut pas vraiment qualifier tes écrits de romans.

-Tu n'y comprends rien, rouspéta Jiraya.

-Mon parrain écrit des romans érotiques, expliqua-t-il à Sasuke en se penchant vers lui.

-Ah je me disais bien que votre nom ne m'était pas inconnu, dit Sasuke.

-Comment ça ?

-Mon agent, Kakashi Hatake, est un de vos fervents admirateurs. Il a lu tous vos romans.

-Ah Kakashi..., je le connais très bien. Je lui envoie toujours ma dernière nouveauté. Son avis est très important pour moi. Il a un sens critique très constructif qui me permet de m'améliorer.

-Ce qu'il faut pas entendre, bougonna Naruto en descendant son verre d'un trait.

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire. Il était ravi de rencontrer les deux personnes qui avaient servi de parents de substitution au blond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mi-novembre :

Naruto était planté devant son écran TV tandis que ses doigts pianotaient habilement sur la manette. Assis près de lui sur le canapé, Sasuke lisait tranquillement. Soudain Naruto poussa un cri de rage alors que son personnage se faisait laminer par le boss de final fantasy XV.

-Putain Noctis ! Tu fais chier ! Grincha-t-il en balança la manette par terre.

-Ce n'est pas de la faute de Noctis si tu es mauvais, argua Sasuke.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir. Il détestait perdre mais ce qu'il détestait encore plus c'était quand Sasuke se moquait de lui.

-Inutile de me faire ce regard, ça ne m'effraie pas, continua de le pousser dans ses retranchements le brun.

-Bâtard !

-Très constructive comme argumentation.

Naruto lui tira la langue de façon très adulte. Puis il s'étendit de tout son long sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son compagnon.

Celui-ci déposa son livre pour le contempler. Naruto fronça les sourcils, une idée lui traversant soudain l'esprit.

-Dis-moi...ils se seraient pas inspirés de toi pour créer le personnage de Noctis ?

-Hnnn?

Naruto tendit la main et lui caressa avec tendresse le visage :

-Je trouve qu'il te ressemble beaucoup.

-C'est possible. Mon image inspire beaucoup de gens.

-Prétentieux, fit le capitaine en lui pinçant le téton au travers du vêtement.

-Aïe, crétin ! Tourne-toi que je te donne la fessée ! Le menaça le brun en faisant mine de le frapper.

-Sasuke je sais que tu adores mes fesses. Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher de prétexte pour les toucher, tu sais. Elles sont tout à toi, ricana le capitaine.

-Tout à moi, vraiment ? Alors retire ce maudit pantalon que je puisse les palper, fit le mannequin, car oui, il adorait toucher les fesses fermes et rebondies du footballeur.

Ils s'amusèrent encore quelques instants avant que les baisers et les caresses ne commencent à devenir plus brûlantes. Puis Naruto arbora soudain un air grave.

-Sasuke, j'aimerai qu'on le fasse sans capote. J'ai fait des tests et je suis clean. Aucune maladie ni rien du tout. Et toi ?

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, surpris par la question. Il passa un pouce tendre sur les lèvres pleines du blond. Ce dernier le suçota doucement.

-J'ai jamais eu de relation sexuelle sans préservatif. Mes précédentes relations n'étaient pas suffisamment sérieuses pour que j'en ai envie. J'ai fait un bilan de santé complet il y a six mois en arrière et je vais bien, je n'ai aucune MST.

-Alors...notre relation compte-t-elle suffisamment pour toi pour qu'on se permette de ne plus mettre de protection? demanda prudemment le blond.

Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire.

-Oui, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Naruto se serra contre lui. Même si le brun ne l'avait pas dit explicitement, le capitaine avait parfaitement compris qu'il s'agissait d'une déclaration d'amour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Début décembre :

-J'ai obtenu un rôle, lui apprit Sasuke, l'oeil pétillant.

Naruto se colla contre son dos et enlaça sa taille.

-Un rôle dans quoi ?

-Dans un drama historique.

-Félicitation, dit-il en lui embrassant le cou.

-Je joue le rôle du méchant de l'histoire.

-Non? Pas le rôle du beau gosse de service ?

-Je suis le beau gosse de service ! Le détrompa-t-il. Mais au lieu d'être le héros, je suis celui qui va lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et au début, l'héroïne sera folle de moi avant de se rendre compte que c'est moi qui dirige les assassins.

-Je te vois très bien dans ce rôle, admit Naruto. Il te va à merveille. Tu n'es pas fait pour jouer les gentils garçons.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? s'étonna le brun.

-Tu es trop intelligent et trop froid pour ça.

-Je peux être brûlant tu sais? Fit-il d'un ton lascif en se frottant à lui.

-ça je le sais très bien, répondit Naruto en le retournant pour le plaquer contre le mur. Mais uniquement avec moi.

Il lui donna un baiser exigeant tout en défaisant les boutons de son pantalon. Sasuke n'avait jamais autant fait l'amour de sa vie avant de se mettre avec Naruto. Le blond avait une endurance et un appétit sexuel à toute épreuve qui comblaient merveilleusement son compagnon.

Quand Naruto descella leurs lèvres, Sasuke eut la surprise de le voir se mettre soudainement à genoux devant lui. Puis il tressaillit en sentant une douce caresse linguale remonter le long de sa verge tendue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Tu le vois bien, la taquina le blond en embrassant presque avec révérence son membre.

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Je sais. Mais j'en ai envie, fit le capitaine en lapant son gland.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et poussa un léger gémissement. C'était la première fois que son compagnon lui faisait une fellation.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, après s'être bien amusé à le rendre fou et l'avoir mené jusqu'à l'orgasme, Naruto le serra dans ses bras alors que Sasuke tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Bon sang, je suis vraiment fou de toi, chuchota le blond en nichant son visage dans son cou.

Sasuke referma ses bras autour de sa taille afin de le serrer encore plus étroitement.

-Moi aussi, confia-t-il dans un souffle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprenait le sens de l'expression "être amoureux fou". Il lui avait fallu plus de trente ans avant de rencontrer la personne capable de lui faire éprouver de tels sentiments. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé quelques mois plus tôt que cette personne serait le si hétéro capitaine de Konoha sur lequel il avait pris l'habitude de fantasmer à chacun de ses matchs depuis plusieurs années.

Mais il se doutait bien que même s'ils s'aimaient et s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments, le reste du monde n'était sans doute pas prêt à accepter leur histoire d'amour pour le moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?

Rating : M Yaoi UA

Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

Note : Sortie des chapitres complètement aléatoire, plus d'un mois entre le chap 9 et le 10, seulement 5 jours entre le 10 et le 11...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ne le répète à personne. 11**

Itachi contemplait Sasuke qui préparait tranquillement le repas tout en affichant un petit sourire.

L'aîné des Uchiha avait remarqué que son petit frère semblait légèrement différent depuis quelques mois. Il semblait avoir développé une vie sociale, chose que la nature solitaire de Sasuke le poussait à refuser et il avait parfois la tête dans les nuages.

Bien que Sasuke ne se soit pas confié à lui, Itachi avait parfaitement compris que son cadet souffrait d'un syndrome qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté jusqu'alors : il était amoureux et cela le rendait particulièrement heureux et avenant.

Itachi se demandait quelle était la personne qui était parvenue à franchir les barrières qu'avait érigé le brunautour de son coeur et était parvenue à s'imposer à son esprit.

Il avait bien tenté d'aborder le sujet discrètement, mais à chaque fois, Sasuke lui avait répondu par une habile pirouette qui avait rendu vain tous ses espoirs de connaître le nom de l'heureuse (ou heureux) élu(e).

Alors Itachi observait, enquêtait, recoupait les activités de son cadet pour s'apercevoir qu'à part Naruto, personne ne semblait avoir une place suffisamment grande dans sa vie pour chambouler ainsi sa personne.

Et Itachi était un peu chagriné pour son petit frère chéri, car si ce dernier avait fini par craquer littéralement pour le capitaine de Konoha (ce qui en soit ne serait guère surprenant tant il était facile de succomber à la personnalité attachante du blond), en revanche il s'agissait à coup sûr d'un amour à sens unique car Naruto n'était pas attiré par la gent masculine.

Itachi poussa un petit soupir. De toute façon Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé faire les choses simplement.

-Goûte et dis-moi ce que tu en penses, l'invita Sasuke en lui tendant une cuillère de porc au caramel.

Tiré de ses pensées, l'aîné prit la cuillère en bouche et dégusta le plat de son petit-frère.

-C'est très bon ! Le félicita-t-il. Mais avec les fêtes de fin d'année qui viennent de passer, ne devrais-tu pas faire attention à ton alimentation pour commencer le mois de janvier?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

-ça va, je vais commencer le tournage du drama et crois-moi, vu les combats épiques, je n'aurai certainement pas le temps de prendre du poids.

-Donc plus de publicité pendant plusieurs mois?

-Seulement une dernière, répondit-il d'un air amusé et énigmatique.

-Pourquoi cet air mystérieux?

-Tu verras. Kakashi m'a soumis le script hier. Je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse.

-Tu es bizarre Sasuke.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-D'ordinaire tu me parles en détail de tes projets et là, tu restes vague.

-J'ai le droit d'avoir mes petits secrets, plaisanta Sasuke.

-Oh... oui, comme celui de ne pas me dire qui t'a offert cette magnifique montre pour Noël, fit Itachi en désignant la montre bracelet en argent qui ornait le poignet délié de son frère.

-Effectivement, ça ne te regarde pas, éluda de nouveau Sasuke.

Itachi pinça les lèvres. Sasuke ne voulait pas cracher le morceau et lui donner le nom de la personne lui ayant offert ce magnifique bijou. Le bijou était sobre et élégant, à l'image de Sasuke, mais derrière cette apparent simplicité, Itachi avait su discerner une montre de grand prix.

Au début Sasuke avait prétendu se l'être achetée, c'était tout à fait possible, il en avait les moyens. Mais à la façon dont-il regardait le bijou, Itachi avait de suite compris que c'était un cadeau et que cela venait d'une personne très chère et qui connaissait parfaitement ses goûts. Il aurait parié sur Naruto. Mais cela ressemblait tellement à un cadeau d'amour, pas à un cadeau amical que ça ne pouvait pas être le blond.

-Bon, file dans le salon, ça sera prêt dans quelques minutes.

-Okay, fit Itachi qui comprenait la manœuvre de son cadet pour clôturer le sujet.

L'aîné des Uchiha se retrouva donc dans la vaste pièce à vivre et, désœuvré, il mit la télévision pour se caler devant.

Sur la table basse, le téléphone de Sasuke clignotait, signalant qu'il avait reçu un message.

Itachi ignora la petite lumière clignotante quelques secondes mais soudain, le portable bipa tandis que la lampe s'affolait, signalant l'arrivée successives de plusieurs messages.

-Sasuke, t'as des messages ! Fit-il en s'emparant du téléphone.

Totalement inconsciemment, il déverrouilla le téléphone de son frère car il connaissait le signe de reconnaissance par cœur. Il n'était pas du genre à s'immiscer dans la vie de son frère et n'en n'avait pas du tout l'intention. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour porter le téléphone à son frère, son œil accrocha le prénom de l'émetteur du message : Mon Crétin.

Il bugga quelques secondes et connaissant son frère, il sut que cette désignation était particulièrement affectueuse. Alors ce fut plus fort que lui, il appuya sur le nom et fit apparaître les derniers messages reçus.

"Sas'ke, on est dans la cantine et je viens de voir ta dernière publicité. Putain Bâtard, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais glisser tes lèvres sur cette pomme ou sur cette canette en t'imaginant que c'est ton tube de baume à lèvre !? T'as pas honte pervers ! J'ai cru que Kiba allait arrêter de respirer et Konohamaru a failli tourner de l'œil ! Arrête de choquer mes coéquipiers ! "

Itachit rit sous cape. Alors le crétin de Sasuke c'était Naruto. ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Emporté dans sa lecture, il fit défiler les messages suivants.

"Espèce d'allumeur ! Je bande comme c'est pas possible alors que je suis en plein milieu de la cantine, putain!"

Itachi fronça les sourcils de surprise. Il avait bien lu? Il passa aux messages suivants.

"J'ai trop envie de toi. Viens chez moi ce soir. Tu me manques".

Là Itachi écarquilla les yeux. C'était on ne peut plus claire comme proposition. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Naruto n'était pas gay !

Il poursuivit sa lecture et eut droit à quelques suggestions très imagées, confirmant que Naruto savait très bien de quoi il parlait et qu'il avait déjà expérimenté le sujet avec Sasuke.

Itachi n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de la lecture, il ne voulait pas connaître l'intimité des deux jeunes gens. En revanche, il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire même si Sasuke allait lui reprocher d'avoir violé son jardin secret.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine ouverte et s'installa au comptoir.

-Depuis quand Naruto est-il gay? demanda-t-il tout à trac en tendant le téléphone à son frère.

Sasuke lâcha sa cuillère et dévisagea son frère, estomaqué.

-Quoi...? dit-il en tentant de reprendre contenance.

-Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir, je ne pensais pas à mal sur le moment, expliqua Itachi alors que Sasuke se saisissait de son téléphone précipitamment.

-Comment tu as pu lire mes messages et t'immiscer dans ma vie privé ? l'apostropha-t-il, furieux.

Itachi leva les mains, reconnaissant ses torts.

-Je n'aurai pas dû, je le sais et je m'en excuse. C'est la première fois que je lis tes messages à ton insu et je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus. Je ne voulais pas espionner mais le surnom de l'émetteur du message à retenu mon attention. J'ai compris de suite qu'il s'agissait de Naruto. Je savais que tu avais un faible pour lui. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque. Je croyais qu'il était purement hétéro.

Sasuke jeta un long regard noir et impérieux made in Uchiha à son frère. Mais ce dernier lui fit ce petit sourire tendre et affectueux qu'il lui réservait depuis l'enfance. Ce sourire qui l'avait toujours rassuré et qui voulait dire que quoiqu'il fasse, son grand frère serait toujours de son côté.

Alors toute la fureur et l'outrage de Sasuke fondirent comme neige au soleil. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son aîné pour son indiscrétion.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un faible, Itachi. Je suis fous amoureux de lui, confia-t-il. Et il n'est pas gay. Je suis le seul homme avec lequel il a eu envie de franchir le pas.

-Tu es amoureux? Toi, Sasuke Uchiha ? s'étonna Itachi, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke grogna et baissa les yeux.

-Et pour lui, c'est quoi ? Une expérience homosexuelle pour le fun ou...

-Il m'aime aussi, coupa Sasuke. On est ensemble. C'est une vraie relation de couple avec des sentiments réciproques.

Itachi papillonna des yeux. Les miracles existaient donc ? Son petit frère avait rencontré quelqu'un avec qui il construisait une vraie relation.

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler de relation de couple.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

-Je suis bien avec lui. Je ne le savais pas avant de le rencontrer, mais c'était lui qui manquait à ma vie. Rien n'a vraiment changé mais en même temps il rend les choses totalement différentes. Tout est plus beau et plus...lumineux depuis qu'il est là.

-Ouah! J'aurai jamais cru entendre ces mots franchir ta bouche. Tu es donc vraiment amoureux.

Sasuke regarda son frère d'un air grave et calme à la fois. Puis il poussa un profond soupir.

-Je suis content que tu l'aies découvert, dit-il dans un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

-C'est un accord entre nous. Naruto ne peut pas afficher cette relation. On n'en a parlé à personne. Seul Gaara est au courant.

Itachi arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

-Naruto l'a appelé au début quand il était perdu. C'est Gaara qui lui a dit de foncer. Et de voir par la suite comment les choses évolueraient entre nous.

-Incroyable ! Mon petit frère a réussi à faire virer sa cuti au mec le plus viril et hétéro de Konoha...J'avais bien vu qu'il y avait une très forte alchimie entre vous mais de là à me douter qu'il y avait une relation amoureuse...je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Enfin, je me doutais bien qu'il te plaisait mais pour Naruto, je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé. Ce mec est vraiment aussi imprévisible dans sa vie personnelle que sur le terrain de foot.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, rit Sasuke. Un vrai tourbillon qui met tout sens dessus-dessous.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto sonna à la porte et sourit à sa cousine quand elle vint lui ouvrir.

-Ma très chère agent m'a fait comprendre que je devais me pointer ici immédiatement car elle devait me parler de certains contrats, dit-il à Karin.

-Elle est planté devant son ordinateur en train de gérer le dossier de Gaara, lui répondit-elle. Son contrat va prendre fin en occident et apparemment il aimerait bien revenir sous nos cieux. Il lui a demandé de voir si Suna voudrait bien le prendre dans son équipe mais il semblerait qu'il soit un peu trop cher. Konoha en revanche semble être intéressée.

-Konoha? s'étonna Naruto en enlevant son manteau.

-Un des actionnaires principaux le voudrait dans l'équipe.

-Super cool ! S'enthousiasma le blond alors que sa cousine prenait son manteau.

-Naruto, s'étonna-t-elle, je peux savoir depuis quand tu ne portes plus de parka?

-Hein?

-Tu n'as jamais mis de manteau et là, d'un seul coup, tu t'affiches avec magnifique manteau qui a dû couter une petite fortune. Et en plus il est noir. Depuis quand tu portes du noir?

-C'est Sasuke qui me l'a offert pour Noël.

-Il t'en fait des beaux cadeaux! Remarqua-t-elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, j'ai remarqué que tu avais troqué tes pantalons de survêt et tes éternels jeans contre des pantalons en toile ou en coton super bien taillés. Idem pour tes baskets qui ont été échangées contre des chaussures de ville. Ca vient pas de toi ça, c'est forcément Sasuke.

Naruto enfonça les mains dans ses poches en marmonnant.

-Il aime bien faire les boutiques et il aime bien me faire essayer des trucs.

Il se retint de dire que Sasuke adorait également mâter ses fesses et qu'il avait choisi des pantalons adéquat pour les mettre en valeur et pouvoir le reluquer à loisir.

-Et bien tu diras à Monsieur Uchiha qu'il a bon goût et que Sakura qui désespérait depuis des années de te voir arborer un style un peu plus élégant, est ravie par ce changement vestimentaires. Et que ton fanclub a découvert qu'en plus d'avoir des yeux magnifiques, un sourire pétillant et un buste de rêve, tu as également des fesses drôlement appétissantes.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla le blond.

-C'est ce qu'elles hurlent sur tes réseaux sociaux. Mais si tu suivais un peu plus tes fils d'actualités au lieu de laisser Sakura les gérer, tu le saurai, se moqua-t-elle.

Naruto rougit légèrement. Il savait qu'il plaisait aux filles. Mais il avait toujours un peu de mal à réaliser à quel point il leur faisait de l'effet. Lui le vilain petit canard durant une bonne partie de son enfance, était parvenu à rester simple malgré tous les honneurs qu'on lui rendait grâce à ses proches qui ne l'avaient jamais traité différemment. Et parfois il ne réalisait pas l'engouement que pouvait engendrer sa personne.

-Naruto ! Tu es là ? Cria Sakura à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

-Non, j'ai ouvert à l'homme invisible, répondit Karin, moqueuse.

Les deux cousins esquissèrent un sourire amusé avant d'aller retrouver Sakura, assise devant son ordinateur.

-Tu m'as demandé de venir _manu militari_ , je suis donc là, fit le blond en se plantant à côté d'elle.

Sakura le contempla, jaugeant d'un œil expert son look.

-Si j'avais su qu'il fallait que tu rencontres Sasuke pour enfin faire attention à ton image, je me serai arrangé pour te le présenter depuis longtemps, dit-elle en lui tendant une pile de magazines people.

Naruto avait l'habitude que son amie lui délivre les derniers potins à son sujet afin qu'il sache quelle image les paparazzi véhiculaient sur lui.

Il feuilleta machinalement quelques pages, constata que beaucoup de photos étaient effectivement cadrées sur son postérieur et vantaient son nouveau style vestimentaire (lui-même n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il en avait changé).

Il y avait quelques articles qui attribuaient ce changements à Sasuke et le félicitait pour son influence positive. D'autres affirmaient que Sasuke Uchiha semblait plus souriant et ouvert depuis sa rencontre avec le capitaine de Konoha. Un mot apparaissait souvent. Un mot que Naruto ne connaissait pas.

-Sakura, ça veut dire quoi "bromance"?

-C'est la contraction entre "brother" et "romance". C'est une relation très forte, presque fusionnelle entre deux homme, sans que cela ne tombe dans la relation amoureuse.

Naruto blêmit.

-Quoi ?

Sakura jeta un petit coup d'oeil aux articles.

-T'inquiète pas, c'est un concept à la mode qui plait aux paparazzi. ça veut dire tout et n'importe quoi. Il y a plusieurs amis dans le monde des peoples dont la relation est qualifiée de "bromance" alors qu'ils sont mariés avec des enfants chacun de leur côté. En fait c'est juste pour dire que vous êtes de très bons amis Sasuke et toi, exposa-t-elle.

Naruto fronça les sourcils mais décida de faire confiance à son agent. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son image. Si elle affirmait que tout allait bien, alors tout allait bien.

-Et sinon, tu voulais me parler de quoi ? demanda-t-il en traînant avec lui la pile de magazines jusqu'au canapé où Karin avait déjà pris place.

-On entre dans une période creuse. Il n'y aura pas de match avant la fin du mois de mars.

-Comme chaque année, fit-il perplexe.

-Je pensais donc qu'entre tes entraînements, tu pourrais peut-être tourner pour une pub ou deux.

-Pardon?

-Tu as eu quelques propositions.

-Non, écoute, je suis un joueur de foot, pas un mannequin ou un acteur. Okay l'expérience de cet été était sympa et ça m'a permis de rencontrer Sasuke. Mais non, ce n'est pas mon boulot.

-Ecoute au moins les propositions.

-Sakura...

-Il y a une marque de voiture, commença-t-elle.

-Non.

-Une marque d'après-rasage si tu préfères la cosmétique.

-Sûrement pas !

-Un prêt à porter de vêtements de sport.

-Laisse tomber.

-Un assureur.

-N'importe quoi! Pourquoi je tournerai avec un assureur?

-La firme géante du thé : Kaguya ! Dit-elle triomphalement.

Comme Naruto allait rejeter l'offre, elle ajouta :

-Tu tournerai avec Sasuke.

-Hein ?

-La marque a adoré votre pub pour les parfums Kyuubi et désire vous réunir dans un spot. Elle m'a déjà envoyé le scénario.

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'y a rien de transcendant, mais je trouve ça sympa.

-C'est quoi le propos?

Ravie d'avoir retenue son attention (elle savait que le mot magique "Sasuke" ferait son œuvre), Sakura expliqua :

-Tu personnalises l'été, la chaleur et le jour tandis que Sasuke personnaliserai l'hiver, le froid et la nuit.

-Antagonistes et en compétition encore une fois, constata Naruto.

-Vos deux images s'y prêtent bien, avoua Karin.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Puis fit signe à Sakura de continuer.

-Tu siroterai un thé glacé en plein désert, sous le soleil de l'été, vêtu d'un simple pagne, tandis que Sasuke, enveloppé dans un épais manteau, siroterait un thé brûlant sous la lune, au sommet d'une montagne recouverte de neige.

-C'est nul, trancha Naruto.

-Kaguya ne cherche pas à écrire une histoire, elle veut juste faire circuler l'idée que le thé se boit de tout temps et à toute heure, argua Sakura.

Naruto souffla :

-On peut pas arrêter de nous voir comme des rivaux dans les pub?

Face aux regards de sa cousine et de sa meilleure amie, il comprit que cette image leur collerait à la peau.

-Alors t'en penses quoi ? demanda Sakura.

-Je vais appeler Sasuke, fit le blond en dégainant son téléphone.

Sakura roula des yeux, exaspérée alors que Karin se frottait le menton.

-"Bromance" à fond, dit-elle à sa compagne.

Sakura acquiesça. Elle allait devoir surveiller ça.

XXXX

Quelques semaines plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke étaient réunis sur un plateau de tournage.

-Je suis tellement content de pouvoir vous filmer tous les deux, fit Saï, tout sourire.

-C'est pas comme si tu ne me filmais pas presque H24 maintenant que le drama a commencé.

-C'est vrai mais je ne suis pas le seul scénariste et encore moins le seul caméraman sur ce tournage, fit Saï un peu déçu. Et puis Naruto n'est pas là.

-Promis, je passera un jour, fit le blond en voulant lui tapoter l'épaule.

Saï esquiva le geste.

-Ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne veux pas que mon haut se retrouve couvert de pourdre dorée. Ino me le reprocherait.

Naruto fit une petite moue. Il comprenait parfaitement. Lui-même ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec cette poudre dorée qui saupoudrait son corps massif et son visage. Ses lèvres également avaient été recouvertes de gloss couleur or. Sa scène avait déjà été tournée. Il avait dû se tenir dans un décor de désert sous un faux soleil de plomb avec un fond vert derrière lui où serait incruster par la suite des images de dunes lointaines.

Perdu dans cette prétendue étendue à l'infini de sable brûlant, Naruto, revêtu d'un court pagne blanc égyptien, avait dû boire un thé glacé censé le rafraîchir sous ce climat aride. Et même s'il ne faisait pas forcément chaud dans le studio de tournage, Naruto avait senti le regard de Sasuke le parcourir durant toutes les prises et cela lui avait donné quelques bouffées de chaleur. Comment le regard d'obsidienne pouvait-il lui faire toujours autant d'effet alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois, ça c'était un mystère? En tout cas il avait été très content d'avoir le thé glacé pour le rafraîchir.

-Sasuke, à toi, l'invita Saï en l'entraînant vers le plateau de l'hiver.

Sasuke le suivit et s'assit sur un rocher recouvert d'une fausse neige. La caméra devait prendre du recul petit à petit et les téléspectateurs devaient découvrir que le mannequin se tenait au sommet d'une montagne et dégustait un thé brûlant sous le regard indolent d'un croissant de lune argenté.

Alors que les prises s'enchaînaient, Naruto dévorait des yeux le jeune mannequin, admirant les doux traits de son visage et son air serein. Sa peau et ses lèvres avaient été peintes d'une poudre argentée, qui accrochait les rayons des projecteurs. Naruto regrettait que le beau corps de Sasuke soit dissimulé par les pans d'un épais manteau en fausse fourrure et par un pantalon de velours. En plus il savait que sous le manteau, Sasuke était buste nu car il faisait trop chaud sur le plateau pour qu'il puisse supporter les couches de vêtements sans suer.

A ses côtés, Sakura et Kakashi échangeaient leurs avis sur la scène, demandaient comment seraient implantés les paysages par le service numérique et réclamaient au producteur le droit d'émettre un jugement sur le rendu final.

Naruto écoutait d'une oreille distraite, se moquant royalement des détails de la publicité. La seule personne qui comptait dans cette pièce bondée de monde, c'était Sasuke.

C'est pourquoi, après plusieurs longues heures à faire et refaire des prises et à supporter des séances de remaquillage, quand le tournage fut officiellement déclaré fini et que tout le monde commença à plier bagage, le blond se précipita dans la loge de son compagnon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Sasuke qui avait retiré son épais manteau et se retrouvait torse-nu.

Naruto ne lui répondit rien, il se précipita juste vers lui et saisit son visage entre ses mains pour baiser ses lèvres avec ardeur.

-Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

Sasuke lui retourna simplement son baiser sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre par le blond. Il fit passer ses mains sous le pagne égyptien et en profita pour le peloter.

-Pervers, ricana le blond.

-C'est toi qui me saute dessus.

-Je me trouve très raisonnable. Si je m'écoutais, je te prendrai sauvagement à quatre pattes dans cette loge. Comme la dernière fois dans ton salon.

Il se colla davantage à Sasuke alors que la réminiscence de ces ébats l'excitait davantage.

-Pas ici, Naruto, souffla Sasuke en le repoussant.

Le blond poussa un petit geignement de dépit. Mais il savait que le brun avait raison alors il s'arracha de ses bras, non sans regret.

-Je vais me changer, on se voit ce soir?

-Viens chez moi.

-Ok, fit le blond en levant le pouce vers le haut.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Kakashi.

-A plus Kakashi, fit-il en passant près de lui, pas le moins du monde gêné.

Kakashi esquissa un sourire derrière son masque.

-Naruto, file direct dans ta loge sans t'arrêter, lui conseilla-t-il.

Naruto fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas. Kakashi ferma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers le jeune mannequin.

-Sasuke, fit-il en désignant son buste du doigt, tu as de la poudre d'or sur le corps et aussi sur les lèvres.

Sasuke blêmit et se tourna vers le miroir pour constater que son agent avait raison.

-Démaquille-toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne rentre.

XXX

-Naruto, tu étais où ? lui demanda Sakura à peine eut-il franchi la porte de sa loge.

-J'étais allé voir Sasuke et puis...

Naruto s'interrompit en s'avisant que son amie le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds.

-ça va Sakura ?

-Tu as croisé quelqu'un sur le chemin? s'enquit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Hein? Non, à part Kakashi. Les deux loges sont très proches l'une de l'autre ...mais qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

Sakura saisit la main du blond et le remorqua devant le grand miroir. Naruto hoqueta en remarquant que des traînées d'argent s'étaient mêlées à la poudre d'or et que ses lèvres n'étaient plus dorées mais totalement argentées.

-Oh merde ! S'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu peux le dire, fit Sakura en secouant la tête, les bras croisés sur le buste. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi?

-Sakura...c'est...enfin...comment t'expliquer..., balbutia le blond.

La jeune-femme secoua la tête.

-C'est bon, ne t'embarrasse pas à inventer une histoire complètement tirée par les cheveux, j'ai tout compris.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur une chaise en poussant un long soupir. Sa meilleur amie s'accroupit en face de lui, un air compatissant sur les traits.

-C'est quoi ce qu'il y a entre vous ? C'est un jeu?

Naruto fixa les yeux verts clairs de la jeune-femme. Il n'y avait aucun jugement. Juste beaucoup d'affection. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non, ce n'est pas un jeu. Je suis tombé amoureux Sakura, murmura-t-il.

-D'un homme?

-Il me fait vibrer comme personne ne l'a jamais fait avant lui, continua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. J'ai voulu résister. Je suis pas gay. Mais...je peux pas renoncer à lui.

Sakura lui fit un doux sourire tout en lui caressant le visage.

-Il te rend heureux?

-Oui, fit-il les yeux pétillants et le sourire lumineux.

-Mais je suppose que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache.

-Non. Je ne peux, je ne veux pas perdre tout ce pour quoi je me suis battu pendant des années.

-Pourquoi perdrais-tu tout ça ?

-Les footballeurs ne sortent pas avec des hommes. ça fait tâche.

-C'est vrai, consentit-elle à dire. Mais tu n'es pas n'importe quel footballeur. Tu es le héros de Konoha.

-ça ne change rien. Peut-être même que ce serait encore plus mal pris par le public car je suis le héros de Konoha.

-Tu as peut-être raison...

Elle poussa un léger soupir.

-Naruto, tu es vraiment le mec le plus imprévisible que je connaisse. Mais sache que je serai toujours là pour toi. Et puisque tu veux que personne ne découvre votre relation, je vais m'occuper de brouiller les pistes et surveiller tes arrières. Mais promets-moi d'être plus prudent et de ne plus lui sauter dessus au moindre détour de couloir, surtout quand vous portez du maquillage.

Elle attrapa un coton qu'elle imbiba de démaquillant puis s'approcha de son ami afin d'effacer les traces du maquillage argenté.

-Et puis je vais bien entendu en parler à Karin. Du coup attends-toi à recevoir une invitation à dîner dans la semaine. Et tu devras venir avec Sasuke, ça sera une soirée entre couples, décréta-t-elle.

Naruto soupira, soulagé, un poids en moins sur le cœur.

-Merci, dit-il.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?

Rating : M Yaoi UA

Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

Les blablablas de Mayura : J'ignore si vous connaissez les groupes de musique coréen. Pour ma part je suis une grande fan du groupe de rock FT Island et j'ai eu l'immense plaisir de les voir jouer à Paris le dernier week-end d'octobre.

Ce fut un grand moment pleins d'émotions et de frissons. Je n'ai jamais été fan d'un groupe ou de quiconque avant d'écouter leurs musiques il y a bientôt 7 ans et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai absolument pas été déçue par leur prestation, leur humour et la complicité qu'ils partagent avec leur public.

De plus, j'ai enfin réservé les billets d'avion pour le voyage de mes rêves et au mois d'avril je pars trois semaines en Corée du sud (et non, ce n'est pas le Japon, même si j'ai bien l'intention d'y aller un jour) avec ma meilleure amie. En fait, il y a dix ans de cela j'ai fait un séjour linguistique de quelques mois en Chine (pour ma licence de chinois qui dans ma vie professionnelle ne me sert actuellement à rien du tout, lol) et c'est là que j'ai rencontré des coréens pour la première fois. J'ai découvert des gens simples et incroyablement chaleureux.

Perdue au cœur de la Chine, entourée d'autres cultures sinophones, dont les japonais, les Coréens ont vite pris la place que les chinois et les nippons occupaient dans mon cœur jusqu'à présent et depuis je me suis penchée sur l'histoire et la culture de ce petit pays coincé entre les deux puissances d'Asie de l'est.

En 2018, je vais enfin visiter ce pays et j'espère ne pas en revenir déçue.

Sur ce, je vous invite à écouter FT Island si vous aimez le rock et à vous intéresser à ce petit pays à la langue chantante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ne le répète à personne. 12

Il était plus de 2h00 du matin quand Sasuke gara sa voiture devant chez Naruto ce samedi matin. Sasuke était fatigué, le tournage du drama était très physique et chronophage. Il avait à peine le temps de rentrer chez lui le soir pour prendre un peu de repos. Ses contacts avec Naruto se faisaient uniquement par téléphone depuis une dizaine de jours et cela commençait à lui peser.

Alors oui, il était tard et il n'avait pas averti son compagnon de son arrivée et ce dernier devait sans doute dormir profondément mais ce n'était pas un problème. Il avait trop besoin de sa présence.

Il sortit le double des clefs que Naruto lui avait donné. Ils s'étaient échangés chacun leur deuxième jeux de clefs quelques semaines auparavant mais Sasuke ne l'avait jamais utilisé jusqu'à présent.

Il descendit de la voiture pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et tourna précautionneusement la clef dans la serrure, prenant garde à ne pas se montrer trop bruyant.

Sur le seuil, il fut accueilli par un immense chien loup blanc au regard d'ambre. Quand ce dernier l'eut reconnu, il se pressa contre lui afin de réclamer quelques caresses. Sasuke lui flatta le flanc avant de lui ordonner de retourner se coucher auprès de ses deux autres compères, trop vieux et durs d'oreilles pour réagir à l'arrivée du mannequin.

Le brun se dirigea vers la salle d'eau d'un pas silencieux. Il connaissait si bien la maison qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il s'avisa que les chats furetaient sur les meubles, l'air aux aguets, tandis que les perruches étaient rentrées dans leur volière pour y passer la nuit. Tout était tranquille chez Naruto. Sasuke adorait l'ambiance joyeuse et apaisante qui régnait chez lui.

Il rentra dans la salle de bain et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Il sourit en voyant que sa brosse à dent était toujours à sa place. Il y trouva également le vieux bas de jogging et le tee-shirt noir qu'il portait pour dormir et les enfila après avoir fait une légère toilette.

Au début, il n'avait pas fait exprès de laisser des affaires chez Naruto. Cela s'était fait petit à petit, d'abord par oubli, puis ensuite par commodité. Peu à peu, inconsciemment, Sasuke avait laissé de plus en plus d'affaires chez le blond tout comme il avait fini par y passer de plus en plus temps. Naruto aussi avait laissé des vêtements à lui chez le brun. Mais comme le capitaine devait s'occuper de ses animaux, les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver essentiellement chez lui, au milieu de sa petite tribu hétéroclite.

Sasuke quitta la salle de bain et il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la chambre de son compagnon.

Ce dernier, couché sur le côté, dos à lui, dormait paisiblement e n ronflant légèrement.

Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé partager son lit avec quelqu'un avant Naruto. Il préférait dormir seul d'ordinaire. Mais c'était avant l'arrivée du blond dans sa vie. Depuis, il s'était découvert complètement addict à sa présence.

Il se glissa entre les draps et se colla contre le dos puissant du dormeur. Ce dernier dormait torse-nu malgré la fraicheur hivernal et n'avait revêtu qu'un vieux bas de survêtement.

Il nicha son nez dans son cou afin de s'enivrer de son odeur musquée et virile et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour s'imprégner davantage de sa chaleur.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur la nuque dorée et ferma les yeux, épuisé mais apaisé. Il sentit la main de Naruto caresser le bras qui l'enlaçait pour ensuite entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

XXXX

Ce fut Sharigan qui le réveilla alors que ce dernier était couché près de sa tête et ronronnait bruyamment.

Sasuke ouvrit un œil et lança un regard noir au chat mais ce dernier, loin d'en prendre ombrage, se rapprocha de lui pour frotter son tête triangulaire contre son visage.

-Saleté de chat, râla le brun non sans le gratter derrière les oreilles.

Il râlait pour la forme, mais au fond il adorait se faire réveiller par le matou. C'était presque un rituel entre eux.

Il s'étira longuement et nota d'abord que Naruto n'était plus dans le lit puis ensuite que le soleil était levé depuis un moment et que ses doux rayons perçaient au travers des interstices des volets fermés. Quand il tourna la tête vers le réveil, il constata qu'il était déjà 10 heures du matin. Sasuke n'aimait pas se lever tard mais ce matin il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas entendu son compagnon sortir du lit.

Il posa enfin le pied sur le sol, abandonnant Sharigan et se dirigea droit vers la cuisine à la recherche d'une bonne tasse de thé pour l'aider à se réveiller.

Il mit en marche la bouilloire et piocha un sachet de thé parmi les nombreux parfums présents dans la boîte. Naruto avait acheté exprès pour lui tout le nécessaire pour le thé. Car si Sasuke avait besoin de sa tasse de thé matinale, Naruto en revanche ne carburait qu'au café, habitude qu'il avait rapporté des pays occidentaux. Voyant que la boisson caféine n'était pas au goût de Sasuke, Naruto était revenu un beau jour avec une bouilloire, un assortiment de thés de qualité et une théière. Le mannequin en avait été particulièrement touché. Naruto n'était pas quelqu'un qui savait interpréter les sous-entendus et il fallait lui dire les choses clairement pour qu'il les comprennent, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant et était inhérent à sa personnalité entière. En revanche il savait se montrer soucieux et attentif au bien-être de ses proches et il avait très souvent ce genre de petites attentions qui montraient à quel point il tenait à quelqu'un.

Sasuke de son côté avait fait l'effort d'acheter une cafetière, ce qui avait fait sourciller Itachi au début, avant qu'il n'apprenne que le capitaine était son amant et qu'il fasse le rapprochement, amusé. Il avait également toujours des boîtes de ramen dans le placard, lui qui n'était pas particulièrement friand de ce genre de met.

Le brun souffla sur sa tasse brûlante en souriant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'amour ça changeait les gens!

Mug en main, il sortit de derrière le comptoir de la cuisine pour se rendre dans le petit jardin central où il avait repéré la chevelure blonde de son compagnon qui s'amusait avec ses chiens.

Quand il arriva près de lui, ce dernier, accroupit, félicitait chaleureusement ses trois canidés.

Le chien-loup blanc rompit les rangs pour se précipiter vers Sasuke afin de lui faire la fête, bientôt suivit par ses congénères qui exprimèrent leur joie moins bruyamment.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Naruto claqua des doigts en leur ordonnant de s'asseoir et les trois animaux cessèrent leurs manifestations envahissantes pour poser leur arrière-train sur le sol.

-Non mais et moi alors, j'ai pas le droit d'avoir mon câlin matinal? plaisanta-t-il en avançant vers le mannequin.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Sasuke l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu m'accompagnes sous la douche ? lui suggéra-t-il, aguicheur.

-Avec joie, lui répondit le blond, l'œil pétillant.

XXX

Sasuke et Naruto étaient assis face à face dans la grande baignoire en émail blanc et discutaient. Après le déchaînement fougueux de leur folle étreinte, ce moment de détente et d'échange était agréable.

Sasuke souleva le mollet de son amant et observa d'un œil scrutateur le magnifique bleu qui s'y étalait en étoile. Il passa doucement ses doigts dessus et vit son compagnon grimacer légèrement de douleur. Pour que Naruto manifeste ainsi sa souffrance, c'est que vraiment il avait mal.

-Comment Konohamaru t'a fait ça ?

-Il a voulu récupérer le ballon en me faisant un croche-pied, comme dans les mangas qu'il lit. Seulement il a visé trop haut.

-Tsss...quel imbécile, grogna Sasuke.

-Il est jeune et impétueux.

-Peut-être mais même si c'est lors d'un entraînement, on ne blesse pas ses coéquipiers, en particulier quand il s'agit de son capitaine.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas grave. Il ne m'a pas touché la cheville et ça ne m'empêche pas de jouer.

Sasuke pinça les lèvres. Konohamaru vouait un vrai culte à Naruto et il avait tendance à en faire beaucoup pour impressionner son aîné.

-Et toi alors ton entraînement de karaté?

-J'en ai déjà fait quand j'étais plus jeune alors je ne suis pas trop perdu. Mais les chorégraphies des combats sont particulièrement difficiles et très synchronisées.

-Je pourrai venir te voir un jour? demanda presque timidement le blond.

-Quand tu veux.

Naruto lui dédia un magnifique sourire et bondit hors de l'eau pour s'installer sur ses cuisses. Sasuke était toujours étonné par la joie presque infantile qui naissait souvent chez son compagnon. Privé d'une enfance heureuse et choyée, Naruto avait appris à savourer tous les petits plaisirs que la vie lui offrait et voyait toujours le côté positif des choses. C'était un trait de caractère que Sasuke appréciait particulièrement. Il enlaça la taille bien prise du capitaine qui l'avait enfourché et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

-Je passerai te voir la semaine prochaine alors, décida le blond en lui mordillant le cou.

-Okay, dit le mannequin en fermant les yeux de contentement. Par contre Naruto, j'ai beau t'aimer à la folie, mon corps ne pourra pas survivre à un troisième assaut en moins d'une heure.

-Désolé, je t'ai fait mal tout à l'heure, se repentit le blond, contrit.

-Tu ne m'as pas fait si mal que ça, le rassura le brun. Mais il faudra attendre ce soir pour recommencer.

-Ce soir on ne peut pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié?

-Quoi?

-Ce soir il y a ton frère et Shizune, Sakura et Karin qui viennent, lui rappela-t-il. Sasuke, normalement c'est moi qui suis tête en l'air et toi qui me rappelles les choses.

-Une fois n'est pas coutume, on inverse les rôles, répondit le brun en haussant un sourcil.

-Heureusement que je ne comptais pas sur toi pour m'aider à préparer le repas.

-Depuis quand cuisines-tu autre chose que des ramens? le taquina le brun.

-Hé bâtard ! Je cuisine quand tu es avec moi !

-Dis plutôt que tu me sers de commis.

Naruto voulut s'éloigner de son compagnon pour manifester son désaccord mais Sasuke le retint en verrouillant ses bras autour de lui.

-Crétin, lui dit-il affectueusement.

Naruto lui tira les petits cheveux de l'arrière du crâne pour qu'il lève le menton vers lui et lui mordilla la lèvre.

Sasuke geignit légèrement de douleur.

Puis alors qu'il voulut approfondir leur baiser, Naruto relâcha ses lèvres et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres.

-Le traiteur a apporté l'apéro dînatoire ce matin, pendant que tu dormais.

-Hnnn?

Sasuke ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi il parlait.

-Le repas pour ce soir c'est un apéro dînatoire que j'ai commandé chez un traiteur, expliqua le blond.

-Tu changes trop vite de sujet, lui reprocha le brun.

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? On parlait de la soirée, je suis toujours dans le sujet.

-Oui, la soirée, fit Sasuke.

Naruto poussa un petit soupir exaspéré et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps . Sasuke le dévora du regard, admirant le liquide qui dévalait et soulignait ses muscles puissants et bien dessinés. Conscient qu'il avait froissé son amant, il lui saisit la main pour le retenir et montrer qu'il s'intéressait à la future soirée.

-Tu as commandé quoi pour l'apéritif dînatoire de ce soir ?

Satisfait d'avoir enfin retenu son attention et sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de mieux comme excuse car Sasuke était trop orgueilleux pour ça, le blond l'enfourcha de nouveau et lui exposa ce qu'il avait choisi.

XXX

Tout le monde était assis autour de la table du salon et conversaient tranquillement.

Karin regardait d'un air scrutateur la main de son cousin, posé de façon possessive sur la cuisse de Sasuke. Elle devinait que Naruto était complètement inconscient de l'attitude protectrice et possessive qu'il affichait et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu avec aucune de ses conquêtes féminine, pas même Hinata.

Shizune, l'épouse d'Itachi, était une femme discrète et intelligente, un peu plus âgée que lui, qui était agréablement surprise de voir Sasuke épanoui, et heureux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son beau-frère aussi ouvert et avenant, attestant l'effet positif que pouvait avoir le capitaine de Konoha sur lui.

Elle se pencha autant que pouvait le permettre son joli ventre arrondi de 6 mois par l'arrivée imminente de la prochaine génération des Uchiha et attrapa la main du capitaine.

-Tu ne te souviens sans doute pas de moi, mais il fut un temps, j'ai travaillé avec Tsunade et je vous ai vu, toi et Gaara.

Naruto, interloqué, leva ses grands yeux bleus vers elle alors qu'un silence se faisait dans la pièce.

-Vraiment ? Comment ça ?

-Avant de rencontrer Itachi, j'étais une toute jeune pédiatre et souvent Tsunade m'appelait afin d'examiner les enfants de l'orphelinat.

-Je ne me souviens pas, fit le blond gêné.

-Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, dit Itachi.

Shizune fit un petit sourire à son mari.

-Tu avais 14 ans la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Ton parrain t'avais déjà sorti de l'orphelinat, mais tu revenais souvent afin de voir Gaara.

-C'est exact. Gaara est resté jusqu'à l'âge de 15 ans, jusqu'à ce que son frère et sa sœur obtiennent sa tutelle pour le sortir de l'orphelinat.

-Pourquoi Gaara était-il dans l'orphelinat alors qu'il vient de Suna et que son père était toujours en vie à l'époque? demanda Itachi.

Naruto soupira et se passa une main las sur le visage. Cette période de sa vie n'était pas la plus joyeuse. Sasuke lui serra les doigts et Itachi s'apprêtait à lui dire de ne pas répondre à sa question, si c'était trop douloureux. Mais le blond prit la parole avant.

-La mère de Gaara est morte en lui donnant la vie et son père ne le lui a jamais pardonné. Dès qu'il a pu trouver un prétexte pour l'éloigner de lui, il l'a saisit et c'est pour cette raison que Gaara a atterrit à Konoha. L'orphelinat était aussi un foyer pour les enfants ayant leurs parents toujours en vie mais ne pouvant s'occuper d'eux. Gaara est arrivé alors qu'il n'avait que 7 ans. Il était dur, violent et introverti. Personne ne pouvait l'approcher. Il m'intriguait. Et surtout je voyais à quel point il souffrait. Alors j'ai fait, comme à mon habitude. J'ai tout fait pour franchir les solides barrières qu'il avait érigé autour de lui. ça m'a pris presque un an pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il n'était pas indigne d'être aimé et d'avoir des amis. Au début, le foot a été notre moyen de communiquer. C'était notre passion commune, notre trait d'union. Gaara a été mon premier véritable ami tout comme j'ai été le sien aussi. Ensemble on a surmonté beaucoup de chose, casser la figure à pas mal de mecs qui nous faisaient chier et surtout, sur le terrain on était imbattable. On est parti ensemble jouer en occident où on s'est fait rapidement une renommée mondiale. Le Duo de Choc. Même Kiba, avec lequel je forme un excellent duo sur le terrain, ne peut pas rivaliser avec Gaara et ne cherche d'ailleurs pas à se mesurer à lui. Quand Gaara vient me voir à Konoha, Kiba nous laisse jouer ensemble sans protester.

-Je ne savais pas que Gaara avait un passé aussi dur, chuchota Itachi.

-Les enfants issus des orphelinats ont toujours un passé dur, dit Shizune d'un ton grave. Mais ce passé peut les rendre plus fort et parfois plus lumineux aussi car ils ont conscience des petits plaisirs de la vie qu'il faut saisir quotidiennement. Gaara et Naruto font partis de ces enfants qui ont su affronter le monde, s'affirmer et briller par eux-mêmes.

Naruto regardait Shizune, les yeux pétillants d'émotion. Dans cette pièce, elle était probablement la seule a vraiment comprendre pleinement ce qu'était la vie dure d'un enfant sans famille et rejeté. Sasuke, conscient de ce trop plein de souvenirs tristes qui remontaient à la surface et qu'il ne pourrait jamais complètement comprendre, passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux d'or du capitaine et lui embrassa délicatement la tempe sous le regard médusé d'Itachi qui n'avait jamais vu son petit-frère agir ainsi avec personne.

Sakura décida qu'il était temps d'aborder un sujet plus léger et enchaîna :

-Au fait, en parlant de Gaara, il arrive demain. J'irai le chercher à l'aéroport et je le déposerai au club. Néji veut s'entretenir avec lui.

-Néji? Pourquoi ? demanda le capitaine.

-Je crois bien que c'est lui, l'actionnaire qui le veut dans l'équipe de Konoha, fit-elle en croisant les doigts devant elle. Comme le contrat de Gaara prend bientôt fin avec son équipe actuelle, je crois que Néji va essayer de le convaincre de venir jouer pour Konoha.

-Ca ne sera pas trop difficile, Gaara veut revenir dans les environs, s'enthousiasma Naruto.

-Néji a su saisir le bon moment s'il veut acheter Gaara. L'équipe de Konoha va être imbattable, dit Itachi.

Karin eut un léger rire.

-Je crois surtout que Néji a eu un gros coup de coeur pour notre rouquin préféré, dit-elle.

Comme toutes les paires d'yeux se braquaient vers elle, la jeune-femme rit plus franchement.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne savez pas?

-Savoir quoi ?

-Néji préfère les hommes.

-Hein ? hurla Naruto.

-Et à priori il a des vues autres que professionnelles sur Gaara.

-Non, tu déconnes ! Fit son cousin. Néji est gay? Putain ! Je m'y attendais pas du tout !

-Pourtant il t'en a tendu des perches lors des soirées, se moqua Sakura.

-Pardon? Dit Naruto alors que près de lui, Sasuke se dressait sur ses ergots et resserrait ses doigts sur la main de Naruto. Il se doutait bien que le blond devait plaire aux hommes également. Mais pas touche, il était à lui !

-Mais tu es tellement hétéro que tu n'as rien remarqué du tout et en plus, tu lui as préféré sa cousine, continua Sakura.

-Le pauvre Néji, il ne l'a pas montré ouvertement mais il était dépité quand il a réalisé qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec toi, dit Karin dans une petite moue.

-C'est pour ça qu'il était absent lors de vos fiançailles, exposa Sakura.

-Mais je croyais qu'il était retenu pour signer un contrat.

-Tatatata...prétexte, dit-elle.

-Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne t'en a jamais tenu rigueur d'avoir rompu tes fiançailles avec Hinata. Même s'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance avec toi et qu'il semble s'être rebattu sur Gaara depuis que tu le lui as présenté l'an dernier, Néji était quand même très soulagé que tu ne te maries pas avec sa cousine.

-Vous plaisantez les filles ! Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, ricana Naruto, mi-figue, mi-raison.

-Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte non plus que tu me plaisais. Il a fallu que je te l'explique clairement, dit Sasuke d'un ton blasé.

Naruto ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Le jour où Néji apprendra que tu sors avec un autre homme Naruto, je crois qu'il va se décomposer, dit Karin.

-Il ne faut pas le dire ! Interdit le blond en blêmissant.

-Je plaisantais, le rassura sa cousine alors que Sasuke ressentait soudain une douleur au cœur.

Bien entendu, personne hormis ce petit groupe, ne devait rien savoir sur la réelle nature de leur relation. C'était le compromis et jusqu'à présent ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui il trouvait cette idée intolérable et agaçante et il vivait de plus en plus mal le fait de devoir se cacher aux yeux de tous ?

XXX

Gaara sortait à peine de la salle de débarquement lorsqu'une chevelure rose se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Te voilà enfin de retour ! S'enthousiasma son agent et avant tout amie en le serrant dans ses bras.

Le rouquin esquissa un léger sourire doux et rendit l'étreinte à la jeune-femme.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, si Naruto avait soupiré après Sakura, lui était tombé amoureux de Karin. Lorsque les deux jeunes-femmes leur avaient révélé leur homosexualité et par la même occasion leur relation, les deux garçons avaient été complètement sonnés et avaient eu un peu de mal à s'en remettre. Ils n'avaient que 17 ans et s'étaient trouvés un nouveau point commun : ils s'étaient tous deux fait rejeter par une femme, pour une autre femme. Cette première déception sentimentale n'avait fait que renforcer leur lien d'amitié déjà très étroit. Les années avaient passé et Gaara avait oublié ses sentiments pour Karin, allant jusqu'à tresser avec le jeune couple formé par les filles, une très forte amitié. Il était partie occident avec Naruto où ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups et bien profité de la vie et de leur renommée toute naissante. Mais depuis que ce dernier était rentré à Konoha, le rouquin se sentait seul, là-bas, loin de ses trois amis et de sa famille et le mal du pays lui pesait de plus en plus.

Voir que Sakura était venue l'accueillir l'emplissait de bonheur.

-Naruto va être heureux de te revoir. Il n'a pas pu se libérer mais je t'emmène directement au stade où l'équipe s'entraîne. Témari s'excuse de n'être pas venue mais elle devait passer son échographie ce matin.

-Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Je dois aller chez elle cet après-midi. Elle a déjà préparé le studio pour les invités et veut absolument me montrer la chambre pour le bébé. Elle n'est enceinte que de 4 mois mais tout est déjà prêt pour l'arrivée de mon petit neveu.

Sakura rit.

-Shikamaru doit s'arracher les cheveux.

Gaara se contenta de sourire. Avec l'arrivée du bébé, son beau-frère n'allait plus pouvoir glander et regarder les nuages aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait.

 **XXX**

Quand Gaara arriva sur le terrain où s'entraînaient l'équipe, il eut le plaisir de constater que Naruto le remarqua aussitôt et arrêta de jouer pour se jeter à son cou. Le blond était toujours aussi expansif et démonstratif et cela lui réchauffa le cœur de voir que rien n'avait changé.

Shikamaru n'était pas présent, il avait accompagné son épouse chez le médecin. En revanche le reste de l'équipe était là : Kiba qui se traçait à chaque match des triangles inversés sur les joues pour se porter bonheur, Choji qui malgré sa corpulence, se mouvait avec une dextérité incroyable quand quelqu'un pénétrait dans la surface de défense, Lee et sa coiffure de playmobile, Konohamaru qui vouait un culte à Naruto, Shino et son éternelle paire de lunette de soleil vissée sur les yeux et qu'il ne retirait que lors des matchs. C'était là le noyau central de de l'équipe Rasengen de Konoha. Les autres joueurs étaient plus jeunes et moins célèbres et s'interchangeaient facilement lors des matchs. La plupart du temps, ils n'effectuaient qu'une saison à Konoha avant de changer de club. L'arrivée de Gaara en tant que titulaire serait donc un gros avantage pour l'équipe, d'autant qu'il en connaissait déjà les membres et qu'il était apprécié par eux.

-Tu viens manger à la maison ce soir ? demanda Naruto.

-J'aimerai bien mais je crois que Témari va me réquisitionner, répondit le rouquin. Demain, si tu veux?

Naruto fit une petite moue.

-Demain je quitte l'entraînement plus tôt pour aller voir Sasuke sur son lieu de tournage.

Un sourire annonciateur d'une grande idée s'épanouit sur les lèvres de l'Uzumaki.

-Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner, proposa-t-il.

-Excellente idée, je vais enfin rencontrer le fameux Sasuke.

Kiba qui rejoignait les deux hommes, grimaça à l'évocation de ce prénom.

-Il n'a rien de fameux, grinça-t-il. Il est arrogant et prétentieux.

-ça tout le monde le sait, il ne s'en cache pas, répondit Gaara en serrant chaleureusement la main de Kiba.

-C'est une image qu'il se donne. Quand on apprend à le connaître, c'est quelqu'un de simple, le défendit Naruto.

-Simple ? se moqua Kiba. Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ce mec est simple ?

Gaara nota l'inimitié et la pointe de jalousie qui teintait la voix de Kiba quand on parlait de Sasuke. L'homme ne semblait pas voir l'amitié entre Naruto et le mannequin d'un bon œil. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique-ce soit car Sakura entra à son tour sur le terrain, en compagnie d'un très bel homme à la longue chevelure ébène et aux yeux lavandes. Néji Hyuuga, le cousin de l'ex-fiancée de Naruto, neveu d'un des plus grands actionnaires du club, pressentit pour reprendre très bientôt les affaires de son oncle, leur faisait l'honneur de sa présence afin de négocier le contrat de Gaara.

Après avoir salué l'homme d'affaire, l'équipe reprit l'entraînement et Naruto observa ses deux meilleurs amis partir en compagnie de l'homme vers les bureaux.

Ni Sakura, ni Naruto n'avaient confié à Gaara que si Néji s'intéressait à lui, c'était non seulement pour son jeu mais également pour un aspect d'ordre plus personnel. Le rouquin aurait tout le loisir de s'en rendre compte dans les jours à venir, sauf si comme Naruto, son hétérosexualité l'empêchait de décrypter les signes que lui lancerait certainement Néji. ça promettait d'être amusant.

XXX

Le lendemain, Naruto et Gaara débarquèrent sur les lieux du tournage du drama, provoquant un véritable tohu-bohu.

Ils durent signer plusieurs autographe tandis que Sakura, dotée d'une force herculéenne, tentait de leur frayer un chemin.

Le film était tourné dans une reconstitution d'une vieille ville médiévale de Konoha. Exit les voitures, les câbles électriques et le confort moderne. Ici les rues étaient en terre battue, les maisons en bois avec des panneaux coulissants traditionnels, les habitants portaient des zori et des yukata et se défendaient à coup de katana et de kunai.

Naruto, bouche-bée, observait les lieux, fasciné, la magie de l'enfance pétillant dans ses yeux alors que Gaara déambulait en scrutant chaque détails et chaque visage.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils parvinrent enfin à trouver le plateau qui accueillait Sasuke. Ce dernier, vêtu d'un kimono d'un noir d'encre, katana sorti de son fourreau, était en train d'exécuter une très belle scène de combat contre un autre acteur. Sa longue chevelure ébène (probablement des rajouts ou une perruque) était attachée dans une haute queue de cheval et volait au vent à chacun de ses mouvements gracieux.

Naruto ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui et Sakura dû lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes afin qu'il cache un peu mieux son émoi.

"On prend déjà des risques en venant là, chuchota-t-elle, alors surveille ton comportement".

Naruto hocha la tête et obtempéra. Son amie avait raison, comme toujours.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le réalisateur signala la fin de la scène et Sasuke put enfin relâcher la pression. Il tourna le regard et ses yeux rencontrèrent enfin ceux de Naruto. Un petit sourire surpris et soulagé à la fois, fleurit sur ses lèvres. Après avoir congratulé l'acteur qui jouait le rôle de son adversaire, l'Uchiha se dirigea vers les deux footballeurs et leur agent, que tout le monde fixait avec admiration.

-Vous volez la vedette aux acteurs, fit-il en serrant la main de Naruto pour le saluer.

C'était très bizarre et désagréable de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il en mourait d'envie. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça en public. C'était la règle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est ça d'avoir la classe, affirma le blond en accentuant fermement la pression sur les doigts de Sasuke pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était content de le voir.

Sasuke comprit le message et lui retourna un regard de connivence avant de saluer Sakura et de se tourner vers l'homme roux aux yeux lagons qui les accompagnait.

-Je te présente Gaara, mon meilleur ami. Il voulait absolument te rencontrer, les présenta Naruto.

Sasuke savait que l'avis de Gaara comptait autant pour Naruto que celui de Sakura. Hors s'il n'avait pas vraiment chercher à obtenir l'approbation de la jeune-femme car au moment de leur rencontre, il était loin d'être avec Naruto, avec Gaara, ce n'était plus le cas et la pression était plus forte car il avait été le premier à être dans la confidence et celui auprès de qui Naruto avait cherché du soutien.

-Ravi, dit-il en tendant sa main.

-De même, fit Gaara en la serrant d'une poigne franche.

Le contact plut aussitôt à l'Uchiha. Gaara semblait beaucoup plus calme, posé et réfléchi que les deux énergumènes qui lui servaient d'amis. Sans doute était-ce lui la voix de la raison du groupe. Difficile de croire qu'autrefois il avait été tellement mal dans sa peau qu'il était à la limite de se transformer en grand psychopathe.

-Gaara est sur la bonne voie pour signer un contrat avec Konoha, lui apprit Naruto, tu imagines, le duo de choc va se reconstituer ! Avec ça, le Rasengen de Konoha est sûr de l'emporter à chaque match !

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, approuva Sasuke que la joie enfantine et débordante du blond ne cessait de ravir.

-Rien n'est encore fait Naruto. Et puis Kiba va râler si je prend sa place, temporisa Gaara.

-Tu ne prendras pas nécessairement sa place, au contraire. J'aurai deux attaquants sur lesquels je pourrai compter dans n'importe quelle situation ! On va former un super trio ! Plus personne ne pourra nous résister et nous empêcher de passer !

Sasuke, Gaara et Sakura écoutèrent religieusement Naruto tandis que ce dernier exposait à renfort de grands gestes, toutes les stratégies de jeu qu'ils pourraient développer.

-T'es en train de piquer la place de Shikamaru. C'est lui le stratège de l'équipe, ricana Sakura.

Naruto enchaîna aussitôt en se disant que ce serait pas mal de soumettre certaines de ses idées au gardien de but.

-Il est toujours aussi débordant d'enthousiasme, constata Gaara.

-Il n'arrête jamais. Une pile électrique, répondit Sasuke.

-Il ne sait toujours pas tenir en place?

-Non. Et quand il ne parle pas ou ne bouge pas, c'est qu'il dort. Généralement il s'écroule d'un coup, comme les enfants.

-Il a toujours été comme ça. J'ai toujours envié sa capacité à s'endormir à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

-Parfois j'aimerai bien que ses phases de sommeil pour recharger ses batteries durent un peu plus longtemps, fit Sasuke. Je ne suis pas un lève-tard mais me réveiller à 7 heures le dimanche matin, c'est difficile.

-Faudrait que tu ne dormes pas avec lui le week-end, suggéra Gaara.

-Impossible ! C'est devenue ma batterie personnelle, je me recharge en me collant à lui la nuit, répondit Sasuke.

Gaara fit un léger sourire.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre, dit le rouquin.

L'Uchiha comprit qu'il venait d'obtenir la bénédiction du meilleur ami de Naruto.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis le réalisateur annonça à Sasuke qu'il était temps de reprendre le tournage.

Le mannequin fit signe à Naruto de le suivre pendant que Gaara signait de nouveau des autographes sous la vigilance de Sakura.

Après être entrés dans une maison traditionnelle et s'être réfugiés dans une petite pièce, Sasuke attrapa le blond par la taille et le prit dans ses bras.

Un petit soupir de satisfaction lui répondit.

-Tu me manques aussi, fit le capitaine en resserrant l'étreinte.

-Je ne pourrai pas venir ce week-end, on va tourner mes scènes.

-Et le soir en semaine?

-Impossible, je dois tourner des scènes de nuit.

-Dans ce froid ? s'étonna le blond.

-Hnnn...

-Tu vas attraper un rhume.

-Je ne tombe jamais malade.

-Genre t'as de supers pouvoirs qui te protègent des maladies.

Sasuke se décolla de lui et arqua un sourcil, narquois.

-Bâtard prétentieux !

-Crétin, rétorqua le brun en voulant l'embrasser.

-Naruto ! Tu es où ? hurla Sakura, ce qui surprit Sasuke et l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête, surpris de l'entendre aussi distinctement et s'aperçurent qu'une des cloisons coulissantes donnant sur l'extérieur était entrouverte.

-C'était pas fermé quand on est entré ? s'étonna le blond.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Il avait vérifié et oui c'était bien fermé quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre ...


	13. Chapter 13

Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?

Rating : M Yaoi UA

Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

Note : Si vous aimez les fanarts, en particulier ceux de Naruto et de Sasuke, je vous recommande Snow124 sur flikr, une artiste dont je suis particulièrement fan et qui a su insuffler sa propre patte au NaruSasu tout en restant fidèle au style de Kishimoto.

 **Réponse :**

Mimily : C'est vrai que j'ai lu beaucoup de fanfiction dans lequel Gaara sortait avec Néji, ça m'a s'en doute influencé. Après je ne sais pas encore si Gaara va succomber à Néji, généralement je le met avec Sakura mais là, la jeune femme est déjà prise. Gaara est un de mes perso préférés dans le manga et j'ai du mal à le laisser célibataire dans mes fictions. Sinon je suis ravie que mes histoires t'aie plu, c'est toujours plaisant de savoir que ses écrits ont permis aux lecteurs de passer un bon moment. Merci.

Clmentine : Merci de me suivre même si ce n'est pas forcément dans l'univers de Naruto. Et rassure-toi, je ne mettrai pas trois ans pour finir cette fanction. Je pensais la finir avant la fin de l'année 2017, mais finalement je me suis emballée et cette fiction est plus longue que prévue. Mais je compte bien la finir pour l'année 2018 XD

Renardski : Tu as raison, il va y avoir une grosse Boop BoMM, lol.

Merci aux reviewers anonymes pour leurs commentaires. Pour Itachi, je ne me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'il soit en couple et bientôt père, je le vois bien dans ce rôle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ne le répète à personne. 13**

Le lendemain après-midi, Naruto était en train de se changer lorsque Sakura débarqua dans les vestiaires, complètement paniquée.

-Kami-sama, Naruto ! Geignit-elle en se précipitant vers son ami.

-C'est pas que...mais on est là, s'offusqua Kiba.

-Naruto, viens je dois te montrer quelque chose, c'est important, dit cette dernière sans jeter un regard à Kiba.

Ce dernier bougonna alors que les autres membres de l'équipe ne prenaient même pas ombrage de l'introduction de la jeune-femme dans ce temple masculin mais semblaient en revanche, intrigués pas son agitation.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit le blond.

-Viens, insista-t-elle en s'agrippant à son bras.

Perplexe, Naruto se laissa remorquer jusqu'à la sortie des vestiaires sous les regards étonnés de ses coéquipiers.

-Au plaisir de te revoir Sakura, s'écria Lee.

La jeune-femme ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et referma la porte derrière eux.

Douée d'une force herculéenne, elle traîna Naruto sur quelques mètres dans le couloir avant que ce dernier ne décide qu'il en avait assez d'être traité comme une marionnette.

-Bon alors ? s'emporta-t-il en retirant son bras. C'est quoi le problème?

Sortant alors un magazine people de sous son bras, son agent le brandit sous ses yeux , page ouverte sur un article en particulier.

Une photo s'étalait en travers de deux pages, où on le voyait serrer affectueusement quelqu'un dans ses bras et où il ne faisait aucun doute que la dîte personne n'était nulle autre que Sasuke Uchiha.

Un gros titre scandait en gras : "Naruto et Sasuke, Bromance ou Romance ?"

S'ensuivait un long article où la reporter expliquait comment elle avait suivi discrètement les deux stars quand ces dernières s'étaient éloignées des plateaux. Elle désirait obtenir une photo exclusive où ils apparaitraient tous les deux mais ne s'étaient certainement pas attendu à les retrouver dans une position aussi ambigüe, selon ses dires.

Naruto, les yeux exorbités, lisait les lignes, le visage blême et un air effaré sur le visage.

-Sakura...je ne savais pas qu'on nous suivait.

-Je t'ai pourtant dit d'être prudent. Naruto, tu n'as jamais fait attention jusqu'à présent car tu n'avais rien à cacher. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Les paparazzi sont partout et sont prêt à tout, le réprimanda-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Sakura secoua la tête.

-Bon, tout d'abord je vais faire publier un démentit au cours duquel j'affirmerai qu'effectivement tu prenais bien Sasuke dans tes bras mais que c'était uniquement amical. En cas, on inventera une histoire, qui expliquera ce geste, genre Sasuke avait appris une mauvaise nouvelle et avait besoin d'être consolé.

-Sasuke n'est pas du genre à chercher du réconfort dans les bras de quelqu'un, observa Naruto, sceptique.

-Tout le monde sait que tu es un des rares amis de Sasuke et personne ne s'étonnera s'il a besoin de ton soutient, répondit Sakura.

-On pourrait dire que c''était moi qui avais besoin d'aide? suggéra-t-il.

-On pourrait mais tu avais tes deux meilleurs amis près de toi à ce moment-là, je pense que ça étonnera les gens d'apprendre que tu avais besoin de Sasuke.

Naruto fit la moue.

-Bien, on va peaufiner ça avec Kakashi. Nous avons de la chance qu'elle ne vous a pas surpris en train de vous embrasser, soupira Sakura.

-On ne s'est pas embrasser.

-Ouf...vous avez encore du bon sens.

-On n'a pas eu l'opportunité, tu nous as appelé à ce moment-là.

-Oh Kami-sama, on a frôlé la catastrophe.

Sakura donne une petite tape sur la tête de son ami, qui grimaça.

-Quand vas-tu apprendre à agir raisonnablement? grincha-t-elle.

-Désolé, dit-il penaud, conscient que le problème était grave.

-Bon, maintenant, il va falloir te trouver temporairement une copine, décida-t-elle.

-Quoi?

-Oui, il faut une fille qui serve de paravent.

-Mais je ne veux pas...

-Tu n'as pas le choix Naruto si tu veux protéger ton secret. Montre que tu es avec une fille et ça fera taire tous les ragots.

-Sasuke ne va pas aimer.

-Sasuke comprendra, affirma-t-elle.

XXXX

Sasuke ne comprenait pas du tout.

-Pardon? Tu es en train de suggérer quoi là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton très froid en jetant un regard glacial à Naruto.

-Écoute Sasuke, on n'a pas le choix, si on veut que notre secret ne soit pas éventé, insista Naruto en tournant en rond dans l'appartement du brun.

-TU n'as pas le choix, le corrigea le mannequin.

Naruto sentit que cette dispute serait très différente de celles qu'il avait déjà eu avec le brun. Il allait devoir se montrer patient (ce qui n'était pas son fort) et sortir de solides arguments. La froideur de Sasuke en cet instant précis l'effrayait plus que ses débordements de colère. Parce-que généralement, quand Sasuke finissait par exploser, ils s'engueulaient comme du poisson pourri et après ça se terminait dans une fabuleuse partie de sexe. Là, il pouvait deviner que ça ne se réglerait pas de façon aussi simple.

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient réduits à deux simples fentes et ses lèvres étaient serrées dans un pli amer.

-Tu as raison, c'est moi qui n'aies pas le choix. Mais tu savais que ce serait comme ça, c'était convenu dès le début dans notre relation, argua Naruto.

-Et bien ça ne me convient plus, décréta le brun d'un ton ferme.

-Pardon?

-Tu as bien compris.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne veux plus que ça reste entre nous.

-C'est exactement ça ! Je ne supporte plus qu'on se cache constamment. Je veux que quand je viens chez ton parrain, il sache que je suis ton mec et non pas un très bon copain. Je veux te présenter mes parents et qu'ils te rencontrent comme leur gendre. Je veux pouvoir partir en vacances avec toi et dormir dans la même chambre que toi sans que cela ne pose problème qu'il y ait un grand lit double au lieu de deux lits simples. Même si je ne suis pas très tactile en public, je veux pouvoir me dire que si j'en ai envie, je peux te tenir la main en pleine rue. Je veux que tes fans sachent qu'elles n'ont aucune chance avec toi et arrêtent de te donner leur numéro de téléphone quand elles t'attendent devant le stade! Voilà ce que je veux !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Sasuke, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu voulais tout ça, dit-il.

-Non, en effet, répondit le brun d'un ton atone.

-Mais Sasuke...je ne peux pas...je voudrai bien...mais c'est impossible.

-C'est possible! Mais tu ne veux pas faire l'effort de rendre les choses possibles, lui reprocha-t-il.

-Tu le savais dès le début ! Cingla Naruto, irrité.

-Oui mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait si sérieux entre nous ! Je ne pensais pas que notre relation prendrait autant d'importance et que je tomberai aussi fou amoureux de toi ! Je pensais déjà t'aimer quand on a commencé à se mettre ensemble, mais je n'imaginais pas que ça prendrait de telle proportion. Je t'aime à en crever et je suis malade de ne pas pouvoir le montrer au monde ! Hurla le brun.

-Sasuke, si tu m'aimes autant que ce que tu le dis, tu dois comprendre que..., balbutia le blond.

-Comprendre ! Mais je ne fais que ça comprendre et patienter ! J'ai fait des efforts et des concessions pour toi ! J'ai fait des choses que je n'avais jamais fait avant et que je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire par amour ! Tu ne peux pas me demander d'en faire plus ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de supporter de te voir t'afficher avec une fille tout ça pour prouver à des gens que tu ne connais même pas, que tu n'es pas avec moi !

-Je n'ai pas le choix...

-Si tu l'as ! Et tu le sais très bien !

-Non, je ne l'ai pas ! Si j'avoue que je suis avec toi, c'est toute ma carrière qui s'effondre ! Je me suis battu pour en arriver là où j'en suis ! Je ne veux pas perdre tout ça !

-Alors tu préfères me perdre moi plutôt que de perdre ta popularité? Fulmina le brun.

Naruto ne sut pas quoi répondre et resta sans voix.

Sasuke prit un air profondément blessé.

-Ton absence de réponse est suffisamment éloquente.

-Non, écoute...

-Pas la peine ! Tonna Sasuke en attrapant le double des clefs du blond qui trainait sur la table-basse et en le lui balançant au visage.

-Barre-toi !

-Tu plaisantes !

-Non je suis très sérieux ! Tu ne veux pas t'afficher avec moi ? Parfait ! C'est fini ! Barre-toi ! Sors de ma vie !

-Alors t'es comme ça enfoiré ! Tu décides tout, tout seul ! T'essaies même d'avoir une conversation !

-On l'a déjà eu la conversation ! Tu as ton point de vu, j'ai le mien !

-Mais tu m'aimes et je t'aime et...

-Et ça ne suffit pas ! ça ne règle pas tout ! Tu m'aimes, mais pas suffisamment pour t'afficher avec moi ! Aujourd'hui c'est ça et demain, ça sera quoi ? Les seins des femmes vont trop te manquer et tu vas me demander de te laisser t'en faire une de temps en temps !

-Non ! Jamais je ferai ça !

-Alors tu vas te lasser et retourner un beau jour à ta vie de parfait hétéro, comme si de rien n'était !

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Hurla Naruto. Ce n'est pas le sujet !

-Si ça l'est ! Tu crois que je n'y pense pas, que je ne redoute pas ce moment-là, quand tu vas te demander ce que tu fais avec un homme ? Un jour, tu vas décider de retourner à tes vraies préférences et ce sera facile, car personne ne sera au courant pour toi et moi. Je ne serai qu'une passade, une folie dans ta vie ! Il n'y aura aucune conséquence !

-Si tu penses que je suis comme ça, c'est que tu me connais bien mal ! S'emporta le blond.

-Et pourtant tu refuses de t'afficher avec moi et tu préfères te montrer avec la première venue ! Je suis en droit de me poser des questions !

-Comment tu peux oser penser que je ne fais que m'amuser avec toi ! J'ai pris des risques et j'ai eu le courage d'aller au-delà de mes limites en devenant ton amant !

\- Et bien sois content, tu n'as plus aucun risque à prendre ! Dégage ! Je me portais très bien avant de te rencontrer ! Explosa le brun.

-Moi aussi Sasuke ! Ma vie était bien plus simple quand tu n'étais pas là ! beugla le blond, les poings crispés, prêt à taper.

-On est au moins d'accord sur un point, on est bien mieux chacun de notre côté, renchérit le brun.

-Putain tu fais chier Sasuke !

-Va-t-en ! Sors de ma vue ! Fit le mannequin d'un ton polaire en lui tournant le dos. Va voir cette fille ! Va faire croire au monde entier qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous ! Va faire comme toute cette jet-set qui ment et me dégoûte ! Au fond, tu vaux pas mieux que tous ces gens !

-Parfait, je me barre, puisque c'est ce que tu veux ! Et puisque je te dégoûte tant que ça, je ne reviendrai pas !

-Personne ne te demande de revenir !

Sasuke entendit la porte claquer violemment puis un silence glacial retomba dans l'appartement.

Soudain, il prit son visage dans ses mains et poussa un petit gémissement de désespoir. Naruto venait de profondément le blesser et lui, il venait de le quitter. Son pire cauchemar prenait vie.

XXX

Le lendemain, Naruto ne se présenta pas à l'entraînement en prétextant être malade. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas faux, il était complètement retourné.

La veille, il avait essayé d'appeler Sasuke peu de temps après être arrivé chez lui et s'être un peu calmé. Mais ce dernier avait bloqué son numéro.

-Enfoiré d'Uchiha ! Avait-il hurlé en balançant de colère son téléphone contre un mur où il se fracassa en mille morceaux.

Cela ne ferai que la deuxième fois qu'il changerait de téléphone depuis qu'il connaissait le mannequin, lui qui avait pour habitude de garder ses appareils des années.

Puis il avait erré chez lui toute la journée, retournant la situation dans sa tête, passant de la colère au chagrin. Comment Sasuke pouvait-il ne pas comprendre sa situation? Comment pouvait-il le quitter ainsi tout en prétendant qu'il l'aimait à la folie ! C'était illogique ! C'était un mensonge !

Empêtré dans son drame personnel, Naruto éprouvait pour la première fois les affres d'un chagrin d'amour et comprenait mieux dorénavant les gens qui prétendaient ne jamais être parvenu à s'en remettre. Dans sa tête tournait en boucle la situation : "Il m'a quitté. Comme ça, d'un seul coup. Non seulement il a mis fin à notre relation, mais en plus il m'a rendu mes clefs et il bloque mes appels. ça veut donc dire que pour lui, c'est vraiment fini? Il arrête là, comme ça? Mais je ne peux pas révéler notre relation. Il devrait le comprendre. "

Après une journée à passer de la colère aux larmes, il décida qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et que Sakura, perdue dans son optique de protéger à tout prix son ami, ne serait sans doute pas l'oreille la plus attentive ni la meilleure conseillère dans cette situation.

Il prit sa voiture et roula droit vers la maison où logeait Gaara. Ce fut Shikamaru qui lui ouvrit. A peine le gardien de but vit-il son capitaine, qu'il comprit aussitôt ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Chagrin d'amour, tu t'es disputé avec Sasuke, résuma-t-il.

Naruto, les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré, le regarda d'un air étonné.

-Comment tu sais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Pour le chagrin ou pour Sasuke?

-Les deux.

-Tu n'as jamais été aussi épanoui que depuis que tu es avec lui. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi triste qu'en cet instant présent. Et t'es pas malade, pourtant t'as loupé l'entraînement aujourd'hui.

-Il m'a quitté, renifla le blond.

Shikamaru s'effaça de devant la porte pour le laisser entrer et cria à la cantonade :

-Gaara, Naruto a besoin de nous ! Témari...

Comme son épouse et son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir, apparut devant lui, un sourcil relevé, Shikamaru baissa le ton :

-Je vais faire chauffer du thé, peux-tu conduire Naruto dans le salon?

-Il me fait presque passer pour une sorcière, observa la jeune-femme alors que Shikamaru partait dans la cuisine en soupirant un "galère".

Naruto ne put retenir un petit rire. La jeune blonde lui jeta un regard appuyé et lui attrapa le bras.

-Allez, on va vite te requinquer. Raconte-nous ce que t'a fait subir Sasuke.

-Toi aussi tu sais ?

Témari sourit.

-Évidemment. Shikamaru a des soupçons depuis un moment et depuis que Gaara est là, ils en parlent souvent. Sauf qu'ils ont oublié que j'ai des oreilles et que je suis curieuse. J'ai très vite mis fin à leurs messes basses et participé à leur conversation.

Naruto se laissa conduire dans le salon, le cœur trop déchiré pour chercher à savoir comment ses deux amis avaient pu deviner aussi aisément ce qu'il essayait de cacher depuis des mois. Temari le fit asseoir sur le divan alors que Gaara lui pressait l'épaule d'un air compatissant et que Shikamaru déposait le service à thé sur la table en râlant parce-que franchement, c'était pas à lui de faire ça.

-Allez, raconte-nous, fit Témari en servant le thé.

-C'est fini, il a rompu, exposa le blond d'un ton fataliste avant de reprendre l'histoire du début.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...

Je sais, c'est très court, peut-être décevant pour certaines et vous me détestez.

Promis le prochain sera plus long.


	14. Chapter 14

Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?

Rating : M Yaoi UA

Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

REPONSES :

 **Naomi-NaruSasu :** Oui, ils se séparent mais c'est pour tester la force de leur amour ^^

 **Marion :** Oui, c'est triste mais ça va peut-être permettre à Naruto de réaliser certaines choses.

 **Renardeski :** C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas oublier que Naruto est un pur hétéro et que même si Sasuke ne le lui a jamais clairement dit, il redoute à tout moment que le blond retourne à ses premiers amours et considère cette relation comme une folie passagère. Enfin, je crois que suite à cette dispute, Naruto a très bien compris l'insécurité que ressentait Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ne le répète à personne. 14**

Naruto avait fini de s'expliquer et se prenait la tête entre les mains.

-T'es vraiment mordu, constata Témari.

-D'un mec, tu te rends compte? répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Témari haussa les épaules.

-C'est sûr ça doit être perturbant mais tu n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Il y a des philosophes qui disent que nous avons tous une part d'homosexualité en nous.

-Pas chez les footballeurs. Même en occident qui est pourtant plus ouvert sur le sujet, je n'ai pas rencontré un seul footballeur gay.

-L'occident est ouvert mais c'est trop récent. Le mariage gay n'est pas autorisé depuis longtemps. Il faut du temps avant que les mentalités évoluent, dit Gaara. Mais je t'assure que ça bouge de plus en plus là-bas. Certains sportifs sont ouvertement gays et toute le monde s'en fout.

-Ce sont quoi? Des patineurs artistiques russes comme Viktor Nikiforov? C'est pas le sport le plus viril au monde tu sais? plaisanta Naruto.

-Certes mais il faut bien un début à tout, observa Shikamaru. Et je te rappelle que son compagnon i Yuuri Katsuki vient de chez nous, preuve que les mentalités changent ici aussi.

-Et si tu étais le premier à faire évoluer les mœurs dans le foot? suggéra Témari.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi l'impétueux et imprévisible capitaine de Konoha? demanda-t-elle.

-Impossible ! Je ne peux pas ! Et puis c'est trop tard, Sasuke m'a quitté !

-En même temps, si la personne que j'aime m'avait suggéré un truc pareil, moi aussi je l'aurai quitté, dit Gaara.

Naruto lui lança un regard de reproche. Il avait besoin de son soutient.

-Je suis ton meilleur ami, je te dois donc la vérité. Ce que tu as demandé à Sasuke est vraiment blessant. Ça peut se comprendre mais c'est vexant.

-Il savait depuis le début les conditions de notre relation.

-Cachée, lui rappela Témari. Mais jamais vous n'avez parlé de tromper les gens en vous affichant avec d'autres personnes.

-D'ailleurs Naruto, tu ne devrai pas mentir à ton public, lui reprocha Shikamaru, ce n'est pas de toi ça. Tu es réputé comme étant quelqu'un de franc, qui dit tout ce qu'il pense même si des fois tu devrais te taire.

-La situation est exceptionnelle. Si les gens apprennent ma relation avec Sasuke, je risque de tout perdre.

-Mais les gens t'aiment pour ton jeu et tes performances. Ils t'aiment parce-que tu n'as jamais triché avec eux, parce-que tu es entier. A la différence de nombreux autres sportifs, tu ne prends aucune substance pour t'aider à performer et à être au top niveau. Tout ce que tu as, tu le mérites, tu n'as rien volé. Tu ne profites même pas de ton statut pour séduire toutes les filles qui te courent après. Tu fais don de ton argent à des associations pour les animaux et les enfants et tu es même parti en Afrique pour une mission sanitaire quand tu avais 22 ans. Personne n'a rien à te reprocher alors pourquoi ferait-on une fixation sur ta relation amoureuse? s'emporta Témari.

-Parce-que les médias aiment salir ce qui est pur et que les gens jaloux et frustrés sautent sur toutes les occasions pour porter des coups, répondit Gaara d'un ton amer. Témari, quand tu vis dans un orphelinat, tu n'es plus dans un cocon et tu es confronté à la dureté du cœur des hommes.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le groupe. Gaara et Naruto avaient beau être positifs et croire en l'humanité, ce qu'ils avaient affronté dans leurs jeunes années les avaient marqué et ils savaient que parfois, la bonne volonté ne suffisait pas face à certains humains et que malheureusement c'étaient généralement ces humains là qui avaient les rênes du pouvoir.

-Alors ça va finir comme ça? Il t'aime, tu l'aimes mais ça s'arrête ! demanda la blonde, désappointée.

Naruto soupira.

-J'ai besoin de boire quelque chose, dit-il.

Shikamaru sortit une bouteille de saké et des shooters. Demain, ils ne seraient pas vaillants lors de l'entraînement mais Naruto en avait besoin.

XXX

-Naruto, je te présente Saphir, fit Sakura à son ami.

Naruto avait accouru dès que cette dernière le lui avait demandé. Cela faisait quatre jours que Sasuke l'avait quitté et ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles. Le blond avait racheté un téléphone mais son numéro était toujours rejeté. Il n'avait pas insisté. Sasuke avait décidé de le sortir de sa vie. Il avait compris le message. Pour autant, il refusait de lui retourner son double jeu de clef et il le gardait précieusement sur lui, comme un talisman. Tant que Sasuke ne le lui réclamerait pas et ne viendrait pas chercher ses affaires, il ne lui rendrait rien. C'était son trésor, son espoir que peut-être, un jour l'Uchiha reviendrait et accepterait de nouveau cette relation cachée.

Le capitaine était dans l'appartement de sa cousine et sa meilleure amie et regardait d'un air lointain la jolie brune qui se tenait près de son agent. Son amie était bien entendu au courant de sa rupture avec Sasuke mais elle était tellement préoccupée par l'idée de démentir cette relation, qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de compatir avec le chagrin du blond.

-Saphir est une jeune actrice, fit Sakura tout sourire.

Naruto comprit parfaitement ce que Sakura voulait qu'il fasse.

Il salua la jeune-femme.

Elle était jolie. Grand, brune à la peau diaphane. Les yeux sombres. Et une poitrine généreuse. Tout ce que le blond aimait en règle général chez les femmes. Elle avait des airs d'Hinata. Cela ne lui plut pas. Et elle n'avait rien à voir avec Sasuke. ça lui déplut d'autant plus. Elle ne lui plaisait pas, ne l'attirait pas. Ses pensées étaient tournées ailleurs. Vers un homme.

Il saisit néanmoins sa main et la serra chaleureusement. Elle n'y était pour rien si ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait à ses côtés. Il n'allait pas se montrer impoli.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer Saphir.

-Ravie M. Uzumaki.

-Appelle-moi Naruto.

La jeune-femme sourit.

-Saphir est d'accord pour jouer le rôle de ta nouvelle copine. Je lui ais expliqué que tu ne voulais pas voir ta réputation entachée par les fausses rumeurs qui envahissent les magazines depuis quelques jours et que nous allions convoquée une conférence de presse la semaine prochaine afin de la présenter comme ta compagne actuelle.

-Une conférence de presse? s'étonna le blond.

-Oui, j'envoie les invitations demain. Entre-temps, il faut que Saphir et toi vous vous débrouillez pour être pris en photo "par hasard" par un paparazzi.

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop Sakura? s'alarma le capitaine.

-Pas du tout. J'ai beau avoir fait publier un démentit sur ton blog et quelques réseaux sociaux, comme tu ne t'es pas exprimé de ton côté, les médias continuent de jaser.

Naruto se passa une main sur le visage. Ce matin encore, Konohamaru et Kiba l'avaient harcelé de questions et de blagues sur le terrain. Ils ne croyaient pas un mot de ce que racontait la presse. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de taquiner leur capitaine.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Naruto, la rumeur va vite s'éteindre une fois que nous apparaîtrons ensemble. Et vous serez tranquille, le rassura Saphir. Je jouerai parfaitement le rôle de l'amoureuse transie et timide.

-Parfait ! Fit Sakura. Et nous allons commencer dès ce soir. J'ai réservé une table dans un des meilleurs restaurant de la ville, on ne pourra pas vous louper.

Naruto grimaça. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit et tout le monde le savait.

-Je préfère quelque chose de moins tape à l'oeil. Comme mon pub préféré. Personne ne sera étonné que j'y aille.

-Mais il faut que tout le monde vous voit ensemble, protesta son agent.

-Sakura, tout le monde nous verra dans ce bar.

-Oui mais tu y retrouveras sans doute un de tes potes et du coup les paparazzi ne sauront pas si Saphir est une simple amie ou plus que ça.

-Justement, c'est parfait comme ça. Laissons-les se poser des questions, fit Naruto.

-Je pense que Naruto a raison, Honey, intervient Karin. Tu veux tellement le protéger que tu oublies que l'image que tu vas renvoyer de lui ne sera pas crédible. La première chose que penseront les gens, c'est que ce dîner au restaurant est faux. Alors que s'il s'agit d'une soirée entre amis, ça passera. Et puis dans quelques jours, il n'aura qu'à l'emmener au cinéma. Ça occupera les paparazzi qui se perdront en supputation et enquêteront sur Saphir.

Sakura capitula et reconnut qu'elle s'était un peu emportée.

-Je vais annuler le restaurant, dit-elle.

-On a eu chaud, ricana Naruto en jetant un coup d'œil à Saphir.

Cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire compréhensif. La représentation pouvait commencer.

XXX

Sasuke lisait le gros titre du journal d'un air furieux.

-Sasuke, décrispe-toi tu vas avoir des rides, lui dit Itachi en posant l'annulaire sur son front.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Fit le brun irrité.

Kakashi lui présenta le second magazine qui scandait la même annonce :

"Qui est cette jeune brune vue en compagnie de notre capitaine Uzumaki et de sa bande dans leur pub de prédilection? "

-Tu sais très bien que c'est un fake, voulut l'apaiser Itachi.

Sasuke crispa les doigts sur les pages du périodique. Il avait mal à en crever ! Il détestait le blond de le faire autant souffrir.

-J'aurai voulu ne jamais le rencontrer! déclara-t-il en balançant le journal par terre.

Les coudes sur la table, il se prit le visage entre les mains.

-Putain d'Uzumaki !

-Les médias ne parlent que de ça. Hier il était hypothétiquement gay et aujourd'hui il sort avec une fille, constata Kakashi. Ils sont très versatiles et leur point de vu change tellement vite.

Sasuke poussa un petit grognement.

-Une conférence de presse vient d'être annoncée pour vendredi prochain afin de révéler l'identité de la fille, continua Kakashi en lisant un article sur son smartphone.

-Il perd pas de temps, fit le brun d'un ton rageur.

-Sakura est un excellent agent, elle sait qu'il faut réagir le plus vite possible afin de d'étouffer la rumeur dans l'œuf.

Le jeune mannequin pinça les lèvres. Il était furieux et blessé.

-Très bien, dans ce cas on va les aider à tuer cette rumeur si dérangeante, annonça-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Itachi et Kakashi le fixèrent avec appréhension. Sasuke était en colère et avait un côté revanchard et sombre. Il ne fallait pas le chercher.

-Il y a une actrice sur le plateau qui me tourne autour. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'accède à sa demande.

-Tu ne vas pas te servir de cette malheureuse fille pour te venger de Naruto? S'opposa Itachi.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pense à ses sentiments.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Naruto n'a pas pensé aux miens !

-Sasuke ne te sers pas gens.

-Ce n'est qu'un dîner, ça n'engage à rien. Je lui dirai après coup que nous sommes trop différents pour aller plus loin mais que j'ai été ravi de faire sa connaissance. Je ne vais pas faire de conférence de presse moi! Décréta-t-il en se levant. La fille qu'a séduit Naruto est encore plus à plaindre !

Il sortit de la salle en claquant la porte avant qu'aucun des deux hommes n'aient pu s'exprimer.

-Il n'a pas tort, Naruto aussi se sert de quelqu'un, fit Itachi.

Kakashi approuva.

XXX

Naruto, le teint blême, lisait l'article que Gaara lui tendait.

-La réponse du berger à la bergère, fit le rouquin.

En pleine page figurait la photo de Sasuke en compagnie d'une jolie femme blonde. L'article précisait qu'ils jouaient tous les deux ensemble dans le drama et qu'elle avait un rôle très secondaire mais qu'à priori sa bonne humeur et son dynamisme avaient semblé plaire à l'Uchiha.

-Tu le fais souffrir, il te fait souffrir. Un partout, balle au centre, exposa Shikamaru.

Ils étaient dans les vestiaires, les autres joueurs les attendaient sur le terrain mais ils étaient parvenus à retenir Naruto afin de le prévenir.

-Mais...il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait..., bafouilla le blond, incrédule.

-Bien entendu qu'il t'aime ! Mais il a vu les articles où tu t'affiches avec Saphir et il se venge.

-Il sait que c'est faux !

-ça ne l'empêche pas de souffrir, expliqua Shikamaru. Naruto, lui dire que tu vas tromper les gens en t'affichant avec une femme, c'est une chose mais le faire, c'est autre chose. ça devient concret et ça doit être très difficile à supporter.

-Mais Saphir joue un rôle. Alors que cette fille, elle, elle doit croire que c'est vrai entre eux !

-Il ne sait pas que Saphir joue un rôle. Quant-à la fille, à mon avis ce n'est pas allé plus loin qu'un dîner. On connait tous Sasuke, il n'est pas du genre à prendre des gants avec les gens. Il a dû l'inviter et la raccompagner chez elle sans même chercher à l'embrasser, exposa Shikamaru.

-Tu crois ? demanda le blond, le regard plein d'espoir.

-Quelle importance, il fait ce qu'il veut. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble, dit Gaara.

Naruto accusa le coup. Bien entendu, son ami avait raison, il n'avait aucun droit de se montrer jaloux et encore moins d'éprouver de la colère. Sasuke et lui c'était fini, il n'avait plus son mot à dire. Tout était de sa faute.

Il regardait l'article d'un air vide, quand soudain la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit brusquement sous la poussée de Kiba.

-Bon les gars ! Vous faîtes quoi? s'impatienta-t-il. On a besoin de vous pour l'entraînement.

-On arrive, répondit Shikamaru, calmement.

Sans lui prêter attention, Kiba se dirigea droit vers Naruto et s'assit près de lui sur le banc.

-Naruto qu'est-ce que t'as ? Il y a deux jours tu nous présentes une super jolie fille et aujourd'hui tu affiches une tête de déterré. Elle t'a quitté, c'est ça?

Son capitaine esquissa un sourire désabusé.

-Non, elle est toujours là.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème? Naruto ça va faire une semaine que t'éclates plus de rire. Même quand elle était là, tu riais pas et tu avais la tête ailleurs.

-T'as remarqué ça, toi ? S'étonna le blond.

-Sérieux, tu me prends vraiment pour un insensible ? Tu crois que je fais pas attention au bien-être de mes amis, se vexa Kiba.

-Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Le jeune châtain esquissa un légère moue et ne sembla pas se satisfaire de cette réponse.

-Vous me cachez quoi tous les trois ? Et puis, il est où Sasuke? Normalement il traîne toujours avec toi ou bien tu en parles tout le temps. Là, plus un mot. Vous vous êtes engueulés?

-Putain, j'hallucine que tu aies fait attention à ça Kiba, constata Naruto.

-Alors vous vous êtes vraiment disputés? s'étonna Kiba. Et c'est pour ça que tu as le moral aussi bas?

-C'est ça...

Kiba secoua la tête.

-Si ça te rend aussi malheureux, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller te réconcilier avec lui?

-Depuis quand tu veux que je me réconcilie avec lui? Je pensais que tu l'aimais pas.

-J'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais pas. Bon okay, ça sera jamais mon meilleur pote. Mais après je ne le déteste pas. Je crois que...ça m'énerve juste un peu de voir la facilité avec laquelle ce gars est entré dans ta vie et t'est devenu indispensable. Parfois j'ai même l'impression que tu préfères traîner avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi !

-T'es jaloux en fait? constata Gaara.

Kiba se contenta de hausser les épaules en grognant. Oui, il était un peu jaloux car il ne voulait pas que Sasuke lui enlève l'amitié de Naruto.

-Kiba, tu n'as rien à craindre, tu sais. Ce qu'il se passe entre Sasuke et moi, ça n'a rien à voir avec notre amitié, le rassura Naruto.

-Ouais, je m'en doute, fit ce dernier. Mais bon...tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi. ça fait presque...couple. Alors si tu passais autant de temps avec ta copine, je comprendrai parfaitement mais là, avec un pote, je me pose des questions.

-Bingo, fit Shikamaru, malgré lui.

-Quoi ? demanda Kiba.

-Non, rien.

Kiba jeta un regard scrutateur à Shikamaru. Puis brusquement, il se redressa.

-ça suffit les gars, vous allez me dire ce que vous me cachez et ce qui ronge Naruto comme ça ! Exigea-t-il. Et croyez-moi, je vais pas vous laisser sortir d'ici avant que vous ne m'ayez parlé !

Les trois jeunes gens regardèrent Kiba, d'ordinaire si jovial, qui les bras croisés sur le buste, attendait qu'ils se décident à parler.

Naruto lui tendit alors le journal d'un geste las. Kiba lut l'article en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il a donc une sexualité. Je le croyais frigide, constata-t-il.

Puis il rendit le journal en faisant de grands gestes :

-Je ne vois pas le rapport Naruto.

-Si je te dis qu'il est très loin d'être frigide et qu'au lit c'est le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu, tu comprends quoi? Le provoqua son capitaine.

Kiba blêmit et le fixa, les yeux exorbités.

-Oh putain de merde !

XXX

-Toi et lui, répétait Kiba, complètement sonné.

Il était assis sur le banc, près de son capitaine et digérait doucement l'information depuis plus de dix minutes.

-Oui, répéta Naruto.

-Depuis des mois.

-C'est ça.

-T'es pas gay mais tu te le fais.

-Je me le faisais pas, j'étais avec lui ! Je suis amoureux de lui, le corrigea Naruto pour la énième fois.

-Toi et Sasuke, dit de nouveau Kiba.

-Bon, Kiba, tu me saoules ! Débogue et dis-moi clairement le fond de ta pensée ! Je te dégoûte? Tu veux plus me voir?

Kiba tourna la tête vers son capitaine et lui lança un lourd regard de reproche.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?

-Parce-que je savais que tu le portais pas dans ton cœur.

-Et tu comptais me le dire quand?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Non mais j'y crois pas ! On est ami ou pas ? Pourquoi je suis le dernier à être au courant.

-J'avais peur de ta réaction, s'excusa Naruto.

-Et eux, tu ne craignais pas leur réaction? L'accusa-t-il en désignant les deux autres hommes présents dans les vestiaires.

-Je l'ai découvert tout seul, intervint Shikamaru.

-Je suis comme son frère, exposa Gaara. Il avait besoin de m'en parler.

-Tu as comme moi, un caractère volcanique et spontané, temporisa Naruto. Je craignais que tu me rejettes sans chercher à comprendre.

-Non mais tu me fais passer pour un homophobe ou quoi ? tempêta le châtain. Tu me vois vraiment comme ça ! Néji est gay comme un pinson, je suis le seul de l'équipe à qui il s'est confié et tu crois que je ne suis pas capable d'accepter l'orientation sexuelle d'un de mes meilleurs amis ! Beugla Kiba.

Les trois autres hommes le considèrent avec surprise et un certain respect. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce que Kiba se montre aussi ouvert d'esprit.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu l'accepterais aussi facilement. Et je ne savais pas que Néji t'avais confié son orientation sexuelle. Jusqu'à il y a très peu, j'étais persuadé qu'il était hétéro.

Kiba secoua la tête.

-Néji t'a repéré dès que tu es arrivé dans l'équipe et a mené son enquête auprès de moi afin de savoir s'il avait une chance, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, s'étonna le blond.

-Je savais que tu ne serai pas intéressé et Hinata te plaisait bien. De plus, Néji ne voulait pas que ses préférences soient criées sur les toits. Alors je l'ai gardé pour moi. Hinata elle-même n'a appris l'homosexualité de son cousin que très récemment. Je crois qu'il a décidé de s'assumer un peu plus. Apparemment il y a un rouquin qui lui a tapé dans l'oeil.

Gaara écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Moi ?

-T'en connais beaucoup d'autres des roux dans l'équipe? observa Kiba.

-Mais...je suis pas gay.

-Tu as pourtant accepté son invitation au restaurant pour fêter la signature de ton contrat à Konoha.

-Je pensais qu'il le faisait avec chaque nouveau membre de l'équipe.

-Même Naruto il ne l'a jamais invité. Il s'est juste contenté d'envoyer des perches que notre capitaine n'a jamais saisi, ricana Kiba. Tu es pistonné.

Gaara grimaça. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

-Attends, même ça tu le savais ! s'offusqua le blond.

-Je connaissais ses intentions. Je lui ais dit que les mecs c'étaient pas ton truc. Il a malgré tout tenté sa chance. Il a fait chou blanc.

-Putain Kiba ! Tu aurai pu me le dire ! Grincha le blond.

-Tu peux parler ! Je crois que tu as fait plus fort que moi sur le sujet, l'admonesta son ami.

Naruto baissa la tête, contrit.

-Et t'en penses quoi ?

-Bah que ça me fait bizarre. Mais que t'es mon ami et que tant que tu me mates pas sous la douche et que le seul mec qui te fait de l'effet c'est Sasuke, je m'en fou. Si t'es heureux comme ça, alors ça me va. Et putain, je suis aussi content que Sasuke n'ait pas pris ma place. En fait, je préfère même que ce soit ton mec que ton nouveau meilleur pote. Là ça m'aurait carrément fait chier de partager ton amitié avec lui !

Naruto, incrédule, regarda Kiba qui lui tendait la main.

-Mais par contre, le menaça le châtain, ne me mens plus jamais !

-Promis Kiba, jura le blond, soulagé, en lui serrant la main.

XXX

Naruto était dans sa loge et se préparait mentalement pour la conférence de presse imminente. Malgré la porte fermée, il entendait le crépitement des flashs et le brouhaha du parterre de journalistes qui attendaient impatiemment que leur héros leur présente la mystérieuse jeune-femme brune qui faisait battre son cœur.

Sakura avait tout organisé avec brio. Elle s'était démenée pour réunir les médias les plus influents dans le domaine du sport et des peoples, bien décidée à tirer son ami des griffes de la diffamation. Naruto ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant envers son amie.

Et pourtant, au lieu de se sentir enfin en paix, son tourment ne cessait d'augmenter d'heure en heure, au plus le moment fatidique de la conférence s'approchait.

Il n'était plus aussi certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il protégeait sa carrière, oui, mais en agissant ainsi, il savait qu'il perdait tout espoir de revoir Sasuke. Ce dernier ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il considérerait comme une trahison. Au début, Naruto pensait qu'il était dans son bon droit de se protéger et de démentir la rumeur. Mais au plus le temps passait, au plus Sasuke lui manquait et au plus il comprenait sa réaction. Et ça lui faisait mal.

De plus, il s'était rendu compte que ses vrais amis étaient toujours auprès de lui, même en découvrant la vérité et que si Sakura voulait le protéger par tous les moyens, Shikamaru, Gaara et Témari avaient été très clairs sur leur façon de penser. Pour eux, il devait assumer ses choix et ses convictions, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il devait rester fidèle à lui-même et se battre pour se faire accepter comme il savait si bien le faire depuis ses débuts. Kiba avait été plus nuancé sur le sujet, affirmant que Sasuke aurait dû comprendre la problématique et que s'il avait pris le parti de le quitter, alors il n'en valait pas la peine.

A l'heure actuelle, empêtré dans son marasme sentimental et personnel, Naruto ne savait plus du tout quelle attitude adopter : soit il perdait définitivement le grand amour de sa vie (et il était quasiment certain de ne jamais rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre qui le ferait vibrer comme Sasuke), soit il perdait son prestige et sa carrière du meilleur joueur de football. Il avait donc le choix entre la peste et le choléra. Super !

Il décida alors d'appeler la seule personne qui pourrait lui prodiguer un conseil capable de lui faire envisager la meilleure alternative.

-Naruto ! Et bien il était temps que tu m'appelles !

-Salut Jiraya, ça va ? Fit le blond en entendant la voix enjouée de son parrain.

-Moi tout va bien, mais toi, tu me dois des explications. J'apprends que tu vas présenter une fille aux médias, alors que tu ne l'as jamais invité à la maison. Comment ça se fait ? demanda l'homme.

Il n'y avait dans son intonation aucune trace de reproche. Seulement une curiosité teintée d'une légère inquiétude. Naruto lui avait toujours présenté ses copines avant d'ébruiter ses relations. Il s'étonnait que cela ne soit pas le cas pour celle-ci. Et soupçonnait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Naruto comprit tout ça dans l'inflexion de la voix de son parrain. Et sut qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir.

-Jiraya, je crois que je suis en train de faire la connerie la plus monumentale de ma vie, confia-t-il.

-Raconte-moi.

-Cette fille, c'est juste une actrice. Il n'y a rien entre nous.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Parce-que si je présente officiellement la personne que j'aime, ma carrière est foutue, fit-il fataliste.

-Ah il y a donc bien quelqu'un dans ta vie ! Et pourquoi ta carrière serait foutu? C'est une ancienne détenue? Une droguée? Une prostituée? Une fille de la mafia ?

-Pas du tout !

-Alors quoi? C'est quelqu'un de bien?

-Évidemment !

-Tu es heureux avec elle?

-Oui.

-Et bien qu'est-ce qui est si compliqué à gérer?

-Ce n'est pas "elle" mais "il", avoua Naruto.

Un court silence suivit cette révélation.

-"Il"?

-Oui.

-Tu es gay?

-Non. Mais avec lui, c'est différent, fit-il mortifié.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-J'avais peur de ta réaction.

-Mais bon sang Naruto ! Tu as quoi dans la tête ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Le gronda Jiraya. Tu avais peur de quoi ? Que je te chasse de la maison? Mais tu crois vraiment que je m'arrête à ce genre de détail? Ce qui compte pour moi avant toute chose, c'est ton bonheur. Bon, c'est avec un mec, c'est vrai qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Mais ce n'est pas un problème, je m'y ferai ! Faudra juste que vous évitiez de vous embrasser devant moi, c'est tout.

Une larme roula sur la joue du blond. Il se sentait soulagé. Il entendait les paroles qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre de la part de la personne qui avait toujours été sa béquille pour avancer dans la vie. Au fond, il savait que son parrain le soutiendrait toujours quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais se l'entendre confirmer lui faisait un bien phénoménal et chassait d'un seul coup tous les doutes qui l'avaient assaillis et avaient obscurcis ses derniers jours.

-Bon, maintenant tu vas arrêter cette mascarade et mettre fin à cette conférence de presse. Et arrête de dire que ta carrière et ta relation avec un autre homme ne sont pas compatibles ! Ça va être difficile, mais tu as déjà franchi tellement d'obstacles auparavant, tu ne vas pas te laisser arrêter par ça ! Après tout, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut parvenir à faire tomber tous les murs et à obtenir ce qui lui tient à cœur, c'est bien toi, Naruto, le héros de Konoha !

Naruto bondit de sa siège.

-Tu as raison Jiaraya, je ne baisse pas les bras. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas relevé de défi et s'ils ont besoin que je fasse de nouveau mes preuves sur le terrain, je vais leur prouver que je n'ai pas volé ma place et que même si je suis amoureux d'un autre homme, je reste le héros de Konoha ! C'est mon nindo ! Décréta Naruto.

-Bien parlé ! Approuva son parrain.

-Jiraya, je file ! J'ai des choses à régler, fit Naruto avant de raccrocher.

Il sortit en trombe de la loge et courut dans les couloirs. Quand il croisa Sakura au passage, elle voulut le retenir.

-Naruto ! Où vas-tu ?

-Annule tout Sakura, cria Naruto en la contournant et en allongeant le pas vers la sortie. Je ne veux plus à mentir à qui-que ce soit ! J'ai pris ma décision !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre ...

Vous allez sans doute me dire que c'est trop beau que tous les proches de Naruto acceptent si facilement cette relation homosexuelle. Et bien, pour avoir assisté au coming-out de mon cousin, de ma cousine et d'un de mes meilleurs amis, je peux vous assurer que même les personnes qui auraient pu se montrer les plus réfractaires, ont accepté avec étonnement mais finalement sans trop de difficulté, leur orientation sexuelle. Nous avons la chance de vivre dans une société de plus en plus ouverte et tolérante sur le sujet. Je pense qu'en règle général, ce ne sont pas forcément les proches qui se montrent hostiles mais les gens autour qui ne sont pas directement concernés et qui aiment bien se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas.

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas toujours le cas, mais ce chapitre a été rédigé par rapport à ce qu'ont vécu mes proches. Et j'espère de tout coeur que les personnes homosexuelles auront de plus en plus de facilité pour exprimer leur préférence auprès de leurs proches et de la société.


	15. Chapter 15

Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?

Rating : M Yaoi UA

Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

 **REPONSES :**

Penny : Oui, cela doit être très difficile comme situation. Je suis issue d'une grande famille qui n'est pas dans la religion mais qui aime bien respecter certaines valeurs et peut avoir des idées très "classiques". Et bien, même si le coming-out de mon cousin et ma cousine (qui ne sont pas issus de la même branche de la famille) les a déstabilisé, au final tout s'est très bien passé et la compagne de ma cousine assiste à toutes nos fêtes familiales. Certes, elles n'ont pas de gestes d'affection trop flagrants devant nous mais c'est également le cas pour les couples hétéro. Donc je pense qu'on peut vraiment espérer que les mentalités évoluent dans le bons sens dans les années à venir.

Renardeski : Je pense que si Jiaraya l'avait repoussé, Naruto aurait eu plus de difficulté à s'assumer. Jiraya est effectivement la figure paternelle, celui qui a pris soin de lui pendant sa jeunesse et l'a toujours soutenu dans ses choix. Après, connaissant Naruto, même si Jiraya l'avait rejeté, il aurait quand même fini par retrouver Sasuke. Ça aurait sans doute pris un peu plus de temps mais Naruto est quelqu'un de trop entier et impulsif pour faire une croix sur ses réels sentiments (dans le manga, il a quand même proposé à Sasuke de mourir avec lui!)

Marion : Merci ! Et moi aussi j'adore ce vieux pervers de Jiraya. Un personnage génial dont j'ai regretté la disparition dans le manga, sniff..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ne le répète à personne. 15**

Sasuke était chez lui, recroquevillé sur son canapé, comme s'il voulait se protéger du monde extérieur et de la tempête médiatique qui allait s'abattre dans quelques instants.

Les événements de ces derniers jours l'avaient si profondément perturbés qu'il n'avait pas pu se concentrer lors d'une scène de combat et s'était pris un très violent coup de katana sur le bras gauche. Il n'avait rien eu de cassé mais une profonde entaille lacérait son épaule et il avait eu besoin de quelques points de suture. Le médecin lui avait certifié que la cicatrice serait quasiment invisible. Sasuke avait subi le soin et son arrêt forcé loin des plateaux de tournage avec un stoïcisme proche de l'indifférence.

Depuis sa rupture avec Naruto, plus rien de ce qui ne concernait pas le blond de près ou de loin, ne l'atteignait. Il observait le reste du monde avec un froid détachement.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait broyé le cœur et que celui-ci s'était brisé en mille morceaux, laminé par une lame de fond engendré par sa déconfiture amoureuse.

C'était la première fois que l'Uchiha expérimentait le chagrin amoureux et il découvrait à quel point cela était douloureux et lui tordait les boyaux. Malgré lui, des larmes dévalaient discrètement ses joues dès qu'il se retrouvait seul et repensait au blond. Quand il avait entendu les journalistes affirmer avoir vu le capitaine en compagnie d'une très jolie femme lors d'une soirée, même s'il savait que cela faisait parti d'une vaste mascarade, Sasuke avait cru s'étouffer de jalousie et de rage. Il avait pensé que parader à son tour avec une jeune femme à son bras, suffirait à apaiser sa colère et sa peine. Il s'était rendu compte très rapidement que cela n'avait rien calmé du tout.

Puis les médias avaient annoncé la conférence de presse au cours de laquelle Naruto allait présenter à tous sa nouvelle compagne. Et Sasuke avait cru mourir de jalousie et de chagrin.

A présent, assis face à sa télévision, il fixait d'un air vide l'immense écran noir dans lequel sa silhouette se reflétait.

Il avait décidé de ne pas regarder la conférence de presse où Naruto et sa greluche apparaîtraient, main dans la main, jouant le rôle du couple profondément épris l'un de l'autre.

Il aimait et détestait à la fois Naruto pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il lui en voulait de renoncer à leur amour pour s'afficher avec une inconnue, sous le prétexte qu'elle appartenait au genre féminin. Il haïssait le capitaine pour ça et en même temps il était prêt à tout lui pardonner si ce dernier faisait mine de vouloir revenir vers lui.

C'était risible, lui le si arrogant, si solitaire et indépendant Uchiha était prêt à mettre sa fierté de côté si ça pouvait lui ramener le blond entre ses bras et dans sa vie.

Il retint un léger soupir et replia ses jambes sur son buste, enfouissant sa tête dans le cocon formé par ses bras et ses genoux. Il serrait fermement entre ses doigts un abominable tee-shirt orange que Naruto avait laissé chez lui et qui était imprégné de son odeur.

C'était pathétique ! Lui, Sasuke Uchiha était en train de crever de douleur et de jalousie pour un homme qui lui avait préféré sa popularité. S'il avait su que Naruto le ferait autant souffrir, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé entrer dans sa vie ni s'emparer de son cœur ! Il aurait dû le repousser dès le début, sur le plateau de tournage alors que celui-ci lui demandait des conseils ! Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser séduire par ses sourires et par sa bonne humeur communicative !

Kamis-sama comme il pouvait le détester ! Il aurait voulu ne jamais le rencontrer, ne jamais connaître l'amour. Avant, il n'avait pas conscience de toutes ses petites choses qui lui manquait tant. Maintenant, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir s'en passer et comment il allait survivre sans le pétillant blond à ses côtés. Un horrible vide creusait son cœur, un vide que Naruto ne pourrait plus combler comme il savait si bien le faire. Il lui en voulait tellement !

Les doigts solidement crispés sur le vêtement, il fourra son nez dans le tissu et respira profondément l'odeur du blond, tout en se traitant d'imbécile.

Il entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir et le bruit de pas qui se dirigeaient droit vers le salon. Quand il releva la tête, il s'attendait à rencontrer le regard noir et soucieux de son frère. Au lieu de ça, il tomba sur les billes céruléennes de Naruto. Et il oublia de respirer.

XXX

Estomaqué, Sasuke tenta de se recomposer un visage grave et impassible. Il chassa du bout des doigts les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto voit combien il souffrait. Il était trop fier pour ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il d'une voix enraillée.

-Kakashi m'a dit que tu étais blessé et chez toi, exposa Naruto d'un air hésitant.

Sasuke déplia ses jambes et s'assit sur le bord du canapé.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir.

-Je voulais te parler.

-Pas besoin, trancha-t-il.

Il se releva, le dos raide, les épaules crispées. Et spontanément lui tendit le tee-shirt affreusement orange.

-T'es venu chercher tes affaires et me rendre les clefs?

Naruto ne répondit pas, ne chercha pas à saisir le vêtement.

Sasuke le contourna, un air froid et indifférent sur les traits. Il jouait la comédie. C'était dur mais il était doué pour ça. Il luttait pour ne pas prendre le blond dans ses bras et lui hurler sa colère tout en le couvrant de baisers. C'était compliqué de gérer tout ces sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient en même temps. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne du blond. Quand il était hors de sa vue, c'était plus facile de le détester et de le balayer de sa vie.

-J'ai pas tout groupé, je vais les chercher et te les ramener, dit-il, atone.

Il ne fit même pas un pas que des bras puissants l'enlacèrent. Naruto colla son buste contre le dos de Sasuke et posa son front sur sa nuque.

Sasuke se tendit encore plus et bloqua sa respiration. Il ne voulait pas, il ne devait pas céder.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le blond.

-Lâche-moi, répondit le brun toujours de cette voix distante.

Au lieu de le laisser partir, Naruto resserra davantage son étreinte.

-Non, dit le capitaine d'un ton catégorique.

-Lâche-moi et retourne à ta conférence de presse, auprès de ta petite copine ! S'impatienta Sasuke en tentant de se défaire du carcan de ses bras.

-Il n'y a pas eu de conférence de presse, répondit le capitaine d'une voix ferme.

Sasuke cessa instantanément de se débattre.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étonné.

-J'y suis pas allé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-Tu vas devoir m'expliquer.

-J'ai appelé mon parrain et j'ai compris certaines choses. Puis j'ai planté Sakura et Saphir pour te retrouver. J'ai été sur le plateau mais Kakashi m'a dit que tu t'étais blessé. Alors me voilà.

-Et la fille? Tu l'as laissé en plan?

-C'est une actrice. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Elle a seulement joué un rôle.

Un silence suivit cette tirade, Sasuke analysant ce que venait de dire Naruto.

-Pourquoi t'es là? fit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Parce-que je t'aime, répondit Naruto.

-Et...?

-Je peux pas renoncer à toi Sasuke. Je ne veux plus me mentir, je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir. Et je ne veux plus mentir à mes proches et à mes supporters.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce revirement de situation. Il se demandait même s'il comprenait bien.

-Que veux-tu faire alors? voulut-il s'assurer.

-Je vais assumer notre relation, fit Naruto d'un ton décidé.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser revenir aussi facilement?

Naruto resserra son étreinte.

-J'ai merdé, je suis qu'un imbécile. Je suis désolé de t'avoir autant fait souffrir. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu me donnes une seconde chance?

Sasuke eut un petit rire désabusé.

-Même si je te laisse revenir, tu es conscient de tous les bouleversements que ça va engendrer ?

-Oui.

-Rien ne sera plus pareil.

-Tu m'aimeras toujours même si je ne suis plus le formidable capitaine de Konoha ? Même si je me retrouve à jouer dans une petite équipe perdue au fin fond du pays ?

-Imbécile, bien entendu ! Mais et toi? Tu supporteras cette situation si ça devait arriver ? s'agaça Sasuke.

Naruto ricana, amer :

-Je reviens de très loin. J'ai connu les brimades et le manque d'affection avant la gloire et les honneurs. Je ne serai pas trop dépaysé.

-Et tu m'aimeras toujours même si notre relation te fait renoncer à ton statut de star ?

-Oui, assura le blond. Mais Sasuke, j'ai bien l'intention de rester le héros de Konoha tout en étant avec toi.

-Donc tu ne renonces pas à ta célébrité? releva Sasuke.

-Je suis prêt à le faire si c'est ce que tu me demandes pour me laisser revenir dans ta vie. La célébrité c'est éphémère. Toi, c'est pour toujours.

-Toujours, ça veut rien dire. On dit que l'amour ça passe aussi.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi défaitiste? lui reprocha Naruto. Et puis, même si toi et moi ça ne dure pas toujours, je ne veux pas renoncer à tous ces moments avec toi, tant pis si je dois faire une croix sur ma carrière pour ça. C'est toi que j'ai choisi.

Soudain Sasuke se retourna et presque brutalement, attrapa Naruto pour le serrer fort contre lui quitte à lui broyer les os.

-Sas'ke, tu me fais mal, geint le blond, surpris par sa force.

-Et toi, tu crois que tu m'as pas fait mal ? lui reprocha le brun.

Il ne laissa pas le capitaine s'exprimer. Il saisit sa nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche de façon presque sauvage et agressive.

-Ne t'affiche plus jamais avec une fille ! Lui interdit-il.

Puis il le poussa et les fit chuter tous les deux sur le sol.

Naruto papillonna des yeux, surpris par tant de brusquerie venant de la part de son compagnon. Il contempla le visage de Sasuke où la colère et l'adoration se disputaient la place. Il n'avait jamais vu le mannequin avec un visage aussi expressif et aussi incapable de dissimuler ses émotions. Il comprit avec une extrême acuité à quel point il l'avait blessé. Il caressa doucement la joue à la carnation pâle.

-Plus jamais Sasuke.

-Tu es à moi Naruto !

-D'accord.

-Je ne te partage pas ! Décréta le brun en plantant son regard aussi sombre que la nuit, dans ses yeux.

Le message était très clair. Sasuke était possessif, amoureux et furieux. Et même s'il était prêt à lui pardonner ses actions, il ne lui accorderait pas aussi facilement sa rédemption.

Naruto enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, afin de le bloquer contre lui.

-Moi non plus Uchiha, je ne te partage pas, l'avertit-il. D'ailleurs, la fille que t'as invité à dîner, t'as fait quoi avec elle ?

Sasuke tiqua. Et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour les mordiller. Naruto comprit que les réconciliations allaient être un peu brutale. Sasuke avait besoin d'extérioriser toute sa souffrance et apparemment il avait besoin de dominer Naruto et de se montrer un peu brusque. Le blond était étonné de découvrir un aspect sombre de Sasuke qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais étrangement, cela ne le rebutait pas et avait même tendance à l'exciter un peu. Il devait être maso pour aimer se faire molester par un Uchiha blessé dans son amour-propre.

-Je l'ai emmené au restau et raccompagné chez elle. Rien de plus, répondit Sasuke d'une voix dure.

Puis il s'assit sur ses hanches et entreprit de lui retirer son polo à manche longue avant de le plaquer sur le sol tout en lui mordillant le buste tel un prédateur se repaissant de sa proie. Naruto se laissa faire, complètement sous le joug de sensations nouvelles. Il sentit vaguement que le brun maintenait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et semblait fabriquer quelque chose tout en l'embrassant voracement.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce dernier se soit servit des manches de son polo pour lui attacher solidement les poignets autour du pied du canapé.

Naruto tira dessus les liens, surpris d'être entravé.

-Sas'ke, tu fais quoi là?

Le mannequin s'assit entre les cuisses de son amant tout en retirant son haut et le contempla d'un air profondément satisfait.

-Tu es à moi, pas vrai?

Naruto claqua de la langue, un peu joueur.

-Tout comme tu es à moi, répliqua-t-il.

Sasuke entoura son cou de ses longues mains graciles et serra légèrement mais suffisamment pour sentir le pouls de Naruto battre sous ses doigts. Ce dernier palpita plus vite sous la surprise.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça Naruto ! Dit-il d'un ton colérique. Si je te laisser revenir dans ma vie maintenant, c'est définitif. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir.

Il accentua la pression sur la trachée. Le capitaine ne semblait pas effrayé mais tout au contraire, il l'observait calmement. Cela pouvait sembler surprenant, mais il n'était pas du tout inquiet. Il avait une confiance totale en son amant.

-Tu es sûr de ton choix? Parce-que si tu me trahis de nouveau je ne te le pardonnerai jamais et je pourrai être capable du pire, même contre toi. Je peux être sans pitié, continua Sasuke.

-Tu serai capable de me tuer ?

-Oui, répondit sans la moindre hésitation l'Uchiha. Je préfèrerai te tuer que te perdre à nouveau.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Je ne te connaissais pas cette part si sombre, constata-t-il.

-ça te rebute? fit le brun avec un petit rire cynique. Tu n'es plus aussi certain de ton choix?

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

-Non, même pas. Je suis au contraire content de connaître aussi tes travers. Et je t'aime autant pour tes qualités que pour tes imperfections.

Sasuke le regarda intensément, surpris par cette réponse et réfléchissant à l'attitude à adopter. ll avait pensé que Naruto allait le repousser après lui avoir révélé cet aspect sombre de sa personnalité. Au lieu de cela, le blond lui offrait un doux sourire confiant malgré la pression qu'exerçaient les mains fines sur son cou.

Alors, lentement, Sasuke relâcha sa prise, admirant les iris bleus azur qui le dévisageaient et le sourire qui lui était offert. Naruto le rendait dingue dans tous les sens du terme. Au cours des mois précédents, il avait passé un à un tous les boucliers qu'il avait érigé autour de lui et venait de faire sauter le dernier en continuant de l'aimer alors que Sasuke le menaçait. Le pouvoir qu'avait le capitaine sur lui était inexplicable et incompréhensible. Personne, pas même Itachi n'avait un tel ascendant sur lui.

Sasuke posa ses mains à plat sur le buste doré pour le caresser et s'amusa à y dessiner des arabesques plus ou moins compliqués. Il sentit peu a peu la tension quitter les muscles du blond tandis que celui-ci l'encourageait du regard à continuer. Sasuke put observer d'un œil scrutateur et satisfait les frissons de plaisirs qui s'éveillaient sous ses doigts et parcouraient la peau. Il se pencha et y promena les lèvres et la langue, stimulant les zones érogènes qu'il connaissait si bien, en cherchant des nouvelles, tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à défaire le pantalon de Naruto et le sien afin de les en délester.

Une fois qu'ils furent complètement nu, le brun se positionna à genoux entre les jambes du blond, regardant d'un air affamé son intimité tendue. Il se jeta sur elle, la prenant entièrement en bouche et se mit à faire de long va-et-vient qui faisaient perdre la tête du capitaine. Celui-ci tirait sur les liens, désirant perdre ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène. Il ne réussit qu'à resserrer le nœud qui l'entravait. Etre complètement sous le joug de son amant était à la fois frustrant et terriblement excitant.

Sasuke mit fin à sa torture et prit son propre membre dans sa main. Il le frotta doucement contre l'entrée du corps de son compagnon en le regardant intensément.

-J'ai envie de toi, dit-il.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était excité, certes mais c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette position et il ne savait pas si le fait de vouloir assumer sa relation homosexuelle auprès des autres, le disposait pour autant à se laisser prendre par son compagnon.

-C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?

-Et toi?

-Je veux te donner du plaisir et te prouver à quel point je t'aime. Si tu as besoin de ça, alors vas-y, prend-moi.

Sasuke le dévisagea, semblant réfléchir profondément à la question. Naruto n'aimait pas quand ça traînait trop et redoutait de se rétracter s'il tardait à se décider alors il lui passa une jambe autour de la taille afin de le forcer à agir.

-Met du lubrifiant avant.

Il ricana, nerveux.

-N'oublie pas que je suis encore vierge de là.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. Puis, pour la première fois de la soirée, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et son visage se détendit totalement.

Il saisit le tube de lubrifiant qu'ils avaient caché sous les coussins du canapé parce-qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord dès le début de leur relation, que courir dans la salle de bain ou dans la chambre en plein milieu de l'acte, c'était vraiment une corvée. Ils avaient disséminé dans l'appartement du lubrifiant dans les coins stratégiques.

Naruto vit son compagnon s'étaler le liquide sur le membre et sentit également qu'il enduisait son propre sexe. Puis il tressaillit quand il sentit un doigt glisser dans son anneau de chair et se tendit quand une décharge électrique le parcourut brusquement.

-Putain ! C'était quoi? ahana-t-il.

-Ton point G, lui répondit crânement Sasuke. Tu as l'air très réceptif.

Naruto allait rétorquer mais l'Uchiha se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Toute sa rage semblait être retombée. Soudain Naruto poussa un petit grognement de surprise et de plaisir. Sasuke venait de s'empaler sur son sexe.

-Jamais je ne te ferai quelque chose que tu ne veux pas vraiment, lui expliqua-t-il devant son regard interrogateur. On en reparlera quand tu en auras vraiment envie.

Puis il se mit à onduler sur lui, les emportant vers l'orgasme. Cette union marquait leur réconciliation et le début de leur nouvelle relation.

XXX

Naruto était assis sur le divan, complètement nu et regardait son téléphone.

-Sakura est furieuse que je l'ai planté comme ça.

-Tu m'étonnes, répondit le brun en s'installant près de lui et en les recouvrant d'une grande couverture.

Naruto caressa son épaule gauche au passage, soulignant du doigt la fine plaie qui courait sur la peau opaline.

-Mes réseaux sociaux sont en train d'exploser sous les questions des fans. Ils me demandent si je vais bien, si je ne suis pas malade. Certains sont même en train de partir dans un délire comme quoi j'aurai eu un accident et que je serai entre la vie et la mort, exposa le blond.

-Je crois que tu devrai les rassurer via le seul réseau social que tu gères vraiment, lui suggéra le brun en posant sa tête sur son buste.

Il entendait le cœur du blond pulser contre son oreille, il sentait sa chaleur et son odeur et il n'en revenait toujours pas que Naruto soit de nouveau là, près de lui. Qu'il l'ait choisi lui et qu'il reste à ses côtés.

-Tu as raison, je vais les rassurer, approuva le capitaine en allant sur son compte.

Si Sakura gérait tous ses réseaux sociaux car Naruto ne pensait jamais à le faire, en revanche, ce compte-là, personne hormis le blond n'y avait accès. C'était son compte personnel que seuls les plus grands fans connaissaient et sur lequel il postait ce qui lui passait par la tête sans que Sakura n'exerce le moindre contrôle ni droit de véto. La jeune-femme était bien sûr au courant de l'existence de ce compte mais elle n'avait jamais interféré. Ce compte était celui que les vrais fans prisaient le plus car ils partageaient un moment particulier avec le blond. Ils savaient que leur capitaine était entier et qu'il n'y avait aucun filtre sur ce profil. Naruto s'y affichait avec ses proches, avec ses chiens, y postait ses leitmotivs, parfois ses pensées. Sasuke lui-même s'était abonné à ce profil dès la première fois où il avait vu le capitaine. Il avait eu honte de l'avouer à son compagnon, mais lui qui n'aimait pas les réseaux sociaux (Kakashi avait le soin de gérer le seul et unique profil qu'il possédait) avait même fait l'effort de se créer un compte afin de suivre le blond.

-Que vas-tu leur dire ?

Naruto rédigea quelques lignes et les montra à son compagnon :

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour les événements de ce soir. Soyez rassuré, je vais bien mais j'avais quelque chose de très important à fare. Je m'excuse également car je vous ai menti. Il y a bien quelqu'un dans ma vie mais ce n'est pas cette jeune-femme que je devais vous présenter lors de la conférence de presse. C'est quelqu'un qui a chamboulé toute mon existence mais dont je ne peux plus me passer et à qui je ne peux pas renoncer malgré toutes les complications que cela va engendrer. Je vais devoir vous faire patienter, mais d'ici quelques jours, vous saurez tout. "

-T'en penses quoi?

Sasuke tenta de cacher son émotion. Il se redressa et planta un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

-Je t'aime, dit-il simplement.

Les yeux de Naruto pétillèrent. Il appuya sur la touche pour envoyer le message. Puis lâcha son smartphone pour sauter sur l'Uchiha.

Les ennuis allaient commencer mais ils pouvaient bien attendre le lendemain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...

Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de l'année 2017, je vous laisse sur une bonne note et je vous souhaite à toutes/tous d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'années.

On se retrouve en 2018 pour les quelques chapitres restants (oui, nous sommes bientôt à la fin de cette fanfiction \o/)


	16. Chapter 16

Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?

Rating : M Yaoi UA

Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

 **Réponses :**

Pensi : Je suis très contente que la réconciliation t'ai plu ^^

Renardeski : Merci beaucoup, bonne année à toi aussi ! Et comme tu le dis, Sasuke ne sait pas s'exprimer de base à la différence de Naruto qui parvient toujours à se faire comprendre et à gagner les gens à sa cause grâce la force de ses mots. Maintenant nos deux chouchous vont devoir affronter les épreuves mais ils ensemble alors ils devraient pouvoir s'en sortir ^^

Marj : Merci Choupette ! Toi dès qu'il y a des menaces de mort de toute façon, ça te plait, lol ;)

Mimily:Merci :) Et non, Naruto n'a jamais été pris par Sasuke. Je pense que pour un parfait hétéro, se faire prendre est vraiment un acte qui marque un gros tournant dans sa vie. On sait tous combien les mecs sont sensibles sur ce sujet. Ceci dit, Naruto est un personnage très ouvert et très amoureux. Peut-être sautera-t-il le pas un jour pour Sasuke?

 **BONNE ANNEE 2018 A VOUS TOUS !**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ne le répète à personne. 16**

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke ne fut pas étonné d'entendre de puissants coups s'abattre sur la porte de son appartement et sut de suite qui allait débarquer sous peu. Il s'extirpa de son lit en secouant son compagnon.

-Prépare-toi, c'est pour toi, dit-il.

Naruto grogna et fit mine de se planquer sous les draps.

-Inutile de te cacher, tu vas pas pouvoir y échapper, fit Sasuke en le rejoignant sous les couvertures pour le chatouiller et l'embrasser.

Les coups sur la porte redoublèrent et Sasuke bondit hors du lit en emportant avec lui les draps.

-Elle va alerter tout l'immeuble ! Dit-il en se précipitant vers l'entrée alors que le blond se redressait en soupirant.

Le blond pris la peine de passer un boxer avant de se rendre dans le salon.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke, le drap enroulé autour de la taille, ouvrait la porte avant que la furie de l'autre côté ne la défonce.

-Bonjour Sakura, fit-il d'un ton placide.

-Bonjour Sasuke fit la jeune-femme en franchissant le seuil, l'oeil aux aguets. Il est où ?

-Le salon.

Sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard au mannequin, elle se précipita vers le lieu-dit.

Kakashi qui avait accompagné la jeune-femme, pénétra à son tour dans l'appartement.

-Elle m'a tiré du lit tôt ce matin. Elle cherchait Naruto.

-On dirait bien qu'elle l'a trouvé, constata Sasuke alors que voix de la jeune-femme leur parvenait du salon.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce de vie, ils virent Naruto vêtu d'un simple boxer, qui se tenait debout près du canapé alors qu'à quelques mètres face à lui, Sakura l'invectivait en lui lançant des projectiles qu'elle cueillait dans son sac à main.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Partir en plein milieu d'une conférence de presse ! (Elle projeta un paquet de mouchoirs vers lui). Tu te rends compte dans quelle merdier tu m'as laissé ? (Une bosse à cheveux atteignit le bras de Naruto). Les journalistes étaient furieux ! (Un tube de rouge-à lèvre vola au travers de la pièce et toucha le buste du footballeur qui l'accueillit stoïquement). J'ai dû me confondre en excuses ! Et promettre une interview exclusive à un journal national (elle lui envoya un à un des tampons encore dans leur emballage plastique). J'ai fait un communiqué sur les réseaux sociaux pour rassurer les fans (un miroir rejoignit les autres projectiles). Je t'ai cherché partout, chez Shikamaru (une boîte de pastilles fusa vers la tête du blond mais ne l'atteignit pas), chez Jiraya (un trousseau de clefs manqua sa cible et atterit lourdement sur le carrelage, ce qui fit grimacer Sasuke), et même chez Hinata et Kiba! (Un poudrier fit une cabriole sur le canapé). Et après je découvre que tu as posté sans m'en parler avant, un message dans lequel tu promets à tes supporters de révéler l'identité de la personne que tu aimes ! (Elle hurla la dernière phrase et lui envoya avec force son agenda que le blond parvint à arrêter de la main).

Sasuke contemplait la scène avec amusement et une pointe d'étonnement aussi. Il se demandait combien de choses Sakura allait encore pouvoir sortir de son sac.

Cette dernière, essoufflée par sa diatribe, semblait fouiller dans les entrailles de ce dernier, à la recherche de nouveaux projectiles.

-Sakura, je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment un idiot, reconnut Naruto, maintenant qu'il pouvait en placer une.

Il affichait un air profondément contrit.

-Tu peux le dire ! Tempêta-t-elle.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. En fait, je n'y ai pas pensé.

Un stylo le manqua de peu.

-C'est bien ça que je te reproche ! Tu ne réfléchis jamais aux conséquences de tes actes! Non mais tu as quel âge Naruto !? Quand deviendras-tu un adulte responsable?

-J'ai fait pas mal de connerie et pris des mauvaises décisions ces jours-ci, reconnut-il.

-C'est peu de le dire.

-Mais j'ai décidé de me reprendre en main et d'assumer mes choix, fit-il.

-Comment ça ?

Naruto tira à lui Sasuke, toujours enroulé dans son drap.

-Je vais dire à tout le monde que Sasuke et moi, on est ensemble.

-Quoi? fit la jeune-femme, atterrée et pas du tout charmée par le tableau que lui offrait les deux beaux mâles devant elle.

-Je suis amoureux de Sasuke et je veux que tout le monde le sache.

-Tu as pensé à ta carrière ?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Quoiqu'il se passe, ma carrière en tant que footballeur prendra fin dans dix ans. Et puis, si on ne m'accepte pas comme je suis, alors j'irai jouer ailleurs, peut -être que je retournerai en occident où on exige pas une image aussi lisse que chez nous. Et Sasuke est connu là-bas aussi, il pourrait continuer sa carrière. Ou bien je deviendrai entraîneur pour une petite équipe à Konoha. Qu'importe. Je peux me passer de ma renommée et retourner à une vie plus simple. Je ne peux pas me passer de Sasuke.

Sakura et Kakashi, les bras ballants, observaient les deux hommes qui se regardaient d'un air tendre.

-Okay, fit la jeune-femme, un peu sonné.

-Je comptais réunir une conférence de presse pour l'avouer au public, annonça-t-il.

-Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Hurla-t-elle en brandissant son porte-feuille.

Elle fit mine de vouloir le lancer mais y renonça. L'objet contenait tous ses papiers et ses cartes bancaires, c'était un peu risqué. Elle farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un objet un peu moins précieux mais dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait épuisé toutes ses ressources.

-Si tu ne veux plus être mon agent je comprendrai, annonça le blond.

Sakura suspendit ses investigations et fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon?

-Je t'ai suffisamment crée de problèmes et suite à cette annonce, il y a de forte chance pour qu'il y en ait beaucoup d'autres. Je ne veux pas t'embarrasser davantage. Tu as déjà tellement fait pour moi. C'est peut-être mieux que tu ne t'occupes plus de moi.

Sakura ne réfléchit même pas et balança carrément son sac à main sur le blond.

-Comment peux-tu oser me dire ça ! Explosa-t-elle. Tu crois que je n'ai pas les épaules suffisamment larges pour affronter la tempête qui se prépare !

-Non, c'est pas ça.

-Alors tu crois que je suis capable de laisser tomber mon meilleur ami au moment où il a le plus besoin de moi ! Fulmina-t-elle.

-Sakura-chan, calme-toi, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, voulut la détromper le blond, les mains levées devant lui en signe de paix.

-Ne suggères plus jamais ça ! Ne le pense même ! Je te l'interdis ! Avant d'être ton agent je suis ta meilleure amie et nous allons affronter ces épreuves ensemble. Naruto, j'ai parfois envie de te frapper, voire même de t'étrangler mais jamais je ne t'abandonnerai! C'est clair?

-On ne peut plus clair.

-Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, allez vous habiller en vitesse, nous allons mettre au point un plan d'attaque, décida la jeune-femme.

-Oui madame, fit le blond en entraînant Sasuke avec lui, hors du salon.

Sakura se rendit près du canapé en maugréant et entreprit de ramasser tous les objets qu'elle avait lancé sur Naruto, tandis que Kakashi partait faire du thé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre autour de la table basse du salon de Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan, merci, fit le capitaine en saisissant la main de sa meilleure amie avec affection.

Cette dernière, enfin calmée, lui rendit son sourire.

-Sasuke ton appart c'est bien le numéro 7? demanda Kakashi.

-Hnnn. Pourquoi?

-Je déclare la séance du plan d'attaque de l'équipe de l'appartement 7 ouverte, fit l'agent grisonnant.

Sakura haussa les sourcils. Puis griffonna sur une page vierge de son calepin : "Team 7" qu'elle souligna.

-Allons-y, dit-elle.

XXX

 _"Après avoir annulé sa conférence de presse au dernier moment, Naruto Uzumaki convoque de nouveau les journalistes à un entretien, au cours duquel il promet de nous présenter enfin la personne qui fait battre son cœur. Espérons que cette fois-ci notre blond fougueux tiendra ses promesses et nous dira enfin le nom de la jeune-femme qui a su s'emparer de son cœur"._

Naruto lisait la presse d'un air absorbé. La fameuse conférence avait été annoncé pour le vendredi suivant, soit dans moins de quatre jours et il avait déjà l'estomac noué. Sakura et Kakashi l'avaient prévenu, il allait avoir affaire aux "haters" sur les réseaux sociaux et sa relation avec Sasuke allait faire scandale. Il allait devoir apprendre à faire la part des choses et ne pas prendre pour argent comptant les insultes qui allaient pleuvoir sur ses comptes et ses profils. Les gens avaient tendance à se défouler plus facilement dans le monde virtuel et à dire tout ce qui leur passait par la tête sans prendre garde si leurs propos pouvaient se montrer blessants ou offensants. L'écran de leur ordinateur ou de leur smartphone les protégeait et sous le couvert de l'anonymat, nombreux étaient ceux qui cessaient de modérer leur propos et s'avérer plus cruels et critiques qu'ils ne l'étaient dans la réalité.

Naruto avait pris conscience de tout cela et savait qu'il allait beaucoup en souffrir. Néanmoins ses amis lui avaient assuré qu'ils seraient là pour le soutenir dans les moments difficiles et Kakashi lui avait assuré qu'après un déchaînement médiatique et le défoulement des "hater" pendant quelques mois, la révélation de sa relation homosexuelle serait vite reléguée dans les oubliettes, remplacée par un autre échauffourée. Les médias oubliaient vite et les gens s'habituaient encore plus vite aux changement. Si le couple qu'il formait avec Sasuke se montrait stable et résistait aux vents et aux marées, les gens allaient très vite se lasser d'eux. Un couple heureux, ça ne faisait pas vendre. C'était peut-être triste de constater cela, mais c'était pourtant vrai. Alors Naruto avait décidé de faire le dos rond et de montrer à tous que son amour pour Sasuke était bien réel et non pas le fruit d'une lubie passagère et il leur prouverait que cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'être un excellent joueur de football.

Son téléphone sonna et un doux sourire illumina ses traits quand il vit le nom de son parrain s'afficher sur l'écran.

-Salut Jiraya !

-Salut filleul ! Dis-moi, j'ai vu que tu allais présenter ton homme lors de la conférence de presse vendredi.

-C'est exact. Je ne savais pas que tu te tenais au courant de ce genre d'événement.

-Comment veux-tu que je passe à côté de ça quand tout le monde en parle autour de moi?

-Je vais faire sensation, plaisanta Naruto.

-Ah ça c'est sûr. Mais je commence à avoir l'habitude avec toi. Bon, mais que dirais-tu avant de faire ton coming-out devant la presse, de venir avec ton mec à la maison, jeudi soir? J'organise une petite soirée avec ta cousine et Sakura et je demanderai à Iruka de venir également.

Naruto sourit en entendant l'invitation. Il était touché que son parrain prépare une soirée familiale et il était ravi de revoir Iruka, l'éducateur qui avait pris soin de lui durant toute sa période à l'orphelinat et qui s'assurait qu'il était bien reçu dans les familles d'accueil au sein desquelles il avait séjourné.

-J'en serai ravi, répondit-il.

-Parfait, vois donc avec Sasuke si ça lui convient.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis que sa bouche formait un rond parfait.

-Hein? Mais comment tu sais que...c'est Karin qui te l'a dit? Fit-il, stupéfait.

Jiraya éclata de rire.

-Voyons Naruto, dès l'instant où tu m'as dit que tu étais avec un homme, j'ai compris que c'était lui. A part lui, je ne vois pas quel autre gars dans ton entourage aurait pu te détourner du droit chemin. Et puis, tu me le ramènes régulièrement à la maison depuis quelques mois et je sais pertinemment que la dernière fois, il n'a pas couché dans la chambre d'ami que j'avais préparé. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre mais j'ai pensé que tu avais sorti le futon d'appoint et que vous aviez passé la nuit à jouer aux jeux vidéos.

Naruto piqua un fard phénomal.

-Quoi? Non mais non, Jiraya ! Je te promet qu'on n'a rien fait à part parler et dormir ! Je ne suis plus un adolescent, je ne me permettrai jamais de faire ça sous ton toit !

Jiraya rit encore aux éclats.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, chez moi c'est chez toi, imbécile !

-Jiraya...je suis désolé, j'aurai dû t'en parler plus tôt. Mais...je ne savais pas comment faire, dit le blond, contrit.

-Et bien jeudi je compte sur toi pour réparer tout ça et me le présenter officiellement comme l'homme que tu aimes, lui suggéra son parrain.

-Promis !

XXX

Naruto avait réuni toute l'équipe, ainsi que leur entraîneur Yamato autour de lui, dans les vestiaires.

En tant que représentant d'un des actionnaires les plus importants du club, et surtout parce-qu'il était dans les parages à ce moment-là, Néji avait été également invité à se joindre à eux.

Un silence étouffant plombait l'atmosphère tandis que les coéquipiers de Naruto digéraient l'information.

Tout le monde était au courant pour la fameuse conférence de presse de vendredi. Mais en revanche, personne ne s'était attendu à l'identité de l'amour de Naruto.

Lee et Shino étaient complètement abasourdis et semblaient gober les mouches. Shino en avait même fait tomber ses lunettes. Tandis que Konohamaru semblait être au bord de l'explosion de colère ou de larmes, c'était difficile à dire. Son capitaine avait toujours été son idole et le piédestal sur lequel se tenait ce dernier venait de s'effondrer. Néji, pour sa part, affichait un air glacial.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Vitupéra Konohamaru. Tu ne peux pas ! Naruto, tu n'es pas pédé !

-Non, je ne le suis pas, reconnut le blond.

-Alors c'est une blague, insista son cadet avec une lueur d'espoir.

-Non, je suis vraiment avec Sasuke.

-Je refuse ! Tu ne peux pas être une tapette ! Comment toi, Naruto Uzumaki, tu peux nous faire ça ? Tempêta-t-il.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Vous ?

-Oui, nous ! L'équipe ! Assena Konohamaru en tapant du pied.

-L'équipe n'est pas concernée par la relation de Naruto, intervint Shikamaru. Tout comme elle n'est pas concernée par mon mariage avec Témari. Il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie sentimentale, ça n'a aucun impact sur son jeu. N'est-ce pas Yamato?

L'entraîneur haussa les épaules.

-Moi, tant que tu continues à être le joueur que je connais, cela ne me regarde pas, fit l'homme. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie sentimentale.

-Merci Yamato, fit le capitaine.

-Mais c'est dégoûtant ! Hurla un des jeunes joueurs. ça veut dire que tu nous mâtes quand on est sous la douche !

-Dis pas des conneries ! Le gronda Kiba en lui frappant la tête. ça n'a rien à voir !

-Il est hors de question que je prenne ma douche en même temps que toi ! Renchérit un autre jeune joueur.

Il fut aussitôt approuvé par trois de ses coéquipiers.

-Faîtes comme vous voulez, je m'en fous, dit Naruto. Mais juste pour info, ne vous faîtes pas de film. Je n'ai jamais maté aucun d'entre vous sous la douche et le seul gars qui me fait de l'effet, c'est Sasuke.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, déplora Konohamaru. Comment ce connard a-t-il pu te faire virer de bord comme ça ?! Comment tu peux te le taper ? Comment tu peux le laisser te toucher et même... yeurk, c'est dégeu ! Me dis pas que tu le suces !

-T'es vraiment con Konohamaru ! dit Kiba.

Néji se planta droit devant le jeune footballeur et lui lança un regard acéré.

-En quoi est-ce dégoûtant ? dit-il d'une voix polaire. Développe.

Konohamaru fit quelques pas en arrière, surpris par le ton incisif de ce dernier.

-Deux hommes ne devraient pas faire ce genre de chose ensemble, déclara-t-il.

Néji se rapprocha et lui saisit le menton fermement.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-C'est contre-nature.

-Je pourrai te faire un exposé où je te démontrerai que c'est complètement naturel, que cela a toujours existé et que ce n'est pas spécifique à l'espèce humaine. Je pourrai te montrer que c'est très courant chez certains oiseaux, en particulier les manchots, que ça se voit chez presque tous les mammifères, surtout ceux dotés d'une intelligence plus développée comme le dauphin qui ont des rapports par plaisir et non par nécessité de se reproduire. Je pourrai même t'expliquer les dernières découvertes scientifiques qui assurent que l'homosexualité se manifesterait dès les premiers mois du fœtus et que ce serait dû au taux de testostérones reçu par le futur bébé. Je pourrai également ajouté qu'il a été prouvé que les couples homosexuels étaient nécessaires autrefois pour la survie des nourrissons orphelins car ils assuraient le rôle de parents de substitution, ce qu'un couple hétérosexuel capable d'enfanter sa propre progéniture, refuserait naturellement de faire. _* tout est vrai*_

Néji relâcha le menton de Konohamaru.

-Mais tu es tellement obtus et enferré dans tes croyances et tes valeurs morales inculquées depuis l'enfance que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à parler avec toi.

Sur ce, il se planta devant Naruto et le vrilla d'un regard d'incompréhension totale.

-Naruto, pourquoi lui et pas moi? demanda-t-il ouvertement d'un ton dépité, tout en revendiquant pour la première fois son orientation sexuelle.

Naruto fit un petit sourire désolé.

-Je ne sais pas Néji. Ça ne s'explique pas. Je n'avais même pas compris que je t'intéressais à l'époque.

Néji poussa un petit soupir. Puis il pivota pour sortir du vestiaire.

-Je vais en informer mon oncle. Et les autres actionnaires. Ton annonce va faire beaucoup de bruits, nous devons être prêts.

Quand il eut quitté la pièce, Konohamaru reprit son air frondeur.

-ça me dégoûte ! Les footballeurs sont des vrais mecs ! Pas des tapettes ! Déclara-t-il en sortant à son tour et en claquant bien fort la porte.

Il fut suivit par les quatre autres jeunes coéquipiers qui lancèrent à leur capitaine des regards suspicieux.

Naruto soupira tandis que Gaara lui posait une main sur l'épaule.

-Et vous, vous en dîtes quoi? demanda le rouquin d'un ton sévère à Lee et Shino.

-J'ai besoin de temps pour m'y faire, fit l'homme en ramassant sa sacro sainte paire de lunettes. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse tranquillement.

-Je ne vois pas où est la matière à réflexion, fit Kiba. Naruto est avec Sasuke. Point, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

-Il faut que je m'habitue à cette idée, protesta Shino. C'est un autre homme...

-Moi je m'en fou, intervint Lee, les surprenant tous par son éclat de voix.

Ils pensaient qu'il avait fini par s'évanouir ou bien par devenir muet.

-L'éclat de l'amour transcende tout, que cela soit la différence sociale ou même ici la non différence de genre ! Ce qui compte, c''est d'aimer ! Fit le défenseur en partant encore dans une de ses sempiternelles envolées lyriques.

Naruto eut un léger sourire. La réaction de Konohamaru l'affectait beaucoup, mais le soutient de Lee et de Yamato le réconfortait. Et même si Shino semblait indécis quant-à l'attitude à adopter, il ne semblait pas être aussi fermé sur le sujet que le petit groupe qui avait quitté les lieux et ça le rassurait.

XXX

Sasuke pressait la main de Naruto alors qu'il se tenait sur le palier de la maison de son parrain. Il savait que la semaine pour le blond était difficile. Depuis sa révélation auprès de son équipe, Konohamaru refusait de lui parler et même de lui faire des passes lors des entraînements, malgré les imprécations de Yamato. Konohamaru clamait haut et fort qu'il ne jouait pas avec les hommes qui se faisaient enfiler pas d'autres hommes. Au final, une scission était clairement en train d'apparaître au sein du Rasengen : ceux qui soutenaient Naruto et ne le traitaient pas différemment, mené de front par Kiba (à la vive surprise de tous) et ceux qui ne comprenaient pas son revirement de sexualité et qui se rangeaient derrière Konohamaru. Shino et quelques autres membres de l'équipe formaient le troisième groupe, celui qui ne prenait pas parti et qui ne savait pas comment se comporter à l'égard de Naruto. Gaara avait affirmé que tôt ou tard ils se rallieraient à eux car ils comprendraient que Naruto n'avait pas changé et était toujours le même. Naruto en doutait un peu mais il avait décidé de composer avec. Et surtout, il était fermement décidé à rester envers et contre tout le capitaine de l'équipe et à travailler encore plus durement pour prouver qu'il était indispensable à Konoha.

-Je vais profiter de cette soirée pour me détendre. Les véritables hostilités commenceront demain, fit le blond.

Sasuke lui caressa le bras.

-Je serai toujours avec toi, lui assura-t-il.

-T'as intérêt, plaisanta Naruto. Manquerait plus que tu m'abandonnes en cours de route.

Sasuke allait répondre mais n'eut pas le temps car la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Jiraya et sa magnifique chevelure blanche.

-Ah les héros de la soirée sont enfin là ! Fit-il hilare, visiblement déjà bien allumé par le saké. Naruto, présente moi ton compagnon.

-Tu le connais déjà, fit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Officiellement et correctement. Comme tu le faisais avec tes copines, insista l'homme.

Naruto comprit ce qu'il voulait.

-Parrain, je te présente Sasuke. L'homme que j'aime, annonça-t-il.

Jiraya attrapa la main de Sasuke et la serra avec effusion.

-Et bien enfin, il était temps ! Ravi de te rencontrer Sasuke. Entrez, on vous attend.

Il poussa les deux jeunes gens dans le salon où les attendait Tsunade, qui elle aussi semblait avoir bien descendu ses verres d'alcool. Karin et Sakura étaient assises à côtés sur le divan et regardaient d'un air ravi un ouvrage grand ouvert sur les genoux. A côté des deux jeunes femmes, Sasuke eut la surprise de voir Kakashi en grande discussion avec un homme à la chevelure châtain retenu en chignon et aux doux regard noisette. Une légère cicatrice lui barrait verticalement le nez.

-Iruka, s'écria Naruto en se précipitant vers son ancien éducateur.

Ce dernier ouvrit les bras et y accueillit avec ravissement le plus turbulent mais aussi le plus prometteur de ses pupilles.

-Toi alors, tu continueras toujours de m'étonner, fit l'homme en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

Sasuke se dirigea vers son agent, surpris de le trouver en ces lieux.

-Sakura m'a invité. N'oublie pas, je fais partie de la team 7 moi aussi, exposa l'homme au cheveux gris et au bas du visage toujours masqué.

-C'est vrai, l'équipe de la gestion de crise n'est pas au complet sans toi.

-Ravi que tu le reconnaisses enfin, fit son agent, un sourire derrière son masque pendant que Naruto présentait Iruka au mannequin.

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent ensuite saluer chaleureusement Tsunade qui trinqua à leur amour (enfin, c'était un prétexte comme un autre pour boire une nouvelle rasade).

-Sasuke, viens voir, dit Karin toujours assise.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait aux Uzumaki, mais ils sont tous prêt à virer de bord pour toi, constata Tsunade en sirotant son verre de saké.

-Hors de question, s'opposa Sakura en posant possessivement sa main sur la jambe de sa compagne.

-Un seul Uzumaki me suffit, s'amusa Sasuke en prenant place près de Karin. Ils sont suffisamment turbulents.

-Et encore tu n'as pas connu Kushina, plaisanta Jiraya. Une sacrée femme ! Volcanique au possible.

Sasuke avait déjà entendu parler de la mère de Naruto et de son caractère enjoué.

Karin lui montra le recueil que Sakura et elle avaient sur les genoux et Sasuke constata qu'il s'agissait d'un album photo.

-Kushina, dit-elle en désignant la photo d'une flamboyante et énergique rouquine aux yeux gris.

-Et voilà Minato, fit Jiraya en montrant la photo d'un homme blond aux yeux bleu ciel et au sourire doux.

-Vous parlez de mes parents ? s'informa Naruto en se penchant par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil où siégeaient les filles et Sasuke.

-Kushina était une femme débordante de vie qui ne mâchait pas ses mots. Un peu comme toi Naruto. Tu as hérité de son caractère, fit Jiraya.

Sasuke regardait d'un air attendrit une photo sur laquelle Naruto ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Il était entouré par ses parents et on devinait clairement que s'il tenait sa blondeur et ses yeux bleu de son père, il avait en revanche hérité des traits du visage et du sourire de sa mère.

-Vous êtes beaux ! S'émerveilla Karin. Ça doit être la seule photo sur laquelle tu es beau Naruto !

-Saleté ! Pesta son cousin en lui décochant une petite tape.

Les filles tournèrent les pages et firent défiler les cinq premières années de l'enfance de Naruto. Puis il y eut une page complètement vide avant que de nouvelles photos apparaissent. Sur celles-ci, Naruto devait avoir treize ans. Il était toujours aussi blond mais dans son regard et dans son sourire ou pouvait y lire une certaine tristesse. Il était entouré de Jiraya, de Tsunade et d'Iruka. Sasuke comprit que c'était la première photo après l'accident qui avait coûté la vie de ses parents. La photo de la sortie de l'orphelinat.

-Il y a eu d'autres photos avant celle-ci, observa Tsunade.

-Je ne les ai pas mises dans cet album, expliqua Naruto. Elles sont dans un autre, où il n'y a que des photos de la période de l'orphelinat.

-Ah d'accord, fit Tsunade.

Ils comprirent tous que Naruto avait voulu compartimenter les deux périodes charnière de sa vie. Celle du bonheur en famille ne devait pas se mélanger avec celle de l'orphelinat. Il ne reniait pas cette étape mais il ne voulait pas la voir apparaître au milieu des photos familiales.

-Pourquoi laisses-tu tes albums photo ici? Tu pourrais les emmener chez toi, suggéra Sakura.

-Ici c'est chez lui aussi, dit Jiraya. Il peut venir voir ses albums quand il veut.

Naruto approuva. Ses albums étaient très bien chez son parrain.

Sasuke avait déjà vu les parents de Naruto dans un cadre que ce dernier gardait sur le buffet de son salon. Il savait que le blond était terrorisé car au plus le temps passait, au plus il oubliait les détails le reliant à eux, comme la douceur de la voix de son père, la chaleur des sourires de sa mère, les bruits que Kushina faisait le matin dans la cuisine quand elle préparait le petit-déjeuner ou l'odeur du parfum de Minato. Naruto lui avait confié en riant qu'il faisait parfois un exercice mental pour imprimer ses souvenirs à jamais dans sa mémoire et surtout pour essayer de les déformer le moins possible. Sasuke avait trouvé cela terriblement triste et touchant. Il le forçait souvent à parler de ses parents afin que le blond n'oublie jamais rien de cette période heureuse de son enfance. Et il promit silencieusement à Kushina et Minato de toujours veiller sur le capitaine de Konoha et de tout faire pour le rendre heureux.

XXX

Les journalistes jouaient des coudes afin d'être au première loge pour voir enfin quelle était la jeune-femme que Naruto allait leur présenter.

Le vendredi après-midi était arrivé terriblement vite et Naruto avait un nœud dans l'estomac. Rien n'avait été éventé, Konohamaru et son groupe n'avait pas révélé son secret. Yamato avait certainement dû les menacer de les laisser assis sur le banc de touche lorsque les matchs reprendraient, si le moindre bruit fuitait avant la conférence de presse.

Naruto avait le souffle court et le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il était encore plus stressé qu'avant un match important.

Dans la salle, un estrade avait été dressé pour son allocution et une longue tablée dominait la cohorte de journalistes. Yamato y était déjà assis en compagnie de Néji Hyuuga. La famille Hyuuga n'était pas l'actionnaire le plus important du club mais elle détenait 15% des parts et avait donc insisté pour envoyer l'un de leur représentant assister à la conférence. D'après ce qu'avait entendu Naruto, les Hyuuga n'avaient pas l'intention de se séparer de leur joueur vedette tant que ce dernier continuait à performer sur le terrain. Cela avait déjà enlevé un poids sur le cœur de l'Uzumaki. Il espérait que les autres actionnaires suivraient le mouvement.

-Prêt ? demanda le blond à Sasuke alors que Kakashi et Sakura leur faisaient signes qu'ils pouvaient entrer en piste.

-Prêt, fit ce dernier en réajustant sa veste.

Naruto lui tendit la main.

-Alors viens, dit-il en lui souriant d'un air engageant.

Sasuke esquissa un micro-sourire et saisit la main offerte. Puis ils franchirent ensemble le pas de la porte et grimpèrent sur l'estrade dressée pour la conférence.

Un silence stupéfait les accueillit alors qu'ils prenaient place côte à côté, entre leurs agents.

Ils étaient dans l'arêne, prêt à subir la confrontation avec la presse et à se battre avec leurs détracteurs. C'était parti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A suivre..._

J'espère que Konohamaru n'est pas trop OOC. Je me suis inspiré de lui quand il était jeune et bagarreur, avant de devenir fan de Naruto.

 **LECTURE**

 _Hors jeu_ : un petit roman romantique et sans prétention, dans la collection MILADY. L'amour interdit entre deux footballeurs jouant dans la même équipe.

C'est ce roman qui m'a donné l'idée de faire évoluer Naruto dans le milieu du foot.


	17. Chapter 17

Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?

Rating : M Yaoi UA

Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

Note : Navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre. J'avoue que je me suis laissée emporter par cette histoire qui à la base ne devait pas dépasser les 8 chapitres. Hors nous en sommes déjà au 17 et après être parvenu à soutenir un certain rythme, je me suis complètement laissée dépasser par cette fanfiction et je me suis un peu retrouvée à bout d'énergie et (malheureusement) d'envie de la continuer.

Ceci dit, je tiens à vous rassurer, je vais finir cette fiction, ne serait-ce que par respect pour vous qui m'avez donné envie d'écrire pendant tout ce temps. De plus, nous en sommes presque à la fin, deux ou trois chapitres donc hors de question que j'abandonne.

Je vous remercie encore de me suivre et de me laisser tous ces commentaires qui me touchent et me donnent envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire.

Enfin, avec ce 17ème chapitre, je vous annonce qu'il s'agit de la plus longue fanfiction qu'à ce jour j'ai posté sur ce site et que je suis d'autant plus admirative des auteurs qui postent des fanfictions fleuves car je ne sais pas comment elles font pour écrire autant. Mes respects !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ne le répète à personne. 17**

Un silence à couper au couteau les accueillit alors qu'ils prenaient place côte à côte. Les journalistes semblaient tous très intrigués et indécis face à la présence de Sasuke Uchiha, se demandant si Naruto allait confirmer leurs soupçons ou bien si le si irascible Uchiha allait les rabaisser d'un ton dédaigneux et polaire en leur demandant d'arrêter de chercher des noises à son ami et en leur rappelant que le principe d'une "vie privée" était justement de rester intime.

Sasuke était très fort pour déstabiliser les journalistes et les faire rentrer dans leur coquille. A la différence de nombreuses célébrités, il se moquait royalement de ce que le public pensait de lui et il ne s'en cachait pas. Étrangement, c'était ce comportement de brun ténébreux et atrabilaire qui plaisait à ses fans.

Les journalistes n'avaient aucune prise sur le succès de Sasuke. Eux qui avaient l'habitude de faire la pluie et le beau temps dans le monde du showbizness n'avaient aucun pouvoir sur la célébrité du mannequin.

Naruto se racla ostensiblement la gorge afin de mettre fin au silence de plomb et prit enfin la parole.

-Je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux pour cette conférence et je tiens à vous présenter de nouveau mes excuses concernant l'annulation de la conférence précédente.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que vous ne vous présentiez pas ce jour-là ? S'enquit un journaliste.

-J'ai eu besoin de faire le point dans mon esprit et dans ma vie et de m'assurer que je prenais les bonnes décisions, répondit le footballeur.

Sakura avait exigé qu'il ne parle pas de Saphir et de son projet de duper le public en présentant la jeune-femme comme sa nouvelle conquête. Le public pouvait accepter un changement important dans la vie d'une vedette mais pas le fait que cette dernière ait essayé de lui dissimuler la vérité. Le public n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un idiot.

-Vous allez donc aujourd'hui nous présenter la jeune-femme que vous deviez nous amener lors de la dernière conférence ? Demanda un autre journaliste.

-Pas vraiment.

Un murmure de confusion secoua la foule, les médias se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là dans ce cas.

-Je vais bien vous présenter la personne qui fait battre mon cœur. Mais comme certains l'ont suggéré quelques semaines plus tôt, il ne s'agit pas d'une femme.

Un silence irréel s'abattit sur la salle, le temps que l'information fasse son chemin dans l'esprit de chacun et soudain toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un seul coup vers Sasuke Uchiha.

Ce dernier, impassible, contemplait d'un air légèrement narquois,la horde de journalistes, qu'il comparait volontiers à des loups.

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes avec un homme ? Demanda une jeune-femme blonde.

-C'est exact, répondit clairement Naruto. Et comme vous devez vous en douter, cet homme est ici présent, assis juste à côté de moi.

Un vacarme explosa dans la salle, ponctué par les cris de journalistes qui tentaient de hurler leurs questions par dessus la cohorte assourdissante.

Naruto observa que certains paraissaient choqués tandis que d'autres hochaient la tête d'un air entendu. Mais tous avaient dans le regard cette folie fiévreuse conférée par la certitude de tenir le scoop de l'année.

Naruto leva une main dans l'espoir de les faire taire et de pouvoir de nouveau s'exprimer. Mais le geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté, le brouhaha ambiant résonnant de plus belle sous la toiture de la salle de conférence. Il sentit que près de lui, Sasuke s'était tendu, n'appréciant pas du tout le manque d'éducation du troupeau de journalistes à l'affût de la moindre informations.

Conscient que l'Uchiha allait exploser et que les médias allaient une fois de plus enjoliver les événements à leur façon, Naruto pensa que foutu pour foutu, il allait employer la méthode forte afin pouvoir reprendre la parole.

Il se pencha vers Sasuke, saisit son menton et, à la stupeur générale, l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant toute l'assemblée.

L'acte eut l'effet recherché et tous les journalistes se turent. Seuls le crépitement de quelques flashs percèrent le silence, attestant que des photos allaient circuler très rapidement sur le net.

-Bien, maintenant que vous vous êtes enfin tus, laissez-moi répondre à vos questions, reprit Naruto, très satisfait de lui.

Sasuke de son côté, écarquillait les yeux, estomaqué. Son mec venait une fois de plus de le surprendre. Et le pire c'était qu'il y avait pris beaucoup de plaisir et que là, il n'avait qu'une envie, plaquer Naruto contre un mur et lui faire l'amour. Abruti de blond qui l'allumait pendant une conférence !

Naruto, tout sourire, tendit sa main devant lui et se mit à énumérer sur ses doigts.

-Oui, je suis avec Sasuke Uchiha et je suis fou de lui. Non, je ne suis pas gay, Sasuke est le premier et le seul gars à me faire de l'effet. Oui, je sais qu'un footballeur ne doit pas être gay, ni même bi, ce n'est pas dans les mœurs mais non, je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre fin à ma carrière sous prétexte que ma vie sentimentale n'est pas conforme à celle qu'on attend de ma part. De toute façon je n'ai jamais fait les choses comme les autres, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait. Je sais très bien que cette annonce va faire du bruit et que je vais m'en prendre plein la tête, donc je vais répondre à d'autres questions que vous devez immanquablement vous poser : non, je ne mâte pas mes coéquipiers sous la douche et je ne suis pas un gay refoulé, comme beaucoup d'entre vous vont le penser. J'ai juste rencontrer la personne qui fait battre mon cœur et j'ai décidé de faire abstraction de son genre sexuel. Non, Sasuke n'est pas juste une expérience à laquelle je m'adonne pour le "fun". Avant d'être mon compagnon il est avant tout un ami, quelqu'un avec qui je me sens bien et à qui je ne renoncerai pour rien au monde. Et pour finir, Sasuke et moi sommes en couple depuis plus de quatre mois.

Naruto posa les mains à plat devant lui et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Je crois bien que je vous ai tout dit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, lui demanda silencieusement s'il avait quelque chose à ajouter. Le mannequin fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à dire et avant que la foule féroce de journalistes ne se mettent à les abreuver de questions insipides ou graveleuses, Naruto se leva, tout en faisant mine à Sasuke d'en faire autant et s'inclina devant eux avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas ferme et implacable, Sasuke sur les talons.

Néji prit un micro afin d'annoncer la fin de la conférence sous les cris de protestations des journalistes.

Quand les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à l'abri des regards, Naruto pris son compagnon dans les bras et le serra très fort.

-C'est le début de la tempête, dit-il.

-Je sais, répondit Sasuke. Mais on va tenir bon.

XXXXX

Dès le soir même; Sasuke reçut un message de son paternel, lui demandant de se présenter à la demeure Uchiha en compagnie de Naruto, le dimanche suivant.

Sasuke poussa un petit soupir exaspéré. S'il adorait son frère, sa relation avec son père était un peu plus compliquée. Fûgaku Uchiha, Préfet de la Police de Konoha, était un homme dur et autoritaire qui avait l'habitude d'avoir tout sous son contrôle. Alors quand son cadet s'était émancipé de ses projets d'avenir pour travailler dans le monde du mannequinat, Fûgaku avait vu rouge. Mais Sasuke avait tendance à se rebeller contre l'autorité paternelle depuis son adolescence, quand il avait compris qu'il ne trouverait pas grâce à ses yeux car il ne serait jamais aussi génial qu'Itachi, et il avait décidé d'évoluer dans ce milieu en toute connaissance de cause, au grand désarroi de Fûgaku. Sans sa mère Mikoto et sans Itachi, les deux hommes auraient sans doute couper les ponts depuis longtemps. Ils étaient aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre et trop fiers pour arrondir les angles. Leurs rencontres avaient toujours tendance à être houleuses et mâtinées de conflits, aussi Sasuke essayait d'éviter les repas en famille. Mais pour cette fois, il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper. Et qu'il allait embarquer Naruto dans sa galère personnelle. Il soupira avant de répondre à son père qu'il allait arranger cela avec son compagnon. Quoiqu'il ait prévu ce jour-là, Naruto allait devoir y renoncer. On ne disait pas non à Fûgaku Uchiha.

XXXXX

Les premiers cris d'incompréhension des fans de Naruto et de football en règle général se firent entendre dès le vendredi soir. Les médias relayés par les réseaux sociaux, laissaient exploser la stupeur du public et les cris de désespoirs des fangirls : "Oppa, comment peux-tu faire ça ? " tandis que la photo du baiser entre Naruto et Sasuke faisait le tour de la toile.

Sakura qui avait été surprise de voir ce cliché, se massait les tempes en se demandant quand son ami allait apprendre à réfléchir un jour au lieu d'agir aussi impulsivement. Non content de choquer l'opinion publique, il fallait qu'en plus il se donne en spectacle en embrassant son homme durant la conférence. Ça elle ne l'avait pas vu venir et pourtant, connaissant Naruto, elle aurait dû. Quel crétin ce footballeur sans cerveau !

Sakura éplucha les messages de son fanclub, qui allait du désaveux le plus total en passant par les insultes homophobes, pour finir par des encouragements de certains fans inconditionnels qui le félicitaient pour sa témérité de sortir du placard.

La jeune-femme aperçut des images photoshopées où Naruto et Sasuke étaient représentés dans des positions érotiques. On voyait très bien que les visages des deux célébrités étaient greffés sur des corps qui n'étaient pas les leurs. Mais le mal était tout de même fait.

Il y avait même un compte facebook qui avait été crée "Contre Sasuke" et qui accusait le brun d'être la cause du changement d'orientation de Naruto.

Sakura se gratta la tête. Elle avait du boulot en perpective pour modérer les propos des "haters" qui commençaient à sévir sur le web. Elle s'étira longuement avant de se mettre au travail.

XXXX

Naruto poussa un petit sifflement en observant d'un œil admiratif l'édifice devant lui.

-Quand tu me disais que ta famille avait les moyens, je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point. Ce n'est pas une villa mais un manoir, dit-il, impressionné.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il avait toujours vécu dans cette demeure. Elle était la propriété familiale depuis des générations. Construire à la fin du 19ème siècle sur le modèle des manoirs occidentaux de l'époque, elle avait toujours fait la fierté de sa famille. Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte du caractère imposant et séculaire de la propriété. Pour lui, elle était simplement la maison de son enfance.

Ils s'avancèrent devant la vaste porte principale. Naruto se sentait très nerveux. Son ventre était noué, comme s'il allait passer un examen.

-Comment se sont passées les présentations avec tes deux précédents mecs ? demanda-t-il pour savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Sasuke le fixa d'un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ne formulait pas à haute voix.

-Tu n'as jamais présenté aucun de tes copains, évidement, ricana nerveusement son compagnon. Quelle question…

Puis comme Sasuke continuait de l'observer de son regard profond, Naruto comprit la situation et blêmit.

-Ni aucune de tes copines. En fait tu n'as jamais présenté personne à ta famille, je suis le premier, s'affola-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Oh putain !

Sasuke lui caressa doucement la joue, pour le rassurer.

-Sois toi-même et ça ira. Si mon père t'embête, je saurai le remettre à sa place.

-Mais il sait au moins que tu ne lui présentes pas une fille ?

Sasuke fit une moue.

-Oui, il était aussi au courant pour les autres mecs grâce aux médias. Mais vous n'en avez jamais parlé, interpréta le blond.

-On en a parlé pour le premier, le détrompa l'Uchiha. Il a hurlé et menacé de me renier. Je l'ai envoyé balader et j'ai claqué la porte. Ma mère m'a supplié quelques jours plus tard de me réconcilier avec lui. Depuis nous n'avons plus abordé le sujet concernant mes relations amoureuses.

-Sasuke-teme ! Tu aurai pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? demanda le brun en haussant les épaules.

-Je me serai préparé psychologiquement. J'ai la pression, là. Tu sais très bien que je suis gaffeur.

Sasuke sourit et laça ses mains autour de son cou.

-Naruto, ronronna-t-il à son oreille, tu te rappelles de cet uniforme de capitaine de la marine que tu as vu sur le net…. ?

-Euh …ouais ?

-Si tu arrives à garder ton calme et à ne pas faire trop de connerie, je le porte, lui promit-il.

Naruto recula légèrement, surpris et le dévisagea.

-L'uniforme blanc avec la casquette d'officier ? Celui dont le pantalon est troué à l'entrejambe ?

-C'est ça.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux tout obtenir de moi grâce au sexe, Uchiha ?

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, narquois. Il fit lentement descendre ses doigts le long de la nuque du footballeur, savourant les frissons qu'il y faisait naître. Et soudain, le blond se plaqua contre lui et l'enlaça étroitement.

-Je te promets d'être aussi sage qu'une image, capitula-t-il. Mais dès qu'on sort de cette maison, tu commandes ce costume. Et tu me laisses te faire l'amour dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour.

Le brun sourit. Il savait toujours comment convaincre son tempétueux petit-ami.

XXXX

Ce fut un majordome qui les fit pénétrer dans l'impressionnant édifice trop grand pour héberger le seul couple Uchiha. Naruto ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait encore avoir un majordome à l'heure actuelle. Il se sentit engoncé dans sa veste de costume et décidément pas à sa place dans cette propriété venue d'un autre temps. Les meubles semblaient d'époque et répondaient aux craquement du vieux manoir, comme s'ils jouaient en symbiose depuis des siècles les partitions immuables d'une même mélopée évoquant un passé austère et froid. Naruto n'aimait pas du tout l'atmosphère dénuée de chaleur qui régnait dans les lieux.

Le majordome les guida au travers un longs couloir vers le petit salon où s'était réuni le reste de la famille Uchiha.

-Vos invités, dit le majordome d'un ton ampoulé, en les introduisant dans la pièce et en les débarrassant de leur manteau.

Naruto nota la présence d'Itachi et cela le rassura aussitôt. Ce dernier était appuyé nonchalamment contre une cheminée en marbre et sirotait un verre de brandy. Assis près de lui, sur une méridienne recouverte de velours vert, une femme vêtue d'un tailleur noir, buvait une tasse de thé. Elle avait les cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de ses fils et un véritable teint de porcelaine. Naruto compris de qui Sasuke avait hérité la finesse des traits. Mikoto, était une très belle femme qui affichait un air aimable et dont les prunelles brillaient de douceur. A l'inverse, assis de l'autre côté dans un fauteuil pour une seule personne, Fûgaku qui possédait la même crinière noire et les mêmes yeux charbon que tout ceux appartenant au clan Uchiha, avait les traits fatigués emprunt d'un air sévère et dur. Ses iris noirs semblaient aussi tranchants et implacables que de l'onyx.

-Père, le salua Sasuke d'un ton passablement ennuyé.

-Et bien, celà faisait longtemps Sasuke. Explique-moi pourquoi il faut que je t'envoie un message pour que tu daignes venir enfin nous voir, lui reprocha Fûgaku.

Sasuke poussa un petit soupir exaspéré avant d'aller rejoindre sa mère et lui déposer un baiser tendre sur la joue.

-Mon fils, fit cette dernière d'un ton affectueux en lui caressant la joue. Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien Mère. Je suis venu vous présenter quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi, dit-il en tendant la main vers Naruto, qui était resté en retrait.

Mikota quitta son siège alors que le blond s'approchait de son compagnon et de cette dernière.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer madame Uchiha, fit-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse.

-Pas de ça entre nous. Appelez-moi Mikoto, dit-elle en lui rendant son salut. Je suis heureuse de voir que Sasuke a enfin rencontrer quelqu'un de sérieux qui n'hésite pas à prendre des risques et à jouer sa réputation pour lui. J'ai été impressionnée par votre déclaration lors de la conférence de presse et la façon dont vous avez mouché les journalistes.

-Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer ce que je ressentais pour Sasuke. Je me suis rendu compte que je préférais renoncer au foot plutôt qu'à lui, répondit Naruto en se passant une main dans les cheveux, gêné.

-En sera-t-il de même dans plusieurs mois quand le souffle de la passion se sera éteind et que vous devrez renoncer à votre métier? attaqua Fûgaku qui le toisait d'un regard froid.

-Père, arrêtez ça..., le gronda Sasuke.

Naruto s'était attendu à cette confrontation, Sasuke lui avait dit que son père n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Itachi avait voulu venir afin d'apaiser les conflits qui allaient naître mais il avait demandé à son épouse de rester chez eux, de crainte que cette dernière ne prenne parti et que l'agacement ne soit mauvais pour elle et le bébé. Shizune avait accepté à contre-coeur.

-Monsieur, l'amour que je ressens pour votre fils n'est pas passager et est bien réel. Nous allons devoir surmonter de grandes difficultés mais il est hors de question que je quitte Sasuke. Nous y ferons face ensemble.

Comme Fûgaku allait rétorquer, Itachi intervint et proposa à boire aux deux jeunes gens avant de les inviter à prendre place sur les sièges du petit salon. Naruto aurait voulu décliner la proposition et quitter les lieux rapidement mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se comporter ainsi. Il allait devoir affronter le regard inquisiteur du patriarche Uchiha.

-Bien, Père, nous sommes venus comme vous le vouliez. Maintenant expliquez-nous pourquoi ce besoin irrépressible de nous voir, fit Sasuke, agacé.

-N'est-il pas normal que mon fils me présente l'homme qui l'a embrassé devant tout un parterre de journalistes? Grogna Fûgaku. Ce même fils qui ne prend même pas le temps de m'informer qu'il est en couple avec un autre homme.

-Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous à ma vie sentimentale?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sasuke n'avait pas exagéré sur les relations tendues qu'il entretenait avec son paternel.

-Depuis qu'il semblerait que tu aies rencontré quelqu'un avec qui tu envisages d'avoir une relation sérieuse. Même si cette personne est un homme, ginça Fûgaku.

-Homme ou femme, quelle importance. Vous n'appréciez jamais mes choix, fit Sasuke d'un ton cinglant.

-Ne crois pas ça Sasuke ! Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Mais toi, il faut toujours que tu ailles dans la direction opposée à celle que je t'ai donné.

-C'est parce que je ne veux pas devenir comme vous et encore moins mener votre vie ! Gronda Sasuke en bondissant de son siège.

Naruto, conscient que son compagnon était en train de perdre patience et que la conversation risquait de s'envenimer, saisit sa main et la pressa blond était certes quelqu'un d'impulsif et d'entier, mais il n'aimait pas les conflits et se plaisait à croire qu'il y avait toujours une solution pour apaiser les tensions. De plus, ayant perdu son père très jeune, il ne supportait pas et ne comprenait pas les disputes entre père et fils.

Sasuke lui jeta un petit regard puis, voyant le léger sourire encourageant de son compagnon, décida de se rasseoir, non sans grogner.

Fûgaku arqua un sourcil, surpris que Sasuke prenne sur lui, sur la demande du footballeur et observa les doigts entrelacés du couple.

-J'aime Naruto Père. Et peu importe ce que vous et les médias en pensez. Et si je dois renoncer à ma carrière pour lui, je le ferai sans hésiter.

-Tu abandonnerais le mannequinat pour lui alors que tu as refusé de le faire quand je te l'ai demandé? S'étonna Fûgaku.

-Quand on rencontre la bonne personne, on est prêt à faire beaucoup de concession, rétorqua Sasuke en serrant davantage la main de son homme.

-Je suis moi aussi prêt à abandonner le football pour Sasuke, enchérit Naruto. Les Hyyuga m'ont assuré que mon contrat ne serait pas rompu mais ce ne ne sont pas les plus gros actionnaires du club. Si on me demande de choisir entre le foot et Sasuke, je choisirai Sasuke sans hésiter. Je n'ai pas encore 32 ans, je peux rebondir ailleurs.

Fûgaku les contempla tous les deux d'un air interloqué et suspicieux.

-Dîtes-moi, vous qui n'êtes même pas gay, comment mon fils est-il parvenu à vous séduire? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut changer d'orientation du jour au lendemain.

-Je n'ai pas changé d'orientation monsieur Uchiha. Je suis seulement tombé amoureux de votre fils. Et je suis incapable de vous expliquer le pourquoi ni le comment. C'est arrivé comme ça.

Mikoto sembla approuver avec un petit sourire. C'était exactement ça l'amour. Il n'y avait aucune logique.

Fûgaku pour sa part, était complètement incrédule de voir le regard doux et pétillant que son fils posait sur le joueur blond.

Il se leva dans un mouvement brusque et prit congé de ses invités. Il avait sa réponse. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

XXX

Fûgaku était assis dans son bureau et se massait les yeux tout en maugréant. Puis il se décida à composer le numéro honni. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que le combiné ne soit décroché et qu'un homme lui réponde.

-Et bien Fûgaku, que se passe-t-il de si important pour que tu daignes appeler ton vieil oncle? fit une voix au timbre grave et profond.

Fugaku leva les yeux au ciel. Kami-sama, cet homme l'agaçait profondément !

-Madara, combien de pourcentage votre entreprise détient-elle dans le club du Rasengen ?

Un petit rire sardonique lui répondit.

-Depuis quand le préfet de police intègre s'intéresse-t-il à l'entreprise du clan Uchiha ?

-Depuis que son fils est tombé amoureux du meilleur joueur de foot du monde. Alors ? Combien de part possédez-vous dans ce club ?

-Plus de la moitié, évidemment, gronda Madara. J'ai toujours été doué pour les bons investissements, tu le sais bien.

-Vous détenez plus de 50 % ? s'étonna Fûgaku.

-57% précisément.

Fûgaku sembla méditer ces paroles.

-Sasuke vient de me présenter votre joueur vedette, dit-il sans ambages.

-Ouah ton fils vient enfin de te ramener quelqu'un à la maison ! Il faut sabler le champagne ! se moqua Madara.

Fûgaku se mordit la joue intérieure. Converser avec son oncle mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

-Alors Sasuke et Naruto, c'est du sérieux ? s'enquit Madara.

-Oui.

-Mmmm….incroyable. Uzumaki est vraiment imprévisible dans tous les domaines, fit Madara, songeur. Maintenant j'aimerai que tu développes l'idée qui te tenaille et qui concerne sans aucun doute le Rasengan et Naruto.

-Étant donné que vous êtes l'actionnaire majoritaire du club, j'aimerai connaître les projets du club concernant l'avenir de l'Uzumaki .

-Tu veux savoir si le club prévoit de remercier Naruto suite à sa révélation sur sa relation avec ton fils ?

-Exact.

-Tu voudrai entendre quelle réponse ? Que nous allons mettre fin au contrat de cet homme car nous ne voulons pas de pédale dans le foot. Que ce dernier va subir l'opprobre et la disgrâce. Qu'il va perdre sa joie de vivre et sa fortune pour finir comme simple ouvrier d'usine dans une contrée reculée ? Et que ton fils finira par se lasser et le quitter ?

-Pas du tout ! s'emporta Fugaku. Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai l'âme aussi noire pour souhaiter le malheur des autres? Et contrairement à ce que vous insinuez, je suis très content que mon fils ait choisi cet homme pour compagnon ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanoui et heureux.

-Alors tu m'appelles parce-que tu es inquiet pour le bonheur de ton fils et l'avenir de ton gendre ? se moqua Madara.

-En quelque sorte….

-Fûgaku, tu n'as pas besoin de te soucier du futur de l'Uzumaki. C'est le meilleur joueur au monde, je refuse de le lâcher et la plupart des autres actionnaires sont totalement d'accord avec moi. Nous nous moquons royalement de son orientation sexuelle, il pourrait sortir avec une chèvre que cela ne changerait rien ! lui assura Madara.

Fûgaku poussa un soupir, rassuré.

-Et les médias et les supporters ? Vous assurez peut-être les fonds du club mais vous ne pouvez pas interférer sur sa côte de popularité. Si le public ne vient plus voir ses matchs, votre joueur vedette ne sera plus banquable.

Madara éclata de rire.

-Je ne me fais aucun souci. Puisque Naruto a le soutient de tous les actionnaires, il va pouvoir approfondir ses entraînements et prouver aux supporters que tapette ou pas, il reste le meilleur joueur au monde. Le public le boudera peut-être au début, mais il va vite finir par s'y habituer et par revenir. Quant-aux médias, tu sais combien ils sont versatiles. Certains vont le descendre et d'autres l'encenser. Puis ils vont vite se lasser pour passer à un autre sujet, comme à chaque fois.

-Donc vous pouvez me garantir que l'Uzumaki ne sera pas viré?

-Affirmatif ! Et je peux même t'assurer que s'il est le premier joueur gay à faire son coming-out, il ne sera certainement pas le dernier. Je pronostique même que de nombreux joueurs vont enfin oser sortir du placard. Tu verras, Naruto est un précurseur, certifia Madara.

Fûgaku entendit le rire satisfait de son grand-oncle avant de raccrocher.

Son fils et son compagnon allaient certainement devoir batailler quelques temps mais il avait confiance en eux, ils réussiraient à faire rentrer leurs relations dans les mœurs. Et il croyait à l'intuition de Madara qui lui assurait qu'ils ne seraient que le premiers d'une longue série. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce-qu'on était homosexuel qu'on était incapable de jouer au foot.

XXX

L'après-midi avait été éprouvante pour Naruto et même si Fûgaku s'était très vite retiré dans ses quartiers et que Mikoto et Itachi étaient de bonne compagnie, il ne s'était senti tranquille qu'une fois qu'ils avaient quitté le manoir et était rentré chez le blond.

Alors qu'il sortait d'une douche bouillante qui lui avait permis de se détendre, il se rendit devant le miroir de la salle de bain pour observer qu'il avait les traits un peu tirés. Il était conscient que les épreuves n'étaient pas fini et que le lendemain allait annoncer le début d'une période particulièrement éprouvante, ponctuée de menaces et de critiques. Sakura lui avait expliqué que leur baiser lors de la conférence avait déclenché une tempête médiatique. Elle l'avait houspillé car une fois de plus, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Sakura aurait préféré que le footballeur fasse les choses en douceur alors que Naruto avait préféré arraché le pansement d'un coup, comme il en avait toujours l'habitude.

Le blond s'étira en poussant un soupir. Puis sans surprise, il sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille tandis qu'un buste se collait dans son dos.

-Quelle douce tentation, murmura Sasuke en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Naruto sourit alors que le brun faisait dériver ses doigts le long de son buste, tournant autour des mamelons qui s'érigèrent peu à peu. Il en pinça doucement un ce qui envoya une décharge de plaisir dans tout son corps.

-Et dire qu'au début ça ne te faisait rien, chuchota l'Uchiha d'une voix rauque dans son oreille.

Le souffle chaud contre son lobe le fit frémir. Sasuke avait raison, il était dévenu beaucoup plus sensible et réceptif à certaines caresses.

Les mains de Sasuke descendirent davantage, dessinant le tracé de ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent sous son touché brûlant.

-Tu sais comment m'allumer, répondit le blond en remuant des hanches.

Malgré le tissu du pantalon, Naruto sentait très bien le désir de son compagnon qui se pressait contre ses fesses.

Sasuke lui donna une petite fessée comme pour le punir de le chauffer en remuant son bassin. Le blond poussa un léger gémissement de contentement. Puis la main droite de l'Uchiha glissa vers son membre qui défiait les lois de la gravité.

-Déjà humide, constata-t-il en passant son pouce sur son gland.

-Ah putain oui, c'est trop bon ça.

-Quoi? Ça ? Demanda le brun en saisissant le gland mis à nu et tressautant entre ses doigts.

Un long gémissement lui répondit. Sasuke sourit, satisfait.

-Naruto, dit-il en en se frottant contre les fesses fermes de son homme, j'ai envie de toi.

-Je sens ça, plaisanta le blond.

-Non, fit-il en l'enlaçant contre lui, tu ne comprends pas.

Il poussa plus fort ses hanches contre le fessier ferme du footballeur.

-J'ai vraiment envie de toi, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux en comprenant le vrai sens de ce que voulait dire Sasuke.

-Tu veux me la mettre? Demanda-t-il.

Sasuke ricana. Il était habitué au parlé cru de son amant, surtout dans l'intimité de leurs ébats. Et loin de le refroidir, cela avait plutôt tendance à l'exciter. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi raffiné que lui, c'était un peu étonnant.

-Oui, je veux te la mettre profond, confirma-t-il en reprenant les propos du blond.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure une fraction de seconde avant de prendre sa décision. De toute façon, il s'attendait à cette demande. Depuis leur réconciliation, Sasuke se plaisait à stimuler régulièrement son point G lors de leurs ébats, que cela soit avec ses doigts et parfois des petits objets.

-D'accord. Mais sois doux, lui rappela-t-il inutilement.

Sasuke le retourna vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément avant de faire glisser sa langue le long de sa jugulaire.

-Pas ici, dans la chambre, fit Naruto alors que le brun le soulevait pour l'asseoir sur le meuble du lavabo.

Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire coquin et énigmatique.

-Il va bien falloir te détendre un peu avant, non ? Dit-il avant de se pencher sur son pénis en érection.

Sasuke darda la langue hors de la bouche et la fit glisser lentement sur la base du phallus, remontant doucement tout en suivant la grosse veine qui parcourait le membre épais. Il s'arrêta un instant au bord de la couronne du gland et leva ses iris noirs vers les yeux bleus qui le contemplaient avec passion. Il lécha alors avec délectation la goutte nacrée qui perlait de la fente rougit par le désir et il eut le plaisir de voir Naruto fermer les yeux en balançant la tête en arrière et en poussant un long gémissement. Puis, comme il s'apprêtait à le prendre complètement en bouche, une main ferme agrippa ses cheveux et l'en empêcha.

-Non, fit Naruto à voix basse. Moi aussi j'ai envie de te sucer. Viens dans la chambre.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation, il saisit les avant-bras de Sasuke et le remit d'aplomb sur ses pieds avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner vers leur lit tout en l'effeuillant au fur-et-à mesure de leur parcours.

Quand ils s'écoulèrent sur le matelas, ils étaient tous les deux aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance. Naruto enfourcha son amant et ils se retrouvèrent tête-bêche, le blond au-dessus du brun, le sexe de l'un en face du visage de l'autre.

Le footballeur se pencha sur le pénis solidement érigé qui tressautait d'appréhension et amoureusement, déposa une pluie de baiser le long de la hampe pâle avant de perdre ses lèvres sur les bourses palpitantes. Un long soupir rauque lui apprit que son intervention était bien accueilli. Il lécha alors langoureusement la verge si douce et ferme à la fois, suivant le tracé sinueux de la veine principale. Puis, il arrima une main sur la base et se mit à la pomper tandis que sa bouche engloutissait avec gourmandise le membre tendu. Naruto n'avait jamais envisagé qu'un jour il pourrait avoir envie de sucer un autre homme et encore moins d'y prendre autant de plaisir et pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il se passait avec Sasuke. Il adorait sentir le sexe du brun vibrer sous sa langue et s'enorgueillir des gémissements qu'il lui faisait pousser.

Mais il fut soudain interrompu dans son exploration buccale quand il sentit un doigt lubrifié de salive, s'insinuer en lui tandis qu'une bouche avide suçautait ses bourses.

-Putain Sas'ke, gémit-il.

-Je vais te détendre, répondit le brun en faisant tourner son doigt en lui à la recherche du point capable de faire voir des étoiles à son amant.

-Ahhh! Là, ici ! Lui apprit le blond en arquant le dos.

Le jeune mannequin sourit, satisfait et répéta son geste, écoutant d'un air émerveillé les sons qui filtraient au travers des lèvres du blond.

Ce dernier, décidé à ne pas être en reste, s'humecta à son tour l'index et tout en reprenant son travail de succion sur le gland du brun, il fit le tour du recoin plissé de son amant avant d'y enfoncer lentement son doigt. Il sentit le brun se tendre sous son geste et la suite ne fut plus qu'un concert de gémissements et de bruit de succion.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sasuke, conscient qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, décida de se soustraire à ces caresses démentielles. Il changea de position, faisant lâcher prise à son amant et l'attira à lui, dos contre son torse, bien décidé à le mener jusqu'à l'extase. Il voulait vraiment que Naruto soit totalement détendu pour le pénétrer en douceur. Et il ne voyait qu'une solution pour ça.

Il écarta les cuisses de son compagnon, niché contre lui et il saisit son organe turgescent qui semblait être sur le point d'exploser.

Doucement il amorça un mouvement de pompe et sentit aussitôt Naruto se contracter entre ses bras. Il était vraiment très proche de la délivrance, aussi accéléra-t-il le rythme alors que le blond renversait la tête en arrière dans le creux de son épaule, tout en balançant inconsciemment son bassin vers la paume de son amant, à la recherche du soulagement.

-Sas'ke...oui...t'ârrete pas...c'est bon...ha...ha...haaaaa...

Sasuke exulta quand il sentit Naruto se tendre complètement dans ses bras en poussant un long râle de plaisir tout en éjaculant longuement entre ses doigts.

Il attendit un peu, écoutant le souffle erratique de son amant reprendre un rythme normal tandis que les battements de cœur de ce dernier se calmaient peu à peu.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

-Et moi je suis fou de toi, lui répondit le blond en se tournant pour l'embrasser.

Sasuke goûta sa bouche avec délice, mordillant ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue. Ce fut un baiser particulièrement sensuel et torride qui eut l'air de donner une nouvelle vigueur à Naruto car ce dernier sentit son membre commencer à reprendre vie malgré son récent orgasme.

Sasuke était souvent impressionné par son endurance. Lui-même n'aurait pas été capable de ressentir la moindre excitation aussi rapidement.

Soudain, Naruto se détacha de lui et se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, devant lui.

-Viens, l'invita-t-il.

Sasuke sourit, ravit. Il bondit vers la table de nuit où il sortit le tube de lubrifiant et revint prendre place à genoux derrière son homme. Il était malgré tout un peu nerveux, conscient de l'importance du moment. Naruto s'offrait complètement à lui et il espérait que cette première expérience ne lui laisserait pas une mauvaise impression car il ne voulait pas se contenter d'une seule fois.

Il fit couler le lubrifiant sur ses doigts et les introduisit lentement en lui, cherchant à agrandir le passage tout en rendant les parois de l'antre glissantes. Il posa ses lèvres sur le globe droit de ses fesses et le parcourut de petits baisers avant de s'attaquer au globe gauche. Appuyé sur ses avants-bras, Naruto gémissait doucement en sentant les doigts pianoter sur ses nerfs, déclenchant des myriades de frissons le long de son échine.

Sasuke se redressa et le fit basculer sur le dos.

-Je veux te voir, expliqua-t-il devant l'air interrogateur du blond.

Il saisit un coussin qu'il fit passer sous les hanches de son compagnon et il se positionna entre ses cuisses. Il crut déceler au fond des prunelles de Naruto, une lueur d'appréhension et il lui sourit tendrement.

-ça va aller, dit-il en enduisant son pénis du liquide.

Naruto tendit le main et lui caressa le visage.

-Je sais. Je te fais confiance.

Sasuke se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis il se positionna contre son entrée et poussa doucement, glissant peu à peu dans le fourreau étroit de son amant.

Il gagna centimètre par centimètre, s'assurant que Naruto ne souffrait pas de son intrusion.

Ce dernier, les dents serrés, tentait d'endiguer l'étrange sensation qui le saisissait.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes, ricana-t-il, nerveusement.

-Je sais, mais ça va passer, le rassura-t-il. Tu vas t'habituer et puis je vais bouger. D'accord?

-D'accord.

Le brun frémit alors qu'il se mettait doucement à onduler du bassin.

-Tu es tellement serré...et brûlant, ahana-t-il.

-Tu aimes ?

-Kami-sama oui, c'est trop bon d'être en toi, haleta le brun. Et toi?

-C'est bizarre. C'est douloureux et agréable à la fois. Je crois que j'aime ça, avoua le blond en riant.

Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire et plongea vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Puis il se détacha de son compagnon et soudain se mit à bouger plus vite en lui, son souffle se faisant plus erratique et ses mouvements plus désordonnés.

Le blond poussa un long gémissement alors que son homme butait directement dans la boule de nerf qui l'envoyait au septième ciel.

-En fait j'aime vraiment ça, admit-il en plantant ses ongles dans le dos du brun. Ne t'arrête pas Sas'ke.

Son compagnon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accentua le balancement de ses hanches, les emportant tous les deux dans une longue danse sensuelle qui les mena à la délivrance dans un long cri rauque.

Le brun s'effondra pantelant, sur son footballeur, terrassé par un orgasme violent que seul Naruto était capable de faire naître.

Le blond le câlina longuement avant de tirer le drap sur eux et de se blottir dans ses bras. Il venait de se donner totalement à lui et il ne le regrettait absolument pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...


	18. Chapter 18

Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?

Rating : M Yaoi UA

Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ne le répète à personne. 18

Sasuke courait sur le tapis de la salle de sport qu'il fréquentait assidument depuis des années pour se défouler et garder son corps d'athlète. D'ordinaire, les gens présents, d'autres figures médiatisées, faisaient à peine attention à sa lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il sentait que tous les regards étaient braqués sur sa personne et malgré la musique que ses écouteurs diffusaient dans ses oreilles, il percevait les chuchotements curieux et intrigués que les autres adhérents échangeaient entre eux. Après tout, il était Sasuke Uchiha, l'homme qui était parvenu à attirer dans ses rais le grand Naruto Uzumaki et à le pervertir en l'entraînant dans ses penchants malsains.

Depuis que Naruto avait avoué leur relation aux médias pquelques semaines auparavant, les critiques et les insultes pleuvaient sur Internet. Naruto subissaient l'opprobre de ceux qui auparavant l'encensaient alors que Sasuke encaissait leur haine profonde en l'accusant de tous les maux et travers de la société.

Si l'Uchiha parvenait à en faire abstraction et à garder la tête haute, ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto qui sous son air rieur, était en réalité profondément blessé et attristé par cette haine injustifiée.

Sasuke, pour ne pas le faire davantage souffrir, lui avait caché que plusieurs sites Internet avaient été crée pour le diffamer, lui. Des sites « Anti-Uchiha » qui le traitaient de sale pédé, le menaçaient de mort et créaient des pétitions pour lui faire subir toutes sortes d'outrages.

Kakashi les lui avait montré avant de faire appel à la justice afin de les faire fermer. Mais sitôt un site clos, deux autres s'ouvraient et l'agent passait son temps à lutter contre ce vomi de haine et médisance. Les gens étaient méchants et idiots.

Sasuke tentait de les ignorer, même si au fond de lui, cela le blessait. Il n'était finalement pas si insensible que ça à l'opinion d'autrui et il en était le premier étonné.

A sa grande surprise, Orochimaru, le producteur du drama dans lequel il tournait, n'avait pas semblé catastrophé d'apprendre sa relation amoureuse avec le héros de Konoha, bien au contraire.

Il avait été confondu de voir un sourire satisfait fleurir sur les traits ophidien du producteur, avant que ce dernier ne lui balance une claque dans le dos en lui sortant un « Bien joué ! ».

Le lendemain, le premier épisode du drama était diffusé un mois plus tôt que prévu, alors que le tournage n'était pas encore fini. Et à la stupeur de Sasuke, l'épisode avait fait l'audience la plus importante enregistrée depuis presque deux ans. Tout le monde, même ceux qui ne s'intéressaient pas à ce genre de série d'habitude, avait voulu voir l'homme qui avait réussi à conquérir le cœur du meilleur joueur de foot du monde.

Et même si les critiques avaient très peu parlé du jeu d'acteur de Sasuke, le drama explosait les taux d'audience à chaque épisode diffusé, laissant l'Uchiha complètement incrédule tandis qu'Orochimaru exultait de satisfaction. Tant que le producteur pouvait faire de l'argent, il se moquait royalement des penchants sexuels de ses acteurs. L'argent était sa seule et unique motivation, c'était grâce à lui qu'il passerait à la postérité et obtiendrait la reconnaissance éternelle. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait et si son acteur était banquable grâce au scandale qu'il soulevait, alors ça l'arrangeait.

Alors Sasuke continuait le tournage malgré les regards courroucés, intrigués, voir indifférents des autres acteur. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul épisode à tourner et le drama serait fini.

Sasuke ralentissait progressivement sa course et reprenait son souffle quand il avisa une silhouette qui se tenait près de l'appareil.

Il retira lentement ses écouteurs et regarda un jeune blond aux yeux bleus qui le dévisageait avec un mélange de colère et d'écœurement. Une mèche recouvrait diagonalement son front et voilant un de ses yeux.

Deidera, sculpteur de son état, vouait une haine profonde envers Itachi pour d'obscures raisons. Et cette haine féroce rejaillissait par ricochet sur Sasuke.

-Comment une petite fiotte comme toi a-t-elle pu s'accaparer le cœur d'Uzumaki ? C'est une mauvaise blague ! Gronda Deideira, sa chevelure attachée en une longue queue de cheval se balançant derrière lui.

Sasuke, agacé, fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ? Tu le voulais ? Riposta-t-il.

-Il ne peut pas être gay ! C'est un joueur de foot ! Décréta Deidera en s'agitant furieusement.

Sasuke descendit de sa machine sur laquelle il déposa son matériel de musique et croisa les bras sur le buste pour le fusiller d'un regard noir. Deidera contracta les poings, prêt à attaquer.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi être joueur de foot et gay et incompatible ? contra Sasuke, prêt à en découdre à son tour.

Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être pris à parti par tout le monde et il avait besoin de taper sur quelqu'un pour évacuer sa rage et sa tension.

-Les joueurs de foot sont de vrais hommes. Ce n'est pas un sport de tapette. Et les vrais hommes aiment les femmes ! Scanda le blondinet. Je suis certain qu'il va vite reprendre ses esprits et après s'être bien amusé avec toi, il va retourner vers les femmes. Tu n'es qu'un passe-temps ! Une substitution !

Sasuke serra les dents. Ça il l'avait déjà lu et entendu des tas de fois. Et ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal car même s'il savait que Naruto l'aimait sincèrement et avait même écarté les cuisses pour lui, il redoutait toujours qu'un jour le blond le quitte pour une femme, sous prétexte qu'il était un homme.

L'Uchiha saisit Deidera par le col violemment, prêt à lui coller son poing dans la mâchoire, quand soudain une main ferme se posa sur son poignet.

-ça ne sert à rien de s'occuper d'un con pareil, décréta Suigetsu avec un rictus mauvais à l'adresse de Deidera.

Ses yeux violines semblaient chargé de milles promesses violentes. Deidera s'apprêta à rétorquer mais deux autres silhouettes rejoignirent le trio.

-ça suffit ! Décréta Ino, ou j'appelle le coach pour qu'il te vire de la salle de sport.

Les mains sur les hanches, Tenten se tenait bien droite et défiait elle aussi l'homme blond qu'elle ne portait franchement pas dans son cœur.

-Pfff...vous croyez qu'une bande de mannequins va me faire peur. Ino, c'est pas parce-que tu t'es reconverti dans la photo que je te considèrerai avec plus de respect, grinça Deidera.

-Tu devrais pourtant, fit Saï, qui arrivait derrière lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Deidera fit un bond de surprise et considéra le réalisateur avec effroi. Saï était un personnage étrange qu'il était incapable de cerner et cela le dérangeait profondément.

-Ino me mène à la baguette à la maison, continuait Saï tout sourire. Ma femme est magnifique et très douce mais c'est elle qui porte la culotte à la maison.

Deidera contracta la mâchoire.

-Trop bizarre, grinça-t-il en s'éloignant de la petite troupe.

Sasuke se retrouva entouré des deux mannequins, du réalisateur et de la photographe, ex-mannequin à succès qui avait décidé de passer derrière l'appareil photo après sa rencontre avec son époux.

-ça va ? Pas trop dur à gérer ? S'enquit Suigetsu avant de porter le goulot d'une bouteille d'eau à la bouche.

-Je fais avec, fit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

Aucun n'attendait de remerciement, sachant que Sasuke était incapable d'en donner. Mais le simple fait que le brun tolère leur présence était un gage de sa reconnaissance.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi aucun de vous deux n'a essayé de me draguer lors du tournage, observa Tenten, amusée. En fait, vous vous intéressiez l'un à l'autre.

-Hnnn.

-C'est tellement romantique ! Fit Ino, enthousiaste. Vous êtes seuls contre tous, prêts à tout sacrifier par amour.

-Une yaoïste, constata Suigetsu d'un ton blasé.

-Naruto a pris de grand risque pour toi. Je trouve ça tellement beau, continua Ino.

-Tu sais que moi aussi je suis gay, t'as pourtant jamais fait preuve d'autant d'enthousiasme quand je ramenais un de mes mecs, marmonna le mannequin aux cheveux gris.

-Oui mais toi, c'est pas pareil, fit la jolie blonde.

-Naruto ne cessera jamais de nous surprendre, constata Tenten. Et en même temps, je ne vois que lui qui soit capable de faire des choses aussi imprévisibles.

-Alors ? Demanda Saï. Il est aussi bien monté que ce qu'il le prétend ?

Ino et Tenten regardèrent le réalisateur d'un air offusqué et tentèrent de lui faire comprendre que cela ne se demandait pas.

Suigetsu en profita pour s'approcher de son ami et lui montrer l'écran de son smartphone.

-Regarde, il n'y a pas que des cons, dit-il à Sasuke.

Ce dernier put lire la page d'un site qui s'intitulait : « NaruSasu le couple le plus canon du monde. »

En dessous, des centaines de messages d'encouragements leur étaient adressé et les félicitaient.

Une pétition de soutient avait même récolté plus de 100 000 signatures à travers Konoha.

Et une phrase d'accroche défilait en haut de page : « Merci de nous aider à faire changer les choses ».

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Ça faisait du bien de se sentir soutenu.

XXXXX

Naruto pinçait les lèvres, furieux.

Konohamaru et sa bande « d'irrécupérables imbéciles », comme les appelait prosaïquement Shikamaru, avaient refusé une fois de plus de jouer avec lui sur le terrain. Choji et Shino, qui jusqu'à présent s'étaient tenus dans le clan des « Neutres », avaient explosé de colère face à tant de connerie et avaient décidé de rallier les rangs de ceux qui soutenaient le capitaine de Konoha. Yamato avait fini par perdre patience et par les expulser du terrain. Puisque le petit groupe était incapable de se comporter de façon adulte et raisonnable en faisant abstraction de la sexualité des autres, ils perdaient le droit d'avoir un poste pendant les matchs.

Naruto avait vu avec regret, un joueur aussi prometteur de Konohamaru, se faire reléguer sur le banc de touche.

Le blond était agacé et vexé par ce comportement immature. Il était néanmoins satisfait de voir que le clan des « Neutres » avait fini par totalement se rallier à sa cause et même si Shino et quelques autres évitaient de prendre la douche en même temps que lui, Lee et Choji n'éprouvaient aucune gêne. Quant-à Kiba, Shikamaru et Gaara, ses plus fidèles soutiens, ils n'avaient pas un seul instant désertés les douches communes, Kiba s'amusant même à demander à Naruto si Sasuke en avait une aussi grande que la sienne. Naruto trouvait cela incroyable et presque inespéré de constater à quel point son ami prenait les choses avec naturel. Rien n'avait changé entre eux, Kiba se comportait toujours de la même façon à son égard et lors des soirées séries TV qu'ils passaient en groupe, le châtain faisait même des blagues salaces au couple d'hommes.

Naruto se rendait compte à quel point il avait mal jugé son ami et s'en voulait même un peu de ne pas avoir eu plus confiance en lui. A contrario le rejet violent de Konohamaru le décevait énormément. Il se doutait que le jeune homme ne prendrait pas la nouvelle avec plaisir mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le conflit larvé s'envenime autant.

Après la séance d'entraînement, Naruto sortit du stade en compagnie de ses amis et tenta de faire abstraction des graffitis qui s'étalaient sur les murs de l'entrée et hurlaient l'animosité et la répugnance de ses anciens supporters.

Les mots « Tapette ! », « Dégage sale pédé !», « Va crever ! » formaient un patchwork de haine sur le mur blanc que les peintres repeignaient tous les deux jours.

Naruto savait que les choses allaient s'avérer difficiles à faire accepter. Mais ces mots débordant de fiel l'atteignaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il monta dans sa voiture et consulta son smartphone, suivant le fil d'actualité people qui le concernait et constata qu'une fois de plus, pour faire vendre leur torchon, les journalistes racontaient n'importe quoi à son sujet. Selon eux, le joueur de foot avait depuis longtemps eu le goût des hommes. Et non content d'être gay, Naruto avait en plus fréquenté des bars homosexuels où il avait eu de nombreux amants. Il avait même fait parti de club échangiste et semblait goûter à certains jeux sado-masochiste d'après le témoignage d'anciens supposés partenaires. Naruto était écœuré par ce ramassis de mensonge que colportait les magazines à scandale, étayé par des témoignages factices. Sakura avait eu beau essayé de se battre contre ces mensonges, elle avait été dépassée par les événements. Naruto ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu. Mais en revanche il en voulait énormément aux médias de raconter tout et n'importe quoi juste pour vendre leurs journaux. Et il était attristé de constater que le public se laissait berner par ce ramassis de bêtises et ne cherchait pas à vérifier les informations. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa relation avec un autre homme faisait de lui un monstre de foire alors qu'on essayait à tout prix d'étouffer les violences conjugales que certaines autres personnalités faisaient subir à leur compagne. Il trouvait cela aberrant et profondément injuste.

Il poussa un soupir dégoûté en apercevant une photo trafiqué de lui et Sasuke dans une position pornographique. Il ferma les yeux en posant la tête sur l'appui-tête de son siège. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver des lettres de menace dans sa boîte aux lettres. La dernière fois, il avait eu droit à une missive explosive et à une bouteille remplie d'urine.

Il appela le dogsitter afin qu'il promène ses chiens ce qui lui permettrait de découcher pour cette nuit. Il saisit son téléphone et pianota rapidement dessus.

« J'arrive »

XXX

Quand Naruto arriva chez Sasuke, il lui tomba directement dans les bras et inspira profondément son odeur, se remémorant pour qui il endurait tout ça et se disant que ce dernier en valait la peine.

-Dure journée ? Lui demanda le brun en le serrant contre lui.

-Fatigante. Je me fais vieux, j'ai mal aux genoux, marmotta le footballeur.

-Tu forces trop lors de tes entrainements.

-Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur pour cette saison. On m'attend au tournant.

Sasuke resserra son étreinte. Il se sentait coupable. S'il n'avait pas été aussi égoïste en exigeant qu'il révèle leur relation au monde entier, son amant n'aurait pas à subir toute cette haine et toute cette pression.

Même s'il ne s'exprima pas à haute voix Naruto comprit exactement le fond de ses pensées. Il recula un peu et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne regrette rien, affirma-t-il. Tu es l'amour de ma vie et je refuse de renoncer à toi. Tant pis si les gens ne sont pas contents. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde.

Sasuke lui fit un léger sourire, satisfait.

-Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose, fit-il en lui saisissant la main et en le remorquant vers la table de la salle à manger où trônait un ordinateur portable dernier cri.

Sasuke prit place sur une chaise et invita le blond à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le footballeur, intrigué.

-La dernière fois, Suigetsu m'a montré un site très intéressant.

Ce disant, Sasuke afficha la page d'entrée du site : « NaruSasu le couple le plus canon du monde ».

Calé sur les genoux de son compagnon, Naruto lisait, surpris, les commentaires d'encouragement qui tissaient le site.

-Incroyable, il y a des gens qui nous soutiennent vraiment..., dit-il dans un léger sourire.

Sasuke entoura sa taille d'un de ses bras et saisit la souris.

-Regarde, ce site recense des tas de liens d'autres sites dispatchés dans le monde entier. J'en ai traduit quelques uns et tu vas être agréablement surpris car il n'y aucune menace. Au contraire.

-Vraiment ?

-Celui-ci est un site occidental. Les articles sont tirés de grands journaux qui annoncent notre relation. Certains sont neutres et se contentent de résumer notre rencontre. D'autres au contraire encense notre couple, disant qu'il était grand temps que le monde du sport se libère de son carcan et que les homosexuels sortent du placard. Et puis, j'ai trouvé un site de Konoha, tenu par des fans. J'ai découvert un concept que je ne connaissais pas du tout.

-Quoi donc ?

Sasuke cliqua sur un autre lien et ouvrit une page qui recensait des tas de titres et des tas d'illustrations les représentants tous les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-ça s'appelle des fanfictions et des fanarts. Ce sont des fans qui écrivent des histoires sur les célébrités ou les personnages qu'ils aiment. Ou qui font des illustrations mettant en scène ces personnalités.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça doit les distraire. Mais comme tu peux le constater, notre couple rencontre beaucoup de succès.

Naruto fonça les sourcils et se pencha afin de mieux voir les fanarts.

-Certains sont vraiment réalistes, fit-il impressionné. Et parfois, nous sommes dans des positions assez explicites.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas lu les fanfictions. Je t'assure qu'il y a des auteurs qui ont beaucoup d'imagination.

-Sérieux ?

-Tu n'as pas idée. Je t'en ferai lire une en particulier, je suis sûr qu'elle va beaucoup t'inspirer, plaisanta Sasuke.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait écrire sur nous...

-Moi non plus. Mais vois plutôt la date de cette fanfiction.

Naruto jeta un œil là où la souris pointait son curseur.

-Elle a plus de deux ans, constata-t-il sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Naruto, elle a été rédigé avant même que nous ne nous rencontrions, lui souffla Sasuke.

Le footballeur écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Attends tu veux dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui espérait que nous nous mettions en couple il y a deux ans déjà ?

-Espérer, j'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça. Mais en tout cas cette personne pensait qu'il y aurait une bonne alchimie entre nous et s'est amusé à rédiger une fanfiction sur nous deux. De plus, cette fiction se passe bien dans notre monde et à notre époque, ce qui n'est pas le cas de toutes les fictions qui sont parfois dans des Univers Alternatifs.

-Des quoi ?

-D'autres mondes. Il y en a notamment une qui se passe dans monde de ninjas. Konoha est un village caché de ninjas, gouverné par un hokage -un genre de maire- et toi tu es un orphelin de 13 ans, qui va devoir prouver sa valeur au monde entier. Quant-à moi je suis le fils d'une famille puissante qui a été exterminée par le fils aîné -Itachi sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il est un meurtrier dans cette histoire- et mon but est de le tuer-comme si je pouvais lever la main sur mon frère.

-Ouah ! C'est dingue.

-Non, le plus dingue c'est qu'on fait parti de la même équipe d'apprentis ninjas et que le troisième membre est Sakura, qui au passage est folle de moi, tandis que Kakashi est notre sensei.

Naruto éclata de rire.

-Elle a l'air génial cette histoire. J'aimerai beaucoup la lire.

Sasuke appuya son front sur la nuque dégagé de son homme. Il était satisfait, il était parvenu à alléger un peu ses tourments en lui montrant que tout le monde n'était pas opposé à leur relation amoureuse.

XXX

Quelques jours plus tard, Naruto attendait Sasuke devant le stade après l'entraînement mais ce dernier lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il aurait un peu de retard. Il était apparemment pisté par une paparazzi et il voulait essayer de la semer avant de retrouver son amant. Même si leur relation était étalée dans tous les tabloïds, Sasuke n'aimait pas se sentir traquer par les journaliste et voulaient éviter le plus possible de voir des phots de lui et de Naruto en première page des couvertures des magazines. Et Naruto le comprenait parfaitement, lui-même commençait à en avoir assez qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée.

Le blond s'éloigna alors un peu du stade pour faire quelques pas dans un petit parc qui le jouxtait. Il envoya un message à Sasuke afin de lui signaler où il l'attendait alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le petit jardin qui semblait désert. Il fit quelques pas en savourant la tranquilité des lieux qui étouffait les clameurs de la ville et le bruit de la circulation. Il avait toujours aimé s'aérer l'esprit dans ce coin de verdure enclavé entre les immeubles et l'asphalte nauséabond. Ici, il avait l'impression de se sentir plus proche de la nature et de pouvoir oublier ses soucis.

Il contourna un petit bosquet et apperçut assis dans un coin, un petit groupe composé de six hommes qui semblaient discuter à bâton rompu, ponctuant leur conversation de rires gras. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer sa route sans se soucier d'eux, l'un d'eux le désigna du doigt et l'apostropha.

-Hé! Mais c'est pas la tapette d'Uzumaki? Remarqua-t-il à voix haute.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et crispa les poings. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé et ne fut pas surpris de le voir s'approcher en compagnie de ces cinq autres potes. Rien qu'à voir leur mine patibulaire, Il sut de suite que la rencontre avec la bande allait être édifiante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda le blond en levant le menton, d'un air de défi.

L'homme qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'année, affichait un regard mauvais. Il était assez grand et très carré d'épaule. Il semblait gonflé de son importance et sûr de lui. Le genre de mec qui avait des idées bien arrêtées et paraissait être habitué à se battre pour imposer ses opinions.

-On parlait justement de toi avec mes potes et on se demandait que ce ça faisait de se faire baiser par Sasuke Uchiha. Dis-moi, il te fait quoi de si bon pour que tu aimes la queue maintenant ? Le provoqua-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Derrière lui, ses amis éclatèrent de rire, ravis de la blague.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres de colère. Encore des cons !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Rétorqua le footballeur.

-Écoute, mes potes et moi on arrive pas à comprendre. Comment est-ce qu'un grand joueur comme toi peut-il se taper un mec? Avec toutes les femmes que tu peux te faire, pourquoi tu as choisi un mec? Faut que tu nous expliques.

-T'expliquer quoi ? Tu pourrai pas comprendre, répondit le blond, tendu et prêt à la bagarre qui allait éclater sous peu.

L'air était électrique autour d'eux et les six hommes le dévisageaient d'un air mêlant l'écœurement et la colère.

-Mais justement, on aimerait bien que tu nous expliques. En détail. Peut-être que nous aussi on pourrait y prendre goût, pas vrai les gars ? Ricana-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il suggérait quoi là ?

-On va le choper et lui faire passer le goût des mecs. Il va vite vouloir retrouver les corps plus doux des femmes, annonça un des hommes en frappant son poing contre la paume de son autre main.

-Je vais lui tenir les bras à cette tapette, pendant que vous vous occupez de lui, fit un troisième homme.

-Putain, c'est quoi votre délire les gars. Je vous dégoûte ou je vous fais bander? Riposta Naruto, incrédule.

-Tu nous dégoûtes, évidemment ! Pédale ! Mais on est gentil, on a décidé de tous se sacrifier à tour de rôle pour te soigner, énonça le meneur du groupe dans un sourire prédateur. Après ça, ton Uchiha tu voudras plus jamais qu'il te touche et tu vas retourner voir les femmes.

-Parce-que tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ?

-On est six et tu es seul. Tu comptes vraiment pouvoir nous résister? Se moqua son interlocuteur alors que les autres se gaussaient.

-Bande de connards ! Hurla Naruto.

Le chef du groupe s'approcha et lui frappa brutalement l'épaule.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Naruto arma son poing et lui décocha un violent crochet dans l'estomac.

-J'ai passé mon enfance à me battre dans la rue, je vais pas me laisser faire aussi facilement que ce que vous le croyez ! Hurla le footballeur.

Furieux de s'être laissé surprendre, le meneur se redressa en suffoquant et lui balança de nouveau une frappe. Naruto l'esquiva agilement et emporté par son élan, l'homme chuta et s'étala de tout son long.

-Attrapez-le ! Beugla-t-il à l'adresse de ses amis. Mais laissez moi l'enculer le premier !

-Merde ! Jura Naruto alors que les cinq autres hommes l'encerclaient.

Il pourrait tenir quelques temps mais il ne pourrait pas les battre, c'était évident. Ceci dit, il était hors de question que ces mecs lui fassent subir les sévices qu'ils lui promettaient.

Deux hommes se précipitèrent vers lui et il parvint à en saisir un pour s'en servir de bouclier contre l'autre avant de les repousser tous les deux. Voyant cela, un troisième homme parvint à l'entraver par derrière alors que le quatrième lui assénait un coup de pied dans le ventre. Naruto se débattit et parvint à se défaire de l'étreinte de fer en distribuant des coups de pied au hasard. Un uppercut dans la mâchoire le sonna quelques secondes et des étoiles explosèrent devant ses yeux alors que quelqu'un d'autre le mettait ventre à terre et le terrassait de coups. Le footballeur poussa un grognement sous la douleur mais continua de se débattre, repoussant les mains qui tentaient de lui arracher ses vêtements. Il eut conscience d'en blesser certains en entendant des petits cris de douleur.

-Putain! Tiens-toi tranquille pédé!

Le blond rua de plus de belle afin d'éloigner ses adversaires le plus loin possible de lui. Dans le brouhaha ambiant, il entendit vaguement que quelqu'un hurlait son prénom avec un mélange de désespoir et de fureur dans la voix. Soudain, une tornade sembla rouler vers eux et arracha ses assaillants de la terre ferme. Une poigne d'acier s'arrima à son bras et le redressa sur son séant.

-Naruto ! S'exclama d'un ton alarmé Sasuke en le mettant sur pied.

-T'arrive pile poil à temps, lui répondit le blond dans un petit sourire.

Il était essoufflé et sa lèvre le faisait souffrir. Elle avait explosé sous un coup et le goût ferrugineux du sang s'était répandu dans sa bouche.

-Je vais vous tuer! Beugla l'Uchiha, furieux en fusillant le groupe d'un regard sombre.

-Hé les gars ! Regardez qui voilà ! Finalement le chevalier servant c'est le mannequin et la princesse c'est l'Uzumaki ! gloussa un des hommes.

-On va s'en faire deux pour le prix d'un, ajouta un autre homme.

-Et nous on va se faire six cons ! Asséna Naruto.

-Connard de pédale ! Hurla l'un des assaillants en se précipitant vers eux.

Sur ce, il sembla donner le signal et tous les autres se ruèrent sur eux, entraînant l'explosion d'une violente bataille au cours de laquelle les coups plurent sans retenue. Mais revigoré par la présence de Sasuke à ses côtés, Naruto encaissa les chocs et les blessures avec stoïsme et rendit les attaques, tandis que Sasuke, fou de rage qu'on touche à son homme, frappait avec fureur.

Finalement ce furent les sirènes des pompiers et des policiers qui mirent fin au combat.

-J'ai tout vu, cria une femme aux cheveux violets et aux yeux noisettes, qui accompagnait le lieutenant de police et lui tendait son téléphone. Ils ont agressé l'Uzumaki et ils ont même essayé de le violer. J'ai tout enregistré en attendant votre venue. Tout est là-dedans.

Sasuke reconnut Konan, la journaliste d'un petit magazine local qui l'avait traqué durant toute la journée pour obtenir une entrevue afin de "rétablir la vérité sur sa relation amoureuse honteusement déformée par les médias". Il avait cru être parvenu à se défaire d'elle. Il comprit que loin d'être idiote, Konan avait décidé de se rendre près du stade dans l'espoir de le retrouver lui et Naruto pour enfin pouvoir les inteviewer. Et qu'elle avait visiblement surpris une partie de la scène et décidé de prévenir la police.

Il ne put s'attarder davantage sur ses supputations car soudain, Naruto s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, épuisé et mal en point. Fou d'inquiétude, Sasuke s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main dans son dos.

-Naruto ?

-ça va passer, tenta vaillamment de le rassurer son compagnon.

Deux pompiers s'approchèrent d'eux afin de les ausculter.

-Il va falloir aller à l'hôpital, décida l'un d'entre eux en avisant Naruto. Vous avez besoin de soins et d'examens approfondis.

Le blond hocha la tête et Sasuke saisit son bras pour le passer autour de ses épaules et l'aider à se lever. Les pompiers ne firent pas mine d'approcher de trop près de Naruto, comprenant très bien à l'air sévère du brun que le premier qui toucherait le footballeur en prendrait pour son grade.

Puis lentement, les deux hommes sortirent du jardin sous les yeux interloqués et choqués des badauds attirés par le raffut et montèrent dans le camion de pompier tandis que les policiers embarquaient les six agresseurs qui grâce au film de Konan, allaient écoper d'une sévère punition leur faisant passer l'envie de tenter de violenter de nouveau qui-que ce soit.

Et pendant que les véhicules quittaient les lieux, la foule elle continuait à s'agglutiner et à commenter les évènements. Un murmure furieux enflait et s'élevait de plus en plus fort au sein de la masse. On pouvait critiquer le choix amoureux de leur héros mais on ne pouvait pas se permettre de lever la main sur lui et encore moins tenter de lui faire subir les outrages d'un viol ! Les vrais supporters ne pouvaient pas, ne devaient pas se comporter ainsi ! Les vrais supporters ne devaient reconnaître que les qualités de leur joueur vedette pour le football et ne pas prendre en compte sa vie sentimentale !

Et pendant que Naruto était à l'hôpital dans un piteux état, la nouvelle de son agression faisait le tour du globe et de nombreuses voix s'insurgeaient contre cette attaque et scandaient qu'on ne touchait pas au grand champion de football tandis que d'autres voix saluaient le courage de Sasuke qui n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans la bagarre.

Et en douze heures de temps, l'opinion publique venait à nouveau de profondément changer de direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...

Alors je vais être honnête avec vous, j'ai horreur de la haine et la violence et du coup j'ai détesté écrire ce chapitre. Même s'il n'est pas très long, pour moi ça a été le chapitre le plus difficile que j'ai jamais rédigé car la connerie humaine ,surtout quand elle est injustifiée, m'est insupportable et j'ai énormément de mal à la retranscrire. J'ai dû mettre en boucle la playlist de Vaiana en fond pour parvenir à le rédiger. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne m'attarderai pas davantage sur l'intolérance et l'homophobie dans les deux derniers chapitres de cette fanfiction.


	19. Chapter 19

Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?

Rating : M Yaoi UA

Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

Note : Après un chapitre sombre et dur qui nous aura fait voir le pire de l'être humain, on retourne dans des chapitres plus positifs qui laissent à espérer que la majorité des hommes fait preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence et de bon cœur. J'y crois très fort.

Réponse

Name : J'ai entendu ta demande, la suite est déjà là ^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ne le répète à personne. 19

Le Préfet de police était posté devant la cellule d'un des agresseurs de Naruto Uzumaki et le fiixait d'un air sombre et impérieux.

Fûgaku Uchiha n'avait peut-être pas apporté autant d'attention à Sasuke qu'il n'en avait donné à Itachi et il n'avait pas toujours approuvé les choix de son cadet qui étaient diamétralement opposés à la vie qu'il aurait voulu pour lui, néanmoins sous ses dehors froids et austères, il adorait son fils, la chair de sa chair. Et le simple fait que quelqu'un ait voulu le faire souffrir, que celà soit mentalement ou physiquement, lui était tout bonnement intolérable. Il n'avait rien pu faire contre le déchaînement médiatique des dernières semaines mais par contre, il avait tout pouvoir dans le domaine judiciaire.

-Je vais m'arranger pour ériger en exemple la punition que toi et tes amis allez recevoir, promit-il au prisonnier. Je te garantie que le juge ne vous fera pas de cadeau et que je vais faire passer l'envie à tous les sales types comme toi de toucher aux cheveux des gays, des lesbiennes, bi et autres transgenres.

Les policiers qui accompagnaient leur patron ne bronchèrent pas, approuvant implicitement ses propos.

Le préfet de police tourna les talons et s'éloigna avec son escorte. Sans doute se serait-il moins sentit concerné par le sujet si son fils n'avait pas été une des victimes de l'agression. Mais pas de chance pour les six hommes, ils s'en étaient pris au compagnon de coeur d'un Uchiha et à un Uchiha. Et Fugaku avait bien l'intention de ne pas laisser les choses en rester là.

XXXX

Alité depuis deux jours, Naruto grogna alors qu'une infirmière inspectait ses bandages.

-On vous a pourtant dit de ne pas vous agiter si vous voulez que cela guérisse, le houspilla la dame d'une cinquantaine d'année.

Assis sur le lit de l'autre côté de la chambre, Sasuke pouffa.

-C'est pareil pour vous ! Le réprimanda l'infirmière en se tournant. Vous n'avez peut-être pas de côtes cassées mais vous êtes salement amochés. Il vous faut du repos.

-Il ne faut pas nous cloîtrer dans la même chambre d'hôpital si vous voulez qu'on se repose, la taquina Naruto.

L'infirmière lui asséna une petite tape sur la main, faussement outrée.

-Kami-sama ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus ! Taisez-vous !

-Il plaisante, voulut la détromper Sasuke en roulant des yeux.

-Ca ne me regarde pas. Mais faîtes attention à vous, sinon le docteur ne vous laissera pas sortir avant complet rétablissement.

-Ah non ! J'en ai au moins pour trois semaines avec cette côte cassée ! Je ne peux pas rester ici, je dois aller m'occuper de mes chiens ! Protesta Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, se défendit l'infirmière en se levant. Mais quand je reviendrai demain, je veux retrouver les pansements dans le même état que maintenant. Alors vous allez être sage.

Elle se redressa et sortit de la chambre, non sans esquisser un petit sourire amical. Elle aimait bien ce petit couple qui défrayait la chronique.

Naruto se renfonça dans ses profonds coussins en grommelant un peu. Il avait un bel œil au beurre noir et sa lèvre inférieure était bien fendue. En plus des ecchymoses qui parsemaient tout son corps et le faisaient souffrir, il avait eu le plaisir de découvrir qu'une de ses côtes était fêlée et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas disputer le premier match de la saison qui aurait lieu dans une dizaine de jour. Son moral était tombé au plus bas quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Mais le médecin s'était montré rassurant en lui expliquant qu'il pourrait sans doute participer aux matchs suivants. L'Uzumaki avait accueilli la nouvelle d'un air dépité. Mais comme il n'était pas du genre à s'appesantir sur ses problèmes et qu'en plus il refusait que Sasuke ne se sente coupable de son handicap, il avait vite affiché de nouveau un grand sourire.

Sasuke qui était beaucoup moins amoché que lui, se leva pour se diriger vers lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Lui aussi avait plusieurs bleus et quelques courbatures mais son visage était beaucoup moins abîmé par les coups. Heureusement pour lui car il avait une séance de shooting la semaine suivante et même si le maquillage pouvait faire des miracles, il n'aurait pas pu complètement cacher les contusions et autres blessures.

Sasuke saisit sa main et la lui caressa tendrement du pouce. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre. Tout passait par les gestes et les regards.

Ce fut l'irruption de Karin et de Sakura qui mit fin à leur quiétude.

-Désolée de vous déranger les amoureux, fit la jeune-femme aux cheveux roses.

-Ne dis pas que tu es désolée alors qu'en fait tu ne l'es pas du tout, objecta Naruto.

Sakura eut le mérite d'exploser de rire alors que Karin se perchait au pied du lit de son cousin.

-Comment vas-tu ? Dit-elle un trait soucieux barrant son front.

-Mieux qu'hier et moins bien que demain, je suppose, lui répondit-il.

-Mmmm...c'est toujours ça. Si je tenais les sales types qui ont osé te faire ça, je te jure que je le leur ferai payer très cher ! S'emporta la rouquine en serrant les poings.

-Mon père s'en occupe déjà, lui rappela Sasuke.

-Oui mais ils vont seulement être jetés en prison alors qu'ils mériteraient qu'on les tape et qu'on leur coupe les couilles !

-Karin ! La gronda Sakura.

-Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent ! C'est la loi du Talion !

-Ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien, tenta de l'apaiser Naruto.

Il savait que Sakura avait elle aussi envie d'incendier les crétins qui l'avaient agressé mais qu'elle se retenait afin de ne pas apporter de l'eau au moulin de Karin. Les deux demoiselles pouvaient s'emporter très vite. Elles avaient un caractère assez explosif.

Karin tritura le drap du lit du blond et Sasuke redouta qu'elle ne le déchire. Heureusement, Sakura intervint.

-J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous, dit-elle en sortant une pile de magazines de sa sacoche de travail.

-Ah ?

-Pour commencer, Konan m'a demandé si elle pouvait vous interviewer afin que vous lui parliez de votre relation amoureuse et de vos projets. Elle veut rétablir la vérité car elle sait que les journaux à scandales ont raconté n'importe quoi. Elle veut laver votre réputation.

-Je crois qu'on ne peut décemment le lui refuser, répondit Sasuke. C'est grâce à elle que la police est intervenue et qu'elle a pu récolter des preuves indiscutables de l'agression gratuite de Naruto. Et puis finalement c'est pas plus mal que nous rétablissions officiellement la vérité sur notre couple. Qu'en penses-tu?

Naruto approuva. Ils auraient dû faire cela depuis longtemps mais ils avaient été dépassé par la presse à scandale.

-Bien, je vais donc vous organiser cette rencontre. Ensuite, Naruto, comme tu es interdit de match, plutôt que de te laisser assis sur le banc de touche, les présentateurs demandent si tu es d'accord pour les rejoindre dans leur loge afin de les aider à commenter le jeu.

Naruto roula des yeux.

-Pardon? Tu es sérieuse?

-Oui, tu as toujours très bien su gérer les conférences de presse et tu es à l'aise en public et devant la caméra. Ils désirent donc que tu te joignes à eux.

-Moi je veux bien mais...pourquoi veulent-ils ça? Tu crois qu'ils vont en profiter pour me poser des questions sur ma vie privé?

-Non, je le leur ai interdit et ils m'ont assuré que cela ne leur était pas venu à l'idée. Ils veulent seulement la présence du meilleur joueur de football du monde avec eux puisque que ce dernier ne pourra pas être sur le terrain.

-Mais Sakura...malgré ce qu'il vient d'arriver ils veulent vraiment prendre le risque de me faire passer à l'antenne.

-Naruto, je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé ni à toi, ni à Sasuke, mais ton agression a provoqué une réaction assez inattendue dans le monde, aussi bien de la part du grand public que des stars

-Comment ça ?

Sakura étala les magazines devant les deux hommes et les laissa s'imprégner des titres.

"Honteux, un groupe d'homophobes s'en prend à Naruto Uzumaki". "Scandale, comment à notre époque peut-on encore avoir l'esprit aussi étroit", "Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha, victimes d'une agression, notre couple vedette se bat avec brio et démontre que ce n'est par parce-qu'on est homosexuel qu'on n'est pas capable de se défendre".

-Sakura, tous ces magazines sont en train de nous soutenir ou je rêve ? Constata Sasuke, incrédule.

-Il n'y a pas que les médias qui vous soutiennent, dit-elle en lui tendant d'autres magazines sur lesquels les titres en gros scandaient : " Je sors du Placard".

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Un mouvement de sportifs de haut niveau qui a décidé qu'il était temps pour eux de vous rejoindre et d'afficher leur préférence.

-Hein?

-C'est la championne de karaté, *Korra, qui a décidé la première de faire son coming-out sur la toile. Dès qu'elle a appris votre agression, elle a révélé sur son profil, qu'elle-même était actuellement en couple avec une femme. Il s'agit d'Asami, une célèbre présentatrice TV. Elles se fréquentent depuis des annés et si au-début elles étaient rivales pour le cœur du même homme, aujourd'hui elles sont ensembles.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, enchaîna Karin. Ce témoignage a été suivi par de nombreux autres.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous connaissez le célèbre joueur de basketball, #Baek DongSoo de Choson.

-Et comment ? Ce gars a un jeu exceptionnel. Il a même réussi à battre les occidentaux l'an dernier.

-Il a avoué qu'il était en couple avec son meilleur ami, l'un des plus grands maître de Taekwando, Yeo Woon.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Pardon? Ce mec est gay ? S'étrangla-t-il.

-Apparemment, fit Karin.

-Il y a d'autres sportifs qui ont rejoint le mouvement. $Sora et Riku qui sont partenaires au handball, sont également partenaires dans la vie.

-Mais la révélation la plus fracassante qui secoue le monde actuellement, c'est celle du grand champion de Formule 1.

-Attends tu parles de Harry Potter, le meilleur pilote de tous les temps?

-Celui-là même, approuva Sakura.

-Ne me dis pas que lui aussi...? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Il est en couple avec Draco Malfoy, unique héritier de la plus vieille et plus grande famille aristocratique de Poudlard, finit Karin en lui tendant le magazine dans lequel le célèbre pilote de course qui raflait tous les trophée depuis six ans, un brun aux grands yeux verts, s'affichait auprès d'un bel homme blond au regard gris.

-C'est pas possible, ce mec ne peut pas être gay? S'étouffa presque Naruto de surprise.

-Comme tu le vois, il nous dit le contraire. Il a promis une interview prochainement pour rétablir la vérité et ne plus mentir à son public. Et c'est lui qui a vraiment fondé le mouvement "Je sors du Placard". Mouvement auquel se rallie peu à peu les gens. Un peu comme le mouvement "Me too" qui a secoué le monde l'an passé et qui dénonçait les pressions et abus sexuels que subissaient les femmes dans le milieu du cinéma en particulier et dans le monde en général, exposa Karin.

-C'est triste à dire Naruto, mais au final ton agression est en train de faire bouger les choses. Les gens qui jusqu'à présent ne prenaient pas parti, se sont soulevés et ont âprement condamné cette violence.

Incrédules, Naruto et Sasuke contemplaient les journaux qui après les avoir vilipender pendant des semaines, prenaient maintenant leur parti et les défendaient. Ils songeaient amèrement que les médias n'avaient vraiment pas de face et qu'ils tournaient leur veste trop facilement. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient subi, ils n'allaient certainement pas s'en plaindre. Mais Konan serait la seule journaliste à laquelle ils étaient prêts à accorder une interview.

Les quatre jeunes-gens continuèrent à étudier les réactions inattendues engendrées par l'agression de Naruto lorsque quelqu'un toqua timidement à la porte.

Une tête ébouriffée glissa par l'entrebâillement et Naruto eut la surprise de reconnaitre Konohamaru.

-Euh...pardon, je dérange..., bredouilla ce dernier.

-Pas du tout, le détrompa Sakura. Karin et moi on allait partir. Et Sasuke avait envie de prendre un café. Pas vrai?

Karin quitta le lit tandis que Sasuke lança un regard noir à la jeune-femme. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser Naruto seul avec Konohamaru. Néanmoins il obtempéra au bout de quelques secondes, non sans déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de rejoindre les deux femmes.

Konohamaru détourna le regard, un peu gêné. Puis quand le trio fut parti, il se rapprocha du lit de son capitaine, la mine tourmentée.

-Ils t'ont pas loupé ces salauds, commenta-t-il.

-En effet, approuva le blond en passant ses doigts sur son oeil.

Konohamaru se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était visiblement embarrassé.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? L'encouragea amicalement le blond.

-Et bien. je...j'ai...je suis trop con Naruto.

Son capitaine ne répondit rien et cela poussa le jeune footballeur à continuer.

-Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as pu te mettre en couple avec un autre homme et je ne le comprendrai sans doute jamais. Mais je n'avais pas à te juger, ni à me conduire comme je l'a fait. Quand j'ai appris ce qu'ils t'avaient fait, j'étais fou furieux. Et j'ai réalisé que même si je ne t'avais pas tabassé, mon comportement était tout aussi violent et honteux que le leur. Je ne dis pas que les choses redeviendront comme avant entre nous mais je ne veux plus agir comme ces imbéciles arrogants et fermés d'esprit. Je ferai des efforts pour arriver à passer au-dessus du choix de ton partenaire, débita-t-il rapidement comme s'il redoutait de ne plus avoir assez de résolution en cours de route.

-Je suis tellement désolé, déclara Konohamaru dans un souffle.

Naruto lui sourit et lui tendit son poing. Interdit, le jeune homme tendit à son tour son poing et le cogna contre celui de Naruto.

-Tu es tout pardonné, lui dit son capitaine. Et merci d'essayer de prendre sur toi pour m'accepter de nouveau à tes côtés.

Konohamaru, à sa plus grande honte, ne put contenir ses larmes. Non seulement c'était lui qui avait fait souffrir son capitaine mais en plus ce dernier le remerciait de cesser de le repousser. C'était le monde à l'envers.

XXX

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Naruto et Sasuke accordèrent une interview exclusive à Konan et à son partenaire, un grand rouquin piercé de partout répondant au nom de Pain. Ils exposèrent clairement leur relation, Naruto démentant toutes les autres relations homosexuelles et les mœurs libertines que lui avaient prêté les magazines à scandales. Ils restèrent plus d'une heure à s'expliquer longuement pour laver leur réputation bien mise à mal. Même Sasuke fut pour une fois loquace et étonna tout le monde en prenant plusieurs fois la parole. L'Uchiha n'avait jamais autant parlé de sa vie privée (et de sa vie tout court). Tout le monde en fut soufflé.

Suite à cet entretien, les médias qui avaient déjà commencé à les soutenir, accentuèrent leur prise de position. Après avoir été les bêtes noirs, Naruto et Sasuke étaient propulsés au rang de Libérateurs qui avaient permis au monde du sport de se délivrer des conventions pendant que le mouvement "Je sors du Placard" prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et était soutenu également par des hétérosexuels purs et durs. Les sites 'Anti-Sasuke' se firent plus rare et de nombreux articles en ligne se mirent à défendre le couple NaruSasu. Une vraie révolution !

Dix jours plus tard, Naruto se retrouvait enfermé dans la loge avec les commentateurs pour le match opposant le Rasengen et l'équipe d'Iwa. Les présentateurs n'évoquèrent pas une seule instant l'agression dont avait été victime le capitaine et gardèrent un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Naruto apprécia cette retenue et participa avec bonne humeur à leurs échanges. Malheureusement, le Rasengen fit un match assez fade. Les deux équipes firent match nul et pas une seule fois l'équipe de Konoha n'engagea une belle action. C'était comme si en l'absence de son capitaine, leur meneur de jeu, le Rasengen était incapable de se démarquer. Il parvenait à se maintenir mais ne prenait pas vraiment son envol comme il en avait l'habitude. Les supporters en ressortirent avec un goût légèrement amer sur la langue. Naruto de son côté, était parvenu à garder son sang-froid et à commenter les interventions de tout le monde de façon très professionnel, mêlé à une touche d'humour.

Mais quand il rejoignit son équipe dans les vestiaires, un silence pesant l'accueillit.

-Il faut que tu reviennes, dit simplement Kiba. Sans toi, cette équipe manque de cohésion.

Gaara et Konohamaru approuvèrent. Gaara etait très bon mais il avait rejoint l'équipe depuis trop peu de temps pour avoir encore trouvé totalement sa place. Il avait besoin de son capitaine pour ça.

-Vous inquiétez pas les gars, les rassura le blond. Le prochain match je le ferai avec vous.

Il se garda de leur dire que les présentateurs avaient été tellement satisfaits de sa prestation qu'ils l'avaient invité à revenir sur le plateau avec eux s'il ne disputait pas le match suivant. Et que l'expérience lui avait beaucoup plu.

XXX

En ce dimanche matin, Sasuke était chez Nauto, comme souvent depuis l'agression. En réalité, Sasuke ne retournait chez lui que pour chercher des affaires de temps en temps. Il ne dormait même plus dans son appartement, passant toutes ses nuits chez son compagnon. Aucun de deux ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte. Cela s'était fait naturellement. Comme tout ce qui concernait leur relation. Alors oui, ils avaient des mode de vie asse différents, Naruto étant bordélique au possible alors que Sasuke avait tendance à être maniaque. Mais à force de disputes et de discussions, ils étaient parvenus à de nombreux compromis. Ils avaient d'ailleurs découvert qu'un couple fonctionnait avec énormément de compromis et que ce n'était pas toujours facile. Mais cela n'émoussait pas pour autant les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et vivre séparément était encore plus difficile que de faire des concessions. Alors ils apprenaient à tolérer leurs petites manies et leurs défauts.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Sasuke retentit alors qu'il était en train de cuisiner, désirant faire apprécier les aubergines à son footballeur, ce qui était loin d'être gagné mais bon...la vie ne consistait pas à s'alimenter uniquement de nouilles instantanées et de pizzas.

-Tu es où frangin? Demanda Itachi.

-A ton avis, répondit son frère.

-Chez Naruto? Dis donc, tu n'es plus jamais chez toi, il serait peut-être temps que vous décidiez à vous installer vraiment ensemble tous les deux.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-On n'en est pas encore là, bafouilla-t-il.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Vous affichez votre relation aux yeux du monde et toutes tes affaires sont déjà chez lui. Ça me parait être la suite logique des choses.

-Quoi ? Mais non! Toutes mes affaires ne sont pas là, le détrompa Sasuke.

-Ouais, tes meubles ne sont pas dans sa maison. Mais tes vêtements oui.

-Pas tous !

Itachi se racla ostensiblement la gorge.

-Sasuke, il a débarrassé exprès une chambre d'ami afin que tu puisses en faire ton dressing, non?

Sasuke se sentit idiot et ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Je voulais te parler du procès des agresseurs de Naruto. Le procureur avait demandé la peine maximum de 15 ans de prison ferme pour le meneur de la bande et 10 ans pour les autres.

-Qu'a décidé le juge?

-Le juge a non seulement accepté la demande mais a en plus exigé qu'ils paient une amande très élevée.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. J'espère que ce jugement va servir d'exemple.

-Vu le retentissement que le procès a eu au travers du monde grâce à l'appui de Père, je pense que les homophobes vont commencer à réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'en prendre aux gays.

-C'est assez atroce de se dire qu'il aura fallut cette agression pour que les choses évoluent dans le bon sens.

-C'est malheureusement souvent comme ça, soupira Itachi.

Puis les deux frères engagèrent la conversation sur Shizune qui attendait l'arrivée imminente de leur enfant, une petite fille qu'ils avaient décidé de baptiser Sarada.

XXX

Après la conversations avec son frère, Sasuke se mit en quête de Naruto et le retrouva en train de mariner dans un bain brûlant. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et appuyé sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il semblait sommeiller. Sasuke s'assit sur le bord de la grande vasque et contempla le visage détendu de son homme. Naruto ne portait plus aucun stigmate de son agression et dès le lendemain, il pourrait enfin retourner jouer sur le terrain. Rester inactif n'était pas dans le tempérament du capitaine et il s'était rapidement mis à tourner en rond chez lui en maugréant. Heureusement avec le début du mois d'avril, les beaux jours commençaient à poindre le bout de leur nez et il avait pu sortir se balader dans l'arrière pays en compagnie de ses chiens pendant que Sasuke révisait les scènes pour un nouveau rôle qqu'on lui avait proposé, sa prestation dans le drama ayant tapé dans l'oeil d'un producteur.

Sasuke trempa le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau limpide du bain, faisant abstraction du beau corps dénudé qu'il voyait sous la surface qui se rida sous son touché. Les cercles concentriques se propagèrent le long de la nappe liquide comme une onde soyeuse et s'écrasèrent contre la bordure en faïence.

Le mannequin retira sa main et la secoua devant le visage du bel endormi, éclaboussant le blond de gouttelettes aux reflets diaprés.

Naruto ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux azur et esquissa un léger sourire en l'apercevant.

-A quoi rêvais-tu ? Lui demanda Sasuke.

-A toi, répondit tendrement le blond.

-Et en vrai, à quoi pensais-tu?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-A ma carrière. A tout ce qui avait changé dans ma vie. Au fait que le temps passe et que moi aussi je change.

-Qu'entends-tu par le fait que tu changes ?

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je crois que je suis à un tournant dans ma vie.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, pour commencer, il y a toi qui est arrivé et qui a tout chamboulé dans ma vie.

-Tu as tout chamboulé dans la mienne aussi.

Le blond se redressa dans son bain et lui saisit le poignet pour l'embrasser délicatement dans le creux.

-J'en suis ravi, fit-il mutin.

-Crétin, murmura affectueusement l'Uchiha.

Naruto quémanda un baiser que le brun accepta de lui donner de bonne grâce. Il remisa dans un coin de son esprit qu'il faudrait qu'il lui demande de développer ses propos car s'il y avait un "pour commencer", c'était que généralement il y avait un "ensuite". Mais pour l'heure Sasuke voulait aborder un autre sujet.

-Naruto, dit-il en mettant fin au baiser.

-Oui ?

-Et si on vivait ensemble?

Le blond en resta bouché-bée quelques secondes.

-Tu veux dire que tu viendrais t'installer chez moi?

-ça ou trouver une autre maison si tu préfères.

Naruto lui laissa à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il le saisit par l'épaule et le fit basculer dans son bain. Tout habillé.

-Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Râla Sasuke en tentant de se relever.

Ses mollets pendaient de l'autre côté de la baignoire tandis que le reste de son corps se trouvait en travers de celui de son compagnon, en partie immergé. Son polo était trempé et le haut de son pantalon n'était pas en meilleur état.

-Sasuke Uchiha veut enfin s'installer avec moi ! Hurla l'autre homme, fou de joie.

-T'avais qu'à le dire avant si tu voulais que je viennes vivre ici !

-Je pensais qu'en te libérant une pièce pour en faire ton dressing, tu comprendrais, rétorqua le blond.

Sasuke ne sut pas quoi répondre. Évidemment, dit comme ça, ça paraissait logique. Mais Naruto n'était généralement pas quelqu'un de subtil et quand il voulait quelque chose, il le disait tout simplement. Alors le fait qu'il ait tenté de faire passer un message ne lui avait pas même effleuré l'esprit.

Des doigts fermes saisirent son menton pour tourner son visage sur le côté et une bouche avide se posa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une main baladeuse s'aventurait sous ses vêtements.

-C'est quand que tu emménages? Demanda le blond avant de le déshabiller et de le dévorer voracement de baisers.

Sasuke décida de lui parler du résultat du procès plus tard et balança son polo trempé sur le sol de la salle de bain.

XXX

Un silence à couper au couteau accueillit l'équipe du Rasengen sur le terrain.

Pas une seule clameur ne montait des tribunes. Au moins, il n'y avait pas la moindre insulte proférée. Mais il n'y avait pas non plus le moindre encouragement. Naruto observait attentivement le public qui semblait indécis quant-à l'attitude à adopter. C'était à lui de les convaincre qu'il était digne de leur confiance et qu'il pouvait continuer à jouer à Konoha et de leur montrer que leur équipe était toujours aussi exceptionnelle.

Gaara et Kiba se mirent chacun à ses côtés et ils se tapèrent dans la main, prouvant aux yeux des spectateurs qu'ils étaient toujours aussi soudés. Konohamaru lui-même, se dirigea vers lui afin de cogner son poing contre le sein avant de prendre la place que Yamato avait bien voulu lui rendre sur le terrain.

Naruto prit son poste d'attaquant et se promit, non seulement de mener le meilleur match de sa vie pour reconquérir le cœur du public mais également la meilleure saison de toute sa carrière afin de prouver aux supporters qu'il était toujours le même.

C'était son nindo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre...

 _-*La Légende de Korra, suite d'Avatar, The Last Airbender. Si l'animé se finit sur le départ de Korra et d'Asami dans le monde des Esprits, le comic qui suit nous apprend qu'après s'être disputée le même homme, Mako, elles sont tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre._

 _-#Warrior Baek DongSoo, drama coréen avec DongSoo et Yeo Woon, deux amis d'enfance officiant pour des clans rivaux. Les deux hommes entretiennent une relation très ambigüe surtout après le départ de Woon pour le clan rival. Amitié ou amour et désir refoulé?_

 _-$Sora et Riku du jeu vidéo : Kingdom Hearts. Rivalité puis amitié presque fusionnelle entre les deux garçons. Au plus le temps passe, au plus Kairi, la fille du jeu, peine à trouver sa place._

 _-Pas la peine de présenter Harry Potter ^^_

XXX

Un dernier conseil de lecture, j'ai découvert une saga fantastique se déroulant dans l'Amérique de la fin du 19ème siècle et mettant en scène un couple d'hommes. Il s'agit de la saga Whyborne et Griffon,qui suit les péripéties d'un philologue spécialiste des langues anciennes et de son compagnon, un détective privé, se retrouvant toujours mêlés à des affaires un peu étranges et horrifiques. L'ambiance victorienne y est très bien restituée, j'y ai découvert la peine encourue par les hommes "anormaux" et également la difficulté des femmes pour obtenir leur indépendance à cette époque où elles devaient se contenter d'être de bonnes épouses et de bonnes mères. De plus l'écriture est fluide et agréable. Si vous avez envie de lire du Male to Male au 19ème siècle, je vous recommande fortement cette saga.

Sinon, je vous retrouve très rapidement pour l'ultime chapitre de cette fanfiction. A très vite !


	20. Chapter 20

Pairing : Naruto /Sasuke et vice-versa, What else ?

Rating : M Yaoi UA

Résumé : Sasuke est un mannequin à succès, connu pour sa beauté sans défaut et son élégance naturelle. Un jour, on lui demande de tourner une publicité avec le célèbre et charismatique capitaine de football de l'équipe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, qui est loin de le laisser de marbre.

Note : Et voilà l'ultime chapitre de cette fanfiction! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis contente d'avoir réussi à la mener jusqu'au bout et combien je vous remercie pour vos encouragements grâce auxquels j'ai eu envie de continuer à écrire et de poursuivre l'aventure au-delà des 8 chapitres que je m'étais fixée au début.

Vous devez vous étonner que les trois derniers chapitres aient été publiés si rapidement.

Les raisons sont, d'abord parce-qu'après une période de blocage, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et j'ai donc décidé d'en profiter pour écrire et ensuite car j'arrive dans une phase de plusieurs semaines où je sais que je n'aurai pas le temps de me poser pour rédiger quoique ce soit.

Du coup j'ai trouvé préférable de m'imposer des deadlines afin vous offrir le plus vite possible la suite et fin de cette fanfiction.

Merci encore à vous tou(te)s et bonne lecture.

Réponses

Naomi-Narusasu : Oui, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et mettre les derniers chapitres assez rapidement en ligne:) Merci pour tes encouragements.

Jbk:Ravie que mes petites références à d'autres œuvres t'ait plu. J'aime bien faire du crossover quand mes fictions me le permettent. Merci encore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ne le répète à personne. 20

Naruto et ses coéquipiers levaient les bras en signe de victoire. Ils se tenaient debout en plein milieu du stade. C'était la fin du mois de septembre, la chaleur étouffante de l'été avait laissé place à une douce arrière-saison. Le Rasengen venait de disputer la finale pour la coupe du monde et avait gagné avec un jeu brillant, mené tambours battants par son capitaine.

Après un premier match difficile, l'équipe avait retrouvé sa vigueur et son énergie dès le retour de son capitaine sur le terrain. Les premières rencontres avaient été scabreuses, certains joueurs adverses et supporters n'acceptant pas de compter un joueur de football en couple avec un homme sur le terrain. Mais très vite Naruto avait su prouver sa valeur en disputant les meilleurs matchs de sa vie et en menant son équipe de victoire en victoire. Même les homophobes purs et durs avaient dû admettre qu'il était au summum de son jeu et que son choix amoureux n'avait aucune incidence sur ses performances.

Rapidement les derniers récalcitrants avaient rejoints les rangs des fans de Konoha et au plus l'équipe progressait dans le tournoi, au plus les détracteurs se faisaient silencieux. Quand le Rasengen s'était vu arrivé en final, la sexualité de Naruto avait été complètement reléguée aux oubliettes et la liesse populaire supportait sans condition son champion.

De plus, un autre héros était en train de faire la une des journaux en défrayant la chronique : Harry Potter, célèbre pilote de Formule 1 venait d'annoncer son mariage imminent avec Draco Malfoy. Bien que les mariages gays soient autorisés en occident, c'était la première fois qu'un champion publiait ses bancs avec un autre homme et cet homme étant l'unique (et par conséquent dernier) héritier de la puissante famille aristocratique Malfoy, cela mettait le pays de Poudlard en émoi. Autant dire que la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke semblait bien convenue à côté.

La foule scandait le nom de son héros, oubliant que quelques mois plus tôt certains le vouaient aux gémonies.

Acclamés par son public, les joueurs de Konoha saluaient les spectateurs qui hurlaient leur admiration. Ils n'avaient pas disputé le match final à Konoha mais à Choseon, qui organisait la compétition cette année. Il n'y avait donc pas que des supporters de l'équipe et pourtant tout le monde faisait preuve du même enthousiasme. Le Rasengen leur avait offert un jeu brillant durant tout le championnat et avait su conquérir même les gens qui d'ordinaire ne les supportaient pas. Personne ne contestait la victoire de cette équipe car elle l'avait amplement mérité. Et nombreux étaient ceux qui pronostiquaient que Naruto obtiendrait une fois de plus le ballon d'or pour son jeu extraordinaire.

L'équipe se regroupa au centre du terrain et s'apprêtait à rejoindre les tribunes pour y recevoir la coupe lorsque le public se mit à hurler en coeur : Le tee-shirt ! Le tee-shirt !

Naruto éclata de rire. Il n'avait en effet pas retiré son tee-shirt de toute la saison, malgré les nombreuses victoires éclatantes. Il s'était fixé pour objectif de ne le retirer qu'une fois la coupe du monde remportée. A présent c'était chose faîte et le public lui réclamait son bien.

Naruto fit un petit clin d'oeil à ses coéquipiers et à la stupeur générale, ils retirèrent tous leur tee-shirt dans un même mouvement avant de faire le tour du stade pour les lancer au public qui hurlait sa joie avec ferveur. Naruto croisa le regard débordant de fierté de Sasuke qui se tenait dans les loges réservées à la famille des joueurs et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil avant de continuer de faire le tour du stade. Le héros de Konoha avait encore épaté tout le monde et avait su reconquérir ses fans.

XXX

Quelques semaines plus tard, Naruto avait organisé une petite soirée chez lui afin de fêter la fin de cette saison haute en couleur.

Tout le monde avait répondu présent, y compris les relations de Sasuke et la famille de ce dernier.

A la surprise générale, Fugaku avait même accepté de boire un verre en compagnie de Jiraya et de Tsunade qu lui racontaient de bon coeur toutes les bêtises qu'avaient commises Naruto durant son adolescence.

Ce dernier essayait bien de faire taire son parrain et sa "bonne amie" mais il dut battre en retraite en espérant que les deux larrons n'en diraient pas trop à son beau-père qui était aussi le Préfet de police de Konoha.

Il partit trouver refuge auprès des nourrissons, Sarada, la fille d'Itachi et Shizune et Shikadai, le fils de Témari et Shikamaru. Les deux bébés assis sur les genoux de leur maman respective, regardaient le monde qui les entourait avec de grands yeux curieux. Naruto réclama l'un de petit et eut le droit de pouponner sa nièce, Sarada. Celle-ci lui offrait des petits sourires béats d'admiration. Elle semblait complètement sous le charme de son oncle par alliance.

Sasuke observait la scène de loin et une petite moue se dessina sur ses jolies lèvres.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air contrarié? Demanda Sakura en s'approchant de lui.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se contenta de siroter son verre.

-Je sais ce que tu te dis. Naruto aime les enfants et ferait un bon père mais s'il reste avec toi, il n'en aura pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke s'étrangla. Sakura commençait a vraiment trop bien le cerner.

La jeune-femme lui tapota le dos de façon amicale.

-Naruto ne fait pas parti de ces hommes qui désirent absolument un enfant. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est leur bonheur, peu import qu'il soit de son sang ou non. C'est pour cela qu'il s'investit autant dans les associations et dans son ancien orphelinat. Alors ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Et puis tu sais, si un jour vous désirez vraiment un enfant, vous pourrez toujours en adopter un.

-Les couples homosexuels ne peuvent pas adopter.

-Pas encore à Konoha. Mais cela se fait déjà dans certains pays d'occident. Ne vaut-il mieux pas un enfant choyé par un couple gay qu'un enfant délaissé par un couple hétéro? La réflexion a déjà été faite dans certains pays et il est prouvé que les enfants élevés par un couple gay ne sont ni moins équilibrés que les autres, ni influencés dans leur préférence sexuelle. Alors on peut espérer que dans quelques années, ce droit à l'adoption pour les couples homosexuels s'importe également à Konoha.

-Karin et toi voudriez avoir un enfant?

-Oui. Pas tout de suite mais oui, un jour la question se posera.

Sasuke hocha la tête avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool. Il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par les enfants. Et il n'osait pas prendre sa nièce dans ses bras tellement elle semblait fragile. Il avait peur de la briser. Il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise avec les bébés, à la différence de Naruto qui s'en sortait comme un chef. Il avait même réalisé l'exploit à ses yeux, de changer les couches des nourrissons avec une facilité déconcertante.

Sasuke ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les enfants mais étrangement la perspective que peut-être, un jour, il pourrait élever un enfant avec le capitaine de Konoha, ne le rebutait pas du tout.

-Dîtes-moi, c'est qui ce beau mec ? Demanda Suigetsu en interrompant leur conversation.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'endroit désigné et reconnut Néji Hyuuga.

-Me dis pas qu'il te plait ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Quoi? Il est canon !

-C'est Néji, le représentant d'un entreprise actionnaire dans le Rasengen, lui apprit Karin en se joignant à eux. Mais je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, il a des vues sur Gaara.

-Tu veux dire No Subaku Gaara?

-Exact.

Suigetsu pouffa de rire.

-Il n'a aucune chance avec lui, No Subaku flirte avec Tenten.

-Quoi ? Tenten et Gaara? S'étonna Sakura.

Sasuke aussi écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Oui, ils ont eu un véritable coup de coeur dès qu'ils se sont vus.

-Pauvre Néji, le plaignit Karin. Il n'a vraiment pas de succès en amour.

-En même temps Gaara est hétéro et il lui a gentiment fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec lui.

-Naruto aussi était hétéro, lui rappela Karin.

-Tout le monde ne peut "être le Sasuke de quelqu'un", plaisanta Suigetsu.

-Hnnnn? Fit le brun.

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant? C'est une nouvelle expression. "Etre le Sasuke de quelqu'un" signifie "être la personne pour laquelle on est capable de tout et de n'importe quoi", lui apprit son ami.

-Tu plaisantes? Fit Sasuke sceptique.

-Non, il est très sérieux, confirma Sakura. C'est devenu une expression courante.

-Et si Néji n'est pas le Sasuke de Gaara, je me porte volontaire pour aller le consoler, décréta Suigetsu en filant vers l'homme d'affaire.

-Combien de chance pour que ça marche ? Demanda Sakura.

-J'aurai dit aucune il y a quelques minutes. Mais ça c'était avant d'apprendre que Gaara et Tenten avaient eu un coup de coeur l'un pour l'autre, observa Karin.

Sasuke sentit un bras lui ceindre la taille, lui apprenant que Naruto avait accepté de rendre le nourrisson à sa mère.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? S'enquit le blond en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Gaara semble avoir craqué pour Tenten, lui répondit son compagnon.

Naruto papillonna des yeux, surpris.

Puis il saisit la main de Sasuke et le remorqua, amusé.

-Allons voir ça !

Sasuke suivit le mouvement sans se faire prier. Ils se faufilèrent à travers les convives, croisant Kakashi en pleine conversation avec Iruka tandis qu'Ino affichait devant Témari et Hinata les premières rondeurs de sa grossesse, dépassant Néji qui regardait Suigetsu les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce que le mannequin lui voulait. Ils pistaient la trace de Gaara et le retrouvèrent assis à l'écart dans le petit jardin intérieur, en grande conversation avec la jolie Tenten. Ils étaient tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne leur prêtèrent pas la moindre attention. La nuit qui commençait à tomber, allongeaient les ombres crépusculaires et semblait jouer les alliés en les dissimulant dans la pénombre.

Naruto ricana et s'assit à même le sol, sur le gazon qui commençait à se faner.

-J'aurai jamais imaginé qu'ils se plairaient tous les deux.

Sasuke s'assit à ses côtés.

-Aurais-tu imaginé toi aussi qu'un jour tu serais avec moi?

-Bon sang non ! Jamais je n'y aurai cru même si on me l'avait annoncé. Tu te rends compte, cela fait à peine plus d'un an qu'on s'est officiellement rencontré et ça ne fait pas encore une année que nous sommes ensemble, constata Naruto en levant ses yeux vers le ciel qui noircissait de plus en plus.

Et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé beaucoup plus de temps que ça tellement les choses se sont enchaînées et précipitées.

-Oui, moi aussi j'ai l'impression que cela fait plus d'un an que nous sommes ensemble.

Naruto se serra contre luiI et posa la tête sur son épaule pendant qu'ils contemplaient les étoiles qui s'allumaient une à une dans le noir d'encre du ciel.

-De toute façon quand on rencontre la bonne personne, on le sait de suite et tout s'enchaîne. C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit mais jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre j'y croyais pas.

-Moi je croyais que je n'étais pas fait pour connaître un jour l'amour. Je pensais que mon coeur était trop sec pour ça. Et que jamais je ne trouverai quelqu'un digne de moi.

-Bâtard prétentieux ! Fit Naruto en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire moqueur.

-Tu penses que si je ne t'avais pas embrassé ce jour-là dans les vestiaires, les choses auraient évolué comme ça entre nous ?

-Qui peut vraiment savoir ? Mais en fait, je crois bien que oui. Car tôt ou tard j'aurai fini par admettre que tu me plaisais. Et c'est certainement moi qui aurais alors fait le premier pas.

Sasuke eut un micro-sourire de contentement. Un doux silence les enveloppa quelques instants.

-S'ke...

-Hnnn...?

-Je crois que c'est ma dernière saison cette année.

Le brun ne fut pas surpris par cette déclaration. Il s'y attendait plus ou moins. Il avait vu Naruto se donner à fond lors de cette saison mais il l'avait également vu se détacher de plus en plus de l'avenir du Rasengen.

-Tu n'as plus envie d'être le si prestigieux capitaine de Konoha ?

Naruto ricana.

-J'aime toujours le foot. Mais je suis fatigué de jouer en tant que professionnel. J'ai envie de voir d'autres choses.

-Tu n'en parlais pas l'an passé. Est-ce à cause de moi que tu veux arrêter?

-Je ne me suis jamais projeté sur le long terme car ma position de capitaine était tout ce que j'avais. Maintenant, je t'ai toi. J'ai vécu une année compliquée et je n'ai plus envie d'être autant sous les feux des projecteurs. J'ai envie de profiter de notre relation sans me soucier de ce que pensent les autres.

-Les supporters acceptent que tu soies avec un autre homme, tu as permis aux sportifs d'assumer leur préférence et tu viens de faire gagner la coupe du monde à Konoha. Tu vas te retirer alors que tu as remporté tant de victoire ?

-Je me retire au sommet de ma gloire. Et puis je sens qu'il est temps que je laisse ma place à un autre. J'ai beaucoup forcé cette saison pour être au meilleur de ma forme et mes genoux me font souffrir. Les médecins disent qu'il me faut du repos pour récupérer. Et puis je suis en fin de carrière, tu sais que dans le foot on joue rarement au-delà de 35 ans.

-Je sais, fit Sasuke en serrant sa main. Quels sont tes projets?

-Asuma, l'entraîneur de l'équipe des moins de 18 ans qui regroupent les futurs espoirs de Konoha, part à la retraite. Il m'a proposé de prendre sa place.

-Je te vois bien faire ça, ça te correspond totalement.

-ça me permet de garder un pied dans le foot tout en me ménageant du temps pour faire autre chose.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-Les présentateurs avec lesquels j'ai commenté le premier match m'ont démarché pour que je tienne une chronique dans leur émission consacrée au foot et diffusée une fois par semaine.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Sasuke. Tu aimes que les regards se posent sur toi, ça te permettra de garder le contact avec le public.

-Je veux également m'occuper un peu plus de mon ancien orphelinat. De plus Tsunade vient de m'apprendre qu'ils ont recueilli un nourrisson de quelques semaines. J'aimerai aider à lui trouver une famille d'accueil. Un enfant doit avoir la chance de connaître la chaleur d'un foyer.

Sasuke approuva.

-Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à changer de voie, il me semble. Tu as signé pour un rôle régulier dans une série. Je crois que cela met définitivement un terme à ta carrière de mannequin.

-Hnn.

-Ainsi tu n'auras plus besoin de te déplacer dans des pays lointains pour faire des défilés.

-On va mener une vraie vie de vieux couple, plaisanta Sasuke.

-On va beaucoup s'engueuler. Et du coup se réconcilier souvent en faisant l'amour comme des bêtes, approuva Naruto.

-Crétin, fit Sasuke en l'embrassant.

XXX

Quelques jours plus tard, Naruto faisait une visite à son ancien orphelinat, en compagnie de Sasuke. Il présenta à son compagnon le lieu qui avait hébergé une partie de son enfance. Les gamins, fous de joie, se précipitaient vers le joueur en lui demandant des autographes. Les plus jeunes qui ne le reconnaissaient pas, lui réclamaient spontanément son attention, attirés par son sourire chaleureux et sa présence protectrice.

Tsunade et Iruka les attendaient en retrait, un bébé d'à peine trois mois dans les bras. Laissant Naruto face à son fan-club, Sasuke se dirigea vers les deux adultes qui lui semblaient plus rassurants que la meute turbulente de gamins.

-Tu as du mal avec les enfants ? Constata Iruka.

-Trop de mains et trop de bruit, grinça sombrement l'Uchiha.

Tsunade éclata de rire et lui cala d'office dans les bras le nourrisson aux épis blond. Sasuke se retrouva bien embêté alors que la petite créature rose commençait à vagir en serrant ses petits poings.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? S'affola-t-il en essayant de le confier à Iruka.

L'éducateur se désista afin d'aller rassembler la troupe de gamins.

-Il faut le bercer.

Sasuke, embarrassé, se mit à bercer le petit bonhomme qui se calma au bout de quelques secondes et se mit à gazouiller de plaisir. Il eut alors la surprise de voir le bébé lui offrir un grand sourire tandis que ses deux billes bleu se fixaient sur lui.

-Tu vois que tu t'en sors avec les bébés, le taquina Naruto.

-Pas du tout ! Le détrompa le brun. Les gamins braillent toujours quand je suis là. Tiens !

Sur ce, il se débarrassa de son lourd fardeau en s'en déchargeant sur Naruto. Le blond sourit, amusé et se mit à chatouiller le bébé qui éclata de rire.

-On voulait te proposer d'en devenir le parrain, exposa Tsunade. Et de lui trouver un prénom.

-Il n'a pas de prénom?

-Non, il a été déposé à l'orphelinat il y a trois jours, sans la moindre explication et sans qu'on ait vu la mère. On pense qu'elle ne l'a pas mis au monde à l'hôpital car on n'a fait aucun rapprochement avec un autre bébé.

-Vous allez pouvoir le proposer à l''adoption dans ce cas?

Tsunade acquiesça, tout en lançant un regard sibyllin au blond qui s'amusait avec l'enfant. Sasuke commençait à entrapercevoir ce qu'elle envisageait. Il fronça les sourcils car selon lui, c'était tout bonnement de la folie.

-Es-tu d'accord pour être son parrain de coeur?

-Avec grand plaisir ! s'enthousiasma Naruto.

-J'étais certaine que l'idée te plairait, déclara la femme. Et comment souhaite-tu l'appeler?

Narutot prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'arborer un grand sourire ravi.

-Que dis-tu de Boruto?

-C'est parfait, approuva Tsunade.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Son crétin de mec venait de se faire ferrer sans s'en rendre compte. Le connaissant, il allait prendre son rôle de tuteur à cœur et se montrer intransigeant envers toutes les hypothétiques familles d'adoption. Aucune ne trouverait grâce à ses yeux. Et Naruto réaliserait qu'il était le seul capable d'offrir le foyer qu'il désirait à Boruto.

Sasuke regarda l'enfant aux yeux gris-bleus de nourrisson qui riait de son beau rire de bébé devant les pitreries de son parrain. Et se dit qu'il allait aider son idiot de footballeur à comprendre les desseins de Tsunade très rapidement. Parce-que s'il devait entamer une procédure d'adoption, vu son choix amoureux, ça risquait de prendre du temps.

XXX

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke était en train de déballer un des derniers cartons et tentait de caser ses ultimes vêtements sur les étagères de l'ancienne chambre d'ami transformée en dressing. Même si les deux hommes avaient emménagé ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà, Sasuke avait tellement de tenues qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de tout ranger. Son appartement, dont-il était le propriétaire, avait été mis en location et il y avait laissé tout son mobilier mais toutes ses autres affaires personnelles l'avaient suivi chez Naruto.

Sasuke chassa une mèche qui lui barrait la vue et arrangea une chemise sur un cintre lorsque il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Encore ? S'étonna le blond. Mais comment tu fais pour avoir autant de fringues ?

-J'aime bien m'habiller et avoir du choix. Et puis il y a de nombreux vêtements qui m'ont été donné par des grands couturiers pour que je les porte lors de soirée afin de les promouvoir.

Naruto jeta un œil perplexe vers toutes les affaires.

-Quel dommage, alors que ce qui te va le mieux c'est justement quand tu ne portes rien, fit-il taquin.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Naruto aimait le voir nu et ne se privait jamais pour le lui rappeler.

Le blond dégaina son portable et se mit à pianoter dessus tandis que le mannequin arrangeait un costume très cher sur un cintre. Il entendit soudain une mélodie aux sonorités latines sortir du smartphone et sentit une main ferme se poser dans le creux de ses reins.

-Danse avec moi, fit le blond en le tournant vers lui.

Sasuke ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes alors que le capitaine se proposait de le guider et lui prenait d'autorité une main tandis que l'autre enlaçait sa taille.

-Tu sais danser toi ? S'étonna-t-il pendant que Naruto commençait à esquisser quelques pas de danse.

-Hinata adorait danser. J'ai dû prendre des cours de salsa. Et de façon inattendue, je me suis piqué au jeu, lui apprit-il en le guidant pour le faire pivoter sur lui-même.

-Tu me surprendras toujours, constata Sasuke alors que le blond le rapprochait de lui d'un geste ferme, la main plaqué sur ses reins.

Ils re regardèrent intensément dans le fond des yeux tandis que Naruto menait clairement la danse en remuant lascivement des hanches. Le brun parvenait à suivre car lui-même avait quelques notions de salsa mais il était impressionné par la maîtrise de son compagnon.

Quand la musique prit fin, il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage du blond et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Puis brusquement, alors que le baiser était tout en sensualité et tendresse, Sasuke fit reculer son homme et le plaqua contre une des armoires de son dressing.

Naruto grogna légèrement mais ne protesta pas alors que son compagnon attrapait ses mains pour les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête pendant que ses dents mordillaient le lobe de son oreille.

-Tu vas m'attacher ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Les menottes sont dans la chambre, lui rappela le brun en butinant son cou.

-Il y a des tas de cravates ici qui attendent que tu te serves d'elles.

-T'aimes quand je prend le contrôle, constata Sasuke en le délestant de son sweat-shirt.

Naruto l'attira à lui pour reprendre leur baiser.

-Pas toujours. Mais là, j'en ai envie, avoua-t-il.

-Alors je vais prendre totalement le contrôle dans ce cas.

Naruto frémit, sachant pertinemment ce que cela signifiait et n'y voyant aucun inconvénient. Il avait pris goût au changement régulier de rôle et ne sentait plus aucune gêne à admettre que la stimulation de son point G lui faisait voir des étoiles.

-Okay, fit-il en passant les mains sous le haut de Sasuke pour caresser son ventre et remonter sur ses pectoraux.

L'Uchiha frissonna, sa peau fine était très sensible aux attentions de son compagnon et des fourmillements de plaisir parcouraient chacun de ses muscles.

-J'ai trop envie de toi, déclara-t-il .

Ils se défirent tous les deux de leurs vêtements et Sasuke se colla davantage contre son amant, faisant entrer en contact leur érection.

-Mmm... tu es tellement dur Sasuke, gémit son homme.

Le brun souleva sa cuisse et ramena sa jambe autour de sa taille afin de permettre un contact plus étroits entre leur membre qui se dressaient fièrement. Il entama alors de petites poussées du bassin, provoquant le frottement de leur deux sexes lourds de désir. Naruto, bloqué contre le placard, avait lacé ses mains autour de son cou et dévorait sa bouche alors que le plaisir montait de plus en plus.

-Caresse-nous Naruto, lui ordonna son compagnon dans un souffle.

Le capitaine obéit et entoura de ses mains leurs deux membres, exerçant un mouvement de va-et-vient autour de leurs glands.

Sasuke ahana sous la pression des doigts habiles et experts. Ils leur arrivait parfois d'atteindre l'orgasme sans avoir besoin de la moindre pénétration. Mais cette fois, Sasuke voulait vraiment posséder son compagnon. Il relâcha alors son étreinte alors que Naruto protestait et voulut le retenir.

-Tourne-toi et accroche-toi à l'armoire, lui dit-il en humectant ses doigts.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres et obtempéra. Il tourna le dos à son amant et prit appui sur la penderie. Sasuke lui donna une petite fessée.

-Penche-toi.

Personne hormis Sasuke n'aurait jamais pu se permettre de donner un tel ordre au blond. Naruto s'inclina légèrement vers l'avant, arquant son dos afin de permettre à Sasuke de plonger dans son corps plus facilement. Il tressaillit quand il sentit un doigt le pénétrer, hoqueta au deuxième et gémit franchement de plaisir au troisième, bougeant malgré lui le bassin afin de s'empaler davantage pendant de longues minutes.

-Allez ! Viens ! Râla-t-il. J'ai besoin que tu viennes !

-Ce n'est pas assez gros, le taquina Sasuke.

Le capitaine rit doucement avant de pousser un long feulement de frustration. Sasuke avait raison, ce n'était plus assez gros. Il avait besoin d'être rempli.

-S'ske ! Dépêche !

Le brun ne se fit pas prier. Il retira ses doigts et se présenta à l'entrée de son corps. Il poussa alors lentement, admirant sa virilité entrer peu à peu dans le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne put retenir un râle de satisfaction comme à chaque fois que Naruto le laissait le faire sien.

Son amant semblait dans le même état que lui et l'encourageait en l'exhortant à aller plus vite et plus fort. Sasuke décida d'accéder à sa requête et se mit à le pilonner. Après quelques coups de reins, les jambes du blond le lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Sasuke le suivit, il le força à se mettre à quatre-pattes et se rengaina en lui d'un mouvement souple. Il voulut s'accrocher aux cheveux du capitaine pour tourner son visage vers lui mais ne trouva pas de prise.

-Naruto...

-Qu... ? Aaaaahh...

-Il faut que tu laisses pousser tes cheveux.

-Hein... ?

-Je ne peux pas m'agripper.

Naruto papillonna des yeux une seconde, ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi parlait Sasuke. Puis perdu dans les sensations de plaisir qui montaient en lui, il ne chercha pas davantage à comprendre.

-D'accord ? Insista le brun.

-Ouais..., fit-il complètement inconscient de la question.

Sasuke saisit son menton et le tourna vers lui pour quémander un baiser avant d'accentuer ses mouvements et de le pilonner jusqu'à l'orgasme.

XXX

A la fin du mois de novembre, Naruto annonçait ne pas vouloir renouveler son contrat auprès du Rasengen et prendre sa retraite en tant que footballeur professionnel.

-Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant Naruto, se lamenta Konohamaru. Tu n'as pas encore 35 ans ! Tu peux encore rester.

-Konohamaru, je pars non parce-que je n'ai plus la capacité de jouer mais parce-que j'ai envie de me lancer dans de nouveaux défis et faire d'autres choses.

-Mais comme quoi ?

-Et bien Asuma m'a proposé de reprendre sa place d'entraîneur auprès des futurs champions de Konoha. Et on m'a invité à intervenir quotidiennement dans un journal sportif. De plus, j'ai envie de me consacrer davantage aux associations que je parraine. Et puis il y a ce bébé, Boruto. Je dois m'occuper de lui tant qu'il n'a pas trouvé de famille.

-Mais Naruto ? Qui va prendre ta place en tant que capitaine ? S'affola Konohamaru.

-Sûrement pas moi, fit Shikamaru. C'est trop galère.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas de ce poste. Et je compte également arrêter le foot à la fin de mon contrat, ajouta Kiba.

-Quoi ? Kiba, toi aussi tu nous quittes ? S'exclama Konohamaru.

-Il est temps de laisser la place aux jeunes joueurs, fit Kiba dans un grand sourire.

-Je pensais que Gaara pourrait prendre le relais avant de te laisser la place, suggéra Naruto en regardant son meilleur ami et Konohamaru.

-Hein ? Demanda Konohamru.

-Et bien le contrat de Gaara court jusqu'à l'année prochaine et puis il a l'intention de rester à Konoha pour les beaux yeux d'une demoiselle. Donc il pourrait t'enseigner les ficelles pour être capitaine durant cette période. Il l'a déjà été dans de nombreuses équipes en occident. Ça te permettrait de te préparer comme il faut afin d'être digne de porter le brassard.

Konohamaru regarda son capitaine, ému. Il n'en revenait pas que ce dernier songe à lui pour devenir un jour capitaine du Rasengen de Konoha !

Quand le public apprit le départ de son héros, il se montra inconsolable. Le meilleur joueur de tous les temps prenaient sa retraite au sommet de sa gloire et partait vers de nouveaux horizons.

Pour son dernier match, Naruto eut droit à des pancartes sur lesquelles s'étalaient des déclarations d'affections, à des cris enflammés de la part des supporters et même quelques larmes de chagrin. Même si leur héros restait dans le domaine du football, c'était quand même une page qui se tournait.

XXX

-Non ! Décida d'un ton impérieux Naruto en repoussant le dossier que lui tendait Tsunade.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et ébouriffa ses épis d'or qu'il avait légèrement laissé poussé à la demande de Sasuke.

L'assistante sociale poussa un profond soupir en récupérant les papiers tout en fixant Naruto d'un air exaspéré. Une fois de plus, Naruto venait de refuser une famille d'adoption pour Boruto, sous un prétexte vague et fumeux.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil Sasuke, le suppliant de faire comprendre à son imbécile de footballeur qu'il était temps qu'il réalise qu'il ne trouverait jamais personne digne de confiance pour adopter le bébé qui allait sur ses 6 mois.

Sasuke avait l'enfant endormi au creux de ses bras. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour lui ! Absolument pas ! Mais c'était compliqué de repousser le bambin lorsque ce dernier lui faisait de grands sourires et faisait clairement comprendre qu'il voulait être caliné. Comment dire non à ces grands yeux bleus et à cette bouille de coquin. Et puis Naruto n'était pas mieux que lui. Il était même pire !

Sasuke comprit le regard implorant de Tsunade et décida qu'il était temps que son crétin de mec réalise ce qu'il désirait inconsciemment.

-Naruto. Adopte-le, dit-il.

-Pardon ? Demanda le blond en faisant volte-face.

-Les célibataires de plus de 30 ans peuvent faire une demande d'adoption à Konoha, à la condition qu'ils se montrent capables de s'occuper d'un enfant et qu'ils puissent l'assumer financièrement. Je pense que pour le financier, tu es complètement capable d'assurer. Quant-à ta capacité à t'occuper d'un enfant, n'importe qui pourra juger que tu es plus que apte. Itachi se fera même un plaisir de témoigner que dès que tu es là, sa propre fille n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

Naruto considéra Sasuke un instant.

-Mais...et toi Sasuke ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu sais, un enfant ça change la vie.

-Naruto...tu as déjà changé ma vie. Je crois que je ne suis plus à un changement près. Sans compter que Boruto prend déjà énormément de place dans notre quotidien. Il fait parti de la famille.

-Mais si je l'adopte, même si nous l'élévons ensemble, officiellement tu n'auras aucune place légale dans sa vie. Un couple homosexuel ne peut pas adopter.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à faire changer les choses. Bats-toi pour que les couples gays aient le droit à l'adoption à Konoha comme c'est déjà le cas dans d'autres pays.

Naruto ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il regarda tour à tour Sasuke et le petit blond qui dormait dans ses bras.

-Tsunade...tu en penses quoi ?

-S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut faire changer les choses, c'est toi, lui assura-t-elle.

Sasuke fit un petit sourire à Naruto et ce dernier lui répondit.

L'ancien capitaine du Rasengen venait de trouver une nouvelle mission, un nouveau combat.

C'était son nindo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN

 _PS : Si Sasuke possède dans cette histoire un dressing, c'est certes parce-qu'il était modèle mais surtout parce-que dans le manga, c'est sans doute le personnage qui a le plus changé de vêtements tout au cours de l'histoire (et de coiffure aussi!_ )

Et voilà, ceci est le dernier chapitre d'une fanfiction qui aura duré plus d'un an.

Oh mon Dieu je l'ai enfin fini ! Je vous remercie encore pour tous vos encouragements et merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire.

Pour le moment je n'ai pas d'autres projets de fanfiction mais je suis sûr de réécrire sur ce fandom car le Naru/Sasu est mon pairing préféré.

Je vous souhaite de bonnes lectures et bon courage aux auteurs qui écrivent toujours pour notre plus grand plaisir !


End file.
